Lovelectry
by Cylva
Summary: Di saat gaun-gaun indah tersibak karena tarian, saat bau rokok tercampur dengan aroma parfum dan wine, Dazai Osamu hanya bisa terpaku pada sosok kecil di tengah pesta. Tepat di bawah lampu gantung nan megah, sosok kecil yang berdiri dengan kemeja hitam dan rompi monochrome. #DazaiChuuyaAU #Omeverse #Slash
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer****

 **Bungou Stray Dogs just by Asagiri Kafuka & Harukawa Sango**

 **WARN : BoysLove, ABO, Lime/Lemon, OOC, Typo (always)**

Bisa dibilang cerita didedikasikan untuk semua orang yang nunggu ff saya yang lain tanpa kejelasan. :"v Yah .. Maafkan saya yang tiba-tiba ngilang meninggalkan cerita lain sampai lumutan. Nanti abis ujian akan dilanjut kok.. ^^

.

.

 **LOVELECTRY**

* * *

 **CHAPTER I**

Di saat gaun-gaun indah tersibak karena tarian, saat bau rokok tercampur dengan aroma parfum dan wine, Dazai Osamu hanya bisa terpaku pada sosok kecil di tengah pesta. Tepat di bawah lampu gantung nan megah, sosok kecil yang berdiri dengan kemeja hitam dan rompi monochrome.

Tercium aroma manis yang sampai ke hidung Dazai tatkala ia mendekati sosok kecil itu. Parfum? Rasanya bukan.

"Hai." Ia menyapa dengan ramah dan memesona.

Pria itu sedikit menoleh. Tampak dari balik anak rambut sinoper di tepi wajahnya sepasang mata biru, dingin seperti es, namun di dasarnya ada kabut kehangatan seperti laut musim panas. Menatap Dazai dengan asing, seperti ancaman, tidak kenal.

"Oh, tentu.." Dazai melempar senyum terbaiknya, " Aku Dazai Osamu, "dan kau?"

Hanya helaan napas yang terdengar, lalu pria kecil itu pergi dengan entengnya mengabaikan perkenalan sepihak Dazai yang terpaku sebelum menarik seringai di bibir. Omega yang jual mahal? Bukan sekali dua kali ia menghadapi yang seperti itu.

"Yapp… Perayu terbaik dari Distrik 8. Menaklukkan hampir semua omega bahkan beta, laki-laki maupun perempuan, tapi sampai sekarang belum punya mate. Penggila seks memang, dasar kau bajingan."

"Ya ampun Kunikida-kun, jangan begitu di depan umum. Kan aku jadi malu.." Dazai menggedikkan bahu sementara Kunikida hanya menghembuskan napas sambil memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya yang tidak rusak. "Aku tidak pernah melihat yang tadi. Kau kenal?"

"Tidak. Bisakah kau berhenti mencari mangsa untuk mengisi ranjangmu malam ini lalu sekali saja seumur hidup dan matimu, fokuslah pada pekerjaan!"

"Kunikida-kun, kau tau peribahasa 'sekali dayung dua tiga pulau dilewati' bukan?. Aku cuma cari kesempatan saja kok, kebetulan yang tadi itu menarik. Tapi yah berhubung waktunya bekerja, urusan merayu nanti sajalah." ia melihat jam tangannya. "Sudah waktunya target datang. Ah, itu dia." Matanya melirik ke atas panggung.

"Kakek itu yah. Aktif dalam perjualan senjata ilegal dari Distrik 8 ke Distrik 5 dan Distrik 4 untuk memperparah perang saudara. Bisa bisanya menggunakan permusuhan sebagai penghasil uang." komentar Kunikida.

"Apalagi yang kau harapkan dari dunia yang sudah hancur begini? Dari pada kau berceloteh tentang rasa keadilan dan kemanusiaan, lebih baik mulai rencananya."

"Aku mulai." lalu mereka berpencar. Kunikida yang memakai seragam pelayan pergi ke arah pria berusia kira-kira enam puluh tahun yang merupakan target mereka. Di tangannya sudah tersedia nampan berisi segelas red wine sebagai tambahan kamuflase.

Sementara itu, Dazai keluar dari aula pesta menuju ruang sistem untuk mengatur agar semua berjalan lancar. Dalam ruangan itu ada tiga orang penjaga, tidak sulit dilumpuhkan dengan peluru bius. Terimakasih pada gerakan tanpa suara dan kemampuan menembak Dazai.

Dengan sigap ia menjalankan program yang mematikan semua lampu dan kamera pengawas, saat itu juga Kunikida menyuntikkan obat bius pada pria tua target mereka lalu membawanya dengan kursi roda yang sudah disediakan di balik layar panggung. Dan sebelum para undangan panik, lampu sudah menyala kembali.

Misi penculikan, atau lebih tepat, misi penangkapan kali ini berjalan lancar, tanpa hambatan, dan sangat mudah. Tidak ada yang menyadari seseorang telah hilang di pesta itu kecuali pengawalnya sendiri yang mencari-cari sementara Kunikida sebagai penculik sudah sampai ke jalan rahasia untuk membawa tawanan mereka ke van yang sudah menunggu di titik temu.

Waktunya Dazai pergi, pulang ke hotel— atau mungkin sebaiknya pergi ke bar mencari beberapa omega atau beta untuk temannya malam ini. Di saat pikirannya menjelajah alam khayal, kakinya terhenti karena melihat sebuah cahaya terpancar dari balik timbunan kabel di ruang komputer.

Sebenarnya, sistem di Agensi tempat ia bekerja melarang perbuatan sia-sia sebelum dan sesudah misi. Termasuk mendatangi cahaya yang membuat Dazai penasaran kali ini. Diam-diam, tanpa suara, ia mengendap ke balik kabel-kebel itu. Namun begitu pengamatanya menjangkau sumber cahaya, tidak ada apa-apa selain perkakas dan kabel yang terurai dari dalam server komputer.

Sebelum tangannya ingin memeriksa untaian kabel-kabel itu, seseorang dengan keras menubruknya dari belakang. Sayang refleks Dazai yang cepat hanya cukup membuat posisi yang seharusnya telungkup menjadi terbaring. Yang pertama menarik perhatian adalah sepasang permata sapphire yang menuju padanya dengan tatapan mengancam. Sementara tubuhnya terkunci oleh tangan dan kaki pria mungil itu, di lehernya sudah terpatri pisau yang siap mengoyak sampai ke kerongkongan jika ia melawan atau bersuara.

"Apa maumu?" suara itu rendah, dalam, namun lembut. Suara yang entah kenapa ingin Dazai dengar untuk mengucapkan selamat malam dan selamat pagi walaupun ia tidak mengenal siapa pemiliknya.

Di awal tadi jantungnya berdetak cukup kencang. Bukan karena takut, namun merasakan adrenalin saat mata itu menatapnya. Dazai terpejam, menenangkan debaran di dadanya dan merasakan ujung pisau semakin menekan kulitnya hingga terasa cairan hangat mengalir di sana. "Jawab!" pria itu kembali mengancam.

"Tidak ada." jawabnya. "Aku hanya penasaran, kenapa ada cahaya di ruangan gelap ini. Itu sentermu yah?"

Tidak ada suara yang diharapkan Dazai, pria itu hanya menjawabnya dengan isyarat menunjukkan senter yang tergeletak di dekat perkakas-perkakas. "Ohh…"

"Apa kau musuh, Dazai Osamu?" tanyanya.

Ya ampun, pria satu ini.. Lagi, Dazai tidak tau kenapa ia ingin mendengar lagi namanya disebut suara itu.

"Oi jawab!"

"Oh, itu tergantung kau berada di pihak mana. Kau kenal dengan orang yang memasok senjata ke perang saudara di Distrik 4 dan 5? Aku lupa namanya. Seorang kakek-kakek."

"Aku tidak kenal. Di rumah dan di pesta ini, aku tidak kenal siapa-siapa selain seorang koki wanita."

"Kalau begitu kita bukan musuh." Dengan perlahan Dazai menjauhkan pisau itu dari lehernya. Tenang, itulah yang harus dilakukan saat berurusan dengan binatang buas seperti pria ini. "Sekarang, bisa kau berhenti menindihku? Aku tidak biasa ditindih.."

Apa itu hanya ilusi kalau Dazai melihat sedikit rona di pipi pria itu sebelum ia menyingkir? Yah, mungkin iya. Dia terlihat seperti orang yang tidak akan merona selain berhubungan badan dan flu. Dari pada itu, leher Dazai benar benar tertusuk dalam. Dia langsung kehilangan minat pada pria itu karena omega yang kasar dan melawan bukan tipenya. Lupakan saja walau suaranya seperti afrosidiak.

"Aw!" Dazai melihat sebuah kotak kecil yang dilempar pria itu dan tepat mengenai kepalanya. Bikin geram saja.

"Untuk lukamu." ucapnya lalu kembali fokus mengutak-atik kabel-kabel.

Dazai membuka kotak kecil itu, rupanya kotak P3K. Ada antiseptik, perban, dan handsaplast. Tunggu, dia menyuruh Dazai memakainya?

"Kalau kau bukan musuh pakai saja. Atau kau begitu bodoh tidak tau cara merawat luka kecil seperti itu?" cetus sekali ucapannya. Padahal sedang sibuk dengan obeng dan tang, tapi masih bisa mengatai orang bodoh.

' _Kalau dipoin mungkin suaranya 100, tubuhnya 100, matanya 100, sifatnya minus 1300. Gagal!'_ Dazai membatin. Tapi kalau memberi kotak P3K dihitung poin, entah bagaimana jadinya.

"Sekarang giliran aku bertanya." Suara Dazai menghentikan kegiatan pria itu sejenak. "Kau sedang apa di sini?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

' _menyebalkan!' b_ atin Dazai lagi.

"Kalau tidak menjawab, aku akan melaporkanmu dan kita benar-benar jadi musuh."

Pria itu tidak menjawab selain decihan kesal. Selama beberapa waktu mereka hanya diam dan hanya ada suara perkakas yang saling berbenturan atau skrup yang diputar. Lalu setelah bunyi pintu kotak server di tutup, pria itu berdiri. "Memasang bom."

Dazai tertegun, "kau bercanda?" ia ikut berdiri.

"Ada program yang kalau dijalankan, seluruh bangunan dan halaman akan meledak. Sudah tidak bisa dijinakkan. Bom yang kubuat sudah tercampur dengan sistem inti."

"Program apa?"

Pria itu menyeringai. "Kembang api, malam ini jam 12."

"Heehhh…. Untuk apa kau melakukannya?"

Tidak banyak jeda, namun cukup membuat Dazai penasaran dengan satu kata yang mengejutkan.

"Hobi."

Jawaban itu sekali lagi membuat Dazai tertegun. Ditambah seringai kesenangan yang tampak di sudut bibir ranum itu, Dazai menarik kesimpulan. Pria ini gila, benar benar gila. Ia mengakui itu dan tanpa tersadar senyum yang sama juga terukir di bibirnya.

"Namamu siapa?"

"Aku? Nakahara Chuuya."

Nama yang terlalu imut untuk orang seliar dan segila pria ini. Tapi tidak buruk, Dazai hanya bisa tertawa rendah dalam seringainya.

"Oi, kenapa kau tertawa? Gila yah?"

"Kau yang gila, Nakahara Chuuya."

Ucapan itu bukan hinaan, melainkan pujian. Baru kali ini Dazai bisa merasakan hal yang membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar karena sesuatu. Sifat unik pria mungil ini. Padahal baru tadi Dazai merasa menyerah dengan pria itu tapi kini ia kembali tertarik. Jika ada orang yang tidak bisa dilihat dari beberapa sisi, mungkin itu seperti Nakahara Chuuya.

Dazai menyudahi tawanya karena melihat wajah lugu Chuuya yang kebingungan membuatnya ingin sekali mencubit pria itu. Tapi cubit mencubitnya nanti saja, jarum jam yang berada di angka sebelas saat ini jauh lebih penting. "Sepuluh menit lagi jam 12, kita harus segera keluar. Kau tau jalan pintas kan Nakahara Chuuya?"

"Tergantung kau bisa mengikutiku atau tidak."

"Eh?"

Chuuya tidak menjawab kalimat itu. Atau lebih tepatnya, dia menjawab dengan sebuah lompatan keluar pagar pembatas tepat di sebelahnya. "Ayo. Ini tidak tinggi."

"Yap, dia benar benar gila." kalau begitu, apa sebutan untuk orang yang mengikuti orang gila?

Dazai melompat. Ya ampun! 12 meter itu tidak tinggi yah? Walau Chuuya sudah menyiapkan matras angin untuk mendarat, tetap saja berbahaya. Tapi Dazai tidak bisa memungkiri kalau tadi itu cukup menyenangkan.

"Lewat sini!" Chuuya memanggil dari sebuah terowongan sempit.

"Bagaimana cara lewatnya?"

"Tentu saja merangkak bodoh!" setelah itu ia mulai merangkak melewati terowongan itu dan Dazai hanya bisa mengikutinya.

Memang lebih enak mengatur sistem operasi atau bekerja di belakang meja computer, tapi yang seperti ini tidak buruk juga. Yah, ada baiknya juga. Seperti diberi kesempatan melihat bokong sexy Chuuya sedang merangkak di depannya. Andai saja tidak ada bom sepuluh menit lagi, Dazai rela melewati terowongan ini, dengan posisi ini sselama berjam-jam.

"Hei!" Dazai memanggil dan dijawab gumaman pelan dari Chuuya. "Ujungnya masih jauh? Lima menit lagi.."

"Tenang saja. Mungkin sepuluh meter lagi." Mereka berbelok, "Nah itu ada cahaya kan."

Yap benar saja, kurang dari lima menit mereka sudah sampai di ujung terowongan. Hanya tinggal menaiki tangga setinggi sepuluh meter. "Chuuya duluan." Dazai mempersilahkan, modus.

"Tentu saja. Kalau kau duluan, nanti aku yang lama dan kena bomnya." Alasan yang logis dan jujur. Tapi bagi Dazai tak masalah, asal bisa melihat gesture bokong sexy Chuuya lagi.

Mereka mendaki dengan baik tapi ternyata terowongan itu masih berada di dalam pagar rumah. Sekali lagi, dan ini yang terakhir, mereka harus melewati penjaga yang berjaga di pintu gerbang taman belakang— Dazai pikir begitu sih, tapi tidak.. Tidak ada penjaga gerbang belakang.

"Di sana ada taman dan pohon anggur. Pintu keluar kita." Chuuya kembali memandu. Dan yap, Dazai melihat pohon anggur lebat dan setitik cahaya dari balik ranting-rantingnya.

Chuuya melewati rambatan tanaman anggur itu dengan mudah karena tubuhnya kecil. Sementara Dazai, butuh sedikit tarikan dan beberapa potongan di ranting-ranting yang menghalangi.

"Dasar orang tinggi. Bikin repot saja.." Chuuya mencibir saat mereka berdua keluar di jalan sepi dan langsung menyebrang agar tidak terkena dampak ledakan.

"Lah, Chuuya orang pendek mau direpotin kok. Tidak masalahkan?"

Decihan kembali terdengar, sayang Dazai tidak bisa melihat rona di pipi Chuuya karena tidak ada penerangan di sana. "Sebentar lagi."

Dan sekali lagi Chuuya benar. Disaat kembang api pertama meledak di langit, bersamaan itu pula seluruh daerah dalam pagar kokoh itu meledak. Dazai takjub dengan api yang besar itu, ia bersiul "Hebat sekali bommu" lalu ia beralih melihat Chuuya di sebelahnya.

Seringai kemenangan. Ada api yang membara di dalam sapphire beku itu. Lebih menakjubkan dibanding api yang membakar bangunan dan puluhan orang di dalamnya. Dazai lebih ingin memiliki api di sapphire itu. Ia lebih menginginkan semua yang menciptakan sapphire yang mencuri perhatiannya dibanding bom yang bisa menghancurkan beberapa hektar dalam sekejap.

Saat terdengar sirine pemadam dan polisi, Chuuya merentangkkan tangannya keatas, merenggangkan otot-ototnya dan sekali lagi lekuk itu memacu keinginan Dazai "Nah, waktunya pulang."

' _Si pendek sialan ini benar-benar suka menyiksa nafsu yah…'_ batin si brunette _._

Kini Dazai benar benar menginginkannya. Sekarang atau tidak, satu malam saja dia ingin merasakan tubuh itu di pelukannya hingga tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah ke arah yang sama dengan Chuuya.

"Kau bilang ada koki kenalanmu di sana. Dia mati juga?"

"Mungkin." Raut wajah Chuuya yang santai berubah kembali serius seperti di awal mereka bertemu. "Kalau dia mati malah bagus."

"Oh.. Kau kejam juga yah Chuuya…."

"Memangnya bisa orang baik bertahan di dunia yang seperti ini?" kata-kata itu diucapkan gamblang, namun Dazai bisa merasakan persaan kelam di dalamnya.

"Ngomong ngomong.." Chuuya menjeda, "kau tidak mengikutiku kan?"

' _Ketahuan yah?'_ batin Dazai. "Kebetulan hotelku ke arah sini.." ucapnya, tapi bohong.

"Oh, begitu.." Chuuya diam, berpikir. "Tapi setauku tidak ada hotel di arah ini. Apa baru buka yah?" ia berdeduksi dengan polosnya.

"Ya, mungkin…" Dazai menjawab sekedarnya. Ia memikirkan sesuatu yang bisa merayu seorang —yang memasang bom dengan alasan hobi— untuk bersetubuh dengannya malam ini. Setelah keheningan yang cukup lama akhirnya ia bersuara, "Hei Chuuya, malam ini-"

"DAZAIIIII!"

Suara panjang yang tiba-tiba memanggil namanya itu tidak asing. _'Kunikida-kun sialan.'_ Dazai merutuk dalam hatinya.

"Siapa? temanmu?" Dazai ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan kata _'tidak'_ namun kerah bajunya dicengkram lebih dulu oleh Kunikida yang langsung memarahinya seperti kereta api.

"Kau ini bikin susah saja! Sudah berulang kali kukatakan, setelah misi itu melapor dulu baru berkeliaran! Kau membuat kami menunggu bodoh! Belum lagi gedung itu meledak dan membuat kami khawatir. Kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu kan Dazai?!" mata Kunikida menangkap sosok pria kecil di balik tubuh Dazai yang menyebalkan. Nadanya mereda, lalu bertanya, "Siapa ini? Mangsamu malam ini?"

"Mangsa?" Chuuya bergumam penuh tanya di kepalanya yang tidak bisa berpikir ke arti sebenarnya. "Dia kanibal?"

"Bukan Chuuya. Bukan." Dazai mengklarifikasi.

"Hah? Kau bidab sekali memang yahh.."

"Kunikida-kun tenang dulu oke. Teennaaaannggggg….." senyum kurang ajar yang Dazai buat malah memancing Kunikida semakin gemas untuk menggebuk pria bermata hazel itu.

"Bukan urusanku ah.." Chuuya menghela napas. "Aku capek, mau pulang, mau mandi, mau makan, mau tidur, tidak mau mengurus yang bukan urusanku. Selamat tinggal yah kalian berdua. Good bye, Dazai Osamu." lalu untuk kedua kalinya, dengan enteng Chuuya mengabaikan Dazai dan melangkah menjauh. Meninggalkan Dazai yang putus harapan, dan Kunikida yang tidak peduli dan lanjut menyidang Dazai.

Hampir 45 menit Dazai terduduk di trotoar mendengar ceramah Kunikida. Sekarang hampir setengah dua malam, tidak ada waktu mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan dan akhirnya ia hanya memasak cup mie untuk teman menonton film blue-ray di kamar hotelnya.

Ingin rasanya pergi ke bar lalu membawa satu omega untuk menemaninya. Kalau saja dia tidak mengikuti Nakahara Chuuya dan langsung pulang begitu keluar dari bangunan itu, mungkin sekarang dia sudah tidur di ranjang dengan satu orang di sebelahnya. Sialan sekali.

Tidak melakukan rutinitas itu sesuatu yang asing yah. Lalu incarannya terlepas tanpa menyisakan informasi apa-apa. Dengan perasaan nelangsa itu Dazai membuka jas putihnya untuk segera pergi tidur. Namun ia berhenti begitu merasakan sebuah benda keras di kantung jasnya.

Itu kotak P3K mini yang diberikan Chuuya tadi, Dazai lupa mengembalikannya. Dibukanya lagi kotak itu, sepertinya buatan tangan yang sangat baik. Benar saja, ia tersenyum begitu melihat ada tulisan di sana.

"Nakahara-mech-sideD8." Dazai membacanya. "SideD8 ini maksudnya perbatasan distrik 8 mungkin." satu petunjuk saja tentang sosok itu sudah cukup membuat senyum Dazai mengembang. "Lihat saja besok."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Ini pertama kalinya saya buat omegaverse dan jujur saya tidak mengerti banyak tentang genre itu. Tapi punya teman bejadh ternyata berguna juga, jadi saya tanya tanya dia. Dan dialah yang memaksa untuk publish chap 1 nya sekarang, padahal niat awalnya nanti tunggu tamat ...

Kenapa Chuuya bisa membuat bom? Ga tau yah,, liat aja di chapter selanjutnya yang akan saya post kamis depan, kalau tidak ada halangan sih...

Terimakasih sudah membaca. Sebagai penulis yang masih neubi, saya mengharapkan saran dan komentar.. Silahkan review dan kritik saya :'3

(PS: Jikalau nanti ada yang dapat bajakan Dead Apple, jangan pelit pelit yahhh... :'v)

See You~


	2. Chapter 2

****Disclaimer****

 **Bungou Stray Dogs just by Asagiri Kafuka & Harukawa Sango**

 **WARN : BoysLove, ABO, Lime/Lemon, OOC, Typo (always)**

.

.

 **LOVELECTRY**

* * *

 **CHAPTER II**

Tiga jam, kira-kira itu waktu yang Dazai butuhkan untuk menemukan sebuah toko dengan plat 'Nakahara' kecil di depannya. Memang yang dikatakan Kunikida subuh tadi benar. SideD8 itu tempat yang tidak tersentuh hukum dan petugas keamanan walau Distrik 8 sendiri sangat menjujung tinggi hukum dan merupakan wilayah dengan keamanan tertinggi daripada 7 distrik lainnya.

Dazai sudah menyiapkan mentalnya, menyiapkan penampilannya, dan yang terpenting menyiapkan kata-kata untuk bertemu Chuuya. Seorang omega yang entah kenapa dari semalam suara, aroma, dan rupanya selalu lewat di pikiran Dazai.

Pintu dibuka kemudian Dazai masuk dan langsung disambut bau oli serta peralatan kemesinan yang tidak ia kenal selain obeng dan tang.

"Maaf, hari ini buka jam dua belas." suara itu bukan milik Chuuya melainkan seorang anak laki-laki berumur sembilan atau sepuluh tahun.

"Oh, aku mencari Chuuya, maksudku Nakahara." Jawab Dazai dengan senyum ramah andalannya.

Sejenak bocah lelaki itu melihat Dazai menyelidik, lalu ia tersenyum, "Aku panggil dulu, silahkan duduk."

Sebelum Dazai bertanya dimana ia bisa duduk, anak itu sudah pergi dan menghilang di balik pintu. _'Yah sudahlah, kalau tempatnya unik begini juga lebih menarik melihat lihat. Lalu, 'mech' di kotak itu maksudnya mekanik yah.'_

Satu persatu ia melihat mesin-mesin yang tidak tahu apa fungsinya. Barang-barangnya dari rongsokan, namun bisa jadi mengkilap, bahkan menjadi hiasan berbentuk hewan. _'Tidak buruk'_ pikirnya.

"Apa maumu?" suara familiar —yang entah kenapa terasa sangat ia rindukan padahal baru semalam mendengarnya— itu akhirnya sampai ke telinganya.

Dilihatnya Chuuya yang mengenakan celana ponggol di atas lutut dan kaos putih oblong —yang kendur di lehernya hingga memerlihatkan bahu putih yang memaku perhatian Dazai— tengah berkacak pinggang dengan sexy disertai tatapan permusuhan di sebelah meja kasir.

' _Apa tidak bisa diskip saja cerita ini dan biarkan aku memperkosanya? Sekarang! Disini!'_ Dazai untuk kesekian kalinya terpana, namun sangat disayangkan keinginannya tidak bisa terwujud sekarang.

Setelah menelan ludah ia menjawab dengan senyum manis tanpa mengungkapkan pikiran bejadnya barusan, "Chuuya, masih pagi. Jangan seram begitu."

Sayang sekali senyum manis —yang konon melumpuhkan seluruh wanita bahkan pria saat dia lewat— itu tidak berefek pada Chuuya yang berkata "Kalau tidak mau beli, keluar sana. Aku sibuk.." seraya memberi isyarat pengusiran dengan tangannya.

Tapi bukan Dazai kalau tidak bisa mengatasinya, dengan santai dan senyum yang setia terukir di bibir tipisnya ia memancing Chuuya, "Kau tidak tanya kenapa aku bisa tau rumahmu ini?"

Sesuai prediksi, Chuuya terpancing. Sapphire yang tadi terlihat sekedarnya kini diam-diam mengintip di sudut mata. Dia penasaran.

"Kau penasaran kan?" telak, Dazai bisa melilhat bibir tipis itu mengerucut kesal. Manis juga. "Aku akan beritahu, kalau kau temani aku sarapan. Tadi aku lihat kafe di dekat sini."

Tatapan menggoda Dazai dibalas dengan tatapan penuh curiga Chuuya. Walaupun ada keraguan mengenai apa yang bisa si mungil itu pikirkan tentang pria jangkung di depannya. "Tunggu disini." Ia menjawab singkat lalu pergi.

' _Disuruh menunggu lagi, kalau kau mau mandi atau ganti baju aku diajak sajalah…'_ Dazai kembali berkomentar di pikiran nistahnya.

Kurang dari lima menit Chuuya sudah kembali, kini dengan jeans hitam panjang, masih dengan kaos yang sama hanya ditutup hoodie coklat yang dikancing hingga dada. Yap, cukup membantu karena Dazai tidak melihat bahu pelamah iman itu lagi.

Sepanjang jalan mereka berjalan bersebelahan, dan di sepanjang perjalaan itu Dazai mencium aroma manis, sangat manis dari Chuuya. Shamponya mungkin. Tapi apa ada shampo seharum itu di wilayah seperti ini? Dazai mengingatkan dirinya untuk bertanya nanti. Dan rasanya ia harus cepat karena tidak bisa berlama lama dengan aroma itu, membuatnya gila, seperti afrosidiak.

Saat tiba di kafe itu, Chuuya langsung menuju tempat duduk di sudut, terjauh dan sepi dari orang-orang. "Jangan bertele-tele, langsung jawab saja." ucapnya.

"Heh, mana boleh seperti itu. Kesepakatannya kau harus menemaniku sarapan. Sambil sarapan, kita mengobrol." Dazai melempar senyum polosnya lalu memanggil pelayan. Sementara Chuuya, ia hanya berdecih kesal.

"Omerice satu dan cappuccino satu yah. Lalu Chuuya?"

"Tidak usah, aku tidak bawa uang." Jawabnya singkat, benar-benar tidak berniat menemani Dazai serpertinya.

"Aku yang baik ini akan membayarnya, kau mau apa? Atau kupesankan saja? Atau sama saja?"

"Tapi aku tidak mau.."

"Chuuya, kau tidak boleh menolak niat baik orang loh.."

Raut Chuuya berubah, "Kau yang bayar?" Dazai mengangguk sebagai jawaban, sungguh membingungkan. Seumur umur tidak pernah ada yang mau membayar untuk Chuuya, walau cuma sarapan. Lantas ia mengambil menu, lalu membacanya. Makanan di sana bisa ia buat sendiri tapi kenapa banyak sekali angka di kotak harga. Dalam hatinya ia segan memesan karena takut menyulitkan Dazai.

Dazai kembali melihat perubahan raut itu. Kejudesan tadi hilang berganti dengan gelisah. Seperti malam itu. Dazai tidak tau Chuuya orang yang baik atau jahat, tapi wajah cantik yang ekspresinya bisa berubah-ubah dengan cepat —hanya dengan alasan simple yang bahkan kadang Dazai tidak tau apa—, ia benar benar tidak bisa lepas dari pesona Nakahara Chuuya.

"Aku tidak tau, kau saja yang pesankan." Kali ini benar benar ada rona merah di pipinya. Bukan ilusi seperti yang kemarin malam Dazai lihat. Melihat itu, tanpa sadar si surai coklat tersenyum, "Kalau begitu pancake madu dan lemon tea ini saja. Bagaimana?"

"Terserah.." ah, kontras itu semakin jelas, begitupun aroma manis yang sampai ke hidung Dazai.

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, yang ada hanya keheningan. Dazai menunggu Chuuya untuk bicara atau bertanya, sedangkan Chuuya tengah berpikir apa yang bisa ia katakan. Yah memang, ia ingin tau bagaimana bisa Dazai sampai ke rumahnya, ia juga ingin tahu kenapa Dazai mau mentraktirnya sarapan sampai mencari alasan agar Chuuya mau. Lalu ia juga ingin tahu tentang apa yang Dazai pikirkan tentang dirinya.

"Sudah selesai berpikirnya?" Dazai bertanya telak. Mengejutkan Chuuya yang langsung kembali dari pikirannya, "Jangan berpikir terlalu banyak, Chuuya. Aku kasihan melihat wajahmu kalau sedang berpikir."

"Hah?!" oke, Chuuya kesal sekarang. Ucapan pria yang menggunakan kemeja cream dan rompi hitam di depannya itu sangat tidak membantu.

"Begini saja," ucapan Dazai terpotong oleh pelayan yang menyajikan pesanan mereka. Setelah berucap terimakasih ia melanjutkan, "Kita akan bertanya satu pertanyaan secara bergantian, bagaimana? Dimulai dari aku."

"Baiklah.." Chuuya menurut.

"Chuuya, kau seorang mekanik ya?"

"Iya.. Seperti yang kau lihat, yang tadi itu rumah sekaligus tokoku. Nah sekarang giliranku," Chuuya menjawabnya dengan singkat lalu melanjutkan, "bagaimana kau tau rumahku?"

Dazai menyeruput cappucinonya kemudian ia merogoh kantung dan memberikan kotak P3K kecil pada Chuuya. "Semalam kau tidak memintanya dan aku lupa mengembalikannya."

"Ohh ini…. Aku bahkan tidak sadar ini hilang. Aku tidak memeriksa barang barangku semalam." Chuuya menyimpan kotak itu di kantung hoodienya.

"Chuuya, belum pernah ada yang mentraktirmu yah?" sekali lagi telak. Bagaimana pria itu tau apa yang ada di pikiran Chuuya.

Mekanik itu hanya menggeleng lembut sebagai jawabannya. "Lalu giliranku-"

"Aku tidak mau jawab kalau kau tidak makan atau minum."

Kaget, itu yang bisa Dazai lihat di wajah Chuuya sekarang. Bahkan saat kaget pun dia masih cantik. "Ayo makan sini.." inisiatif, atau mungkin modus, Dazai memotong pancake itu dengan garpu sebelum mengarahkannya ke mulut Chuuya.

Mata biru itu membulat dan ada semburat merah tipis di sana, malu bercampur kesal, namun Chuuya membuka mulutnya. Satu suapan masuk, dan dengan itu senyum kembali menghiasi wajah Dazai yang tampan.

"Puas kau?! Sekarang—"

Lagi-lagi kalimatnya dipotong Dazai. Kini dengan tanga pria itu yang ada di hadapan Chuuya, mengisyaratkan untuk berhenti bicara, "Kunyah dulu, lalu minum lemon teanya, setelah itu baru bicara."

Menyebalkan sekali dia, tapi entah kenapa Chuuya malah menurut dan melakukan yang dimintanya. Sebelum Chuuya meneguk tehnya, Dazai menambahkan, "Kalau kau tidak memakannya, akan kusuapi sampai habis." Dan sukses membuat Chuuya tersedak.

"Gila kau ya?!"

"Lebih gila mana sama orang yang meledakkan rumah bangsawan dalam semalam?"

Chuuya menggeram, "Iya. Aku mengerti! Aku makan! Sekarang giliranku!"

"Silahkan.." muncul lagi senyum manis –sialan– yang menggoda Chuuya untuk mengikat pria itu di lampu jalan sebrang kafe ini.

"Kenapa repot repot datang ke SideD8 hanya untuk mengantar barang itu? Sampai mengajak dan membayariku sarapan, bukannya terbalik?"

Dazai terdiam. Dia sendiri tidak tau harus memberi jawaban apa untuk pertanyaan itu. Bukan karena tidak mau, tapi dia tidak tau. Dazai paham di awal, ia datang untuk bisa bertemu lagi dengan Nakahara Chuuya, untuk bisa berkencan atau mungkin tidur bersama malam nanti. Mengajak sarapan atau tanya jawab seperti ini bukan rencananya.

"Oi, Dazai Osamu!"

"Iya Chuuya, aku dengar." ia menghela napas. "Kalau kubilang, aku ingin berkencan denganmu, bagaimana?"

Harapan Dazai untuk melihat rona merah itu lagi tidak terpenuhi. Chuuya hanya terdiam dengan mata birunya yang melihat mata Dazai. Beberapa detik sunyi sebelum akhirnya, "Hah? Kencan? Denganku? Kau ini benar benar gila yah?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Mana ada yang mau melakukan hal-hal seperti itu denganku. Dasar bodoh.." Chuuya menjawabnya tak acuh, fokus pada pancakenya yang tinggal setengah. Reaksi yang sama seperti saat seorang gila memberi berita kalau besok akan kiamat, tidak akan ada yang peduli. Namun Dazai adalah Dazai, jika itu penting ia akan membongkarnya sampai ke dasar. Tapi kenapa hal ini menjadi penting?

"Selanjutnya pertanyaanku, kenapa tidak ada orang seperti itu?"

"Itu pertanyaan sulit." Chuuya meneguk tehnya, "Kau lihat, aku miskin, bodoh, jelek, kumuh, lusuh, cacat, asosial, hobiku meledakkan rumah atau mencari masalah dengan para orang kaya, mungkin karena itu." ia tertawa di akhir kalimatnya. Bukan tawa paksaan, ia melihat dirinya sendiri dan menertawakannya.

"Begitu kau memandang dirimu Chuuya?"

"Hm?" nada sendu itu menarik perhatian Chuuya. Raut yang tidak pernah Chuuya lihat tertuju padanya. Raut yang tidak pantas ditujukan untuknya "Kenapa?"

' _Aku juga tidak tau'_

Dazai kembali ke dalam pikirannya.

Kembali ke awal, seharusnya Nakahara Chuuya hanya menjadi mantan-mantan teman malamnya yang lain. Tidak ada perasaan peduli, sedih, ingin tau, menolong, seharusnya tidak ada. Tapi kenyataannya, saat ini Dazai ingin sekali menarik pria mungil itu ke pelukannya. Walaupun orang itu tidak butuh, tapi Dazai ingin. Bagaimana bisa ada makhluk serapuh dia masih bisa hidup di dunia yang penuh keputus asaan seperti ini?

"Kau melamun lagi…" sebuah cubitan di tangan membangunkan Dazai dari pemikirannya. Sebuah sentuhan singkat dengan kulit hangat Chuuya. "Jawaban Chuuya tidak bisa dipahami sih. Jadi aku harus berpikir dulu kan.."

"Hah? Jadi kau mau bilang itu salahku?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu kok.."

"Sialan kau!"

"Nah,, karena aku sudah selesai sarapan, tanya jawabnya juga selesai. Ayo keluar."

Dazai meletakkan uang di atas meja, sesuai janji ia yang membayar semuanya. Chuuya hanya bisa melihat setumpuk uang yang keluar dari kantung Dazai hanya untuk seorang seperti dirinnya. "Hei." Ia memanggil Dazai begitu melewati pintu masuk kafe itu. "Memang aneh rasanya. Menurutku aku harus ganti uangmu."

Dazai tertegun karena ucapan itu. Baru beberapa saat lalu Dazai memujinya dengan sebuah ironi paradoks, tapi sekarang ia berpikir —pria yang ditraktirnya ini bodoh atau apa yah?

"Buat apa? Kan aku yang mengajakmu."

"Tetap saja rasanya asing. Aku tidak pernah makan, minum, atau menggunakan sesuatu selain dari hasil pekerjaanku. Dan kita juga baru bertemu semalam, bahkan belum ada dua belas jam. Bukankah itu aneh kalau tiba-tiba kau mengajakku sarapan dan membayar semuanya?"

"Ya ampun Chuuya.. Ini hanya sarapan. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan mentraktir orang lain sarapan."

"Tapi kan—"

"Iya iya.. Aku mengerti." Dazai sekali lagi menyadari kalau Chuuya itu benar benar keras kepala. Berdebat dengan melihat wajah memelasnya itu tidak akan berakhir baik bagi Dazai jika dilanjutkan. Mengalah, Dazai berkata, "Besok kalau aku datang lagi, buatkan saja aku pancake dan lemon tea seperti tadi." ucapnya.

"Baik." kali ini Dazai kembali bingung karena Chuuya menurut dengan mudahnya. Padahal tadi itu hanya permintaan asal-asalan yang sekedar lewat. Bahkan ia tidak tau Chuuya bisa masak atau tidak. Tapi yah sudahlah, yang penting pria itu berhenti merengek dengan wajah minta disiksa seperti tadi. Urusan besok pikirkan besok saja.

Mereka hanya berdiri di sana beberapa lama, Chuuya tidak tau bagaimana caranya mengatakan 'terimakasih sarapannya' karena akibat syarat itu ia harus mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa' walau sebenarnya ia tidak ingin berjumpa lagi dengan Dazai.

Sementara Dazai, dia sangat mengenal dirinya sendiri yang pasti akan memperlama kesempatan untuk lebih dekat dengan Chuuya bagaimanapun caranya. Seketika matanya melihat sebuah keramaian yang tidak biasa di daerah itu, "Itu apa Chuuya?" tanyanya seraya menunjuk ke arah kerumunan seratus meter dari mereka.

"Oh, tempat wisata. Sebuah danau besar."

"Ayo kesana.."

"Hah? Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin lihat, ayo pandu aku." Dengan cepat ia menyambar topi yang bertengger di kepala Chuuya. Membuat pria itu memekik kaget dan mau tidak mau mengikuti Dazai yang berlari ke arah gerbang danau.

"Karena sudah di sini, temani saja aku yah Chuuyaaaa~~"

Perempatan kesal muncul di dahi Chuuya, tangannya mengepal geram ingin meninju si brunette, namun batal saat Dazai memasangkan kembali topi itu di kepala Chuuya. Menepikan benang-benang jingga itu ke telinga yang memerah, "Nah, sudah manis lagi." Dan kini merah itu merambah ke wajahnya.

"Aku temani sampai jam dua belas oke?"

Dazai mengangguk senang dengan senyum menang, membiarkan Chuuya yang lucu itu melewatinya dengan tertunduk dan mencibir ingin memutilasi Dazai.

Di tepi danau ia berhenti di belakang si mekanik yang melihat danau itu dengan tatapan nostalgia. "Sudah lama sekali tidak kesini. Dulu tidak seramai ini."

"Chuuya pernah ke sini?"

"Dulu, saat masih sembilan tahun aku naik perahu sampai ke tengah, tiba-tiba dayungnya terjatuh dan tenggelam. Karena tidak bisa mendayung, akhirnya aku nekat berenang. Bodoh sekali." Ia tertawa. Tawa yang memaku pandangan Dazai karena ada kepahitan di sana.

Mata hazelnya menelaah tempat ramai itu. "Kenapa ada tempat seperti ini di Side?"

"Untuk menikmati hidup. Semua orang pasti butuh yang namanya liburan kan? Karena itulah mereka yang jenuh dengan kehidupan keras di SideD8 akan pergi kemari untuk menghilangkan penat. Kau lihat kan? Penduduk Side juga orang biasa yang perlu mengajak peliharaannya jalan-jalan, piknik dengan keluarga, bermain air dengan teman sebaya, atau berkencan dengan kekasih."

"Kencan yahh.." Dazai kembali menelaah sekeliling. Memang di tembat ini banyak sekali pasangan yang berkencan. Di bawah pohon oak, di tepi danau, di pinggir pagar taman, atau hanya berjalan dengan berpegangan tangan.

Melihat itu, manik kakaonya beralih pada tangan Chuuya yang tertutup gloves hitam. Iseng, Dazai mencoba meraih tangan itu. Namun secepat refleksnya bisa bekerja, Chuuya entah dengan gerakan apa mengunci tangan dan menendang kakinya hingga akhirnya ia terjatuh di atas rumput hijau dengan Chuuya yang duduk diatasnya. Teringat waktu pertama bertemu, tapi kini Chuuya yang terkejut.

"Ya ampun. Kupikir siapa, ternyata kau." Ia langsung melepas jegatannya dan berdiri.

"Chuuya, kau ini mekanik atau pegulat sih? Sakit loh terbanting dengan punggung dan langsung diduduki olehmu."

"Maaf. Aku terkejut tiba-tiba ada yang menyentuhku."

"Kau pikir apa? Penculik?"

"Alpha yang tertarik, mungkin."

Wajah itu lugu, namun Dazai tidak mengerti. Tadi dia bilang tidak ada yang tertarik dengannya tapi sekarang dia bilang alpha yang tertarik. Dazai tidak mengerti, atau lebih tepat, belum bisa dimengerti.

"Yang lebih penting," Chuuya kembali bersuara, "kenapa tiba-tiba kau menyentuh tanganku?"

"Oh ituuu…" Dazai melempar senyum polos, "Aku ingin kita bergandengan tangan dan berkencan selayaknya kekasih."

…

…

…

"Hah?" satu kata dari Chuuya setelah hening yang lama. Namun Dazai tidak terkejut, malah akan aneh kalau reaksi Chuuya berbeda dari ini.

"Begini… Aku mulai mengerti dirimu sejak di kafe tadi. Aku tidak berniat mengatakannya karena Chuuya pasti akan berkata aku salah walau kenyataannya aku benar." Terlihat Chuuya mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. "Yang jelas, karena sudah mengetahui _itu_ aku semakin merasa sangat-sangat ingin berkencan denganmu. Ayolah, sekaligus Chuuya melepas penat. Bukankah Chuuya juga manusia biasa yang butuh kesegaran?"

Dazai meyakinkan dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Sampai jam dua belas."

Samudra kembar itu masih menjelaskan kalau Chuuya masih berpikir, dan akhirnya ia menjawab dengan mengenggam tangan Dazai.

Kaget. Dazai mencerna dalam kepalanya kenapa jantungnya berdebar begitu Chuuya menyentuhnya. Seharusnya ia yang membuat Chuuya berdebar, bukan sebaliknya.

"Sampai jam dua belas yah.."

Tapi bagaimanapun juga rencana Dazai behasil. Perlahan, walau Chuuya itu sekeras es batu abadi, tapi perlahan Dazai akan meluluhkannya. Dengan ucapan kecil, dengan sentuhan kecil, dengan perhatian kecil, bahkan walau mereka tidak tau hal-hal kecil itu akan menjadi cinta yang sangat besar di kemudian hari.

"Sekarang kita mau apa? Aku tidak pernah berkencan."

Sejujurnya Dazai juga tidak begitu yakin dengan dirinya. Jika yang dimaksud berkencan adalah berhubungan intim di atas ranjang sepanjang malam, ia sudah lebih dari pengalaman. Tapi jika yang dimaksud berkencan adalah melakukan hal-hal romantis seperti berjalan bersama ke arah matahari terbenam sambil berpegangan tangan, _zero_ , Dazai tidak pernah melakukan itu dalam hidup dan mimpinya.

"Ayo naik perahu." Terimakasih pada kecerdasan Dazai yang bisa mencari jawaban dengan cepat.

Chuuya tidak sempat menjawab saat tangannya digenggam balik dan ditarik oleh Dazai. Chuuya tidak mengerti kenapa bisa dia begitu menurut pada pria gila satu itu. Sungguh.

Kira-kira setengah jam, mereka sudah berperahu sampai ke tengah danau dengan perahu sewaan yang dibayar dengan uang Dazai. Tempat mereka berhenti mendayung sepi, riak-riak kecil dari ikan yang berenang membisik suara jernihnya air. Sedikit berkabut walau hampir tengah hari. Rasanya menenangkan.

"Dazai?"

"Ya Chuuya?" Dazai balas memanggil Chuuya dengan senyum mengembang bahagia.

"Seperti katamu, aku butuh liburan dan aku sedang menjalankannya dengan menaiki perahu ini. Tapi, aku tidak bisa paham satu hal."

"Apa itu Chuuya?" Dazai memerlebar senyum manisnya.

"Kenapa kau terus menggenggam tanganku sejak kita berhenti mendayung. Dan kenapa kau harus duduk di depanku padahal ada setengah meter lagi di belakangmu?"

Raut malu itu sungguh menggemaskan. Dazai sudah melihatnya berkali-kali hari ini, namun rasa bosan belum menganggunya. Malah ia merasa tidak akan bosan jika terus melihatnya 24 jam sehari.

"Chuuya sayang,,," suara Dazai melembut, disengaja untuk meluluhkan si sinoper namun air muka lugu yang merona itu tidak berubah. Dazai mengeratkan genggamannya, memikat, lalu lanjut berkata, "Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku ingin berkencan denganmu. Kalau kau menganggap ini liburan, silahkan. Tapi aku menganggap ini kencan. Jadi, sekarang boleh aku minta cium?"

Iris sapphire itu tampak sepenuhnya, kaget, semburat itu semakin merah. "Tu-tunggu!" Chuuya tergagap, gemetar, tubuhnya mundur saat Dazai mencondongkan tubuhnya. Wajahnya tampan, putih, dengan garis muka yang terpahat rapi. Sangat indah dilihat mata biru Chuuya.

Sigap, Chuuya bangkit berdiri. Membuat Dazai berdecih karena gagal dengan rencananya. Padahal ia yakin sudah menggunakan suara, kata-kata, dan wajah yang tepat untuk situasi seperti pendekatan fisik.

"Ini tidak benar. Tidak benar…" Chuuya mengatur napasnya, ternyata godaan Dazai tidak gagal sepenuhnya. "Kita harus pulang. Maksudku, aku harus kembali untuk membuka toko."

"Chuuya pelit, padahal hanya saling menempelkan bibir saja." Dazai membuang tubuhnya ke belakang, bertumpu dengan tangan kokohnya. Ia membuang wajahnya yang merengut manis, namun tidak membuat Chuuya iba karena yang dikatakannya sangat salah bagi Chuuya.

"' _Hanya'_ kau bilang?"

"Umm…" hazel itu bertemu dengan si azure. Mereka saling menatap, saling mencari di dasar masin-masing. Chuuya menemukan kehampaan tanpa rasa di dalam hazel, sedang Dazai menemukan kesepian yang sangat kuat di azure.

"Aku salah. Maaf.." Dazai berucap terlebih dahulu.

"Aku mau pulang. Putar perahunya." Chuuya mengabaikan maaf itu dan berniat kembali ke duduknya. Namun sebelum sempat bergerak, perahu itu oleng karena gelombang danau. Chuuya kehilangan keseimbangannya, jatuh sudah terlintas di kepalanya dan dia hanya menutup mata.

Dia pasti sudah jatuh ke dalam danau itu jika saja Dazai tidak menangkap tangannya dengan sigap dan menariknya. Walau berakibat Dazai kembali menjadi bantalan bagi Chuuya.

Tapi kini Chuuya tidak menduduki atau menancapkan pisau di lehernya. Pria itu hanya menyandarkan wajahnya di dada Dazai dengan tubuh gemetar. Aroma manis itu semakin pekat saat Chuuya hanya berjarak hati dengan Dazai. Jika bukan karena aura kelam yang terisat di tubuh pria itu, mungkin Dazai sudah memutar posisi agar Chuuya yang berada di bawahnya.

"Kau baik?"

Tidak ada suara yang terdengar, sebagai jawaban, jari-jari kurus Chuuya meremas kemeja cream Dazai. Apapun hal itu, Dazai hanya bisa mengetahui kalau rasa yang mengalir padanya ini adalah rasa takut. Chuuya sedang ketakutan. Tanpa ia sadari, tangannya sudah bergerak melingkari tubuh si mungil. Memeluk Nakahara Chuuya untuk melindunginya. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah Dazai lakukan.

"Sudah baik baik saja?" tanya Dazai begitu Chuuya keluar dari dekapannya dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Aku tidak bawa air, ayo kita keluar dari danau ini dan beli beberapa makanan." Begitu Dazai ingin mengambil dayung, tangan Chuuya menghentikannya lalu berkata "Aku ingin kita di sini sebentar lagi.

Dazai melihat warna gelap di permata favoritnya, sebuah perasaan yang untuk pertama kalinya Dazai melihat titik lemah dari kesendirian itu.

"Jadi, Chuuya takut air?" Dazai memulai topic dengan nada lembutnya. Tidak ingin menganggu Chuuya.

"Bukan itu."

"Takut ada buaya yah?"

Ada helaan napas terdengar, "Kau mau dengar ceritaku?"

"Ceritamu? Tentu saja! Aku ingin tau lebih banyak tentang Chuuya. Ceritakan padaku."

"Awalnya aku tidak takut sama sekali. Aku selalu ingin bermain di danau ini dulu." Dazai menyimak dengan baik sementara tangannya menggenggam tangan Chuuya. Pautan kecil itu tidak mengandung nafsu seperti yang sudah-sudah, hanya ada harapan agar sedikit saja ia bisa memberi Chuuya kekuatan melawan rasa takut yang menelannya saat ini.

"Tadi aku ceritakan pertama kali aku ke sini dan menaiki perahu bukan? Aku bohong saat bilang dayungnya jatuh. Sebenarnya saat itu aku pergi ke sini untuk menangis."

"Menangis?"

"Jangan meledekku."

"Kenapa aku meledekmu?" raut sedih itu ditangkap mata Chuuya.

"Ada apa dengan mukamu itu? Ceritaku baru awalnya."

"Sebentar, awalnya sudah mengharukan." Dazai menarik napas dalam, "lanjutkan."

"Dasar kau ini." Ada setarik senyum di sana dan itu cukup membuat hati Dazai kembali hangat setelah tertular ketakutan Chuuya.

"Hari itu benar-benar hari yang buruk." Chuuya memulai ceritanya, "Ibuku meninggal. Ayahku kesal, marah, lalu mengusirku setelah dia puas menendangku. Aku tidak tau mau kemana selain pergi ke tampat dimana tidak ada yang bisa merasakanku. Aku menerobos kemari, menaiki perahu hingga ke tengah. Lalu beberapa saat aku menangis disini, segerombolan anak datang mengerjaiku. Mereka datang dengan beberapa perahu lalu mengaitkan tali di perahuku, menariknya bergantian dari beberapa arah sampai aku tidak bisa berdiri bahkan duduk dengan tegak. Yang kulakukan hanya berpegangan pada sisi perahu dan memejamkan mata."

"Mereka mengambil dayungku, melemparkannya seperti bola tangan sampai dayung itu terjatuh ke air. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan hal yang akan terjadi selain sendirian di sini semalaman karena tidak bisa pulang. Aku pikir mereka juga memikirkan hal yang sama. Mereka melemparkan sebuah papan padaku, tapi aku tergelincir saat ingin menangkapnya. Seperti yang tadi terjadi, perahu bergoyang dan aku jatuh ke dalam air."

"Saat itu sekitar pukul tujuh atau delapan malam, hujan, pertengahan musim gugur. Airnya dingin sekali. Bahkan setelah bertahun tahun aku masih bisa merasakan tekanannya yang seperti menelanku. Semuanya gelap di dalam sana. Yang bisa kulihat hanya gelembung dari sisa napasku dan permukaan air yang semakin jauh. Semenjak itu, aku merasa takut kalau jatuh apalagi tenggelam."

"Chuuya…" Dazai mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Membelai pipi Chuuya lembut untuk memberi pria itu kekuatan. "Jangan takut." Sambungnya. "Kalau kau jatuh aku akan menangkapmu. Kalau kau tenggelam, aku akan menarikmu kembali ke permukaan. Jadi, Chuuya tidak perlu takut lagi."

Senyum itu tulus, hangat. Seperti matahari yang meninggi di atas kepala mereka. Menyesakkan dengan lembut seperti uap air yang menyentuh kulit Chuuya.

"M-memangnya kau siapa hah?"

"Teman kencanmu.." tawa Dazai mengakhiri sebagai jawaban kalimat malu-malu Chuuya. "Lalu, bagaimana kau keluar dari air?"

"Oh, seorang kakek-kakek menyelamatkanku. Dia yang merawatku, dan mengajari tentang mekanika. Toko itu juga milliknya. Nama Nakahara juga miliknya. Aku tidak berhubungan dengan ayahku lagi sampai kudengar kabar dia meninggal karena kecanduan obat-obatan. Yah, aku sudah menebak dari jauh-jauh hari sih kalau dia akan mati dengan sebab itu."

Chuuya mengendikkan bahunya. Menutup mata seakan itu bukanlah hal yang penting. "Ngomong-ngomong Dazai,"

"Hm?"

"Sampai kapan kau menggenggam tanganku seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja sampai aku puas."

Lalu pukulan Chuuya mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka setelah senyum laknat Dazai. Mereka kembali ke tepi, Dazai membeli sebotol air mineral, memberikannya dan kembali mengikuti Chuuya yang sebenarnya sudah tidak peduli. Terserahnya sajalah.

"Oh iya," Dazai bersuara, "kafe yang tadi masih Distrik 8 kan? Atau sudah masuk wilayah Side?"

"Perbatasannya. Di wilayah lain mungkin dibatasi oleh kawat kawat rendah tapi daerah ini istimewa. Kau lihat itu?" Chuuya mengarahkan matanya ke sebuah patung seekor burung elang. "Itu batasnya."

"Hmmm….. Unik juga. Orang-orang Side8 tidak mencurinya? Pasti patung sebesar dan seartistik itu mahal kalau dilelang kan?"

Benar memang. Ukurannya sebesar Chuuya, warnanya hitam legam, mengkilap dan bersih. Di matanya ada batu merah yang menyala nyala memantulkan cahaya matahari yang bersinar terik. Dazai beralih melihat pria di sebelahnya yang membalas dengan mata kecewa. Apa dia salah bicara?

"Aku miskin memang, tapi aku tidak mencuri, Dazai."

Tepat. Ucapan itu memukul si brunet, memaku kakinya. Nada sendu itu sampai ke telinganya dan ketika itu juga ia mengutuk dirinya yang mengatakan hal remeh itu.

"Maaf Chuuya." Ia memohon. "Bukan maksudku." Kenapa ia memohon?

"Tidak apa. " Chuuya kembali berjalan diikuti Dazai.

"SideD8 itu tempat yang ganas, itu benar. Tapi bukan berarti tidak ada hukum dan peraturan di sini. Tempat ini hanya tidak tersentuh aturan pemerintah yang mengutamakan kaum atas. Di sini, kami hidup dengan aturan tidak tertulis yang melarang kami untuk merugikan alam dan orang lain. Saat ada yang ketahuan melanggarnya, walau sedikit saja, saat itulah hidup hanya tinggal kenangan saja. Tapi yah.. Tidak ada orang sepertimu yang tau itu. Biar dibilang orang baik dan dermawan sekalipun, di duniamu tidak benar benar ada orang yang hidup tanpa menginjak orang lain kan?"

Setiap kata diucapkan dengan penuh rasa, seakan pria itu mengatakan _'dunia kumuh tempat aku hidup ini lebih baik daripada pora-pora di kota sana'._ Dia benar benar berbicara melalui hatinya pada Dazai.

"Kau kuat sekali Chuuya." Dengan lembut ia memuji.

"Apa?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya bilang, tatanan rambutmu aneh sekali, Chuuya." Dazai tersenyum jahil seraya memainkan ujung rambut jingga Chuuya dengan jarinya. Ternyata rambutnya selembut ini, wangi.

"Hah? Aku rasa bukan itu yang kau katakan tadi."

Karena Chuuya menolehkan wajahnya tepat saat Dazai membaui helaian rambut panjang di bahunya, membuat mata mereka bertemu. Sangat dekat sampai Dazai bisa merasakan aroma manis itu lebih pekat. Memandang mata biru indah itu lebih dalam, "Kau indah sekali Chuuya…"

Kini ia bisa melihat kulit putih di wajah Chuuya menyala merah. Seketika pria mungil itu melompat mundur, "A-apa?!" Tergagap, membuat wajahnya tambah manis dan Dazai ingin sekali menciumnya sekarang.

"K-kau ini bi..bicara apa ..hah?" Chuuya memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan malu. Sementara Dazai hanya tersenyum manis berusana menahan nafsu dengan tingkah menggemaskan itu. "Kau ngapain juga lama lama di sini? Sudah pulang sana. Hush hush..!"

"Tega kau mengusirku, Chuuya?"

Wajah memelas itu tidak imut sama sekali, dan Chuuya sudah cukup dengan hari yang aneh dan tidak biasa ini. Dengan penuh kasih sayang dia pun mendorong Dazai menjauh untuk bisa pulang, atau minimal pergi sajalah dari pandangan Chuuya karena –Demi Tuhan- panas yang membakar wajah ini sungguh memalukan!

"Iya iya aku pulang. Aku akan pulang. Tapi…." Dazai menggantung kalimatnya, membuat Chuuya berhenti dan melihatnya, masih dengan rona merah di pipi. "..tapi, setelah Chuuya memberi _'Good Bye and See You'_ kiss".

Dengan senyum laknatnya, sejenak Dazai bisa melihat bongkah es situ membulat pertanda Chuuya sendang berpikir. Indah sekali, seperti bulan biru di langit putih. Tapi tak lama, ia kembali melihat nyala merah yang naik ke wajah pria itu. Segera Dazai putuskan, ia akan sering sering menggoda Chuuya karena keluguan mekanik itu sungguh menghasilkan sebuah mahakarya.

Yah, walau berujung dengan sikutan di tulang rusuknya seperti yang barusan, lalu disambung dengan "Mati saja kau sialan!" dengan nada tinggi.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Ini M kok.. Masih M, cuma belum waktunya. Sabar saja yah...

Kalau ada typo, maaf ye.. Ga diedit lagi soalnya. Dan sekali lagi, ini ff omegaverseku yang pertama jadi banyak banget kekurangan. Karena itu, jika ada saran/kritik/komentar apa aja terutama yang membangun, berikan padaku~~

.

btw, karena ujianku sudah selesai, aku akan mulai melanjutkan ff-ff yang terbengkalai itu. Walaupun mungkin sudah terlupakan tapi sayang ga dilanjut ampe happyend.. Ya gak ya gak? ya dong~

.

Demikian dariku, chapter 3 akan dilanjutkan setelah saya up unbl. Mungkin kamis depan, diusahakan secepatnya deh.. :'v

See you~


	3. Chapter 3

****Disclaimer****

 **Bungou Stray Dogs just by Asagiri Kafuka & Harukawa Sango**

 **WARN : BoysLove, ABO, Lime/Lemon, OOC, Typo (always)**

.

.

 **LOVELECTRY**

* * *

 **CHAPTER III**

Kali ini tidak perlu berkeliling lagi. Setelah tau rumah Chuuya, Dazai yang merupakan orang yang menghabiskan setengah umurnya di Distrik 8 bisa dengan cermat memilih rute tercepat dan terefektif untuk mencari ide menggoda Chuuya hari ini. Dan bagus! Dia menemukan satu. Sesuatu yang biasa diberikan seorang pria pada kekasihnya. Bunga.

"Aku mau bunga yang memiliki arti positif."

"Arti positif?" seorang pria yang kira-kira lebih muda dari Dazai kembali bertanya untuk memastikan telinganya karena Dazai tidak pakai salam langsung saja memberi pesanan. Tidak salah memang, mengingat Pembeli adalah Raja, tapi lihat lihat kondisi Tuan Rumah yang sedang memandikan anjing kesayangannya dong.

"Yah, dan tolong cepat. Atau, selesaikan dulu memandikan anjingmu, lalu bawa dia pergi jauh, aku yang akan menunggu." Ucapnya merasa iritasi.

"Oh, Anda tidak suka anjing yah?" si penjual tertawa lembut. "Baik baik, tolong masuk saja. Anjing saya yang akan menunggu di luar. Lagipula dia suka dengan bak airnya."

Dazai dengan sigap mengikuti pria itu. Masuk ke dalam toko bunga yang dindingnya dari kaca, anggrek merambat di sela-sela jerjaknya, etalase yang penuh dengan tunas-tunas hijau, dan kolam kecil berhias teratai di sudut ruangan.

"Aku pikir yang ada di dalam cuma bibit saja."

"Yah.. Di rak-rak ini memang bibit semua. Beberapa tanaman lebih efektif dipelihara di dalam ruangan dan vahaya redup. Lagipula, saya tidak punya banyak tempat diluar." Penjual itu memberi senyum lembutnya lagi. "Lalu Anda ingin bunga seperti apa?"

"Yang memiliki arti positif."

"Yah,, arti positif yang seperti apa?"

"Seperti.." kalimatnya terpotong, mencoba berpikir deskripsi yang tepat untuk perasaannya pada Chuuya. Cinta? Bukan. Nafsu? Bukan. Iba atau kasihan? Bukan juga. Kasih sayang? Mungkin iya. "..Kasih sayang." Ia melanjutkan.

"Oh. Ada banyak kasih sayang Tuan. Untuk orang tua, teman, saudara, rekan kerja, kekasih.." pria itu kembali bertanya. Dazai kembali berpikir, mencari makna seorang Nakahara Chuuya di hidupnya. Dia bukan teman, bukan kekasih, hanya seorang kenalan yang ingin Dazai ketahui tentang dirinya lebih banyak. Lalu yang seperti itu disebut apa?

"Aku tidak tau.." ia akhirnya menjawab demikian. Bingung akan dirinya yang padahal sudah banyak meniduri orang, sudah master dalam merayu, tapi tidak tau cara memilih bunga. Aneh.

"Aku baru bertemu dengannya beberapa hari lalu. Tapi rasanya dia sangat menarik." Katanya jujur.

"Kau ingin selalu melihatnya?" pria penjual bunga itu bertanya.

"Selalu. Ingin selalu mendengar suaranya."

"Kau ingin bercerita tentang dirimu padanya?"

"Aku juga ingin dia bercerita tentang diri dan hidupnya padaku. Hal-hal tentang dirinya yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak tau."

Pria itu tersenyum, "Kau ingin memeluknya setiap saat?"

"Dia sangat kuat, namun dibalik itu dia sangat rapuh. Sangat lemah, aku ingin memeluknya seakan kalau tidak kurengkuh dunia akan menghancurkannya. Aku ingin membantunya, menolongnya, memeluknya. Sangat ingin memeluknya. Tidak pernah aku mengenal orang yang sangat ingin kupeluk seperti ini."

"Tuan, Anda tau perasaan kasih sayang apa itu?"

Dazai menggeleng.

Pria itu menyodorkan beberapa tangkai bunga putih dibalut pita merah.

"Aku tau, ini anyelir kan?"

"Yap, Anda benar." Dazai menerima bunga itu sebelum sang penjual menjelaskan, "Anyelir putih, Carnation putih, bermakna sebagai cinta yang tulus, dalam, lembut namun kuat. Bahkan walau Anda baru bertemu beberapa hari lalu, tapi rasa cinta yang seperti itu bergejolak dalam hati Anda. Saya sudah lama menjual bunga, beberapa dari pelanggan yang terkadang tidak bisa mengutarakan isi hati mereka mengutarakannya dengan bunga. Karena saat bunga berbicara, perasaan itu pasti tersampaikan."

"Jadi, bunga ini adalah perasaanku sekarang?" senyum menjawab pertanyaan Dazai.

Putih bersih, kelopaknya indah dan saling tindih, rimbun sampai tak tampak pusat sarinya. Aroma manisnya seperti pria bermata biru itu. Semakin lama Dazai memandang bunga itu, semakin kuat debaran di dada yang rasanya membuat hangat pipi dan pulupuk matanya.

"Tuan?"

"Oh, iya."hingga akhirnya ia terbangun dari pikirannya dan segera merogoh kantong untuk mengambil beberapa lembar uang.

"Ah, tidak usah.. Sebenarnya dari pada berjualan, saya lebih senang disebut pemberi bunga sebagai pengganti surat untuk mengantarkan pesan dari satu hati ke hati yang lain."

Dazai tersenyum lembut. "Terimakasih.." Lalu pria itu membalas senyumnya. "Oh iya.." langkah Dazai terhenti di depan pintu, "Siapa namamu?"

"Atsushi. Nakajima Atsushi."

"Terimakasih Atsushi-kun. Lain kali aku akan datang lagi.."

Dalam dadanya ada sebuah gebu hangat. Ingin segera bertemu dengan sosok mekanik mungil. Wangi Carnation menyapa indra, kembali mengingatkan manis aroma omega itu. Dazai tersenyum membayangkan reaksi macam-macam yang akan ia dapatkan saat memberikan bunga itu pada Nakahara Chuuya.

Hanya tinggal satu tikungan setelah penjual jeruk itu, Dazai akan menemukan toko Nakahara mech. Apa Chuuya akan menangis haru? Atau dia akan memeluk Dazai dengan gembira? Oh, kemungkinan Dazai akan mendapat tinjuan sepertinya lebih besar.

Senyum Dazai melebar. Namun saat toko mekanik itu sudah tertangkap di hazelnya, raut gembira itu hilang. Kandas. Terbelah. Musnah.

Ia dapat melihat Chuuya tersenyum setelah melepas rengkuhan dari pria bersurai coklat brick. Genggaman mengerat, tangkai anyelir patah. Dazai membuangnya ke jalan, seperti pria yang patah hati. Tapi Dazai tidak punya hati, menurutnya ia tidak punya. Lalu yang seperti ini disebut apa untuknya? Kenapa dadanya seperti disiram hingga meleleh dengan lahar panas?

Azure indah Chuuya bertemu dengan kakaonya yang gelap. Seperti dasar dari kopi hitam, pekat. "Dazai!" tapi namanya yang disebut suara itu memunculkan kepul coklat di permukaannya.

Dazai melangkah mendekat, tangannya dimasukkan ke saku, ia tersenyum ramah dengan akting yang super perfect.

"Hai.." sapanya dan dijawab senyum oleh si sinoper, "Pacarmu?"

"Ahaha.. Kau ngomong apa? Aku sudah bilang tidak mungkin ada yang seperti itu.." Chuuya tertawa, "Ini Tachihara, pelanggan setiaku."

Dazai menerima jabat tangan Tachihara saat Chuuya menyebutkan "Ini Dazai, anggap saja stalkerku."

"Ah, malah kupikir Dazai-san pacarnya Chuuya-san."

Chuuya merona, "Mana mungkin. Kalian berdua ini level bodohnya sama yah... Tachihara datang kesini tiap bulan untuk memeriksa peralatan berburunya."

"Ohh..." Tidak peduli dengan penjelasan Chuuya, si brunette hanya memasang senyum ramahnya yang menyiratkan rasa kesal pada pemuda Tachihara.

"Tapi,," suara si pelanggan melanjutkan. "Tapi untuk kali ini aku juga ingin memberi undangan." Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kertas biru penuh ukiran dari tasnya. "Pesta dansa, perayaan ulang tahun sepupuku."

"Untukku?"

"Iya. Kalau Dazai-san mau ikut silahkan saja... Terakhir kali Chuuya-san ke sana tidak berjalan baik yah..."

"Hehh... Sudah jangan bahas masa lalu. Dan kenapa si Dazai ini boleh ikut?" ucap mekanik itu setelah membaca sekilas undangan yang diberikan padanya.

Tachihara menjawab pertanyaan itu pada Dazai yang sedari tadi masih terdiam. "Chuuya-san jarang sekali dekat dengan seseorang. Kalau dia sampai menganggap Anda sebagai stalker, itu sebuah hal yang luar biasa. Sebagai temannya aku terharu." Kemudian tangan Chuuya menepuk kepala pria itu.

"Hentikan. Kau ini ngomong apa..." ia menghela napas sebelum berkata pada brunette di sebelahnya, "Hei, jangan dengar perkataannya."

Dazai kembali melempar senyum.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Chuuya-san."

"Hati-hati..." dengan lambaian tangan dan senyumnya pada pria brick itu sudah cukup membuat Dazai tahu kalau seorang Tachihara lebih berharga darinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Chuuya bersuara seraya berbalik masuk ke toko, "apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Dazai menjawab dengan diam, mengikuti Chuuya hingga lonceng berdenting saat pintu tertutup.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab? Kau sakit yah? Lapar?"

"Peduli sekali." sarkas. Dazai bersandar pada tembok dengan matanya yang gelap, suara yang dalam. Pertama kali didengar Chuuya hingga ia hanya berdiri seraya menatap penuh tanda tanya dari balik meja tempatnya biasa bekerja.

"Kau aneh." setelah kata-kata itu Chuuya kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Mengambil lap untuk merapihkan meja tersebut. Kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Aku masih punya hutang pancake padamu. Jadi tunggu sebentar."

"Tidak usah.. Aku sudah makan." bohong, sekali lagi Dazai menjawabnya dengan dingin. Sekali lagi, suara itu berdesir di kulit Chuuya. Ia takut pada Dazai yang seperti ini, pada dirinya yang tidak tau kenapa Dazai seperti ini.

Mata birunya hanya melihat sosok jangkung itu. Dazai yang melihat jauh keluar kaca jendela, menghindari kontak mata dengan Chuuya, atau memang tidak ingin melihat Chuuya.

Chuuya melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pria itu. "Kau kenapa sih? Kalau kau tidak ada kepentingan pulang saja sana."

Chuuya menepuk bahu Dazai hingga pria itu menoleh. Melihat mata coklat yang gelap itu, membuat kaki Chuuya melangkah mundur. Kaget, walau baru bertemu beberapa kali tapi tatapan dingin yang membekukan itu tidak pernah terlintas di kepala Chuuya.

Beberapa saat Chuuya terdiam. Melihat raut datar Dazai yang polos namun penuh amarah di dasar manik kopi hitam itu. "Hei, aku minta maaf kalau aku bersalah padamu. Kau menakutiku, kau tau?"

"Bersalah? Bersalah apa?" Dazai mendekat pada pria mungil itu. Membuatnya terpaksa mundur hingga menabrak etalase di belakangnya.

"Itu.." Chuuya kehabisan kata saat tubuhnya terhimpit antara Dazai dan etalase. Dia menundukkan kepala, tidak ingin bertatap dengan sepasang kakao gelap. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk membuat jarak antara Dazai dan dirinya, sementara satu tangan lagi digunakan untuk menyanggah tubuhnya di etalase.

"Kau juga aneh. Seharusnya kau bisa menghajarku dengan gerakan kilatmu itu kan? Lalu kenapa kau diam saja?"

Ah benar. Chuuya bisa lepas dari belenggu itu dengan bela dirinya, tapi ia tidak ingin melakukan itu. Kenapa?

"Aku tidak mau menggunakannya." karena ada sebuah benih dalam hatinya yang tidak ingin menyakiti Dazai, tidak ingin membenci Dazai, tidak ingin kehilangan Dazai Osamu. "Aku tidak mau menggunakan itu padamu."

"Kenapa?" Dazai memaksa wajah itu untuk melihatnya walaupun mata Chuuya terpejam, masih menghindar. "Tidak tau heh?"

Chuuya tau, hanya dia tidak ingin mengatakannya. Tapi Dazai berbeda dari kemarin, tatapan itu akan menggali ke tiap kata-kata dan perilaku Chuuya. Dipastikan akan menjadi hal buruk jika ia merasakan sebuah kebohongan. Karena itu Chuuya terpaksa menjawab, dengan jujur.

"A-aku..." ia mulai bersuara, dibukanya kelopak mata hingga tampak azure indah walau masih beralih dari Dazai. Suaranya bergetar, bukan takut, tampak dari pipinya yang mulai merona. "Umm.. Aku, menurutku, kau akan berhenti tanpa aku harus memaksa." Chuuya menahan malu saat ia mengatakan hal selanjutnya dengan meremas kemeja biru Dazai. "Setelah yang kau lakukan, walau hanya sebentar, aku tau kau bukan orang jahat."

Sadar akan kejujurannya yang memalukan, Chuuya menambah alibinya, "Lagi pula aku masih punya hutang pancake dan lemon tea padamu. Aku beri tau yah, aku ini orang yang tidak lupa membayar hutang.."

Sejenak hening mengisi waktu mereka sampai akhirnya Dazai mendengus memancing mata sapphire itu melihatnya. Tersenyum, semua raut menakutkan tadi seketika hilang berganti dengan mata teduh dan semburat merah muda tipis. Dazai melangkah mundur, melepaskan Chuuya yang masih terpaku bingung. "Chuuya kau aneh sekali.."

"Heh?"

Gelaknya berhenti kemudian ia beralih menatap pria mungil di depannya, "Maaf, aku menakutimu?"

"H-hah?" wajah Chuuya bertambah bloon namun sedetik kemudian ia menaikkan alisnya, marah. "Kau sialan! Itu tidak lucu!"

"Memang tidak lucu. Yang lucu itu Chuuya.."

"Hah?"

"Berhenti mengatakan 'hah', nanti kucium loh.." Chuuya kembali merona lalu Dazai melanjutkan, "Aku tidak pernah bertemu orang sepertimu. Orang yang bisa membuatku bingung sekaligus rindu lebih dari mati. Chuuya menyeramkan sekali yah.."

Tiap katanya membuat rona itu bertambah terang, ditambah tangan Dazai yang membelai pipinya lembut. Chuuya tidak tau sejak kapan dia merasa nyaman dengan sentuhan pria itu.

"Kau wangi.." Dazai menyesap aroma yang menguar dari helai helai jingga.

"Dazai.."

"Hm?"

"Jangan lakukan itu. Aku ini seorang omega dan kau adalah alpha, kau tidak lupa itu kan?"

Dazai menarik dirinya, "Kau sedang heat yah?"

"Tidak sih.."

"Tapi kau wangi sekali loh Chuuya.."

"Hidungmu saja yang seperti anjing. Jangan dekat-dekat denganku." kali ini Chuuya berhasil lepas dari Dazai. Ia langsung pergi untuk mencari jarak aman dari nafsu seorang alpha, sekaligus berusaha menetralkan degup jantung yang sedari tadi semakin terpacu saat Dazai mendekatinya.

"Oh, aku tidak boleh lalu Tachihara-kun boleh?" si brunette menyindir.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Napas dihela, sebuah maklum atas kebodohan seorang Nakahara Chuuya, "Tidak." jawabnya singkat. "Ngomong-ngomong, kapan pesta itu?"

Mata Chuuya masih menyelidik, tapi karena Dazai dengan sengaja mengalihkan topik, ia tidak ingin menuntut jawaban pertanyaannya. Bagaimanapun firasatnya berkata Dazai sangat berbeda hari ini. Akhirnya ia mengambil undangan yang tadi diletakkan di atas meja kerja, "Minggu depan, di Distrik 4."

"Oh.. Distrik di tengah tengah lembah. Yah sudah, nanti aku ikut yah.."

"Apa? Buat apa?"

"Dia juga mengundangku kan? Lagipula tempat itu cocok untuk liburan." Dazai tau itu alasan yang lebih logis dan lebih bisa dimengerti mekanik bodoh itu. Setidaknya Dazai tidak perlu mengatakan kebenaran kalau dia tidak ingin membiarkan Chuuya berdua dengan pria Tachihara atau orang lain. Hal itu sangat tidak boleh terjadi, jadi Dazai harus ikut.

"Terserah kau sajalah. Yang penting, aku tidak mau bayar ongkos, makan, dan tidurmu."

"Oh, kalau itu tenang saja.. Kita naik kereta kan?"

"Kita?" Chuuya mengoreksi, "Tapi yah memang, kalau ke Distrik 4 lebih cepat naik kereta."

"Yah sudah.. Nanti aku beli tiketnya, Chuuya tidak usah beli lagi."

"Hah?"

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi Chuuya, memancing rona itu kembali muncul. "A-apaa?"

"Sudah kubilang kalau kau berkata 'hah' lagi akan kucium kan?"

Chuuya memasang wajah bloonnya lagi sebelum kemudian melempar kunci terdekat pada Dazai. "Kau sialan!" Tentu saja si brunette menghindar dengan mudah ditambah senyum kemenangan di bibirnya.

"Yang pasti, nanti aku beri tiketnya pada Chuuya."

"Kau tau aku tidak suka berhutang, Dazai."

Dazai kembali menghela napas. Di dalam batinnya ia tersenyum penuh paksaan karena omega yang punya ego sangat tinggi. "Ini bukan hutang, Chuuya-kunn..."

"Tapi kau memberikanku terlalu banyak."

"Itu layak diberikan untukmu."

"Aku?"

"Chuuya itu istimewa, jadi layak diberikan banyak.."

Harapannya untuk melihat rona merah itu pupus karena yang ia dapat adalah raut sendu.

"Hei, kenapa?"

Bisu menjawab. Chuuya beralih pada sebuah oven rusak. Dalam hatinya ia senang, namun senang itu membalut sebuah rasa sedih. Sedih yang membuat raut yang tidak ingin dilihat Dazai.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Chuuya mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan mata yang fokus pada oven tersebut, "kau mau apa ke sini?"

Beberapa saat Dazai diam. Ingin tau sebab ekspresi itu, namun ia tidak ingin menggali hal menyedihkan dari Chuuya. Karena itu ia menjawab, "Aku rinduu~~" dengan nada ceria yang biasa.

"Kurasa kau pernah terbentur tapal kuda, otakmu sangat tidak beres." Chuuya menyindir sarkas namun Dazai membalasnya dengan senyum. Itu Chuuya-nya yang biasa.

"Hehe... Aku bosan di kantor, jadi ke sini. Tempatmu ini unik sih.. Sangat rapih dan artistik sampai seorang tamu kehormatan sepertiku tidak bisa duduk." ia balas menyindir dengan ironi.

"Oh memang. Tempat ini tidak diciptakan untuk tamu kehormatan sepertimu yang cuma datang, bicara omong kosong tanpa beli apa-apa. Jadi silahkan kau pulang saja.." lambaian tangan pengusiran mengakhiri sarkasme Chuuya yang kesekian.

"Tidak mau yahh..." Dazai menggembungkan pipinya.

"Apa-apaan wajahmu itu? Menjijikkan haha.." tawa yang lepas dibalas senyum oleh si brunette.. "Disitu kamarku, kalau kau mau bersantai. Aku mau bekerja, jangan ganggu aku oke."

"Untuk apa aku masuk ke kamarmu tanpa dirimu? Lebih baik aku mengganggumu saja.."

"Kau makhluk ter-sialan yang pernah kutemui." perempatan kesal muncul di dahi Chuuya.

"Kalau begitu aku berkesan dong.."

"Terserah kau sajalah.." Chuuya mengalah dalam adu mulutnya. Namun ia tersenyum lebar di akhir, menampakkan sedikit deretan gigi putih rapih yang ingin Dazai asah dengan lidahnya—

Jika saja tidak ada getaran di balik coat coklatnya, mungkin kepala nistah Dazai sudah menjelajah tubuh Chuuya secara illegal.

"Cih, panggilan kantor." decihnya kesal saat melihat nama 'Sok-perfect-Kunikida' di layar ponselnya.

"Siapa?" Chuuya bertanya, sebenarnya tidak terlalu tertarik tapi demi menyenangkan Dazai tak apalah. Tunggu, kenapa dia ingin menyenangkan Dazai?

"Kunikida-kun, teman sekantorku."

"Oh, yang marah-marah padamu saat aku meledakkan rumah itu?"

"Iya, dia. Bagaimana ini Chuuya? Aku malas pergi ke kantor."

"Bukan urusanku.. Pokoknya aku tidak mau terlibat kalau Kunikida itu marah-marah lagi.." Chuuya menjawab culas, dan Dazai hanya memajukan bibirnya imut.

"Kalau aku datang pasti dimarahi karena bolos semalam, laporanku belum selesai, dan aku tidak menjawab panggilan Kunikida 40 kali."

Chuuya memasang wajah terkejut, hanya sepersekian detik. Setelah itu ia kembali tenang dan berkata, "Daripada dia datang ke sini dan mengacak-acak tokoku,," dengan penuh semangat ia menarik Dazai ke ambang pintu, lalu membuangnya keluar dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Lebih baik kau ke kantor dan selesaikan semua pekerjaanmu, Dazai sialan."

"Heh, Chuuya jangan kejam!" Begitu Dazai ingin kembali masuk, Chuuya sudah menutup pintu. Menguncinya dan membalik papan Open menjadi Close. Berjalan masuk ke kamarnya, mengabaikan Dazai yang membatu diiringi ribut teriakan para pedagang dan penjudi di sekitarnya.

Dengan berat hati, dia pun pulang ke tempat Kunikida-kun akan menyambutnya dengan ceramah sepanjang perjalanan keliling dunia, bahkan sempat pulang pergi ke bulan.

 **-O-O-O-O-**

Sesaat setelah Dazai memeluk pria itu, dia sudah terguling ke tanah karena sebuah gerakan entah apa namanya.

"Dazai?" pelaku gerakan gulat itu bertanya dengan polosnya.

Dazai bangkit, mencoba berdiri dengan tulang yang terasa remuk, "Chuuya kau jahat sekali.."

"Kenapa aku?! Aku kan tidak salah menghajar orang asing yang tiba-tiba memelukku di tempat pembuangan sampah!"

"Oh, aku orang asing begitu?"

"Mana aku tau kalau itu kau bodoh!" Chuuya masih membela dirinya, "Dan apa-apaan pula kau tiba-tiba memelukku, kan aku jadi salah paham."

"Sudah empat hari tidak bertemu, wajarkan aku rindu?"

Rona merah muncul di pipi Chuuya, "Kenapa pula kau rindu? Lagi pula baru empat hari lalu kau ke sini. Dasar otak udang!" cibirnya setelah membalik tubuh, mengambil keranjang sampah yang tadi ia letakkan, lalu berjalan ke arah rumahnya tanpa memerdulikan Dazai yang berusaha bangkit dengan susah payah.

Dazai -setelah jerih payahnya- ikut melangkahkan kaki di belakang si mungil lalu memulai sesi curhatnya, "Kunikida-kun kejam sekali. Dia membuatku bekerja keras seperti kuda.."

"Hah?" alisnya naik, "Itu wajar karena kau membiarkan pekerjaanmu sebelumnya terbengkalai.. Aku akan bilang 'Nice job' pada Kunikida itu."

"Chuuya kenapa membela dia sih? Bela aku dongg..." Dazai merengek manja yang langsung di amit-amit kan oleh Chuuya.

Begitulah jenis percakapan yang mereka lakukan selama perjalanan ke toko Nakahara mech. Penuh dengan omong kosong dan hiperbola Dazai yang hanya dijawab singkat tak berarti oleh Chuuya.

Bel pintu berdenting saat Dazai membuka pintu. Sialan sekali, seperti rumahnya saja. Chuuya pergi ke belakang, mencuci tangannya yang tadi memegang sampah sementara si brunette, tentu mengikutinya.

Saat keran dihidupkan dan Chuuya membasuh tangan dengan sabun, sebuah lengan kukuh melingkar di pinggangnya. "Da-Dazai?!" pipinya menyala merasakan napas hangat pria itu berhembus di pucuk rambutnya. Hangat tubuh Dazai membalut tubuh Chuuya yang basah karena keringat setelah bersih-bersih.

"Aku rindu aroma Chuuya~" Dazai menggoda dengan suara rendahnya, membuat seluruh darah Chuuya naik ke kepala, membakar wajahnya dengan rona merah.

Tangannya yang masih bersabun menjadi penghalang untuk mendorong pria itu, karena bagaimanapun, Chuuya bukan orang yang sekurang ajar Dazai. Jadi dia hanya diam, tidak bisa bergerak. Sampai akhirnya Dazai yang menggenggam kedua tangan Chuuya yang masih bersabun. Membawanya pada keran air, dan membasuhnya. Modus karena ingin meremas jari jemari Chuuya.

"Uhh..." Napas yang ia hembuskan berat hingga diikuti suara lenguh yang tidak seharusnya keluar. "A-aku bisa sendiri." ucapnya kemudian.

"Hmmm..." diabaikan oleh Dazai. Pria perbanan itu lebih memilih meletakkan dagu di kepala Chuuya dan lanjut memainkan tangan si mekanik di air yang mengalir dari keran.

"He-hei.. Sudah." Chuuya yang tadi hanya pasrah tangannya dimanja oleh Dazai kini mulai melepas diri karena merasakan tubuh Dazai yang semakin rapat dengannya. Ia menarik tangannya yang sudah dicuci bersih oleh tangan Dazai, mencoba dan berhasil pergi dari pria itu.

Dazai masih berdiri menghadap westafel yang tidak ada lagi Chuuya di depannya. Pria mungil itu sudah pergi beberapa waktu lalu dengan telinga yang memerah. Mengingat itu, ia mengembangkan senyum kemenangan.

Saat Dazai tiba di ruang tengah, tempat Chuuya biasa bekerja, dilihatnya pintu kamar pria itu sedikit terbuka. Penasaran, ia melangkah kesana. Mengintip, yang ia dapat adalah punggung Chuuya yang terekspos saat ia melepas kausnya. Mungil, putih, tanpa noda, tapi tunggu. Tidak terlalu jelas dan hanya tampak ujungnya saja, Dazai melihat sedikit tato di pinggangnya. Oh, Chuuya itu seliar apa sih?

Bejad, Dazai bahkan tidak berpikir kalau yang ia lakukan adalah mengintip! Mengintip seseorang berganti pakaian. Ya ampun.. Bahkan saat Chuuya membuka lemari, mengambil sebuah kaus, dan mengenakannya, Dazai menikmati dengan sangat baik. Dalam hati ia memohon pada dunia untuk membuat Nakahara Chuuya juga melepas celananya, namun permohonan itu tidak terjadi. Terimakasih alam yang masih menjaga kesucian Chuuya.

Saat Chuuya selesai dengan pakaiannya, Dazai mengetuk pintu, "Chuuya kau sedang apa? Aku masuk yah?" dengan kebohongan yang sempurna, dan diizinkan oleh Chuuya yang tidak tahu kalau telah menjadi korban pelecehan.

Kali ini Dazai masuk, ia cukup takjub dengan ruang kecil itu. Tempat tidur single yang digabung dengan lemari dan sebuah tingkat di atasnya, rak buku kecil di sebelah lemari pendingin. Bergabung dengan bagian dapur, walau hanya kompor, lemari pendingin, dan rak piring kecil, lalu mesin cuci kecil, di sebelah kamar mandi yang juga kecil. Karpet maroon, satu satunya benda yang punya ukuran besar di ruangan itu terbentang di tengah. Semua tertata rapih dan apik, menunjukkan bahwa Chuuya benar benar orang yang hidup sendiri.

"Maaf tempatku kecil. Aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di toko." ucapnya mengambil beberapa telur dari lemari pendinginnya. "Duduklah. Kau sudah makan? Aku tidak punya bahan untuk buat pancake, omelete mau?"

Dazai duduk di tempat tidur. Seprainya biru muda sederhana, tidak empuk namun nyaman. Membayangkan setiap malam Chuuya tidur disini cukup membuat tempat kecil itu sempurna. "Kalau kau mau membuatkannya." ia tersenyum menjawab.

"Aku tidak pernah memasak untuk orang lain. Jadi maaf kalau nanti rasanya aneh." kata Chuuya masih fokus pada masakannya.

"Tidak apa." mata Dazai terus terpaku pada punggung kecil itu. Tangannya lihai memainkan alat dapur, sesekali memandang ke luar jendela di depannya. Melihat Chuuya dari sisi belakang ternyata sangat menyenangkan.

"Bisa tolong kau pasangkan mejanya?" Dazai sadar dari terpesonanya, "ada di bawah tempat tidur." Tangan Chuuya menunjuk ke tempat yang ia sebut dan Dazai mengikutinya. Dia bangkit sebelum berjongkok untuk mengambil sebuah meja lipat yang disimpan di bawah tempat tidur Chuuya.

"Mau ditaruh dimana?" tanyanya.

"Di atas karpet."

"Seperti ini?" Dazai membuka meja lipat segi empat itu. Meletakkannya di tengah tengah karpet dan mendapat "Yap benar." dari Chuuya. Kemudian ia duduk di salah satu sisinya sementara Chuuya mematikan kompor.

Beberapa saat kemudian dua buah piring berisi omelete dihidangkan Chuuya. Asapnya masih mengepul, membawa aroma sedap yang memancing liur Dazai. "Apa-apaan wajahmu itu?" Chuuya tergelak. Bagaimana tidak, Dazai membuka matanya hingga membulat lucu. Tangan yang memegang garpu diangkat, siap menyantap sajian di hadapannya.

"Aku makan."

"Hati-hati masih panas."

Dazai mengambil sedikit masakan itu lalu menghembusnya untuk menghilangkan panas. Setelah cukup, ia melahapnya. _'Ya Tuhan, makanan apa ini? Enak sekali..'_ dalam batinnya ia menangis haru.

"Aku tidak pernah makan dengan orang lain, jadi sedikit gugup tentang rasa masakanku." Chuuya menatap omeletenya dengan senyum tipis dan tatapan sendu.

Raut itu memanggil Dazai dari euforia masakan Chuuya. Membayangkan setiap hari selama hidup ia makan sendiri disini, pagi siang malam, tidak berteman dan berbicara. Rasanya Dazai tau bagaimana kesepian yang sesungguhnya dari bayangan itu. Walau Dazai hidup sendiri, tapi sesekali teman kantornya akan mengajak makan bersama. Dia masih berteman, beda dengan Chuuya yang terkurung dalam ruang kesendirian.

"Kau kenapa menangis? Memang tidak enak yah?"

Dazai tertegun. Menangis? Siapa? Ia memeriksa matanya, dan benar saja ada tetes air mengalir disana. "Ah, tidak.." tangannya mengusap air mata itu, lalu ia tersenyum, senyum tulus yang selalu diinginkan Chuuya untuk memuji masakannya, "Ini sangat enak."

Sepanjang siang, bahkan sepanjang sore, Dazai benar-benar menjadi pengamat seni. Bagaimana tidak? Yang dilakukannya hanya duduk di kursi putar Chuuya dan melihat mekanik itu terpaksa berdiri memerbaiki sebuah radio dan lampu tidur pesanan pelanggannya.

Awalnya Chuuya mengamuk hebat, mengusir dan mencoba menendang pria itu agar lengser dari bangkunya. Namun mengingat kalau itu hanya buang-buang waktu dan tenaga, ia berhenti dan mulai mencoba mengabaikan Dazai.

"Hey Chuuya," dengan tangannya yang menopang kepala, mata yang masih menatap mekanik itu, Dazai memanggil namanya.

"Hm?" fokus Chuuya sepenuhnya milik lampu rusak sekarang.

"Kau selalu sesibuk ini? Temani aku dong. Bosan.."

"Tidak juga." Chuuya membuka kacamatanya, "Di SideD8 mekanik diperlukan karena banyak orang menggunakan barang bekas sebagai perabot. Jadi benda-benda itu rawan rusak, dan para mekanik bermunculan, karena itu juga bayarannya murah."

"Hehh.. Aku pikir kau hanya suka mengutak-atik barang.."

Senyum tertantang muncul di wajah Chuuya, "Maaf saja aku bukan pegawai pemalas sepertimu." kemudian ia memasang kacamatanya lagi. Kembali berkutat dengan kabel-kabel lampu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sebenarnya ngapain sih kesini? Sekali lagi kau datang kalau cuma mau duduk di kursiku, dengan senang hati kutendang kau keluar."

Dazai mendengungkan suaranya, "Aku rindu.."

"Omong kosongmu itu benar-benar rendahan yah."

Tawa membalas ucapan Chuuya. Setelah hening sejenak, suara kursi berderak. Memancing mekanik itu menghentikan pekerjaannya dan beralih memandang Dazai yang melangkah mendekat.

"Kita berangkat besok yah.."

Pemuda Nakahara itu memasang wajah bloon favorit Dazai, "Berangkat..." gumamnya.

"Kau tidak lupa pestanya kan Chuuya?"

"Aaah!" ia berteriak ingat, "Besok? Cepat sekali."

"Di tiketnya begitu.." Dazai menaikkan bahunya.

"Mana tiketnya?"

"Tidak kubawa, besok sekitar pukul 9, Chuuya tunggu saja di depan gerbang Taman Palm. Itu saja sih... Sudah sore, waktunya aku pulang."

Chuuya melangkah mengikuti Dazai yang beranjak ke pintu, matanya menatap penuh selidik. "Firasatku mengatakan kau merencanakan sesuatu. Benar tidak?"

Langkah Dazai berhenti tepat di tangga pertama luar pintu. Melihat Chuuya yang menyanggah daun pintu itu dengan wajah lucunya yang berpikir namun tidak mendapat apa-apa. "Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Yahh,,," benarkan. Dia tidak dapat apa-apa.

Dazai mendengus geli. Tangannya bergerak membelai pipi si mekanik. Menatap manik biru itu, merapihkan sinoper lembut yang tersangkut di daun telinganya yang memerah.

"Chuuya ikuti saja, oke?" ucapnya dengan senyum sebelum beranjak dari toko Nakahara mech. "Ah,, aku akan sangat senang kalau Chuuya memasakkan sesuatu~"

Kalimatnya sengaja mendayu, dikuatkan agar pria yang namanya disebut bisa mendengar.

Disinari sinar senja yang menimpa keringnya SideD8, Chuuya hanya bisa terpaku di ambang pintu rumahnya. Menatap punggung Dazai Osamu yang perlahan menjauh. Hingga akhirnya ia menutup pintu itu dan menguncinya, dilanjut membalik papan tulisan dari Open menjadi Close.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Maaf atas kelamaan posting.. Anggap saja orang sibuk. :'v

Seharusnya chapter 3 tidak seperti ini, tapi karena lagi mood jadilah 4k words yang -menurut saya- fluff

Cerita ini masih panjang kok.. Sangat panjang malah.. Jadi, setialah menunggu sekaligus latihan sabar yah..

Maaf sekali lagi kalau plot/kalimat/kata/huruf banyak yang khilaf. Untuk chapter ini saya males ngecek ulang sih.. *ditampar.

Yah, sudahlah.. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, atau di karya saya yang lainnya.

See You~

 **Cylva**


	4. Chapter 4

***Disclaimer***

 **Bungou Stray Dogs just by Asagiri Kafuka Harukawa Sango**

 **WARN : BoysLove, ABO, Lime/Lemon, OOC, Typo (always)**

.

.

 **LOVELECTRY**

* * *

 **CHAPTER IV**

Sejujurnya Dazai ragu mengenai hubungannya dengan Nakahara Chuuya. Bukan ia tidak percaya Chuuya, bukan. Melainkan ia tidak percaya pada dirinya apakah pantas untuk pria itu.

Sejauh yang Dazai kenal, Chuuya memang brandal. Tidak diragukan. Namun bagi Dazai, Chuuya adalah bulan. Putih dan cerah. Walau sinar itu bukan darinya, walau kadang ia tertutup awan hitam, atau sinarnya dikalahkan sang surya, tapi Chuuya selalu disana. Hanya Chuuya yang bisa menerangi hidup Dazai yang seperti malam tanpa bintang. Gelap menyesakkan.

Sebelum ini, setidaknya dua hari sekali Dazai akan keluar mencari beta atau omega jalanan yang bisa ia rayu dan diajak bermain di atas ranjang. Namun sejak bertemu mekanik itu, cuma sekali Dazai pergi ke klub malam. Hari dimana ia terpaksa hengkang dari rumah Chuuya setelah melihat pria itu bertelanjang dada. Memancing nafsunya tanpa pertanggungjawaban penyelesaian. Jangan salahkan Dazai, dia pria yang butuh pelampiasan setelah melihat tubuh makhluk paling seksi di dunianya.

Belum lagi bayangan punggung putih Chuuya —yang ingin ia tandai dengan beribu ciuman— masih segar di kepalanya, kini mekanik itu semakin memancingnya dengan jeans ketat putih yang menepak kaki-kaki jenjang mungilnya.

Sebenarnya pakaian Chuuya terbilang sopan. Selain jeans yang sudah disebut sebelumnya, ia mengenakan kaos ber-hoodie putih tipis yang digulung sampai siku lalu melapisinya dengan rompi biru muda yang tidak dikancingkan sebagai aksen. Coker hitam setia melingkar di lehernya, tak lupa topi yang selalu ia kenakan. Fashionable sebenarnya.

"Pakaianmu aneh." Namun Dazai berkomentar demikian.

"Tidak butuh komentarmu! Dan, kenapa kau lama sekali?! Kalau kita tertinggal kereta bagaimana hah?!"

"Hm... Tidak akan tertinggal." Dazai mengambil topi Chuuya yang menghentak kesal. "Bawaanmu cuma itu saja?"

Tas coklat yang tersandang di tubuh mungilnya, lalu tangannya yang memegang sebuah _paperbag_. "Iya. Hanya pakaian pesta, peralatan mandi, cemilan, pakaian pulang." Chuuya menjawab.

"Heeehhh? Kenapa? Seharusnya kau bawa baju rekreasi Chuuya.. Kan sudah kukatakan, kita liburan. LI-BU-RA-N!" Dazai mengisyaratkan kata liburannya dengan simbol dua kutip. "Di sana kan banyak tempat wisata, kebun buah, pelatihan kuda, tempat berburu, danau, wisata kuliner juga ada, kau tidak berpikir untuk menikmati hidupmu hah?"

Mata Chuuya menatap drama Dazai, dengan helaan napas dan culas mengambil kembali topinya dari tangan pria itu, ia menjawab "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu. Pekerjaanku banyak, dan kau tau ekonomiku bagaimana. Kukatakan yah Dazai, aku tidak mau menggunakan uangmu. Kali ini tidak, untuk seterusnya juga tidak."

Dazai membalas pandangan samudra itu, mencari sebuah rasa 'butuh' namun yang ia temukan malah 'cukup'. Meskipun begitu, Dazai adalah Dazai, bagaimanapun juga keras kepalanya sebanding bahkan lebih dari Chuuya. Ia menjawab setelah menutup matanya beberapa saat, "Aku tidak memberinya untukmu. Aku melakukan itu semua untuk diriku sendiri. Kau harus menerimanya."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kita bicarakan lain kali."

"Hahh?!" Chuuya kembali memasang wajah bingung manisnya melihat Dazai yang melangkah pergi. "Kau tidak waras yah Dazai Osamu." kemudian ia mengikuti langkah pria itu.

Setahu Chuuya, kendaraan tercepat dan termurah menuju distrik tujuannya adalah kereta angin. Benda itu seperti lift dengan baling baling besar yang bergerak pada rel seperti _roller coaster._ Tidak akan macet dan terhambat apapun karena rutenya berada di udara.

Dan setahu Chuuya lagi, stasiun kereta angin berada di bagian utara Distrik 8. Berjalan lurus dari Taman Pulm, menyebrang di perempatan menuju Restoran Timur Tengah, kemudian berjalan lagi lima belas menit dan berbelok ke kanan setelah rumah sakit umum untuk kemudian melanjutkan sejauh dua ratus meter.

Namun Dazai mengambil rute yang berbeda. Setelah perempatan, ia malah melaju lurus melewati Gereja Katolik. "Bukannya ke arah sana?" Chuuya bertanya menunjuk Restoran Timur Tengah itu.

"Kita berada di jalan yang tepat kok." Dazai mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan Chuuya tidak berkomentar. Mengingat pria itu adalah orang yang hidup di Distrik 8 lebih lama dari Chuuya, Dazai pasti lebih tau sudut-sudut tempat ini.

Dari balik tembok batu besar, Chuuya mendengar suara deru mesin uap. Dan kini dia tau kemana Dazai membawanya.

"Kenapa kita ke stasiun kereta api?"

"Karena kita akan naik kereta api. Kau bodoh yah?" Dazai sukses membuat mekanik itu kesal.

"Ongkos kereta api uap kan mahal!" Kaki Chuuya berhenti saat mereka sampai di peron. "Kereta api hanya untuk bangsawan Dazai."

"Tidak semahal itu kok Chuuya.. Ah, itu gerbong kita. Ayo ke sana." Dazai menarik tangan Chuuya mengikutinya.

Mereka sampai pada pintu masuk gerbong besi. Ada papan emas bertuliskan _eksekutif_ di sebelah daun pintunya yang membuat Chuuya membelalak menelan ludah. "Ki-kita disini?"

Senyum menjawab, "Naiklah." Lalu dengan ragu Chuuya melangkah masuk.

Di dalam ia langsung disambut beberapa petugas dengan pakaian rapih dan senyum ramah. "Silahkan Tuan." ucap mereka dan Chuuya —masih dengan ragu— mengikuti instruksi.

Jemarinya bertaut dengan sejumput kemeja Dazai, "Hei, ini mahal sekali. Tiket untuk kelas ekonomi saja bisa untuk makanku selama sebulan, apalagi untuk eksekutif."

Dazai masih dengan senyum membuka pintu ruangan mereka. "Chuuya, aku tidak suka membahas biaya. Lebih baik kau nikmati perjalanannya."

Ruangan berukuran 2 meter persegi. Di dalamnya ada bangku merah baldu yang saling berhadapan dengan aksen ukiran Prancis. Kaca jernih yang masih menyajikan gambaran stasiun karena kereta belum berangkat— dengan gorden hijau pastel yang senada dengan ruangannya. Ditambah sepasang lampu dinding kaca yang menempel di kedua sisi jendela. Estetik.

Sejujurnya Chuuya bahagia. Bagaimana tidak? Ia seorang mekanik yang punya sebuah cinta tersendiri dengan hal-hal berbau Prancis dan klasik. Kereta api dengan bara api dan ketelnya, bunyi mesin uap, besi dingin yang bergetar saat roda besi beradu dengan rel, bunyi peluit beserta asap hitam sisa pembakaran, Chuuya mencintainya.

Tapi wajahnya tidak menampakkan bahagia itu. Sendu, ia beralih pada Dazai yang masih berdiri di belakangnya. "Dazai.." suaranya parau, "Ini terlalu banyak untukku."

Dazai masih dengan senyumnya. Ia sudah menduga perkataan Chuuya. Malah aneh kalau pria itu dengan mudahnya duduk dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Aku tidak keberatan kalau kau ingin berlibur dan memesan kereta api dengan kelas eksekutif untuk dirimu. Tapi kenapa mengajakku? Aku bisa naik kereta angin. Itu lebih murah, dan lebih pantas untukku. Kau memberiku terlalu banyak Dazai. Sungguh, aku tidak bisa menerimanya."

"Hmmm..." Dazai menangkup bahu kecil Chuuya. Kemudian turun menggenggam tangan pria itu, membawanya duduk pada bangku di depannya. "Aku sudah mengatakannya bukan? Chuuya pantas mendapatkan ini."

"Tapi—"

"Anggap saja aku mengajakmu berkencan jauh ke Distrik 4. Dan kebetulan Chuuya ada undangan pesta di sana. Jadi, ini menjadi kewajibanku dan sebagai gantinya Chuuya harus mengikuti agendaku. Lagi pula, mau berkata apa lagi? Tiketnya sudah kubeli."

Sejenak Chuuya terdiam. Otot-otot bahunya yang tadi ingin menambah argumen seketika melemas. Diikuti manik azure yang melembut ia berkata, "Huh! Kau selalu curang."

Kemudian Dazai tertawa. Sangat cerah dibingkai helai-helai kopi itu. "Sini tasmu akan aku taruh di atas."

Setelah deru gerbong yang bergetar saat kereta mulai melaju, Chuuya memberi tas selempangnya pada Dazai. "Yang ini isinya makanan seperti yang kau katakan sebelum pulang kemarin. Aku membuatkan cemilan." Chuuya mengeluarkan sebuah toples kecil dari _paperbag-_ nya, lalu menyodorkan pada Dazai yang kembali duduk dihadapannya.

"Wah.. Kau sempat memanggang kue? Dan apa ini? Kecil-kecil sekali, dan warnanya berbeda-beda.."

"Madeleine, makanan Prancis. Biasanya menggunakan moka atau madu, tapi karena aku tidak punya, rasanya jadi bermacam macam." Chuuya mengambil satu kue kering berbentuk kerang itu, memberikannya pada Dazai, "Coba yang ini. Beri tahu aku rasa apa."

Bukannya mengambil dengan tangan, Dazai langsung melahap kue kecil itu dari tangan Chuuya. Dengan khidmat ia mengunyahnya, "Lembut sekali~ Rasa apel.."

"Benarkah? Enak tidak ya?" kini Chuuya memasukkan satu ke mulutnya sendiri. "Hmm... Sepertinya kurang manis."

"Apanya? Sudah pas begini kok! Sudah enak! Sempurna!"

Entah kenapa Dazai malah merengek dan membuat Chuuya terkejut sebelum kemudian tersenyum, "Kau suka yang seperti ini ya? Akan aku ingat."

"Oh, yang ini rasa jeruk. Yang ini, seperti anggur!" dengan sifat anak-anaknya Dazai memakan kue-kue itu.

"Aku membeli beberapa jenis buah yang bisa kubeli. Tapi jumlahnya tidak banyak karena itu rasanya beragam. Maaf kalau ada rasa yang tidak kau suka. Aku sedikit ragu membuat madeleine karena pada awalnya hanya para bangsawan yang memakan kue ini. Kupikir akan jadi aneh karena aku tidak menggunakan bahan mahal dan sedikit mengubah resepnya. Tapi untung saja kau menyukainya." lanjutnya.

"Kalau buatan Chuuya, pakai buah mahoni pun akan kumakan."

"Oh, benarkah? Kapan-kapan akan kubuatkan." Chuuya tersenyum menantang, "Menu khusus untuk Dazai Osamu yang teristimewa."

Dazai menelan ludah. Menyesal, tapi terlalu gengsi untuk menarik kata-katanya sendiri. "Tapi kau harus buatkan yang super manis sebagai makanan penutup yaa!"

"Tergantung niatku.."

"Ternyata Chuuya memang kejam.."

"Kau bicara apa? Aku baik hati begini berniat membuatkanmu menu spesial kenapa dikatakan kejam?" ia masih tersenyum angkuh.. "Hei, kau lapar atau nafsu? Aku senang kau suka masakanku tapi jangan dihabiskan dulu. Keretanya saja baru berangkat lima menit lalu."

"Jangan salahkan aku. Kue buatanmu ini enak sekali. Kau tidak mencampurkan zat adiktif kan?" Dazai menjawab dengan mulut penuh.

"Tidaklah.. Kau seperti anak-anak saja." dengan sapu tangan birunya Chuuya mengelap remah-remah kue yang menempel di bibir Dazai. "Kalau naik kereta angin kita akan sampai nanti sore, jadi kupikir cemilan saja cukup. Kalau tau ternyata kita naik kereta api dan sampai besok pagi, aku akan buatkan makanan berat seperti pasta atau roti lapis."

"Sayang sekali. Kalau begitu lain kali kita harus jalan-jalan lagi agar Chuuya bisa membuat menu bekal lain." celoteh Dazai dengan senyum ceria yang hampir menenggelamkan kelopak kakaonya.

"Nanti kalau aku ada uang." sebuah termos kecil dikeluarkan Chuuya dari tasnya. "Kemarin ada orang yang memintaku memperbaiki penghangat ruangan dan dia membayarku dengan banyak sekali lemon. Dan kebetulan sekali aku berhutang padamu. Kau suka lemon tea?"

"Wahh! Chuuya kau benar-benar istri idaman. Berikan aku!"

Kalimat Dazai memancing rona merah di pipinya. "Konyol." kemudian dengan tutup termos itu Chuuya memberi lemon tea buatannya pada Dazai. "Pancakenya nanti dulu yah?"

Masih dengan kebahagiaan—ala anak kecil—nya, Dazai mengabaikan kalimat terakhir Chuuya dan menyeruput minuman menyegarkan itu. "Luar biasa! Chuuya kau harus jadi istriku!" ucapnya dengan wajah terlena akibat kenikmatan sebuah kuliner buatan tangan seorang mekanik.

"Idiot." Chuuya merona lagi, menuangkan takaran kedua di cawan minum Dazai yang sederhana.

Sejenak hening mengisi ruangan kecil itu. Hanya ada suara roda besi yang melambat dan bunyi peluit yang berasap. "Aku ingin pulang untuk makan masakanmu yang lainnya. Tapi kita harus menikmati liburan ini dengan santai dulu ya.."

"Terserah kau sajalah, Dazai."

Kereta berhenti. Menaikkan penumpang dari stasiun Bougenvillage. Sebuah daerah pertanian yang dikuasai oleh bangsawan Montmogery yang arif dan dermawan. Seluruh lahan di desa beroperasi atas nama mereka. Para petani dan tukang kebun harus menyetor sekian persen hasil panen pada mereka, namun semua orang di desa itu bahagia.

Tidak ada pajak, hanya setoran membayar lahan. Tidak ada pencuri karena semua orang sejahtera dengan usaha taninya masing-masing. Setiap akhir musim panen bangsawan itu akan menggelar pesta di lapangan desa. Mereka membakar sisa-sisa gandum untuk api unggun. Menari dengan iringan gendang dan gitar bulat khas setempat.

"Surga yang cocok untuk beristirahat dari hiruk-pikuk Distrik 8." Dazai berkomentar. "Saat musim panen tiba aku ingin mengajak Chuuya ke sini. Mau tidak?"

"Musim panen? Ah, untuk pesta itu yah.. Kalau kau tidak sibuk aku mau menemanimu melihatnya. Lagi pula Bougenvillage tidak jauh dari rumah."

"Kalau begitu sudah jelas yah.."

Tak lama setelah senyum Dazai yang membalas jawaban Chuuya, perhatian keduanya direbut oleh sebuah keributan di lorong gerbong. Terdengar suara seorang wanita yang sepertinya sedang bertengkar dengan beberapa petugas kereta.

"Ada apa itu?"

"Paling orang yang tiketnya direbut."

"Direbut?" Chuuya bertanya lagi.

"Untuk kelas eksekutif, harga bangku dijual dengan sistem lelang. Apalagi untuk kereta jarak jauh seperti yang kita naiki ini, walaupun sudah memesan bangku lalu di kemudian hari ada orang lain yang memesan bangku yang sama dengan harga lebih tinggi, maka bangku itu akan jadi miliknya." Dazai menjelaskan.

"Mungkin para wanita yang berdebat dengan petugas kereta adalah orang yang tiketnya sudah direbut dan tidak mendapat pemberitahuan." sambungnya.

Penjelasan Dazai sepertinya sangat dimengerti oleh pria di depannya yang seketika memasang raut cemas. "Ka-kalau begitu berapa harga bangku ini?"

"Chuuya tenanglah.." Dazai terkekeh melihat wajah horor pemuda itu, "Aku punya teman di perusahaan kereta api. Jadi aku memesan bangku dengan harga awal, harga paling murah, dan meminta temanku itu menjagakan bangkunya untukku. Tentu saja aku memberinya uang rokok."

Bahu Chuuya kembali melemas. "Ya ampun.. Sistem perkereta apian yang mengerikan." katanya setelah menghembuskan napas lega.

Dazai memang memiliki kenalan di perusahaan kereta api, tapi untuk membuat orang itu mau diajak bekerja sama, Dazai harus membayar dengan jumlah yang tidak kalah sedikit. Malah lebih mahal dibanding harga tiketnya. Tapi setelah mempertimbangkan segala aspek, menyogok pegawai lebih baik daripada membeli secara manual dan terpaksa ikut sistem lelang menyebalkan itu.

Tentu Dazai tidak bisa memberi tahu Chuuya tentang hal ini. Karena dia tau mekanik itu bukanlah orang yang tenang saat merasakan lonjakan biaya dimana ia terlibat di dalamnya. Seperti yang sudah-sudah, dia akan memasang tampang histeris dan Dazai ingin sekali menciumnya di tempat— dengan maksud menenangkan Chuuya katanya— tapi nyatanya ia hanya gemas.

"Tapi kasihan juga yah."

"Hm?" Dazai bergumam.

"Tidak boleh kita menumpangkan tempat ini pada mereka?"

Dengan sigap Dazai mengalihkan matanya dari buku yang baru ia buka pada Chuuya.

"Maksudmu, mempersilahkan mereka masuk ke sini?"

Chuuya bisa merasakan suara Dazai yang memberat dan tatapannya yang mendingin. Teringat Dazai yang saat _itu_ menakutinya, nyalinya ditekan, Chuuya memalingkan kepala. "Tidak." ia berkata pelan, "Lupakan.."

"Mereka mungkin saja Montmogery. Seingatku kau tidak suka bangsawan?" Dazai menyiratkan sindiran dalam kalimatnya.

"Um.. Aku punya hutang pribadi pada Montmogery." memainkan jari sebagai penghilang gugup, "Sudah lupakan saja.." Chuuya melanjutkan.

Dazai mengintip dari balik bukunya, raut wajah Chuuya yang sendu dan tidak ingin dia lihat. Walau Chuuya tetap indah, tapi Dazai tidak ingin kesedihan itu tampak dari wajahnya.

Ia menutup buku lalu bangkit berdiri, Chuuya heran memerhatikannya yang keluar dari ruangan mereka. Dengan penasaran Chuuya menunggu dan lima menit kemudian Dazai kembali masuk dengan memersilahkan dua orang gadis mendahuluinya.

Satunya berambut auburn gelap panjang dengan gaun biru berenda. Sementara satunya berambut coklat susu dengan kacamata bulat membingkai manik toskanya. Dibalut gaun kuning simpel beraksen hijau lumut, ia memegang koper bewarna putih dengan tali coklat kulit.

Yang berambut auburn menunduk anggun sebelum duduk, "Terimakasih sudah memberi kami ruang. Saya Lucy Maud Montmogery, putri tunggal keluarga Montmogery. Dan ini Louisa May Alcott, pelayan pribadi saya."

"Silahkan duduk." Dazai dengan suara gentlenya memersilahkan kedua gadis itu dan mereka pun duduk. Sementara itu ia mengambil posisi di sebelah Chuuya yang mengikuti dengan mata birunya.

Dazai melanjutkan bacaannya tanpa mengucap satu kata pun, begitu pula kedua wanita itu. Chuuya ingin berterima kasih, tapi saat dilihatnya sorot mata Dazai yang terfokus pada huruf-huruf cetak itu, ia ragu. Mereka diam, hanya ada suara kereta yang kembali memompa mesin dan melajukan roda besinya.

Dalam hati mekanik itu sebenarnya merasa bersalah. Dia lebih dari tau kalau Dazai ingin sekali menikmati perjalanan ini berdua dengannya (pria itu selalu mengatakannya secara gamblang tentu saja Chuuya paham).

"Maaf Dazai. Kau marah yah?" akhirnya ia bersuara.

"Tidak." si brunette menjawab singkat.

Chuuya meneguk ludah. Ragu akan apa yang harus dia lakukan. "Aku tau kau marah. Maafkan aku ya?" ia mencoba menyentuh lengan Dazai yang mengenakan kemeja putih bergaris-garis hitam tipis, namun ditepis oleh tangan pria itu.

"Aku tidak marah. Dan, bisa kau diam Chuuya? Aku ingin membaca bukuku."

Ah, seperti tertusuk sebuah tombak tepat di jantung, rasanya Chuuya ingin menangis saja. Walau dia bukan lelaki yang cengeng, ia tidak menyangka akan ada saat merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat saat sudah di-skak mat oleh Dazai dengan cara paling dingin yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan.

Chuuya menarik dirinya, mengalihkan wajahnya melihat ke luar jendela kaca besar untuk menyamarkan bibir tipisnya yang tak bisa ditahan melengkung ke bawah. Dia sudah menghancurkan apa yang Dazai rencanakan dengan penuh harap, seharusnya dia turun saja tadi.

Sementara Dazai yang matanya terfokus pada buku, sebenarnya pikirannnya sedang berputar. Memang harapan untuk bisa melakukan perjalanan berdua dengan Chuuya sudah pupus, tapi dia mendengar sendiri kalau orang yang dicintainya punya hal yang penting terhadap kedua wanita itu. Sebuah balas budi yang selalu Chuuya agung-agungkan walau Dazai adalah orang yang berpendapat _"yang namanya balas budi itu sebaiknya dilupakan saja."_

Dazai tau sifatnya itu melukai Chuuya. Andai saja tadi dia bilang, "Tentu, kalau itu yang Chuuya mau." dengan pura-pura tersenyum manis, pasti ruangan ini masih penuh dengan wajah tertawa Chuuya yang ia sukai. Dia merasa sudah menghancurkan perjalanan menyenangkan ini karena menepis sentuhan Chuuya yang seharusnya tidak akan pernah ia tolak.

Kemudian puncak gelombang penyesalan itu tiba saat Chuuya bangkit dari duduknya dan berkata, "Aku mau keluar sebentar, permisi." dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Mereka yang duduk di depannya pasti bisa melihat kaca-kaca yang berpendar tipis di bola mata sapphire itu, seperti laut musim panas yang tertimpa sinar matahari, berkilau indah. Sementara Nona Montmogery diam, pelayannya malah panik. "Ano, Lucy-sama..."

"Tuan, saya sangat berterima kasih karena sudah mengizinkan kami duduk. Tapi tidak enak jika itu membuat Anda bertengkar dengan mate Anda. Tujuan kami Kota Leasmburg, tapi tak apa kami akan turun di stasiun berikutnya. Berbaikanlah dengan dia." kata Lucy.

Dazai menutup buku dan matanya. Memang tidak bisa dia membiarkan hubungannya dengan Chuuya jadi kaku seperti ini. Setelah sebuah helaan napas yang panjang, "Dia bukan mate-ku. Belum." Dazai bangkit, "Permisi." Lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

Saat keluar, ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari jejak Chuuya. Ternyata pria itu ada di ujung gerbong eksekutif. Bersandar pada jendela lorong sambil memandang ke luar, padang rumput luas yang perlahan menjauh. Dazai memulai langkah, menghampirinya, memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku tidak marah kok." kemudian ia berucap dengan nada terlembut yang pernah Chuuya dengar.

Pertahanan Chuuya yang kokoh seperti dicairkan dengan limpahan cahaya matahari. Hangat dari pelukan Dazai dan suaranya. Chuuya menutup mata dan membekap sendiri mulutnya untuk tidak bersuara di tengah tangis. "Maafkan aku.."

"Aku yang minta maaf. Aku menyakitimu kan?"

Chuuya menggeleng. Mengusap aliran sungai di pipi dengan punggung tangannya. "Aku mengacaukan keinginanmu yang ingin berdua denganku. Padahal kau sudah mengeluarkan banyak uang dan waktu untuk ini." ia membalik tubuhnya, menghadap Dazai dengan wajah memerah.

"Iya sih.." jujur, Dazai mengelus surai jingga itu lembut. "Tapi tak apa, aku masih punya banyak agenda untuk berduaan dengan Chuuya. Lagipula, mungkin keretanya belum berangkat kalau Chuuya tidak memberikan nona-nona itu ruang. Sebagai gantinya, pulang nanti kita naik kereta lagi ya?"

"Tapi ongkosnya?"

"Kalau uang ada banyak, yang penting Chuuya mau."

Sejak kapan rasa ingin menyenangkan orang itu muncul di pikiran Chuuya? Padahal Dazai adalah sialan yang selalu mengganggunya, seperti stalker. Tapi pria itu membuat Chuuya tak lagi berteman dengan sepi yang membunuh. Membuatnya merasa tak lagi sendiri di dunia yang selalu menindasnya. Chuuya merasa aman dan dicintai begitu besar oleh seorang sialan pengganggu. Ia tidak bisa menolak kenyataan bahwa dirinya begitu bahagia saat ini.

"Kalau kau ingin begitu, ya sudah." ia tersenyum lembut dengan wajah merah yang masih menunduk malu.

"Kau mau disini atau kembali?" Dazai mengusap sudut mata biru itu dengan ibu jari. "Di sini enak juga." ya karena bisa berdua dengan Chuuya.

"Terserah kau saja." Chuuya kembali menghadap ke arah jendela. Pemandangan yang berganti menjadi sebuah kota pelabuhan. Laut yang berkilau menyilaukan dengan layar-layar lebar dari kapal-kapal kayu yang berlabuh.

Dazai tidak menjawab. Ia mengikuti apa yang Chuuya lakukan, menatap ke luar jendela kaca. Membiarkan pria mungil itu bersandar di lengannya. Ya ampun, Dazai tau Chuuya kecil, tapi ternyata dia sekecil ini.. Dazai merasa ia bisa memangku Chuuya dan menenggelamkan seluruh tubuh itu dalam pelukannya.

Bau Chuuya yang kemarin samar semakin menyengat di hidungnya. Tidak mengganggu, Dazai suka. Manis seperti madeleine yang tadi ia makan. Padahal mereka baru terjebak dalam sebuah drama romantis, tapi aroma itu menghipnotis. Boleh tidak Dazai memojokkan dan mencium Chuuya di sini?

Jawabannya adalah tidak. Tentu saja. Untuk bermiliar orang di dunia, hanya Nakahara Chuuya yang tidak boleh menjadi korban sifat berengsek itu. Dazai berpikir demikian.

"Ayo kembali. Kau pasti lelah berdiri terus."

"Bukannya kau yang lelah?" Chuuya tersenyum mengejek mengikuti langkah kaki Dazai.

"Mana mungkin. Aku kan pria tangguh."

"Apanya.. Sudah berapa kali kau kubanting ke tanah ya?"

"Itu karena Chuuya yang seperti gorila..."

"Hah?! Enak saja!" perempatan kesal muncul di dahi Chuuya. Cepat sekali ekspresinya berubah. Walau masih terlihat wajahnya yang sembab akibat menangis, tapi senyumnya sudah tersungging dengan lebar dan penuh kepercayaan diri.

"Maaf, jika mengganggu kalian." Dazai berkata sopan dengan senyum setelah memasuki ruangan di belakang Chuuya.

"Ah, seharusnya kami yang minta maaf sekaligus terima kasih!" Louisa menjawab gugup.

"Tujuan kalian kemana?" Chuuya bertanya setelah Dazai duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kota Leasmburg. Tapi kami akan turun di stasiun berikutnya, jadi kalian berdua bisa menikmati perjalanan ini sesuai keinginan." Lucy menjawab dengan senyum.

"Tidak apa. Kereta tiba di Stasiun Leasmburg nanti malam kan? Sekitar jam tujuh atau delapan ya? Kurasa tidak masalah berbagi ruang. Kami masih punya banyak waktu berdua saat malam." Dazai tersenyum manis. Sementara Chuuya rasanya terbakar malu, menyebalkan tapi dia senang.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" Lucy bertanya meyakinkan.

"Tidak apa. Chuuya bilang dia punya hutang budi pada Montmogery, jadi yah aku menurut keinginannya saja." Dazai melirik pria itu dari sudut matanya dan yang ia dapat adalah tatapan jangan-bilang-bilang-orang-bodoh-itu-memalukan!- dari Chuuya.

"Benarkah?" suara Louisa menarik perhatian Chuuya yang sedang berkode dengan Dazai.

"Yaa... Sebenarnya tidak langsung. Dia salah satu pekerja kalian yang pernah menyelamatkanku di masa lalu. Katanya dia sangat berterima kasih dan menghormati Montmogery. Jadi yahh..."

"Siapa namanya?"

"Kouyo. Ozaki Kouyo. Wanita yang memakai kimono dan membawa payung kertas merah."

"Saya akan ingat namanya dan memberi imbalan terimakasih saat pulang nanti. Terimakasih, Chuuya?"

"Nakahara Chuuya, dia Dazai Osamu."

"Ah, Nakahara-san saja. Agar lebih sopan." Lucy tersenyum manis. "Anda mau kemana Nakahara-san?"

"Distrik 4. Undangan pesta dari kenalanku. Kalian mau apa ke Leasmburg?"

"Upacara pemakaman. Semalam sore aku dapat berita kematian Ibu angkatku. Aku sudah memesan kursi di gerbong eksekutif, dan gerbong ekonomi sebagai cadangan kalau-kalau kalah dalam pelelangan bangku. Tapi tadi masinisnya bilang kalau bangku kami sudah diambil dengan harga tiga kali lipat."

"Wahh..." Chuuya menelan ludah.

"Begitupun bangku di gerbong ekonomi yang sejarahnya tidak pernah kecurian, tapi kali ini mereka bilang satu gerbong ekonomi sudah di pesan oleh Grup Orkestra. Begitupun bangku kami."

"Tidak pernah ada kejadian seperti itu. Biasanya perusahaan kereta akan bersikap adil dalam penjualan tiket kelas ekonomi. Aneh."

"Karena itu Lucy-sama marah sekali. Mereka bahkan tidak mengembalikan uangnya."

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Chuuya bertanya pada Dazai.

"Mungkin praktik korupsi sudah sampai ke Perusahaan Kereta. Atau mungkin... Jangan dipikirkan Chuuya, kau harus ingat kita kesini untuk liburan."

Chuuya membuat tampang kesal, "Iya iya... Ngomong-ngomong Dazai, kau pasti lebih kaya dari bangsawan sampai bisa memesan dan mempertahankan tiket kereta api uap kelas eksekutif untuk berdua."

"Ah.. Aku bukan bangsawan atau semacamnya. Cuma pegawai perusahaan swasta biasa kok. Dan aku kan sudah bilang, aku punya teman di dalam."

"Cuma pegawai swasta?"

"Un!" ia tersenyum ceria. "Chuuya tidak perlu memikirkan itu. Kalau uang dan koneksi aku banyak, lebih dari cukup untuk aku gunakan sendiri. Aku ini hebat dan rajin menabung loh.."

"Tetap saja itu hasil usahamu. Aku masih merasa tidak pantas untuk ikut menikmati. Pasti aku ganti."

"Hmmm... Pekerjaanku itu tidak memakan banyak tenaga. Datang pagi, mengerjakan laporan, lalu bersantai sampai waktu pulang. Hanya itu saja mereka menggajiku dengan sangat banyak. Dan tolong, jangan jadi maniak balas budi."

Dazai tidak sepenuhnya berkata jujur. Pekerjaannya bukanlah berada di balik meja komputer, mengetik proposal atau semacamnya. Memang hal itu juga dilakukan, namun rutinitas yang lebih sering adalah berkutat dengan informasi dan orang-orang menyebalkan di pagi hari, lalu bertarung mati-matian dengan bertumpuk laporan saat malam hari.

Tapi mana mungkin dia bercerita pada Chuuya tentang gempuran dokumen-dokumen keamanan dan kriminal yang dihadapinya sepanjang malam selama tujuh hari terakhir sebagai ganti karena cuti untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Chuuya pasti dengan keras kepala menyalahkan diri dan bingung setengah mati untuk meminta maaf dan mengganti rugi karena ia pikir merepotkan Dazai, padahal tidak. Dazai melakukannya karena ingin bersama Chuuya. Karena keegoisannya sendiri yang ingin mengawasi Chuuya. Bagaimanapun Dazai adalah pria yang tangguh. Lembur sebulan pun tidak akan masalah baginya.

"Tapi kau terlihat kelelahan..."

"Eh?"

"Wajahmu lebih pucat." Chuuya meraba pipi Dazai yang tidak menyangka tentang dugaan itu. "Sejak pagi kau tidak banyak mengomel omong kosongmu. Suaramu juga sedikit serak. Matamu terlihat lebih gelap dari biasanya. Bibirmu kering dan rambutmu kasar. Saat kau berjalan tadi juga tubuhmu sedikit bungkuk, tidak setegap biasanya. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Menyadari apa yang barusan dia katakan, Chuuya merona. Salah tingkah, "Aku cuma ingat saja! Bukan berarti aku memerhatikanmu apalagi mengkhawatirkanmu! Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak!"

Sebenarnya siapa yang berpikir tidak-tidak Chuuya? Dazai tersenyum lembut "Aku baik-baik saja kok." Lihatlah sosok Chuuya yang sangat mulia di depannya. Orang baik itu, orang sebaik itu, apa brengsek seperti Dazai layak menaruh hati padanya? Manik coklat Dazai berkaca jika membandingkan dirinya dan Chuuya. "Aku akan baik-baik saja setelah tidur sebentar."

"Oh!" suara Chuuya menarik Dazai dari lamunannya. "Tidur disini." ia menepuk-nepuk pahanya.

"Eh?" untuk kesekian kalinya Dazai terkejut.

"Ayolah.. Aku sedang berusaha membalas kebaikanmu. Kau pasti senang dengan hal-hal seperti ini kan?" Senyum Chuuya menggodanya, dengan wajah yang masih merona, ia tidak sadar telah berhasil memancing Dazai meningkatkan nafsunya.

Jika saja tidak ada orang yang berbagi ruangan dengan mereka saat ini, Dazai mungkin sudah meraup bibir yang tersenyum itu untuk sebuah perang panas yang liar dan basah. Menyibak kaos putih itu untuk menjilat seluruh badannya. Chuuya sexy, sialan sekali.

"Aku tidak akan menawarinya lagi loh.."

Dazai menyerah, ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya. Meletakkan kepalanya di paha Chuuya yang kecil namun empuk. Hangat, nyaman, dengan aroma manis Chuuya yang menguar memanjakan seluruh indranya. Tawaran seperti ini belum tentu akan muncul lagi selama seribu tahun ke depan, apa salah kalau Dazai menikmatinya?

Walau kursi itu tidak terlalu lebar untuk meluruskan kaki yang panjang, namun keberadaan Chuuya yang mengelus kepalanya sudah lebih dan lebih dari cukup untuk istirahat setelah kerja panjang. Kadang Dazai bingung bagaimana seorang bodoh seperti Chuuya bisa sangat mengerti kebutuhannya. Walau belum sampai pada keinginannya, rasanya dia jatuh cinta semakin dalam pada keberadaan Nakahara Chuuya.

-0-

Ketika Dazai membuka mata, yang ia rasakan adalah getaran kereta yang merambat di sebuah pangkuan empuk. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali, membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya redup ruangan.

"Sudah bangun?" Chuuya merapihkan benang-benang coklat yang berantakan. Bukannya bangkit, Dazai malah memiringkan tubuhnya memunggungi Chuuya, masih ingin bermimpi di tempat yang nyaman itu.

"Sudah malam ya?" ia melihat bulan yang hampir penuh di balik jendela lalu beralih melihat bangku yang kosong di depannya, "Mereka sudah turun?"

"Mereka ada di gerbong makan. Aku bilang akan menyusul setelah kau bangun." Chuuya mengelus kepala Dazai, tak sadar malah menggodanya untuk kembali jatuh dalam tidur yang nyenyak dan menghirup aroma manis di balik jeans itu.

"Aku masih ngantuk." Dazai menggenggam tangan Chuuya yang mengelusnya. Mengecupnya hingga Chuuya merona. "Tapi aku lapar, ayo kita ke sana." kemudian ia bangkit duduk.

"Rambutmu, sini kurapihkan."

"Chuuya memangku ku dari siang sampai malam ya? Ternyata kau bisa jadi romantis— aww!"

"Bodoh. Aku hanya kasihan karena kau terlihat lelah." ucap Chuuya tidak bersalah setelah menarik rambut Dazai yang selesai ia rapihkan dengan jarinya. "Sudahlah ayo."

Ketika hendak berdiri, mereka terkejut karena mendengar suara dentuman keras dari gerbong belakang.

"Apa itu?!" Chuuya refleks bangkit.

"Suara tembakan." Dazai dengan tenang menggenggam pergelangan tangan Chuuya. Tatapan matanya berubah serius, ia segera mengunci pintu. "Dari belakang, gerbong makan."

Sementara Dazai mengalihkan matanya berpikir, Chuuya menatap pria itu menunggu. Hingga akhirnya Dazai merangkul bahu Chuuya dan memapahnya kembali duduk.

"Chuuya di sini saja. Biar aku yang lihat."

"Hah?!"

"Hush.." Dazai menenangkan, "Kumohon tenang dan tunggu aku disini, kau mengerti?"

"Hah? Kenapa begitu?"

"Turuti saja!" kini Dazai menaikkan suaranya. "Berjanji padaku, apapun yang terjadi jangan keluar dari ruangan ini sampai aku memanggilmu." Dazai serius. Chuuya dapat merasakan tangan kokoh yang tadi menjadi sandarannya bergetar. "Kumohon.."

"Aku mengerti." jawabnya tak kalah serius. "Tapi kau harus kembali ke sini yah."

Ah, kenapa Chuuya sangat tidak ingin berpisah dengan pria ini? Ia hanya duduk manis di tempatnya, melihat Dazai membuka koper miliknya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari sana sebelum menyimpannya di celah pakaian.

Sejenak Chuuya terkejut. Bagaimana bisa Dazai memiliki pistol? Perdagangan senjata dan kepemilikan senjata dilarang kecuali dengan izin pihak perdamaian dan keamanan internasional. Tapi Dazai memilikinya, dan Chuuya punya firasat kalau itu bukanlah ilegal.

"Kunci pintunya. Kau tau cara mempertahankan diri dengan baik, Chuuya." Chuuya mengangguk paham lalu mengikuti Dazai, mengantarnya keluar sebelum melihat punggung pemuda itu menjauh. Ia menurut, menutup pintu kemudian menguncinya. Kembali duduk dan berdoa untuk keselamatan pemilik manik kopi yang ia sukai.

Sementara itu, Dazai berjalan perlahan. Mengendap-endap di lorong gelap menuju gerbong belakang. Gerbong makanan. Kereta itu sendiri memiliki enam gerbong selain lokomotif dan gerbong bahan bakarnya. Berturut turut dimulai dari dua gerbong ekonomi, satu gerbong eksekutif, satu gerbong makan, satu gerbong untuk kamar, dan satu gerbong bagasi. Pada pukul tujuh pagi dan pukul tujuh malam, para penumpang yang seluruhnya adalah orang kelas atas itu akan berkumpul di ruang makan. Mereka akan makan, lalu bersantai atau bersenang-senang di sana sampai lelah lalu kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing.

Setelah pintu hijau ini adalah penghubung antar gerbong. Dazai mengintip dari kaca pintu biru itu, tidak ada orang yang berjaga di sana. Menarik napas panjang, Dazai mencoba melangkah. Membuka pintu menuju ruang kecil penghubung. Dari situ ia mengintip kembali, ada banyak pria berpakaian hitam bersenjata menggiring para penumpang ke salah satu sudut ruangan.

Ini waktu yang bagus untuk menyelinap, karena itu Dazai dengan sigap membuka pintu dan menodongkan dua pistolnya pada enam pria itu. Dengan refleks yang tak kalah cepat beberapa pria juga ikut menodongkan senapan mereka pada Dazai. Seperti binatang yang punya insting menyingkirkan ancaman secepat mungkin, dua dari mereka menarik pelatuk dan mulai menembak Dazai. Namun pria itu seperti profesional menghindar dan bersembunyi di balik sebuah sofa biru di sebelahnya.

Di depannya ada sebuah gelas yang tergelatak dan memancarkan bayangan pria-pria itu. Dazai membidik, lalu sebuah tembakan sukses mengenai perut salah satu dari mereka. Tembakan kedua menembus lengan pria lainnya. Merasa berada pada situasi yang sulit, semua dari orang yang menyerang itu mengarahkan moncong senapan mereka pada seluruh penumpang yang sudah menjadi sandera.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku akan beri kalian uang! Lepaskan aku!"

Peluru mengenai karpet coklat tepat di sebelah pria paruh baya yang memohon barusan. "Bicara, kukoyak mulutmu." seorang pria berbaju hitam itu mengancam dan berhasil membumkang mulut para sandera.

"Kau yang di balik sofa, lempar kedua pistolmu lalu keluar dan angkat tangan!" pria itu kembali memerintah.

Dazai yang sudah mengalami situasi ini selama delapan belas tahun hidupnya bertindak dengan tenang. Ia melemparkan kedua pistolnya, lalu keluar dengan tangan yang terangkat ke atas sesuai perintah. Langkah kakinya perlahan mendekat, lalu berhenti di tengah ruangan. Tepat di bawah sebuah lampu neon yang panjang.

Pria itu mendekatinya, hanya selangkah lagi dia mencapai Dazai, dengan cepat Dazai menyabit dengan sebuah pisau yang ia simpan di balik tali pinggangnya. Pria itu terjatuh dengan pipi yang terkoyak dan darah yang mengalir seperti sebuah air terjun. Teriakan sakitnya menggema dan sisa temannya kembali bersiaga dengan senapannya. Ingin menembak namun Dazai sudah bersiap lebih awal, mengarahkan pistolnya pada pria itu.

"Kuberi tahu dua hal. Pertama, aku selalu membawa senjata cadangan di balik pakaianku. Kedua, aku juga bisa menyandera seseorang." Dazai menarik pemicunya. Namun, Sesaat sebelum Dazai menarik pelatuk, suara pintu yang terbuka menarik perhatiannya.

"Chuuya? Kenapa kau disini? Aku memintamu untuk tetap di ruangan!"

"Ah iya." seorang pria yang berada di belakang Chuuya menjawabnya. Tubuhnya tegap dengan pistol yang ia todongkan di leher Chuuya, membelenggu tangan Chuuya dengan cengkraman kuat di belakang punggung mungil itu. Memaksa Chuuya melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang yang sudah berantakan diikuti tiga pria lainnya.

Sebelumnya Dazai tidak dapat melihat karena jarak yang jauh dan cahaya yang redup akibat rangkaian lampu neon

yang mati. Tapi sekarang ia dapat melihat kaos putih Chuuya sudah ternodai darah yang mengalir dari mulutnya. Lengannya tergores dalam dan masih mengalirkan darah. Pipinya lebam seperti ditinju dengan sangat kuat. Bahkan langkahnya pun terseok lemah.

Meneguk ludah, di matanya hanya ada api kemarahan yang tertutup ampas kopi kental. Tidak ada cahaya, hanya dendam.

"Tapi menyebalkan juga dia ini." pria itu menjambak rambut Chuuya, "Menyergap kami seperti orang barbar begitu mendobrak pintu." ia memamerkan luka gigit di lengannya. "Binatang!" kemudian membanting Chuuya.

"Chuuya!"

Dazai hanya bisa berteriak tanpa bergerak. Pistol itu masih diarahkan pada mekanik yang terkulai lemah di lantai gerbong.

Chuuya bergerak. Tersenyum menantang walau matanya sudah tidak bisa melihat jelas, "Kau juga sama."

Melihat senyum sombong Chuuya, pria jahat itu hampir menarik pelatuk. Namun ia malah tersenyum tak kalah sombong.

Menunduk, kembali menarik rambut Chuuya agar mata biru yang menggelap itu bisa melihatnya. "Kau tau, kelompok kami tidak keberatan memerkosa mayat. Tubuhmu juga lumayan. Dan, kau ini omega kan? Sedang heat ya? Bau sekali." Pria itu tertawa lebar menjijikkan. "Lupakan saja tentang mayat. Akan lebih menarik menikmatimu selagi masih hidup dan dalam masa heat."

Chuuya takut. Tapi ia masih menggeram bertahan. Seperti hewan liar yang terancam hidupnya, hanya bisa bertahan dengan erangan liar.

Pria itu menyerahkan pistol yang ia pegang pada salah seorang rekannya. Ia mulai membuka tali pinggangnya. Chuuya membelalakkan matanya histeris saat pria itu mulai menaikkan bajunya hingga tampak perut putih yang polos dan cantik.

Tapi Chuuya adalah Chuuya, jika masih ada napas yang dihirupnya, ia akan tetap bertarung. Pada apapun, siapapun, karena dia sudah bertahan selama sembilan belas tahun untuk hidup. Karena itu, dengan sisa tenaganya ia menjauhkan pria yang tiga kali lebih besar darinya itu.

Kekuatannya masih ada, Chuuya menendang pria itu tepat di ulu hati namun membuatnya semakin marah. Ia kembali memukul Chuuya hingga hidungnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Nakahara-san!" Lucy berteriak, shock melihat kekerasan itu tepat terjadi di hadapannya, pada orang yang ia kenal. Namun ia melakukan hal yang salah.

Di sana ada para penumpang yang dijadikan sandera dengan delapan senapan yang ditodongkan pada mereka oleh para penjarah, termasuk orang yang pipinya sudah dirobek oleh Dazai. Mereka ketakutan, namun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Sayang sekali tidak ada orang di ruangan itu yang peduli pada mereka. Mereka memikirkan nyawa masing-masing, Chuuya tidak bisa lagi melihat apa yang terjadi selain tangan besar kotor dan menjijikkan yang menggerayangi tubuhnya yang babak belur. Tidak peduli akan hal lain selain melawan dengan seluruh tubuh mungilnya.

Sementara Dazai. Di masa lalu dia adalah orang yang akan membunuh kalau dia ingin. Ia tidak punya ikatan, tidak punya hal yang membuatnya tertekan. Kemudian ia berubah, menjadi orang yang tidak ingin membunuh. Ia menutup rapat-rapat sisi gelap yang dulu merajai jiwanya. Sekarang pintu itu memunculkan sebuah retak. Dazai tidak ingin kembali ke sana, tapi seluruh kebencian yang waktu ini muncul menariknya kembali. Kemarahan bercampur dengan ketidakpedulian yang dulu menjadi kekuatannya kini dibangkitkan dan tertuju pada seseorang yang bergelut dengan Nakahara Chuuya.

"Cukup." dengan suara yang membekukan suasana Dazai berjalan. Tatapan yang tak lagi bisa dijabarkan tingkat frustasi dan marahnya. Ia benar-benar kehilangan dirinya. Dikuasai jiwa masa lalu kelam itu.

"Jangan bergerak." Salah seorang dari mereka tidak mengarahkan pistolnya pada Dazai. Ia menarik Lucy dengan kasar. Membelenggu gadis itu dengan lengan kuat dan membuat Lucy kesakitan. "Kutembak gadis ini jika kau bergerak."

Benar-benar pengecut.

Tapi itu bukanlah hal yang berarti bagi Dazai. Tidak seperti beberapa menit lalu, dirinya yang sekarang tidak akan peduli pada hal itu.

"Tidak peduli." ia berkata dengan dingin. "Tembak saja, aku tidak peduli. Bahkan kalau mereka membunuh semua penumpang dan meledakkan seluruh kereta ini aku tidak peduli."

Ucapannya dingin. Meneror tiap orang yang mendengar tak terkecuali Chuuya. Ia merasakan ketakutan pada hari-hari _itu_ , tapi kali ini lebih pelik. Seperti dikuliti hidup-hidup oleh suara dan tatapan tanpa cahaya dari mata Dazai. Dan semua orang merasakannya. Langkah kaki yang membekukan seluru otot mereka, termasuk pria yang membekap Lucy dan pria yang hendak memerkosa Chuuya.

"Aku akan membunuh kalian semua. Bahkan kalau kalian lari, aku akan mengejar kalian ke seluruh sudut dunia dan akan membunuh kalian. Semua kenalan kalian. Kolega kalian. Keluarga kalian dan masa depan semua orang yang berhubungan dengan kalian. Kenapa? Karena telah menyentuh milikku."

Senyum Dazai mengembang saat dia mengarahkan pistolnya pada pria yang berada di atas Chuuya. Bukti bahwa monster yang selama beberapa tahun Dazai kurung sudah terbangun beberapa saat lalu.

"Peluruku dua belas. Aku akan meletakkan satu di tangan kananmu yang menyakiti Chuuya, satu di tangan kirimu yang menyentuh kulit Chuuya, satu di kepalamu yang bodoh, lalu satu lagi di jantungmu yang berdetak untuk hidupmu yang tidak berguna."

"O-oi! Aku akan menembaknya loh!" pria yang menyandera Lucy masih berusaha mengancam dengan gugup dan rasa takut.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak peduli." Setelah itu teriakan terdengar. Itu adalah pria yang mendapat pemenuhan janji karena Dazai baru saja menghancurkan tangan kanannya dengan satu peluru.

Chuuya tidak melihat itu. Azurenya hanya memandang Dazai dengan ketakutan. Dia tidak mengenal Dazai Osamu. Dia tidak tau Dazai Osamu. Dia takut pada mata itu. Lebih menakutkan daripada mimpi buruknya.

"Bos!" para pria pemegang senapan berteriak bersamaan.

"Oh kau bosnya ya? Kalau kau saja sebodoh ini, berarti aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan bawahanmu ya.." ia mengejek. Dan setelahnya seluruh senapan itu mengarah padanya. "Tidak sabaran sekali. Sisa peluruku cukup untuk kalian semua kok."

Tepat di ujung kalimatnya, sebuah tembakan mengenai bahu kiri Dazai.

"Dazai!"

Ah, suara Chuuya yang parau masih saja terdengar indah di telinganya. Bagaimana Dazai tidak ingin memiliki pria itu? Tidak akan ia maafkan siapapun yang menyentuh miliknya. Apalagi miliknya yang bernama Nakahara Chuuya.

"Payah." tapi ia tetap melempar tatapan mengejek pada pria yang tadi menembaknya. "Kau tidak tau bagaimana caranya menembak tepat di jantung ya?" ia menunjuk dada kirinya. "Oh, wajah kalian mengatakan kalian begitu ketakutan, seperti melihat monster saja. Sayang sekali.."

Kalimat intimidasi itu kembali terlontar dan wajah semua orang yang mendengarnya bertambah ketakutan. Begitulah sosok iblis dalam wujud pria rupawan dengan kulit pucat dan sepasang mata coklat menawan.

"Tembak dia!" pria itu membuang Lucy, dan karena arahannya bertubi tembakan mengarah pada Dazai. Chuuya menjerit dalam hatinya saat semua tembakan itu datang, tak ingin melihat Dazai terbunuh. Walau separuh pikirannya masih merasakan tekanan aura Dazai, ia lebih takut, lebih tidak akan sanggup melihat pria itu penuh lubang. Membayangkannya, memikirkannya saja membuat Chuuya ingin mati.

Namun yang terjadi adalah Dazai dengan lincah menghindari peluru-peluru itu. Dazai bukan petarung, dia juga tidak punya tenaga dan teknik bagus seperti Chuuya. Namun ia lebih tanggap dibanding siapapun di dunia yang sudah hancur ini. Masa lalunya mengasah agar dia bisa berpikir jauh ke masa depan. Memprediksi semua hal tanpa melakukan kesalahan. Dan hasilnya adalah, ia masih hidup setelah menjadi sasaran lebih dari tiga puluh peluru.

"Sayang sekali, aku tidak terluka tuh." kemudian ia melihat bahunya yang masih berdarah dan tersenyum, "Ah, ini pengecualian."

"Nah, peluru kalian sudah habiskan?" Dazai menarik pemicu otomatis pistolnya, "Giliranku ya?"

Tanpa meminta balasan, Dazai langsung memulai tembakan pertamanya pada pria yang tadi membekap Lucy. Satu. Dua. Tiga. Empat. Lima. Enam. Tujuh. Delapan. Tepat melubangi kepala para perampok itu. Dalam sekejap, delapan orang jatuh ke lantai.

Sosok Dazai yang berdiri tenang menjadi pusat semua pandangan itu tertuju. Kemudian mata Dazai beralih pada orang yang dipanggil Bos. Tubuhnya seperti dipaku dengan pasak raksasa saat melihat pemuda itu mendatanginya. Tertekan, ia berkeringat seperti melihat malaikat maut.

Tapi kenyataan kalau dia adalah bos bukan keterpaksaan biasa. Di tengah teror Dazai yang mengiris-iris jiwa, pria itu menyambar pistol yang tergeletak di dekatnya. Dengan sigap ia menarik rambut Chuuya, mengangkatnya, lalu mengarahkan pistol itu di kepalanya. Saat itu waktu kembali berhenti. "Kubunuh dia." ia tersenyum menarik pemicunya.

Menyebalkan, Chuuya tidak ingin mengambil peran putri yang diselamatkan oleh pangeran. Walau Dazai bukan pangeran, tapi kondisi mengatakan hal demikian. Ia ingin meninju lagi pria itu, tapi tangannya sudah mati rasa karena kehabisan darah. Menurut ingatan Chuuya, saat mereka berkelahi di dalam ruangan kakinya dipukul dengan besi. Tidak bisa digunakan untuk serangan cepat. Dia benar-benar tidak berdaya.

Sementara Dazai membatu. Berpikir dengan sangat tenang, mencari celah untuk menjauhkan wajah babak belur Chuuya yang indah itu dari mulut pistol. Hingga detik berikutnya suara tembakan terdengar, Chuuya terjatuh ke belakang bersamaan pistol yang tadi berada di hadapannya.

Pria itu berteriak karena perutnya yang terkena tembakan. Matanya yang hitam melihat Lucy. Gadis itu dengan raut ketakutan dan tubuh gemetar mengacungkan pistol di tangannya.

Mengambil kesempatan ini, Dazai berlari dan langsung menendang wajah pria itu hingga membentur pintu di belakangnya. Dengan kejam, tanpa ampun ia menginjakkan kakinya tepat di tangan yang tadi ia tembak. "Biadab." lalu menendang perutnya.

Chuuya tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain melihat Dazai— sosok yang tidak ia kenal dalam diri Dazai. Dia tidak ingin melihat Dazai yang seperti itu. Dazai Osamu itu seharusnya tersenyum lembut, dengan wajah tampan dan kehangatan yang beberapa kali membalut Chuuya. Bukan mata gelap yang terbakar api dendam yang membelenggu dengan teror.

Tembakan kembali terdengar, kini di tangan kirinya sesuai perkataan Dazai. Lalu Dazai menendang wajah itu dengan lututnya. Darah mengalir deras, sepertinya tulang hidung itu telah patah. Pijakan Dazai tak henti-henti menyiksa pria sekarat itu. Cipratan darah tak terhitung membuat kemeja putihnya berubah warna.

Walau Chuuya bukan orang baik yang manilai tinggi suatu nyawa (karena dia pun pernah membom satu rumah berisi ratusan jiwa), tapi seram sekali melihat Dazai yang membunuh dengan cara seperti itu. Ia menghilangkan nyawa dengan cara yang tidak diinginkan semua orang. Dengan penderitaan.

Semua mata menatap seorang iblis. Tanpa hati. Dia tidak bicara. Tapi yang ia lakukan menjelaskan apa yang ingin dia katakan. _"Kau tidak dapat ampunan."_

Tidak bisa diperkirakan berapa tulang yang sudah Dazai hancurkan, gigi yang ia patahkan, tapi dengan hati-hati membuat pria itu terjaga. Agar bisa merasakan rasa sakit penghakimannya. Kini ia tak lagi bergerak. Dadanya yang tadi menggebu kencang, darah yang tadi mengalir deras, dan suara parau yang berteriak kesakitan, kini hilang.

Chuuya yang paling dekat dengan hal itu. Tepat di depan matanya, ia melihat Dazai Osamu menembak dua kali. Membunuh manusia tanpa kemanusiaan.

 _Kejam._

Dazai menghela napas. Ia menyimpan pistolnya lalu menggulung lengan kemejanya. Bau amis darah yang menggenang kini menyamarkan aroma mesiu yang tadi meramaikan ruangan itu.

Ia berbalik, melihat Chuuya yang menatapnya gemetar. Ia takut pada Dazai yang berlutut di depannya. Tapi yang ia dapat adalah tatapan lembut. Tatapan yang sama saat Dazai memuji masakannya, saat Dazai mengelus pipinya, saat Dazai memeluknya dan membiarkannya menangis di dekapan pria itu. Tatapan yang selalu Dazai gunakan untuk menghantarkan rasa sayang.

Hanya dengan itu seluruh ketakutan Chuuya musnah. Chuuya memeluknya. Erat-erat, menjatuhkan air mata. Menghilangkan rasa takut saat para orang jahat itu masuk ke ruangannya. Rasa takut saat mereka menghajar Chuuya dan menggiringnya seperti budak. Rasa takut saat mereka berusaha memerkosanya. Rasa takut saat puluhan peluru mengarah pada cintanya. Rasa takut karena melihat sosok yang tidak dia kenal dalam diri orang yang istimewa di hidupnya.

Dazai mengelus surai senja itu lembut, mengecup pipinya yang lebam akibat tinju, "Kau takut padaku?"

Isak Chuuya masih terdengar. Dia tidak takut pada Dazai. Dia hanya takut pada apa yang tidak dia ketahui tentang Dazai. Karena itu dia menggeleng.

Ia menyentuh bahu Dazai. Melihat luka yang secara tidak langsung disebabkan olehnya. Dazai bisa membaca air muka Chuuya yang menyalahkan diri, ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Chuuya lembut. "Dibandingkan luka Chuuya, ini sama sekali bukan masalah."

"Kau bodoh sekali." Chuuya kembali bersandar di dada Dazai. "Kupikir kau akan mati."

"Tidak mungkinlah.." Dazai tertawa lembut. "Aku kan sudah bilang, aku ini tangguh."

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau mati." Chuuya meremas kemeja pria itu. Mengeratkan pelukannya seakan perkataannya adalah ultimatum paling berat yang harus dituruti Dazai Osamu.

Setelah kalimat itu sampai ke telinganya, pikiran Dazai pergi menjauh pada dirinya di masa lalu yang selalu ingin mati karena keadaan yang sangat buruk. Tapi sekarang, rasanya ia tidak ingin. Ia ingin memeluk Chuuya selamanya, dan tidak keberatan mati dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Tidak akan." jawabnya seraya mengecup kening Chuuya.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Halo semua~~

Kembali dengan Cylva yang masih cinta sama kapal satu ini. Maaf karena lama update, saya baru menyelesaikan setengah misi kehidupan yang diberikan oleh sesuatau bernama 'peraturan sosial' /apasih?

Mari kita lupakan tentang saya, lebih baik kita teriak bersama karena

WE ARE GETTING SEASON 3! OH MY GOD!

Berapa lama saya di fandom ini, masih betah aja ahaha.. /jancurhat!

Terimakasih masih setia baca cerita ini. Semoga cerita ini bisa cepat tamat ya ... XD Saya masih butuh saran dan kritik loh~~ Sampai ketemu di chapter depan..

See You~

 **Cylva.**


	5. Chapter 5

***Disclaimer***

 **Bungou Stray Dogs just by Asagiri Kafuka Harukawa Sango**

 **WARN : BoysLove, ABO, smut, Lime/Lemon, OOC, Typo (always)**

.

.

 **LOVELECTRY**

* * *

 **CHAPTER V**

Walaupun satu gerbong baru saja menjadi neraka, kereta masih melaju dengan kecepatan normalnya. Dazai yang masih setia menenangkan Chuuya dengan belaian merasa ganjil, seperti separuh dari perjalanan ini adalah untuk sebuah aksi perampokan.

Di depan puluhan pasang mata yang masih mematung setelah aksi seorang Dazai Osamu. Orang yang pertama keluar dari belenggu adalah Lucy Montmogery, berjalan perlahan ke arah kerumunan sandra lalu memeluk pelayannya, Louisa. Mereka menangis bersama, rasa haru karena berhasil terbebas dari kematian walau masih trauma melihat kejadian barusan.

"Masinisnya—" seorang wanita muda mengeluarkan kalimat pertama setelah hening yang begitu panjang.

"Para perampok itu menjarah tiap bangku dan tiap kamar dari gerbong depan. Tidak mungkin para petugas dan masinis melewatkan itu." sambung seorang pria tua.

Ternyata masalah ini belum selesai. Mau tidak mau Chuuya melepas pelukannya dan Dazai yang meraba pipi merah bengkak. "Aku akan ke ruang masinis."

Mata Chuuya membelalak. "JANGAN!" kembali memeluk Dazai erat. Melarangnya untuk pergi.

Dazai membalasnya, tidak melewatkan kesempatan itu.

"Jangan ke sana! Jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Kumohon Dazai, tetaplah disini."

Seperti sebuah perintah suci. Dazai tidak bisa melanggarnya, ia tidak ingin, tidak mau. Daripada pergi melihat ruangan masinis, bukankah jauh lebih baik memeluk Chuuya sampai dia tertidur?

Dazai memilih itu. Tapi detik berikutnya dia sadar kalau dia tidak punya pilihan.

"Chuuya dengarkan," ia melepas si mungil dan menatap lurus ke batu sapphire yang berkilauan, "Sebentar lagi kereta ini akan melewati rel bercabang. Kalau masinis bekerja sama dengan para parampok, mereka bisa saja mengambil rute yang tidak seharusnya."

Bukan wajah maklum yang didapat, melainkan gigi yang menggertak. "Kau pikir aku peduli?!" Chuuya berteriak. "Pokoknya aku tidak mau kau pergi! Kau tidak boleh pergi!"

Benar-benar Nakahara Chuuya, sangat keras kepala. Tapi ini bukan waktunya meladeni sifat buruk Chuuya itu.

Dazai menghembuskan napas, bangkit diikuti mata Chuuya yang menatapnya heran. Si jangkung berjalan mengambil pisau dan salah satu pistolnya, "Lucy-san, aku titip Chuuya sebentar yah?"

Mata Chuuya semakin lebar, "Dazai!" ia geram. Sementara itu Lucy yang masih terisak hanya mengangguk paham.

"Dazai sialan! Jangan pergi bodoh!" Chuuya kembali berteriak. Memanggil Dazai yang hanya melewatinya menuju pintu. "OI!"

Tapi Dazai tidak menggubris. Ia menyingkirkan mayat itu dengan kakinya, lalu membuka pintu yang kini bewarna merah.

"Dazai! Jangan pergi! Dazai!" Dengan tubuh babak belurnya yang dipaksa bergerak berusaha meraih pria itu, air mata Chuuya kembali mengalir. Marah dan sedihnya bercampur. Kesal karena tidak beradaya, tidak bisa menjegat Dazai. Sekian kali ia mencoba bangkit berdiri, sekian kali pula ia kembali terjatuh karena tangan dan kaki yang tak bisa menumpu.

"DAZAI!"

Suaranya yang serak bercampur isak menggema di seluruh gerbong. Tak ada mata yang tak iba, tak ada hati yang tak teriris, namun tak ada orang yang berdiri dan menyusul Dazai untuk bertarung. Bangsawan-bangsawan itu hanya memeluk diri masing-masing dan membiarkan pria berambut coklat menyelesaikan semuanya.

Hanya seorang Lucy Montmogery yang kemudian tergerak. Ia berjalan dan menunduk di hadapan Chuuya. "Nakahara-san, ayo aku bantu ke ruangan." Dengan tubuh mungilnya ia membantu si sinoper itu bangkit. Kakinya masih terseok, matanya sembab, dari pintu yang sama dengan Dazai ia keluar dipapah oleh Lucy.

Di lorong itu tidak ada lagi hawa Dazai. Hanya memori di dalam kepala Chuuya saja yang bisa melihatnya.

Ruangan mereka terbuka. Kursi-kursi baldu yang mewah penuh dengan sabitan. Koper dan tas semuanya berantakan. Madeleine yang cantik kini sudah menjadi remah tak berbentuk di lantai.

"Maaf mereka membongkar kopermu." Chuuya berkata sambil lalu.

Lucy mendudukkan Chuuya di salah satu sisi kursi yang masih bagus. Kemudian ia melihat sehelai gaun merah mudanya. Sudah terkoyak di pinggang. Beralih pada rompi hitam Chuuya, tidak jauh beda kondisinya. Semua pakaian itu robek, terpijak, atau terkena darah. Tidak bisa digunakan lagi.

"Tidak apa." Lucy Montmogery menjawab dengan senyum. Disobeknya helaian kain putih salah satu gaun lalu mengelap wajah Chuuya dengan itu.

"Aku bisa sendiri." ucap Chuuya. "Kau kembali kesana saja. Tenangkan bangsawan-bangsawan bodoh dan tamak itu. Pasti mereka sedang bingung dan marah ingin uangnya dikembalikan."

"Tapi Dazai-san memintaku merawatmu."

"Luka seperti ini aku sering menerimanya, bukan masalah. Aku punya antiseptik di tas, dan aku bisa merawat lukaku sendiri. Sebagai bangsawan yang punya budi pekerti baik, kau punya tugas lain sekarang."

Chuuya tidak menatap gadis yang memang lebih muda darinya itu. Namun perkataan sang mekanik sungguh menyenangkan hati. Keraguannya hilang, Lucy Montmogery merogoh tas selempang coklat yang tergeletak di lantai. Didapatinya kotak P3K kecil yang memukau, lalu mememberikannya pada Chuuya.

"Kalau begitu permisi, Nakahara-san."

Ketika pintu tertutup, Chuuya menopang kepalanya yang seperti mau pecah. Berapa kali ia dihantam oleh tangan besar itu? Otaknya serasa berguncang dan berdenyut sakit. Luka di tangannya seperti teriris tiap helai lengan baju menyenggol barang sedikit. Kakinya berdenyut, digerakkan sakit, didiamkan perih. Sialan.

Di saat fisiknya merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuh, mentalnya menahan kesedihan yang menerpa hati. Chuuya bingung pada dirinya yang merasa khawatir setengah mati pada Dazai Osamu yang sedang pergi. Padahal waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama tidak terbilang lama. Bahkan dia tidak tau motif orang itu mendekatinya, mengajaknya makan, menaiki perahu, mendengar kisahnya, mengajaknya naik kereta api, sampai membunuh karenanya.

Chuuya bukan orang yang tidak terbiasa dengan kematian. Dia sering menghilangkan nyawa. Nyawa para korup dan manusia yang tidak memanusiakan manusia. Tapi tidak pernah ia melihat hal sekeji yang Dazai Osamu lakukan.

Dazai tidak hanya membunuh, ia menyiksa dengan kasar sebelum musuhnya meregang nyawa. Ia mengabaikan semua hal hanya untuk ambisinya.

Tapi kenapa Chuuya ingin sekali melihat manik kakao yang memendarkan kepedulian itu? Kenapa ia ingin dipeluk dalam rengkuhan lengan kokoh itu sampai tertidur? Kenapa ia ingin sekali bercanda dan mengejek satu sama lain dengan pria itu? Kenapa ia ingin mendengar suara lembut yang selalu bercerita omong kosong itu? Dan kenapa begitu perih saat suaranya tidak bisa menggapai seorang Dazai Osamu?

Pikiran yang memusingkan berakhir dengan hembusan napas berat. Chuuya tidak ingin merusak otaknya dengan hal-hal itu.

Dia hanya melihat kain putih yang Lucy berikan kini sudah menjadi merah di tangan. Kotak P3K masih apik di sebelahnya tanpa ada tanda-tanda telah terbuka. Hampir sepuluh menit sejak ia kembali duduk di ruangan itu, kereta perlahan melambat. Sebuah stasiun mendekat dan akhirnya kereta berhenti.

Chuuya hanya menatap ke luar jendela dengan mata kosong. Kata Leasmburg tertera apik di plang kayu berbingkai ukiran besi. Tak lama pintu ruangannya terbuka. Dari pantulan besar itu ia mendapati bayangan pria tinggi berambut coklat yang ia nanti-nanti.

Dazai Osamu duduk di sebelahnya, Chuuya dengan kaki cedera berpindah ke bangku di depan. Menghindar. Kemudian Dazai beranjak lagi ke sebelahnya, Chuuya juga ikut menjauh. Beberapa kali hal yang sama terulang, hingga akhirnya Chuuya yang lelah menyerah dan membiarkan Dazai duduk di hadapannya. Tapi belum selesai. Mekanik itu masih membuang muka, tidak peduli pada pemuda yang teguh menatapnya.

Dazai mulai bicara, perlahan menggerakkan tangan hendak menyentuh pria di depannya, "Chuuya—"

"Jangan sentuh!" Chuuya menepis tangan itu kasar. Ia sebal. Walau senang Dazai kembali dengan selamat, tapi ia sebal karena sudah diabaikan.

Pintu kembali terbuka, Lucy Montmogery masuk bersama Louisa Alcott. Lucy yang termasuk orang peka melihat wajah Chuuya menolak bertatap dengan pria yang memandangnya sendu.

"Nakahara-san, Dazai-san, pihak stasiun akan menunda keberangkatan selama dua jam untuk perbaikan gerbong dan penyelidikan. Kalian juga diperbolehkan turun untuk membersihkan dan merawat diri."

"Oh iya. Terimakasih banyak." Dazai yang baru menyadari keberadaan dua gadis itu menjawab dengan senyum.

"Saya akan membawa koper saja, pakaian dan alat rias sudah tidak bisa digunakan. Sayang sekali." Louisa menambahi seraya mengangkat kopernya.

"Kalau begitu kami turun duluan ya.. Saya diminta memberi kesaksian." Lucy menunduk lalu berlalu setelah mendapat jawaban senyum dari Dazai.

Kembali mereka berdua di ruangan itu. Chuuya yang ngambek, dan Dazai yang membujuknya. Seperti cerita-cerita romantis anak gadis, hanya saja ngambek Chuuya tidaklah bisa diatasi dengan rayuan dan pelukan hangat.

Chuuya mengambil tasnya, memasukkan semua pakaiannya yang terhambur keluar. Dazai ingin membantu, tapi mekanik itu mengelak tak ingin disentuh. Ia hampir jatuh jika Dazai tidak menangkapnya, tapi Chuuya malah bangkit dan menepis tangan Osamu.

"Aku bisa sendiri." lalu ia bertumpu di badan kereta. Meninggalkan Dazai yang berdiri memakan kesalnya sendiri di ruangan itu.

Tapi Dazai tidak marah. Ia tidak marah pada Chuuya yang menolak bantuannya dengan kasar dan memilih mengikuti si mungil yang berjalan lunglah. Terkadang berhenti karena nyeri yang menyerang kakinya, kadang juga hampir terjatuh dan membuat Dazai siaga menangkapnya.

Namun ketangguhan Chuuya tidak kalah. Ia berhasil keluar dari gerbong lalu melangkah pincang ke kursi tunggu kayu paling dekat yang bisa ia gapai.

Dazai yang setia berjaga di belakangnya menatap takjub, namun dia kesal. Dia tidak ingin hanya melihat, dia ingin menjadi penopang Chuuya. Dia ingin bisa merangkul Chuuya, menggendongnya, bukan hanya melihat pria itu berjuang dan menahan rasa sakit sendirian. Walau Dazai masih merasakan denyut di bahu karena peluru yang bersarang, tapi dibanding tubuh kecil Chuuya yang cedera di sana-sini, itu sama sekali bukan masalah.

Dengan kemeja yang masih basah karena darah, Dazai berdiri di hadapan Chuuya. Pria itu dengan satu tangan mungil berusaha membuka sneaker putih yang ia kenakan. Sekali-sekali ia menekan luka sayat di tangan satunya, lalu kembali menggulung celana hingga tampak kaki dan betis putih yang membiru akibat pukulan benda tumpul.

Lalu dengan bantuan mulut, Chuuya membuka kotak P3Knya. Salahkah Dazai ingin mencium bagian kayu yang terkena bibir merah Chuuya? Rasanya tidak tahan. Ia tidak ingin melihat wajah meringis kesakitan yang manis itu. Katakan ia gila karena malah ingin menyentuh Chuuya ketika melihat wajahnya.

"Ugh.."

Pikirannya nistahnya lenyap melihat gulungan perban yang menggelinding di lantai karena jatuh. Wajah Chuuya semakin memerah, ingin menangis.

Dazai menghembuskan napas, lalu mengambil perban itu. Kemudian disentuhnya kaki Chuuya.

"Aku tidak butuh!"

"Berhenti bersikap kekanak-kanakan Chuuya." Dazai balas menarik kaki Chuuya yang tadi ditarik oleh empunya.

"Apa katamu?!" Chuuya berteriak.

Dazai menghela lagi, menghentikan kegiatannya mengelap kaki kurus itu. "Kau mau apa sebenarnya? Aku sudah kembali dan sekarang aku di depanmu kan? Aku tidak terluka dan masalahnya selesai. Kau masih bernapas dan perampoknya tertangkap. Lalu apa lagi maumu Chuuya?"

Ada hening panjang yang mengisi. Kemudian suara Chuuya terdengar pelan.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu."

Dazai melebarkan pupil matanya.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali tapi kau tidak menoleh sedikit pun! Kau bodoh sialan!"

Chuuya dengan emosi melempar kotak P3K di tangannya, tepat mengenai wajah Dazai yang tidak menghindar ataupun menahan hingga isi dari kotak itu berhamburan keluar.

"Padahal aku sudah memanggilmu! Aku sudah menyebut namamu! Aku memanggilmu berkali-kali Dazai!KENAPA KAU TIDAK MELIHATKU DAN KEMBALI?!"

Air mata kembali jatuh di pipinya yang memar.

"Padahal hari itu kau bilang kau akan selalu bersamaku..." Chuuya meremas lututnya. Sementara Dazai membatu melihat Chuuya yang tertunduk menutupi wajah menangisnya.

 _"Ya Tuhan, kenapa bisa Dazai Osamu ini bodoh sekali?"_ Dazai tersenyum getir. Padahal dia adalah pria yang tidak memaafkan siapapun yang membuat Nakahara Chuuya terluka, tapi bagaimana jika dia pelakunya?

Dazai dengan lembut mengangkat kaki Chuuya, membuat manik sapphire itu kembali terlihat saat Dazai mencium kakinya.

"A-apaa—?!"

"Kau tau ciuman di kaki adalah tanda pengabdian Chuuya?" Dazai tersenyum, berlutut di depan Chuuya, memangku kakinya yang cedera. Sementara tangannya menggenggam tangan mungil Chuuya yang masih bersimpuh di lutut mungilnya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Kali ini aku benar-benar berjanji. Dengan seluruh jiwaku, nyawaku, tubuhku, hidup dan matiku, aku janji tidak akan mengabaikanmu lagi."

Dazai mengangkat jari kelingkingnya, menatap bongkah es yang masih meleleh. Chuuya menahan isaknya, melihat senyum hangat yang entah kenapa sangat ia rindukan. Ia menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan milik Dazai. Menjawab janji itu, "Kalau kau melakukannya lagi tidak akan kumaafkan!"

"Kau bisa membunuhku kalau itu terjadi."

"Bodoh. Aku juga tidak akan memaafkan kalau kau mati!" kini Chuuya melempar senyumnya. Indah sekali. Seperti surga yang diturunkan Tuhan di dunia yang telah hancur.

Kemudian Dazai Osamu tersadar. Untuk pertama kali selama dua puluh satu tahun hidup yang dia habiskan mengisi ranjang dengan omega-omega murahan, kini ia ingin memenuhi seluruh hidupnya dengan Nakahara Chuuya.

Dia bukan lagi brengsek yang mencari cara agar pria itu mau berhubungan seks dengannya. Bukan lagi orang yang ingin menikmati tubuh itu dengan nafsunya. Sekarang, dia adalah Dazai Osamu yang mencintai Nakahara Chuuya. Dazai Osamu yang ingin melindungi Nakahara Chuuya dan saling memiliki dengannya.

"Permisi Tuan-Tuan.." Seketika suara pria mengintrupsi momen mereka. Salah seorang petugas stasiun rupanya.

"Dazai-sama, iya kan? Lucy-sama memberi tahu tentang kejadiannya. Dan sepertinya kalian berdua benar-benar berantakan." ucap petugas itu ramah. "Kalian bisa menggunakan ruangan staf, secara pribadi, kalau kalian mau." ia mengucapkan 'pribadi' dengan nada khusus.

Dazai dan Chuuya saling bertatapan. Chuuya dengan wajah melongo imut yang sudah kembali, lalu Dazai yang kemudian tersenyum manis. "Bisa kau bawakan kami air hangat, peralatan P3K lengkap, lalu sesuatu untuk mengeluarkan peluru dari bahuku?"

"Baiklah akan saya bawakan. Anda tunggu saja di sana." ia menunjuk sebuah pintu bertuliskan 'staf' di belakang jejeran bangku tunggu. Petugas itu kemudian pergi setelah memberi salam sopan.

"Hmm... Sayang sekali," Dazai bergumam melihat wajah bingung Chuuya. "Karena tembakan ini aku jadi tidak bisa menggendongmu ala pengantin."

"Hah? Bicara apa? Mau kulempar lagi kau dengan kotak sampah?" Chuuya menjawab kasar, seperti biasa.

"Mari Chuuya.." Dazai menyodorkan tangan kanannya setelah merapihkan barang-barang mereka. Chuuya menggapai tangan itu, berusaha berdiri dengan bantuan lengan dan tubuh Dazai. "Sakit." kini ia sudah bisa bicara jujur.

Dazai memapah tubuh kecil itu. Menahan rasa sakit di bahu demi Chuuya yang berjalan pelan. Pintu dibuka oleh Chuuya dan dengan perlahan Dazai mendudukkannya di sebuah kursi besi panjang.

Tak lama petugas itu datang. Dengan troli berisi dua baskom air hangat, handuk kecil, kotak P3K yang enam kali lebih besar dengan milik Chuuya, lalu nampan besi berisi peralatan bedah serta jatum suntik yang sudah diisi obat bius bertakaran kecil.

"Stasiun sudah seperti rumah sakit saja." Chuuya berkomentar.

"Karena Leasmburg adalah kota yang mengutamakan kesehatan. Oh iya, di ujung ada toilet dan kamar mandi, silahkan digunakan." kemudian ia menunduk permisi dan keluar.

Chuuya tidak menanggapi saat Dazai mengunci pintu.

"Pakaianku rusak semua. Hanya tinggal celana. Bagaimana denganmu?" Chuuya mengangkat celana denim pendeknya.

"Koperku aman. Aku menggunakan gembok bersandi yang sulit untuk dirusak." Dazai menjawab seraya berjalan ke arahnya. "Kau mau mandi?"

"Maunya sih.. Tapi kalau tidak ada baju yah bagaimana.."

"Kau bisa pinjam punyaku. Hanya dipakai tidur malam kan? Besok kita beli setelah tiba di Distrik 4"

Wajah mekanik itu tampak berpikir. "Tidak usah. Aku tidak punya—"

"Aku belikan."

"Dazaii..." Chuuya memberi tatapan mengancam.

"Aku yang mengajakmu naik kereta api ini kan? Jadi secara teknis ini adalah salahku pakaianmu rusak, jadi aku akan ganti rugi. Kau mau melarangku bertanggung jawab Chuuya?"

Rasanya Chuuya dilarang membalas. Dia sudah di skak oleh Dazai. Walau tau pria itu hanya mencari alibi untuk menghamburkan uang lagi, tapi otak Chuuya tidak bisa menemukan argumen yang bisa membalas kata 'bertanggung jawab' milik Dazai. Sial.

"Aku yang pilih sendiri yah.." itu jawaban terbaiknya. Karena dengan begitu Chuuya bisa memilih pakaian paling murah yang tidak memberatkan kantong.

"Tentu." Si brunette tersenyum lalu duduk di sebelah Chuuya. Memisahkan pria itu dengan tasnya. "Chuuya, bisa mandinya nanti saja? Aku ingin minta tolong keluarkan pelurunya."

"Tentu saja. Kau bodoh meminta hal itu dengan cara lembut.." Chuuya tertawa, merasa lucu karena untuk pertama kali Dazai meminta untuk mengutamakan dirinya.

Dazai melepas satu persatu kancing kemejanya. Lalu dengan seduktif membuka pakaian itu. Memaku mata Chuuya pada tubuh atletisnya. Abs yang indah dan bisep yang sering menjadi tumpuannya. Hingga tanpa sadar ia memerah.

"Oh, kau selera ya? Mau menyentuhku hm?"

"BODOH SEKALI!" Chuuya berteriak malu. "Dan apa-apaan perban itu? Kau mumi yah?!" ia mengalihkan topik.

"Oohh..Chuuya ingin melihat apa yang ada dibalik perbanku ternyata. Boleh kok. Aku yang buka, atau kau yang buka hm?."

"Lakukan! Cepat lakukan lalu kulempar kau ke rel kereta api!"

"Ahaha.. Aku tidak mau mati sendiri, jadi jangan yaa.."

Chuuya yang terlanjur gugup ingin sekali meninju Dazai, jika saja tangannya tidak cedera. Jika saja— Chuuya memaksa dirinya tenang. Lalu mengambil obat bius dari nampan perak itu.

"Cepat dong Chuuya. Aku tidak tahan... Chuu~ya~."

Chuuya kembali bergidik mendengar suara Dazai yang merendah menggoda. "Kau mau kubunuh yaaa?!" lalu Dazai kembali tertawa.

"Sudah berhenti main-mainnya." Chuuya mencibir, mengarahkan jarum suntik itu ke bahu Dazai yang terkena tembak. Namun tangannya ditahan sebelum jarum ditancapkan.

"Tidak usah pakai bius."

"Hah? Gila yah? Nanti sakit loh.. Sangat sakit!"

"Iya aku tau sakit. Hanya aku tidak percaya itu obat bius."

"Hah?" ...Boleh tidak Dazai mencium bibir yang membuka bloon itu?

"Aku pernah denger Leasmburg kota obat. Bukan hanya medis, tapi obat terlarang juga. Mereka menyediakan beberapa botol zat adiktif di stasiun, bandara, halte, pelabuhan, dan ruang kesehatan di tiap tempat umum lalu menggunakannya untuk pengunjung dengan berbagai kedok. Mungkin saja itu salah satunya."

Chuuya, masih dengan mata membulat bingung, menatap cairan yang sewarna dengan rambutnya itu. "Jadi tidak mau pakai?"

"Tidak usah." mendengar itu Chuuya meletakkan kembali suntik ke atas nampan. "Karena itu Chuuya, bersikap lembutlah padaku..."

"Kau bicara seperti itu lagi aku gunting bibirmu." ancamannya dibalas tawa.

Chuuya melihat bahu Dazai yang terluka. Tidak sempat memberi pertolongan pertama, luka itu semakin parah. "Dagingnya hampir menutup, pasti sulit mengambil pelurunya. Kau yakin tidak mau dibius?"

"Aku percaya padamu kok. Lagipula, Chuuya kan mekanik. Pasti sudah terbiasa dengan hal detail."

"Dazai, yang aku bedah itu peralatan listrik dan rangkaian skrup. Bukan jaringan tubuh manusia." wajah Chuuya yang cemas ternyata imut juga yah?

"Keluarkan saja pelurunya. Lukanya akan sembuh sendiri nanti."

"Kau yakin?" Ya ampun. Kenapa kau memasang wajah memelas Chuuya? Bukankah itu membuat Dazai ingin memelukmu?

Anggukan Dazai dijawab oleh Chuuya yang mengambil kain kasa dan menekan lukanya. "Aw!" Chuuya mengaduh karena Dazai yang mencengkram pergelangan tangannya. "Sakit bodoh!"

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu..." rengek si brunette, melihat tangan Chuuya yang bergetar memegang gunting dan pinset di depan lukanya.

"Aku gugup." ia mengatakan dengan jujur. "Bagaimana kalau aku merobek lukanya hingga semakin lebar? Atau tak sengaja memotong daging yang tidak terluka?"

"Jangan khawatir. Asalkan pelurunya bisa keluar. Cepatlah Chuuya, lukamu juga perlu perawatan."

"Kalau kau merasa sakit katakan padaku ya! Pokoknya harus kau katakan padaku!"

"Iya iya. Cepatlah.." Dazai tersenyum melihat wajah lucu yang memaksa itu.

Chuuya mulai dengan melebarkan luka yang membuat Dazai menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kemudian dengan tangan satunya yang terluka ia memasukkan pinset secara perlahan untuk menarik peluru kecil yang ia temukan.

"Ugh Chuuya.." Dazai tak sengaja meremas paha kecil itu. Membuat Chuuya melonjak kaget. Ingin menampar si jangkung, namun ia tahan karena tidak ingin refleksnya malah mengganggu proses genting ini.

Semakin dalam logam itu merobek daging, tangan Dazai semakin kuat meremas pahanya, dan Chuuya hanya bisa menggigit bibir dengan wajah merona berusaha tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya. Ia menggerakkan kaki risih tapi Dazai sepertinya tidak sadar. Mungkin sakit sekali rasanya karena Chuuya memaksa membuka kembali jaringan tubuh yang sudah tertutup untuk mencapai peluru itu. Sakitnya sama dengan membelah daging hidup dengan pisau bukan?

"Mmh..." tak tahan, Chuuya melenguh sakit walau tangannya masih bergerak gemetaran menarik peluru. Hingga akhirnya benda perak yang kini bewarna merah itu berhasil dikeluarkan.

Chuuya dengan sigap menekan lagi bahu Dazai yang mengeluarkan darah dengan kain kasa. Sementara Dazai yang sudah menyadari apa yang dilakukan tangannya pada paha Chuuya hanya menatap pria mungil itu merawat luka kecilnya.

"Sakit ya?" suara Chuuya memecah hening.

"Sakit. Mungkin karena pertolongannya lama." Dazai menjawab. Seketika pikiran nistah melintas di kepalanya. Ia tersenyum saat mekanik itu membuka lagi plastik kain kasa yang baru. "Chuuya, kau berisi juga yah.."

Plastik beserta guntingnya jatuh ke lantai.

"K-ka... k-kau!" Chuuya dengan telinga yang nampak memerah menggeram dengan seram.

"Kau tadi memberiku izin kan? Kuremas di tempat lain boleh? Boleh hm? Boleh tidak? Boleh yaaaa?" Dazai tanpa ampun menggodanya.

"Kau mau tanganmu kupotong juga hah?!" Chuuya mengangkat pisau bedah itu dengan aura gelapnya.

"Ahaha.. Jangan. Nanti aku tidak bisa menggendongmu, atau membelai wajah dan rambutmu, memelukmu, atau bahkan merasakan tubuhmu."

Wajah Chuuya bertambah merah, bersamaan dengan marahnya yang meningkat. "Dan siapa yang bilang kau boleh melakukannya?!"

"Tentu saja, aku."

Chuuya memasang senyum peperangan. "Coba saja, aku janji akan benar-benar membedahmu. Dengan sangat l-e-m-b-u-t, mem-b-e-d-a-h-mu!" ia menekan kata lembut dan bedah agar menambah cita rasa kalimatnya. Perempatan kesal yang sudah berganda-ganda menghiasi muka yang memerah malu. Bisa melihat perpaduan kedua ekspresi itu, betapa bahagia Dazai Osamu.

"Ah iya iya.. Sekarang gantian. Chuuya, buka bajumu biar kurawat semua lukamu~"

Chuuya kembali merona. "Enak saja! Apa-apaan?!" ia mundur, menjauh dari tangan Dazai kemudian mencari alibi, "Lagi pula seharusnya kan mandi dulu."

"Oke. Habis mandi kau kurawat yaa~"

Melihat senyum Dazai mengembang, saat itulah Chuuya sadar betapa bodoh dirinya. Dazai memapah Chuuya ke kamar mandi dengan semangat, menggantungkan handuk dan menghidupkan shower.

"Nah, silahkan Chuuya. Jangan lama-lama yah.. Kita kan gantian. Aku habis Chuuya saja." kemudian Dazai menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Jelas sekali dia merencanakan sesuatu! Kapasitas otak Chuuya tidak bisa menebak apa rencana ular licik itu. Tapi insting liarnya tau pasti dia merencanakan hal buruk. Paling buruk!

Chuuya yang hanya mematung dengan cemas akan keusilan Dazai kemudian menghela napas. Ia mulai membuka pakaiannya yang kotor, lalu dengan sedikit berusaha tertatih mencapai shower yang sudah Dazai atur suhu airnya.

Pikiran Chuuya mengingat lagi pria besar yang ingin menidurinya di depan umum tadi. Jijik melanda, ia menuangkan sabun cair dengan sangat banyak di tangannya kemudian membasuh ke perutnya. Dengan kasar, penuh kesal. Memuakkan.

Kemudian tangannya beralih ke tempat Dazai mencengkram dengan kuat. Pahanya. Paha yang putih dan tidak pernah terekspos. Chuuya menyentuhnya, bukannya merasa jijik, ia malah merona malu. Baru kali ini ada orang menyentuhnya di tempat yang begitu vulgar. Rasanya ia bisa mati saat ini karena malu.

Mengingat-ingat bagaimana rasanya saat Dazai menyentuhnya, membuat asap mengepul keluar dari telinga. Chuuya tidak bisa memungkiri kalau dia suka, tapi dibandingkan itu ia benci karena debaran di dada yang begitu menggangu. Terimakasih pada pemikiran jernih yang membuatnya menggeleng keras dan menyingkirkan wajah tampan Dazai Osamu dari kepalanya.

Ia mulai menggunakan shampo beraroma apel, kemudian sabun dengan aroma sama di seluruh tubuh. Dengan hati-hati menghindari tempat dimana ia terkena tendangan dan sayatan. Bisa gawat kalau ada sabun yang tertinggal di dalam. Selain itu, rasanya pasti ngilu sekali membasuh luka dengan basa tingkat tinggi.

Setelah mengelap dengan handuk, Chuuya mengenakan celana dalam dan celana hitam ketat pendek yang masih bersih, salah satu dari yang selamat di tragedi porak porandanya tas murah Chuuya. Tapi sial. Dia lupa meminta baju yang Dazai janjikan. Jadi dia harus keluar dengan apa? Bagaimana pun Dazai adalah alpha, dan Chuuya adalah omega! Tuh kan... Dazai brengsek itu memang sengaja membuatnya terjebak kondisi seperti ini!

Chuuya membalut tubuhnya dengan handuk, seperti menggunakan selimut. Lalu perlahan ia memunculnya kepalanya dari balik pintu.

"Dazai.." ia memanggil pria yang menunggu dan masih bertelanjang dada itu. Chuuya melihat Dazai yang membalas tatapannya, "bajumu.." ah kenapa begitu memalukan!

Dazai menaikkan bahu, tidak mendengar. Pura-pura sebenarnya, tapi Chuuya tak tahu.

"Berikan aku bajumu.." Dazai hanya merespon dengan wajah bingung, dibuat buat juga. "Bajumu!" Chuuya sedikit berteriak, dan kini tampak Dazai mendengarnya.

Pria itu membuka kunci kopernya lalu menarik sehelai kemeja hitam polos dari sana. Bukannya mengantar, ia malah memamerkan pada Chuuya.

Kesal. Senyum menantang Dazai membuat kesal. Chuuya dengan ragu mengambil langkah pertama keluar dari kamar mandi. Masih pincang, bercampur gugup dan merona berjalan menuju tempat Dazai duduk dengan angkuhnya.

"Aku sampai, puas kau! Kau mau menyiksaku ya?" ucapnya sebal ketika tiba di hadapan si brunette.

"Tentu saja, kau mengizinkaku hm?" Tangan berbalut perban itu perlahan menyentuh bahu Chuuya yang tidak tertutup handuk.

"Bodoh! Kau membuatku berjalan sejauh tiga meter tanpa penopang!"

"Sekarang sudah ada kan?" Dengan perlahan Dazai menurunkan handuk itu. Dada bagian atas Chuuya terlihat. Molek sekali!

"Kau mau apa?" Chuuya yang tangannya menahan handuk dari dalam tidak bisa menjegat. Ia juga sudah lelah untuk mundur karena kondisi kakinya. Kenapa ketidakwarasan Dazai kambuh saat Chuuya tidak bisa melawan?

"Aku mau lihat lukamu. Perlihatkan padaku." Dazai menurunkan handuk yang menutup lengan terluka Chuuya, sekaligus mengelus kulit putih itu sebagai pemuasnya. "Kau membersihkannya?"

"Cuma dengan air tadi. Lukanya masih ternganga begitu, harus diberi antiseptik dan perban." dengan rona Chuuya berkomentar.

"Lalu perutmu?"

Chuuya benci bagian ini. "T-tidak apa apa."

Ayolah.. Chuuya tidak menutup tubuhnya dengan apa-apa selain handuk dan celana ketat sepaha itu. Kalau Dazai ingin melihat lebam-lebam di perut, Chuuya terpaksa melepas handuk yang menjadi pertahanannya.

"Perlihatkan, Chuuya.." suara Dazai mendayu, dalam, dan menghipnotis. Entah kenapa Chuuya yang ingin menolak malah pasrah saat Dazai membuka handuk yang membalut tubuhnya.

Handuk itu jatuh ke lantai. Yang dihadapan Dazai sekarang hanya badan Chuuya yang terekspos tanpa benang sehelai pun selain celana ketat hitam yang membentuk bagian paling vulgar.

Wajah Chuuya merah menyala. Seperti kaca ruby yang berhias sapphire. Lehernya putih tak ternoda, tanpa choker hitam favoritnya. Kemudian bagian kesukaan Dazai, tempat dimana dia bersyukur Chuuya masih memiliki jantung yang berdetak. Dadanya. Bidang, namun kurus. Nipple kecil merah muda yang ingin Dazai ulum dengan lidahnya tampak dengan tampilan paling sempurna.

Aroma Chuuya yang sudah terlanjur manis, bercampur dengan sabun apel yang menggugah indra. Pikiran kosong membuatnya menarik Chuuya mendekat hingga goyah dan ia terjatuh tepat padanya.

"Dazai!" Chuuya berteriak kecil. Merasakan napas pria itu begitu dekat dengan kulitnya. Hidung yang mancung mendengus perut mungilnya. Ia hanya merenggangkan tubuh geli. Walau Chuuya bukan orang yang menjunjung tinggi sebuah kata suci, tetap saja tidak pernah ia disentuh manusia lain, apalagi di bagian itu. Bagian-bagian sensitif yang selalu tertutup oleh baju, bahkan tak pernah ia sentuh kecuali saat mandi.

Dazai mabuk oleh aroma Chuuya. Kulit halusnya yang tidak ternoda, hangat tubuhnya yang kecil menggugah. Ia kalap, tak tahan melingkarkan tangan di pinggul Chuuya yang ramping, dengan erat hingga seluruh panas tubuh itu bisa ia rasa. Sementara wajahnya terbenam mengendus di perut Chuuya yang berotot halus, tangannya meraba punggung yang mulus.

"Ahh... Henti—hen..tikan.."

Kata terakhir terabaikan begitu saja. Dazai lebih fokus pada desahan yang tidak sengaja lepas dari mulut Chuuya. Membuatnya semakin menjadi. Bibirnya muai bermain, menciumi perut itu, membuat Chuuya tambah geli dan meremas rambut coklatnya.

Nyeri karena memar tersapu bibir tipis Dazai yang basah membuat darah menggebu-gebu mengalir ke kepala, ke tempat Dazai menyentuhnya, ke bagian sensitifnya. Saat otaknya berpikir kalau mereka melakukan hal yang salah, tubuh Chuuya meminta lebih dari brunette yang memanjakannya.

Nafsu hampir menguasai, Dazai mulai mengeluarkan lidah untuk menjilat kulit Chuuya. Merasakan benda yang basah menggeliat di kulitnya, Chuuya terhentak. "Nghh.. Hn Dazai,, emm... jangan.." melarang, namun diam-diam merasa nikmat. Terbukti dengan desah dan tangannya yang memeluk kepala Dazai, tanpa sadar memberi kode agar pria itu melakukan lebih.

Dazai mengingat tempat sebuah tangan kotor menyentuh Chuuya-nya, ia membersihkan dengan jilatannya. Luka dan lebam itu bahkan terasa lebih nikmat mengalahkan madeleine manis yang Chuuya buat. Di waktu tangan Dazai menjelejah punggung, perlahan Dazai memiringkan kepalanya. Menurunkan sedikit celana yang Chuuya kanakan, lalu memberi gigitan kecil di pinggul kiri si mungil.

"Ahh!"

Terkejut, Chuuya mencengkram bahu Dazai yang terluka. Tentu saja itu membuat Dazai berhenti.

"Cu-cukup..." wajah itu tidak terhingga level manisnya. Chuuya menutup mulut dengan punggung tangan. Berusaha menjauh dari pria yang melonggarkan dekapannya. "Aku.. Aku tidak mau..." Chuuya berkata malu.

Kakao Dazai hanya melihat wajah manis itu. Tidak menyimak kata-katanya, hanya menghayati suara berat penuh napas bergairah. Lagipula, Chuuya tidak sepenuhnya tidak mau.

"Jangan begitu. Aku jadi ingin menciumi-mu lagi." Dazai terang-terangan mengutarakan pikiran bejadnya dan Chuuya semakin memerah.

"Kau marah?"

Tidak juga, tapi Chuuya mengangguk.

"Kau membenciku?"

Setelah diam beberapa saat lalu berkata pelan, "Kupikir aku sudah membencimu dari dulu..."

Dazai tersenyum menang. Ternyata nekat itu membuahkan hasil juga yah. Memang dia berniat mengerjai Chuuya untuk menghampirinya dengan dibalut handuk, tapi malah kelepasan jadi adegan panas seperti itu. Yah tak apalah, Dazai suka. Masih terjebak mimpi terhadap bayangan kulit lembut Chuuya, desahan sexy Chuuya, dan hangat tubuh Chuuya.

"Bajunya." suara membangunkan Dazai yang berusaha dengan keras menutup hasrat yang sudah menelan tubuhnya. Ia membentang kemeja hitam pada Chuuya,.

"Pasti kebesaran, tapi itu akan jadi pemandangan yang bagus." Chuuya melongo lagi, walau ditambah wajah yang masih sedia bersemu. "Duduklah Chuuya, aku akan rawat lukamu."

Dazai membantu Chuuya duduk di sampingnya. Kali ini ia yang merawat Chuuya dengan ligat. Walau sebenarnya ingin berlama-lama memandang bahu mungil dan dada Chuuya yang tersibak, tapi sesuatu yang mengeras di bawah sana hampir dalam kondisi kritis. Dazai harus segera lari dari ini.

Diambilnya kapas yang dibasahi antiseptik, lalu beralih pada luka di lengan Chuuya. "Lukanya dalam sekali. Tanganmu bisa putus kalau begini."

"Kau berlebihan." Chuuya melihat jemari yang mengusap-usapkan kapas itu ke lukanya. Ia menutup sebelah mata, refleks dari pedih saat antiseptik bertemu luka ternganga.

"Tahan yah.." Dazai berkata lembut.

"Kau tau? Aku sering menerima luka seperti ini waktu kecil. Jadi ini bukan masalah bagiku." senyum angkuh tampil di wajah si mungil, "Dibanding denganmu aku lebih tangguh kan?"

"Chuuya.." raut sendu Dazai melenyapkan senyum itu, "Kau lebih tau kalau itu tidak membuatku merasa kalah sama sekali."

Dazai kembali membelai pipi Chuuya, merasakan gesture kasar akibat pukulan. "Aku sedih kalau kau menceritakan hal sedih. Tapi aku senang ketika kau menceritakan hal menyedihkan itu kepadaku. Karena bagiku itu bukti kau percaya padaku. Tapi tolong, jangan jadikan itu sebagai dasar kalau kau terbiasa dengan rasa sakit. Jangan biarkan orang menyakitimu Chuuya.."

Sepasang bola biru Chuuya yang membulat indah menatap pemuda itu dengan takjub. Seorang manusia yang sungguh baik hati. Bagaimanapun Dazai sungguh menyebalkan, tapi entah kenapa dan entah sejak kapan, bagi Chuuya dia yang terbaik.

"Aku mengerti. Maaf.."

Lalu Dazai Osamu sekali lagi tersenyum. Ia mengambil perban, membalutnya dengan rapi di lengan kecil Chuuya. "Selanjutnya pipimu, lalu perut."

"Ah! Aku bisa sendiri kalau yang itu. Lukanya tidak parah, hanya harus diberi antiseptik dan balsem. Tolong perban kakiku, Dazai."

Pertama kali Dazai mendengar kata tolong keluar dari mulut Chuuya untuknya. Kenapa bahagia sekali menerima tugas dari seorang omega? Tanpa memedulikan kalimat pertama, Dazai langsung turun dan memangku kaki Chuuya di lututnya.

Ternyata bukan hanya memar dan bengkak, ada darah yang mengalir dari sayatan kecil. Seperti yang sudah ia lakukan, membersihkan luka dengan antiseptik, kemudian mengoleskan balsem di betis putih Chuuya. Tanpa mencoba melihat ke bagian atas yang tak berbusana. Cukup sudah dengan perut Chuuya yang memabukkan, Dazai tidak ingin kembali terjebak dengan paha yang ingin ia makan dan cium sepanjang malam— setidaknya ia tidak ingin terjebak sekarang. Walau ia sangat ingin melihat kaki-kaki ramping yang ia ingin suatu hari terbuka untuknya, ingin ia angkat agar bisa mencium bagian belakangnya. Dazai mencoba untuk tidak terlihat terlalu brengsek.

Mencoba fokus, si brunette mengakhiri tugasnya dengan menempel luka itu dengan kasa dan memberi perban pada semua yang bengkak setelah menempelkan penghangat agar tidak berdenyut.

"Terimakasih." Chuuya tersenyum melihat kakinya yang diobati dengan telaten oleh Dazai. "Kau juga harus mandi, setelah itu aku balut lukamu."

"Tentu." gulungan perban diambil, handuk di lantai disampirkan di punggung.

"Kau bawa perban? Memangnya semua itu luka?"

"Oh, Chuuya penasaran hm?"

"Tidak. Sudah sana pergi kau sialan."

Sesuai yang Chuuya katakan, Dazai pergi dengan senandung menuju kamar mandi. Mendengar pintu itu tertutup, Chuuya menutup wajahnya. Bayangan tentang kejadian beberapa menit lalu terlintas, Chuuya lantas berteriak di ujung tenggorokan agar tidak terdengar. Beribu pikiran yang menuduh kebodohannya bermunculan satu-persatu. Seharusanya tadi dia memukul Dazai. Tapi Chuuya adalah Chuuya. Dia benci hal rumit dan terlalu lapar untuk berpikir sekarang.

Ia memilih mengancingkan kemejanya, menggulung tangan yang kebesaran, lalu mencoba berdiri. "Kalau sepanjang ini, tidak pakai celana juga sepertinya tidak apa." batinnya. Namun ia tetap mengambil celananya yang disampirkan di atas koper Dazai, lalu mengenakannya. Benar saja, celana pendek itu tidak terlalu berguna karena hanya menutup sampai lutut. Tapi yah sudahlah.

Chuuya kembali ke posisi duduk dan saat itulah keganjilan muncul ketika ia melihat handuknya yang sudah sobek di sana-sini. Jadi yang tadi itu handuk Dazai? Chuuya memakainya tanpa berpikir apa-apa? Dan sekarang, Dazai sedang mandi dan menggunakannya?

Ya ampun. Memakai handuk bergantian memang bukan hal besar. Tapi setelah Dazai menciumi tubuh Chuuya hingga ia berkali-kali mendesah di depannya, tentu saja itu akan menjadi hal lain. Dan kenapa pula Chuuya merasa dirinya sedang dilecehkan dari jauh?

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Wah,, kenapa cerita ini selalu panjang? Percaya tidak, awalnya chapter ini 8k loh. Jadi saya bagi dua sampai sini. Biasanya saya periksa beberapa kali, tapi kali ini hanya sekali. Karena- malas /plak

Dan jadiah sepertinya ada beberapa kalimat yang berantakan. Saya mencoba yang terbaik, namun cerita ini masih memiliki banyak sekali kekurangan. Bahkan saya sendiri kurang puas dengan beberapa bagian. Karena itu saya membutuhkan saran dan kritik dari readers sekalian.

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu membaca cerita ini. Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya ^^

 **See You~**


	6. Chapter 6

***Disclaimer***

 **Bungou Stray Dogs just by Asagiri Kafuka Harukawa Sango**

 **WARN : BoysLove, ABO, smut, OOC (saya berusaha sebisa mungkin membuat karakter-karakter ini IC tapi ternyata tetap OOC *cry), Typo (always)**

.

.

* * *

 **CHAPTER VI**

Nakahara Chuuya memainkan jarinya gugup dengan bibir bergetar menahan malu. Ia menunggu-nunggu pria tinggi yang masih berada di kamar mandi hingga empat puluh menit sampai-sampai kantuk mendatanginya. Dengan kesadaran yang hampir menghilang, ia perlahan membuka mata karena guncangan lembut dari Dazai yang tak berbaju, hanya menggunakan keeper moka menutup kaki panjangnya.

Perban-perban membalut dada, sebagian lengan dan lehernya. Aroma apel yang sama dengan si jingga menguar dengan lembut. Rambutnya terurai basah, memberi kesan panas yang membuat Chuuya sadar sepenuhnya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu tidurmu."

Gelengan Chuuya menganggap hal itu bukan masalah besar. "Lama sekali. Kau ngapain saja sih?"

"Menuntaskan masalah besar yang Chuuya buat."

"Hah?" Chuuya melongo dengan wajah bloon imutnya. Sama sekali tidak mengerti bahasan apa yang sedang Dazai rujuk sebagai alasan. Tapi berhubung firasatnya bilang kalau itu bukan hal penting, ia menganggapnya angin lalu.

"Kau tadi kan bawa perban, kenapa tidak sekalian saja balut bahumu?" lagi, Chuuya bertanya polos.

"Itu karena Chuuya sudah janji mau membalutnya~"

Alis Chuuya menyatu bingung, namun segera menghela napas maklum. "Bodoh sekali." Setelah itu ia mengambil perban dari tangan Dazai, dan memulai pekerjaan tak bergajinya. "Aku hebat juga bisa merawat luka ini dengan rapih ya."

Dazai terkekeh mendengar mekanik itu memuji diri, mengingat tadi dia begitu pesimis saat melakukannya. "Kan aku sudah bilang."

"Ngomong-ngomong," balutan selesai, dan Chuuya merapihkan peralatan P3K nya. "Bagaimana dengan masinisnya?"

"Oh... Masinisnya bersih, tapi asistennya terlibat." Dazai memakai kaus abu-abu dan menutupnya dengan sweater biru yang dikancing hingga diafragma. "Saat aku masuk, masinis yang masih empat puluhan sudah terikat dengan mulut dilakban. Kalau Chuuya pernah melihat film penyanderaan, seperti itulah." lanjutnya.

Chuuya menggeleng. "Lalu?"

"Lalu, aku menembak kaki asisten masinisnya, dia masih muda loh. Tapi tidak setampan aku.." si sinoper yang mendengar tersenyum jijik.

"Kemudian aku melepaskan tali yang mengikat masinis itu dan dengan cepat kami berdua berkombinasi. Aku mengalahkan si asisten sementara dia mengatur jalannya kereta." Dazai membuat ceritanya begitu artistik, dengan gerakan tangan dan nada bicara yang dramatis, malah membuat Chuuya semakin ilfil. "... dan akhirnya kami menang." ia mengakhiri dengan senyum.

"Lalu para petugas? Itu loh, orang-orang yang menyambut kita saat mau naik."

"Oh, mereka semua dikurung di salah satu kamar." jawab Dazai sekadar sambil merapihkan kopernya dan tas Chuuya.

"Keretanya berangkat empat puluh lima menit lagi, ayo cari makan."

Chuuya menatap curiga uluran tangan itu, "Jangan bilang kau yang bayar lagi. Aku juga punya uang loh."

"Oh tidak Chuuya sayang.. Kau simpan saja uangmu, kata petugasnya kita bisa makan gratis."

"Sungguh?"

"Iya. Aku bicara dengannya saat kau mandi tadi." senyum Dazai manis, walau Chuuya curiga, ia ragu Dazai berbohong. Yah, baiklah. Chuuya akan mengamati, berjaga-jaga jangan sampai pria itu mengeluarkan dompetnya.

Ia menerima tangan Dazai yang segera membantunya berdiri. Pakaian yang kebesaran menenggelamkan tubuh Chuuya. Tak tampak lekuknya, hanya collar bone yang mengintip karena kancing kemeja tak sampai menutupnya. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah melebihi ekspetasi si alpha.

Mereka keluar dari pintu meninggalkan benda-benda bekas yang tidak bisa terpakai lagi. Pakaian Chuuya misalnya, seingatnya ia meninggalkan di kamar mandi. Ah, masa bodo lah..

Ketika melihat-lihat di teras stasiun, seorang petugas menghampiri membawa sebuah tongkat yang langsung diberikan pada Chuuya. "Ini sebagai permintaan maaf karena membahayakan penumpang." ia tersenyum, dan Chuuya menerima tongkat itu setelah mendapat persetujuan dari tatapan mata kopi yang memapahnya.

"Kalian mau makan? Silahkan ke sana. Ada menu-menu makanan terbaik stasiun Leasmburg." petugas itu menunjukan sebuah bangunan persegi di sebrang jalan. "Saya akan menjemput sepuluh menit sebelum kereta berangkat."

Chuuya sebenarnya ragu, tapi Dazai mau. Ia berkata terimakasih dan menggandeng tangan si sinoper. Kakinya mulai melangkah pelan, diikuti si mungil yang mengakrabkan diri dengan tongkat barunya. "Aku hebat bisa menggunakannya dengan baik."

Lagi, Dazai terkekeh melihat wajah serius Chuuya yang memuji dirinya sendiri. "Iya Chuuya. kau hebat."

Jalanan sepi. Memang sejak mereka tiba, stasiun sudah sepi karena ini adalah kereta terakhir yang singgah ke Leasmburg. Nona Montmogery dan Pelayannya sudah tak tampak, mungkin sudah pergi.

Lingkungan itu gelap, tidak ada bangunan kecuali restoran dan beberapa etalase penjual koran. Lampu jalan menyala setiap delapan meter, dan hanya ada empat mobil yang terparkir di depan restoran bergaya Amerika jadul itu.

Dazai membukakan pintu kayunya, membiarkan Chuuya masuk duluan dan melihat sebuah ruangan dengan interior yang simple. Keramik kotak bergradasi hijau hitam, dinding kuning yang ditempeli lukisan-lukisan bunga dan lampu-lampu lilin. Meja-meja bulat bertaplak putih dengan pita kuning. Beberapa orang berdansa di sekitar panggung yang diisi pemain jazz, sedang beberapa lagi sibuk dengan makanan mereka di atas meja. Simpel, sangat simpel.

Chuuya mengikuti pria yang menggenggam tangannya ke salah satu meja dua bangku di dekat jendela yang menghadap stasiun. Dazai dengan hormat menarik kursi untuk Chuuya, lalu kemudian duduk di depannya.

"Aku merasa kau benar-benar menikmati ini."

"Tentu saja. Bukankah ini seperti kencan makan malam?" —Dengan Nakahara Chuuya yang ia sembah-sembah? Bagaimana tidak, Dazai mengukir senyum manis yang penuh kilauan bahagia di wajah. Sungguh, ia tidak lagi memikirkan apa yang telah dan akan terjadi. Biarkan Dazai Osamu menikmati kencan tidak resminya ini.

Seorang pelayan datang, dengan rok biru berbordir, kemeja putih tertutup rompi yang sama dengan roknya. Wajah cantiknya menatap Dazai dengan pipi bersemu, terpesona dengan ketampanan pria yang membaca menu dengan orang di depannya.

"Kau harus pilih makanan yang tidak pernah kau makan, Chuuya."

Chuuya mengangguk, menatap serius daftar makanan dengan harga luar biasa. Cukup untuk merenovasi tokonya. Mengingat kalau itu gratis, ia gugup. Kesempatan seumur hidup, apa yang harus dipesan?

"Aku selalu kasihan dengan wajah berpikirmu itu. Bisa kau berhenti dan santai saja?"

"Hah? Kau bilang apa hah?!" Chuuya mengintrupsi tidak terima dan dijawab senyum tak berdosa oleh lawan bicaranya. "Apa itu Paella?" tanyanya setelah kembali tenang.

"Nasi, dengan udang, kerang, sosis daging, lalu ditambah irisan lemon. Anda juga bisa meminta topping lain." jawab si pelayan.

"Oh... seperti pizza... Aku pesan Paella ukuran kecil saja ya."

"Baik. Lalu penutupnya?"

Chuuya kembali melihat menu dengan wajah bingung yang membuat senyum tipis di bibir Dazai yang tak berhenti menatapnya.

"Skyr?" ia mengangguk mengikuti ucapan ragunya, "Skyr. Yogurt Islandia itu, aku pernah sangat ingin mencicipinya dulu." Chuuya mengajak Dazai berbicara, dan pemuda itu membalas dengan senyum lembut. "Itu saja?"

Chuuya mengangguk, menaikkan kemeja yang mulai melorot dari pundaknya.

"Aku steak saja. Tolong bawakan Aga Red ya."

Pelayan itu mengangguk, dengan rona merah karena bertemu mata Dazai, kemudian dia pergi.

"Kau cuma pesan steak? Steak kan dimana-mana ada. Seharusnya kau pesan yang langka Dazai. Selagi ini gratis! Kau tidak lupa kan? Gratis loh! G-e-r-a-t-i-s-!" dengan wajah optimisnya yang lucu Chuuya menyesalkan pesanan stalkernya. Sungguh kampungan yang menggemaskan.

Si brunette kembali sengsara, ingin sekali mencium bibir yang mengerucut itu. Bukannya Dazai tidak punya uang untuk membeli makanan yang lebih mahal, dia hanya sedang tidak berselera untuk makan. Setelah madeleine yang sangat enak, ditambah perut Chuuya yang sangat luar biasa, rasanya sayang jika ada makanan lain yang masuk ke mulutnya malam ini.

"Chuuya tidak tahu ya? Aku banyak uang loh." ia menjawab dengan sombong. Mengubah raut menggebu-gebu mekanik itu menjadi datar.

"Oh iya. Aku lupa kau orang yang bisa membeli restoran beserta seluruh staf dan kokinya."

"Ah, tidak sekaya itu. Aku juga punya masa tidak punya uang kok.."

"Meragukan. Kapan-kapan, kalau kau tidak keberatan, ceritakan padaku tentang dirimu yah. Rasanya tidak adil kalau kau tau tentangku, tapi aku tidak tau apa-apa tentangmu."

"Oh, Chuuya mulai tertarik padaku? Senangnya."

"B-bukan begitu bodoh! Aku cuma tidak mau jadi orang yang tidak tau apa-apa! Itu saja. Jangan berpikir terlalu jauh yah!" bibirnya mengerucut lagi.

"Iya.. Nanti aku ceritakan. Semuanya, tentangku." senyum muncul, lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu ini dengan santai dibanding membuat Chuuya berapi-api seperti biasa. Karena ia tau pria kecil itu kelelahan, ia tidak ingin membuat Chuuya benar-benar tumbang.

Ah, salah. Sejujurnya Dazai ingin sekali pria itu tumbang agar dia bisa menjajah tubuhnya tanpa ketauan. Tapi sisi lainnya mengatakan tidak ingin menjadi orang yang menyakiti Chuuya lagi. Karena itu ia memutuskan menghabiskan waktu ini dengan cara lain yang jauh lebih baik, sebelum waktunya tiba untuk Nakahara Chuuya mengizinkannya melakukan sesuatu yang lebih seru dan lebih bergairah dari yang bisa ia bayangkan.

Tak lama sebuah troli berlapis kain hijau berenda yang membawa pesanan mereka tiba. Chuuya dengan mata berbinar mengikuti gerak sepiring Paella yang mendarat di hadapannya. Kemudian beralih pada hazel yang tengah membalas senyum pelayan si wanita. Chuuya tidak tau kenapa ia merasakan jarum menusuk jantungnya.

Pelayan wanita itu mengangkat dua buah gelas, lalu menuangkan sebotol Rose wine sebelum meletakkannya di tengah meja. Setelah menunduk hormat, ia pergi.

Aga Red, pesanan Dazai. Cukup jarang Chuuya bertemu dengan wine. Dia suka— sangat suka dengan minuman beralkohol itu. Tapi karena bukan orang berpunya, Chuuya hanya bisa mengidolakannya.

Aroma anggur yang manis memancing selera Chuuya, ia melewati begitu saja Paella yang tadi dipesan. Mengambil gelasnya dan langsung meneguk cairan merah itu. Hangat wine memenuhi mulut kecilnya, mengalir dan menyisakan panas di kerongkongan, sebelum membakar di dalam perut hingga nyeri tak lagi terasa.

"Aku tidak tau Chuuya suka wine." ucap Dazai setelah menyuap steak ke mulutnya.

"Aku sangat menyukainya. Rasanya benar-benar menyegarkan, membuat semua bebanku hilang."

Biji carnelian Dazai tak lepas dari bibir yang bergerak ketika mengunyah dan berbicara. Wajah bersemu akibat beberapa teguk Aga Red, tak lagi memedulikan kemeja yang sudah berkhianat tak lagi menutupi bahunya.

"Dulu aku cuma minum sampanye murahan karena Kakek Nakahara suka meminumnya. Aku berkenalan dengan wine ketika pesta ulang tahun seorang bangsawan. Aku lupa siapa. Di sana aku minum, tapi tidak puas karena harus melakukan sesuatu. Kau tau?" Chuuya tersenyum seraya mengunyah udang.

"Aku menyimpan sebotol sebelum membakar rumah itu. Tapi tak lama, kurang dari seminggu wine nya habis. Tidak setiap hari aku bisa menyelinap ke rumah bangsawan, dan tak setiap kali pula aku bisa menyelundupkan botol minuman itu." ia mengakhiri dengan hembusan napas hangat.

"Chuuya kau benar-benar gila yah."

"Kau yang gila." bantah Chuuya, masih memakan Paella porsi kecilnya. "Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau mau dekat dengan pengacau sepertiku."

"Aku suka sih. Rasanya hidupku jadi berubah di dekatmu."

Azure Chuuya melebar. Tak terlalu mengerti, hanya sedikit memahami. Karena dia pun sama. Tentang hidup yang berubah itu, Chuuya juga merasakannya.

Mereka bercerita panjang— tidak, Chuuya bercerita panjang dan Dazai menyimak tiap katanya dan membalas saat ada pertanyaan. Ia lebih memilih menghapal bibir mungil Chuuya mengucapkan tiap huruf dan suara yang sudah tercemar napas hangat efek alkohol. Begitu candu baginya. Tapi lama kelamaan Dazai prihatin. Ia menjauhkan botol itu dari si surai senja yang membalas dengan ekspresi tak terima.

"Kau habiskan dulu itu Chuuya, nanti kuberikan lagi."

Tepat sekali. Chuuya sudah meneguk hampir tiga gelas, sementara Paellanya masih ada setengah piring lagi.

"Heeeehhh... Aku mau wine nya jugaaaaa" ini pertama kali Dazai melihat mekanik itu merengek manja. Bukan hal yang bagus untuk kondisi saat ini karena membuat Dazai tidak tega. Tapi si brunette itu tetap tegas mengatakan, "Setelah habis kuberikan lagi, sepuasmu."

"Ummm..." penawaran yang tidak buruk. Akhirnya dengan gumaman malas Chuuya memulai misi untuk menghabiskan makanan Spanyol itu.

Setelah habis ia menagih janji Dazai. Dan dengan terpaksa pria itu mengisi lagi gelas Chuuya yang sudah kosong dengan Aga Red. Dazai menghabiskan steaknya, lalu meneguk winenya di saat yang berbarengan dengan tegukan kedua Chuuya.

"Chuuya, jangan mabuk." Dazai memberi peringatan cemas. Bukan cemas karena kesehatan Chuuya, melainkan rasa sulit menahan diri pada apa-apa yang mungkin saja terjadi nanti malam karena mereka akan tidur dalam satu kamar. Dazai, dengan Chuuya yang sangat ia inginkan. Alpha, dengan omega yang memancarkan bau teramat manis. Jangan sampai mekanik itu mabuk.

Chuuya bersemu merah. "Aku tidak mabuk. Berapa lama lagi sampai keretanya berangkat?"

Dazai mengucap syukur karena pertanyaan Chuuya yang menandakan kesadarannya. Ia beralih melihat jarum jam yang hampir bertemu di angka sepuluh romawi.

"Dua puluh menit lagi."

"Sayang sekali. Aku tidak bisa menikmati Skyr-nya dengan puas."

"Chuuya, itu waktu yang cukup lama menghabiskan semangkuk kecil yogurt dan beri-berian di atasnya. Dan, tenang saja. Aku akan menunggumu."

Chuuya memulai santapannya. Manis. Ia memejamkan mata terlena untuk waktu yang lama. Menikmati campuran anggur dengan susu yang sangat lembut. Hangat dari alkohol yang berhembus di rongga mulut tiba-tiba tertimpa dengan dinginnya yogurt itu.

"Ini enak sekali! Kau harus coba Dazai!" ia menyodorkan cup putih itu beserta sendoknya.

Si brunette meneguk ludah. Dia tau Chuuya polos, tapi masa sepolos itu memberikan sendok dari mulutnya. Tapi sebagai seorang Dazai Osamu, tentu saja ia menerima dengan senang hati. Satu suapan dari sendok kecil masuk ke mulut. Dibandingkan rasa asam manis yogurt dan raspberry, Dazai lebih menikmati rasa manis dari mulut Chuuya. Menutup matanya untuk mencari sisa-sisa dari Chuuya.

"Bagaimana? Enak kan?"

Kakao itu kembali tampak. "Enak. Aku suka." katanya dan Nakahara tersenyum bangga.

"Eh, sudah. Jangan dihabiskan." Chuuya memakan lagi dessertnya. Ya ampun, Dazai ingin pingsan kegirangan saat sendok itu masuk lagi ke mulut Chuuya.

 _"Kau hebat sekali Chuuya."_ batin Dazai memuji sosok yang berhasil membuatnya bahagia setengah mati hanya karena ciuman tidak langsung. Padahal semua bibir yang pernah ia kecup dengan berbagai cara tak pernah membuatnya melayang setinggi ini. Tidak salahkan ia menegaskan kalau Nakahara Chuuya benar-benar hebat?

Satu suapan kembali masuk ke mulut Chuuya, kemudian ia mengeluarkan lidah merah muda segarnya untuk menjilat sendok itu. Menghabiskan sisa yougurt yang menempel.

Matanya beralih pada pria di depannya yang ternyata juga menatapnya. Chuuya mengerutkan dahi, dengan ujung sendok yang masih berada di mulutnya ia melihat cup yang masih berisi sedikit Skyr itu.

"Aku kasihan padamu. Dari tadi kau melihatku terus. Kalau kau begitu suka pada Skyr-nya, ini kuberikan." ia menyodorkan lagi cup beserta sendok perak itu.

Critical K.O.! Dazai menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja.

 _"Bisa tidak aku menarik janjiku yang tadi dan segera menelanjangimu disini?!"_ Dazai mengutuk diri dalam hati.

"O-oi?! Kenapa?!" wajah bloon Chuuya tampil dengan cemas dan menggemaskan.

"Iya." kepala Dazai kembali terangkat, ternyata Chuuya tidak sepenuhnya tidak mabuk. Dengan senyum kalah berperang, ia menerima cup kecil itu. "Terimakasih Chuuya."

"Uh, emm.." gumam Chuuya mengiyakan dengan sisa bingungnya.

Sekarang, yang Chuuya lakukan hanya menunggu Dazai menikmati skyr dengan penuh kebahagiaan— di mata Chuuya. Padahal yang dilakukan si boros perban itu hanya makan dari sendok bekas Chuuya dan membayangkan dirinya suatu hari akan mengantarkan yogurt ke mulut mungil itu dengan bibirnya.

Ah, bahkan dinginnya skyr tak bisa mengalahkan indra Dazai menyesap kehangatan dari mulut mungil yang masih menempel di sana. Ia membayangkan lidah Chuuya yang tadi menjilat sendok itu, dan dia juga melakukan hal yang sama. Berharap suatu hari akan melakukan perang lidah yang panas secara langsung dengan si mungil.

Karena sibuk dengan imajinasi— maaf, karena sibuk dengan yogurtnya, Dazai tak bisa mengawasi Chuuya yang diam-diam tak berhenti meminum Aga Red. Saat ia selesai, yang tampak adalah wajah bersemu dengan laut biru yang sayu indah di belakang gelas kosong.

 _"Gawat sekali, aku kecolongan."_ seketika keringat panik muncul di pipinya. "Chuuya?" ia memancing respon,

"Hn?"

—dan tidak menduga akan mendapat sebuah lenguhan sexy dari si manis— Dazai meneguk ludah. "Kau mabuk?" Chuuya menggeleng, Dazai semakin panik.

"Hei.."

"Hngh..." Chuuya menggeser kepala ketika bahunya ditepuk lembut oleh Dazai.

Sementara dia yang sekali lagi tidak bersiap akan sebuah lenguhan lemah, kembali meneguk ludah. Chuuya yang mabuk benar-benar membahayakan.

"Aku ke toilet dulu yah. Tunggu di sini."

"Umm.. " bibirnya mengerucut dengan mata sayu yang berkabut. Sebuah ekspresi yang tidak merelakan, "Aku ikut!"

 _"Sialan."_ Dazai mengutuk dirinya di masa lalu yang memesan Aga Red. "Tidak. Tunggu di sini."

"Uhmm!" bibirnya semakin menekuk, menuntut.

"Kakimu kan sulit bergerak. Jadi tunggu disini saja ya?"

Sejenak Chuuya diam. Berpikir di tengah mabuk dan membuat wajahnya semakin aneh saat kedua alisnya naik akibat curiga. "Jangan lama-lama..."

 _"Ya ampun Chuuya, sejak kapan kau belajar wajah memelas minta dicumbu seperti itu? Kan Osamu jadi semakin sulit di sini."_ Dazai mengunci mulut, lebih memilih mengangguk dengan senyum lalu beranjak.

Pemilik helai jingga itu menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja. Rasanya semua yang ia lihat adalah hal indah, dan sesegera mungkin ingin melihat sosok brunette yang paling indah dari semuanya.

Sementara itu, Dazai yang melihat Chuuya tertunduk di atas meja dengan lemah mulai khawatir. Dia tidak pernah melihat Chuuya mabuk, tapi dia pernah melihat beberapa kasus omega yang mabuk dan menjadi lebih agresif dari biasanya. Sungguh hal yang tidak boleh terjadi. Belum boleh.

Sekarang, Dazai perlu kurir untuk menyampaikan bayarannya ke kasir tanpa ketahuan pria mabuk itu."Hei."

Pelayan wanita yang sama, ia menoleh saat Dazai memanggilnya. "Aku punya permintaan. Bisa kemari sebentar?"

 **-0-**

"Aku lama?" setelah langkahnya berhenti, Dazai memanggil pemuda Nakahara. Sayangnya dia sudah terlelap dengan tangan terlipat yang menyanggah kepala. Di sudut bibir bahkan sudah mengalir liur, ditambah dengkuran halus dan bahu yang terekspos, bagaimana bisa posisi tidak elegan ini malah menjadi pemberat nafsu bagi Dazai?

Dazai ingin menggendong Chuuya, namun mengingat di bahunya masih ada daging yang belum tertutup ia tidak bisa. Sayang sekali. Padahal ini kesempatan merasakan seluruh berat tubuh Chuuya bertumpu di lengannya. Tapi yang bisa dilakukan Dazai hanyalah membangunkan si mungil.

Dengan lembut, tangan yang dibalut perban menepuk punggung pria itu. "Chuuya. Chuuya, bangun." tapi tak ada respon. Kalau tidurnya begitu nyenyak, mungkin tak akan ada masalah kalau Dazai mengambil dua atau tiga kecupan. Segera, ia menggeleng.

"Chuuya.. Hei.."

"Hnggh..." lenguh membalas, Chuuya memalingkan wajah. Ya ampun, benar-benar omega satu ini. "Ngantuk..." suaranya manja.

"Kalau tidak bangun, aku akan benar-benar menciummu loh.."

"Lakukan saja."

Sial. Dazai terkena tembakan sendiri. Ia tidak mengira Chuuya yang mabuk akan benar-benar menyiksa. Ingin ia siram saja si sinoper itu dengan air, agar terbangun dan sekalian hilang mabuknya. Tapi tidak jadi karena suara peluit kereta dengan ajaib membuat Chuuya membuka mata. Dengan sigap ia bangkit, "Kereta!" dan panik.

"Belum berangkat kok. Masih lima belas menit lagi." suara Dazai membuat Chuuya beralih melihatnya. "Ayo. Tidurnya dilanjutkan di kamar saja yah?"

"Dazai.." Chuuya melemaskan otot, membiasakan pandangan, mengucek mata yang tadi terbuka secara tiba-tiba. Perlahan, ia bertumpu pada tangan Dazai yang memapah dengan lembut. "Kau memesan kamar lagi?" mereka keluar dari restoran itu.

"Ah, kali ini benar-benar bukan aku. Mereka mengganti rugi karena ruangan kita begitu hancur."

"Emm.." Chuuya menanggapi seadanya, masih terserang kantuk.

Ketika tiba di peron, para penumpang masih terlihat marah-marah pada pihak stasiun. Dazai tidak terlalu menanggapi, bukankah tiap hal ada resikonya? Ia lebih memilih berjalan —dengan menopang Chuuya di bahunya— di belakang petugas yang menunjukkan kamar mereka.

"Silahkan Tuan." petugas itu membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan kedua penumpangnya untuk masuk duluan.

Segera Dazai mendudukkan Chuuya di kasur berukuran double bed, dan sinoper itu segera mengambil inisiatif sendiri untuk berpindah ke sisi tempat tidur yang satunya dan melanjutkan tidur.

"Maaf karena kamar dengan dua bed sudah tidak bisa kami berikan. Bangsawan yang memesannya punya kedudukan yang terlalu tinggi."

Kamar itu berukuran enam meter persegi, dengan satu double bed dengan cover soft lavender menyudut pada dinding yang ada sepasang jendela kaca bergorden biru lembayung. Sebuah neon berbentuk lingkaran menyala terang di tengah langit-langit, dan lampu berbentuk bola tertempel di atas tempat tidur. Sofa lembayung di dekat pintu berteman meja bundar kecil untuk meletakkan kopi dan buku. Minimalis.

"Tak apa. Letakkan saja koperku di atas kursi. Terimakasih." ucap Dazai dengan senyum, disusul suara pintu yang tertutup. Mengunci pintu, kemudian menutup gorden, sebelum akhirnya ia menjatuhkan diri dengan perlahan di sisi kasur satunya.

Hazelnya melihat Chuuya, begitu manis di tidurnya walau selalu menjadi sosok penuh kekuatan di saat ia terjaga. Bagaimana bisa dengan bentuk semungil itu ia bertahan selama ini? Bagaimana bisa ada makhluk seindah dia terdampar di SideD8 dengan hidup yang begitu berat? Padahal Chuuya adalah manusia langka yang begitu perhatian pada biadab seperti Dazai.

Dengan sadar, penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang seorang pria, Dazai mengecup keningnya, menaikkan selimut hingga menutup dada si mekanik. Lampu neon dimatikan, hanya menyisakan lampu tidur bewarna kuning keemasan. Dengan getaran badan gerbong dan dengkuran manis Chuuya.

Menghela napas panjang, rasanya hari ini terlalu banyak hal terjadi yang bisa Dazai ingat tiap adegannya. Sebentar setelah menutup mata, ia merasakan jari-jari mungil meraih lengannya. Milik Chuuya tentu saja. Dazai yang melihat wajah pulas itu tersenyum. Memiringkan tubuhnya agar bisa berhadapan dengan Chuuya. Menggenggam tangan yang tadi mengusiknya dengan lembut.

"Selamat malam Chuuya."

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Entah kenapa saya bangga masih bisa lanjutin ini disaat sibuk— yang ga kelihatan sibuknya.

Untuk beberapa alasan, rasanya Dazai ama Chuuya sangat OOC ya? Perasaan saya sih gitu, cuma yah ga tau kalau readers XD

Sekali lagi terimakasih masih setia baca, dan meluangkan waktu untuk review ^^ Cerita ini masih saangggaaatttt panjang, dan mungkin saya tidak punya banyak waktu lenggang untuk melanjutkan. Tapi bakal lanjut terus kok, sabar yaa /ditimpuk

Sekian untuk chapter ini, sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya..

 **See You~**


	7. Chapter 7

***Disclaimer***

 **Bungou Stray Dogs just by Asagiri Kafuka Harukawa Sango**

 **WARN : BoysLove, ABO, smut, OOC (saya berusaha sebisa mungkin membuat karakter-karakter ini IC tapi ternyata tetap OOC *cry), Typo (always)**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER VII**

"Ahh! Hnh.. ahh... Dazai—hh.. lebih! lebih! Kumohon—ahhnn..."

Dazai membuka mata, tak tahan dengan mimpi panas yang diisi oleh Nakahara Chuuya. Pakaiannya basah, dan sesuatu yang sudah seperti batu di bawah sana menuntut untuk dituntaskan.

"Sial."

Tangannya menyapu wajah yang penuh butir keringat, menarik napas panjang hingga tersadar dengan sebuah beban yang menindih lengan kanannya. Berpaling, didapati udara hangat berhembus dari hidung mancung dan mulut berbingkai bibir tipis yang merah muda.

"Sial."

Merasa tidurnya terganggu, Chuuya bergumam sedikit ngelindur. Merenggangkan tangannya dan berakhir dengan memeluk Dazai yang telentang. Kakinya yang tak berdosa tanpa sengaja menyenggol aset alpha itu hingga yang bersangkutan terlonjak hampir berteriak, ditambah tubuh hangat yang semakin menempel padanya, hampir menimpanya, tanpa ampun bernapas di dekatnya, Dazai Osamu hanya bisa meremas seprai menahan hasrat untuk tidak sampai ke klimaksnya.

"Chuuya, kau benar-benar sialan." geram Dazai dengan senyum kekalahan walau yang disebut masih terjebak di alam mimpi. Ingatkan dia untuk tidak pernah tidur dengan Chuuya sebelum hubungan mereka memiliki status jelas, tolong, ingatkan.

Bahu putih yang tersibak hingga tampak belah di dada bidangnya karena leher kemeja hitan yang kebesaran, sungguh tidak tertahankan. Dazai tau ia harus segera pergi dari kondisi ini sebelum benar-benar hilang kendali dan memperkosa omega yang dengan kejam dan kurang ajarnya menaikkan hasrat pria itu.

Perlahan, disingkirkan tangan dan kaki Chuuya yang menimpa. Ya ampun, mekanik itu benar-benar memiliki posisi tidur sangat buruk. "Hnghhh..." Dazai kembali mengutuk karena Chuuya melenguh saat dia memindahkan badan kecilnya. Jemari lentik yang menggenggam udara kosong, ditambah bibir yang bergerak kaku, tidak akan ada yang percaya kalau pria yang tidur bak malaikat kecil itu adalah pria yang memasang bom di acara bangsawan terkemuka hanya untuk senang-senang.

Begitu terlepas dari jebakan manis Nakahara Chuuya, dengan segera Osamu bangkit berjalan cepat dan tergesa-gesa ke kamar mandi. Sungguh disayangkan ini bukan kamar hotel yang punya kamar mandi dalam, Dazai harus menahan lagi hingga ia sampai di toilet umum di ujung lorong.

Ayo kita skip ini dan biarkan Dazai Osamu melakukan tugas mulianya.

Sungguh ini menyiksa, Dazai tidak terbiasa dengan hal seperti bermain sendiri sejak dulu. Mencari mucikari di Distrik 8 gampang, setidaknya bagi Dazai yang dulu berperan dalam dunia itu. Tapi bukan hobinya berhubungan dengan para pelacuran. Dazai lebih memilih mengeluarkan sedikit usaha untuk mendapatkan omega segar. Tapi sialnya di malam penuh ledakan itu, hatinya telah direbut oleh seorang omega sangar.

Sungguh nasib yang berat karena Dazai berpikir tidak tertarik dengan orang selain Nakahara Chuuya. Dan masalah ini bertambah berat karena Dazai tidak berani menyentuh Chuuya. Tidak berani.

Ketika ia kembali ke kamar, pemuda Nakahara masih tenggelam dalam mimpi di tidur lelapnya. Namun kali ini berbeda. Dari cahaya redup lampu dinding, Dazai bisa melihat tangan itu mencengkram seprai. Keringat bercucuran di lehernya, otot tubuhnya menegang.

"Chuuya?"

"Ugh! Hmm!"

Hanya gumaman yang ia dapat. Khawatir mulai menyelimuti hati, Dazai mengguncang tubuh kecil itu. "Hei, Chuuya.."

Seperti melihat kematian dalam mimpinya, Chuuya hanya bergumam dan mengerang dengan takut. "Hei! Chuuya!" sekali lagi Dazai mengguncang tubuhnya.

"Chuuya!"

Chuuya terbangun, memperlihatkan mata biru yang penuh ketakutan. Ia berlomba dalam napas, pupil matanya mengambil semua cahaya yang bisa ditangkap untuk keluar dari dasar-dasar mimpi yang pudar.

Bangkit, Chuuya meremas rambutnya, tatapannya masih berisikan kabut mimpi buruk. Sebelum tangannya ditangkup oleh tangan lain yang lebih besar, cahaya manik sapphire itu kembali berpendar redup. "Dazai?" Manik kakao yang bertemu pandang dengan kekhawatirannya pun tertular cemas.

Dengan lembut Dazai mengelus sisi-sisi kepala yang tadi dijambak. Menarik Nakahara Chuuya kembali pada ketenangan. "Iya. Ini aku. Kau baik?" Tangan kokohnya turun perlahan, menangkup pundak kecil yang bergetar hingga empunya menjatuhkan kepala dan bersandar di dada si jangkung.

Tentu Dazai terkejut, namun ia tetap bersikap tenang dengan mengelus punggung Chuuya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku di sini." ucapnya pelan. "Kau mimpi buruk?"

Chuuya bergumam sebagai jawaban iya.

"Tidurlah lagi. Ini masih jam dua." perlahan Dazai menuntun Chuuya untuk kembali berbaring di tempatnya. "Aku di sini, tidak perlu takut."

"Jangan pergi."

Seperti tersambar petir. Dazai tidak menduga akan menerima dua kata mewakili perintah mutlak yang sangat manis dan berat dari Nakahara Chuuya. Wajahnya tidak bersemu malu, melainkan takut dan putus asa. Alisnya turun memohon, tapi matanya menuntut pengabdian. Membingungkan, namun tidak memunculkan rasa tanya.

Dazai mengecup punggung tangan Chuuya. Memberinya jawaban disertai senyum paling jujur yang pernah dia tampilkan, "Aku tidak punya niat pergi darimu, Nakahara Chuuya."

Detik setelahnya ia kembali dikejutkan karena Chuuya yang menenggelamkan kepala di dadanya. Melingkarkan tangan kurusnya di punggung Dazai yang lebar, benar-benar ingin mengikatnya, tidak mengizinkannya menghilang barang sekejap. Tentu, Dazai membalas pelukan itu dengan merengkuh tubuh si mungil.

Efek mimpi buruk yang bercampur sisa mabuk sungguh berakibat buruk untuk mekanik itu, tapi sungguh, Dazai tidak membencinya. Justru sangat menyenangkan bisa melihat sisi lain dari Chuuya, sisi lemah yang ia inginkan untuk mendapat perlindungannya. Karena bagaimanapun juga, Dazai Osamu pun adalah pria yang ingin menjaga kekasihnya.

Ketakutan itu seperti kejadian di perahu, tubuh gemetar Chuuya yang tidak diketahui apa sebabnya. Rasanya pelukan itu begitu lama, begitu nyaman, sampai Dazai bisa merasakan napas yang melembut.

Chuuya menarik kepala dan lingkaran tangannya dari lelaki brunette. "Aku melihat mimpi yang sangat buruk." Pancaran matanya sudah kembali pada Nakahara Chuuya yang angkuh dan super percaya diri, walau garis-garis cemas masih mencoreng biru indahnya, tapi itu cukup.

"Apapun mimpi burukmu, itu hanya mimpi." tangan Dazai dengan perlahan mengusap pipi Chuuya, "Kenyataannya sekarang kau disini, memenuhi undangan pesta di Distrik 4 tempat berlangsungnya perang saudara, dengan kereta api yang baru saja menjadi panggung perampokan, sekamar dengan pria yang tadi membunuh seseorang. Menyenangkan bukan?"

Chuuya melihat senyum lebar itu dan entah kenapa ikut menarik bibirnya dengan hati tanpa beban. "Iya, menyenangkan." dia tertawa. "Maaf, aku seperti anak-anak. Ini memalukan." lanjutnya semakin menjauh dari Dazai.

"Oh tidak. Aku senang kalau kau memelukku dua puluh empat jam. Kau bisa mengandalkanku sebagai bantal seharian penuh, Chuuya."

"Ironis, omong kosongmu yang menyebalkan malah menghiburku."

"Mungkin itu bakat alamiku?" kemudian dua tawa mengisi ruangan kecil itu.

"Maaf aku mengganggu tidurmu."

Ah, jika yang dimaksud adalah masuk ke mimpi Dazai Osamu dengan seluruh desahan seksi itu, dia tidak akan memaafkan Chuuya. Tapi si brunette tau yang Chuuya maksud adalah perihal mimpi, karena itu dia menjawab "Oh tidak, aku sudah bangun sebelumnya."

"Benarkah? Untuk apa?" si mekanik bertanya di tengah berbaringnya.

 _"Menyelesaikan masalah yang Chuuya buat."_ seharusnya Dazai menjawab demikian, namun diurungkan dan memilih jawaban jujur yang ringkas, "Kamar mandi."

Syukurlah Chuuya bukan orang yang berpikir rumit, jadi dia hanya menjawab "Ohh.." sebelum kalimat "Kenapa kau menyelimutiku?" ketika Dazai menarik selimut ungu yang tadi terbuang karena tidur Chuuya yang buruk.

"Kenapa? Tentu saja karena itu perlu."

"Aku tidak biasa pakai selimut, dan bukankah seharusnya kau menyelimuti dirimu sendiri?"

"Chuuya, tidur dengan celana pendek seperti itu sangat berbahaya kau tau?" hazelnya melihat wajah melongo Chuuya, Dazai menghela napas. "Kau masih mabuk yah sampai lupa status alpha-omega kita hm?"

"Hmm? Ohh.." tampak di wajahnya kalau dia tidak peduli dan menganggap hal itu sebagai sesuatu tak penting. "Tapi kan dingin, kau juga pakailah selimutnya." dengan tangannya yang terluka, perlahan Chuuya menarik sisi lain kain lembut itu hingga mencapai perut Dazai.

Berada dalam satu selimut kecil dengan Nakahara yang begitu dekat. Kaki mereka bersentuhan, dan manik coklat Dazai seperti berbicara dengan mata biru penuh kehangatan malam yang begitu dekat menatapnya. Momen seperti ini, bukankah sempurna jika bibir mereka bertemu dalam ciuman selamat malam penuh cinta?

"Jangan coba-coba menciumku ya." Chuuya tersenyum menantang di dalam peringatannya.

"Chuuyaa... Kenapa kau bisa jadi pintar di saat seperti ini?" Dazai membalas dengan dengusan kecewa.

"Hm.. Matamu memberitahuku."

"Beri aku persetujuan..." si brunette memelas.

"Bodoh sekali. Tidak akan terjadi." Chuuya menjawab sombong, namun kalimat berikutnya ia ucap dengan sendu, "Tidak denganku."

Ah, ternyata sifat pesimis itu masih melekat di dirinya. Sifat yang entah kenapa Dazai benci karena dia tidak mengerti, kenapa Chuuya begitu jelek menilai dirinya yang sempurna itu?

"Tapi aku inginnya Chuuya.."

"Idiot. Aku sudah bilang padamu dari awal, nanti kau menyesal."

"Aku tidak keberatan dengan pekerjaan terorismu." ia menjawab dengan ceria, namun Chuuya memutus lagi harapan itu dengan kalimat dan nada bicara yang ambigu.

"Lucu sekali." ia merapihkan kemejanya yang tertutup selimut.

Selama beberapa menit mereka diam. Chuuya yang menghadap langit-langit, sedang Dazai yang melihat siluet sempurnanya.

"Kau tau Chuuya? Dulu aku juga bekerja di dunia gelap." perkataannya memancing si sinoper untuk menoleh. "Aku bekerja di kantor keamanan hampir empat tahun, sebelumnya aku bekerja di berbagai bidang kejahatan terorganisir."

Pembicaraan serius yang tiba-tiba terjadi tanpa aba-aba membuat jantung Chuuya macet untuk berdetak. Refleksnya ingin kembali bangkit pun terhalang karena kaki dan tubuhnya begitu lelah.

"Jangan begitu. Kau yang meminta untuk bercerita tentang diriku kan?" Dazai tersenyum. "Lagipula, aku tidak ingin Chuuya menganggapku seperti orang yang begitu baik dan merendahkan diri sendiri."

Chuuya memiringkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Dazai. Cahaya bulan terselip dari gorden lembayung yang bergoyang menimpa wajah bingungnya. Senyum Dazai mengatakan dia tidak keberatan bercerita, dengan ragu Chuuya bertanya, "Kejahatan seperti apa?"

"Perdagangan senjata, obat-obatan terlarang, imigran gelap, budak."

Mata Chuuya membelalak kaget, jantungnya yang tadi tercekat dipacu sampai kecepatan maksimal. Ia meneguk ludah, lalu menarik napas untuk menenangkan diri setelah Dazai mengelus lengannya dengan lembut.

"Wajar kau terkejut ya? Itu pekerjaan yang kotor, kejam, kelam, dan jahat, iya kan?"

"Sejak kapan?"

"Dari dulu. Mungkin umur sembilan?" Dazai bertanya pada memorinya. "Sejak umur satu tahun aku tinggal di panti asuhan di sekitar Distrik 8 dan menjalani hidup sebagai anak yang suka membaca buku hingga tujuh tahun ke depan."

"Setahun setelahnya kehidupan di panti mulai sulit. Kami mulai kekurangan dana karena korupsi yang merajalela. Chuuya pasti tau masa-masa itu kan?" yang ia tanya mengangguk. "Kami semua dipaksa melakukan tes untuk disortir sesuai peringkat alpha, beta, omega. Mereka yang berada di urutan terbawah dibuang, sebagian diambil oleh organisasi ilegal untuk mengurangi beban konsumsi. Sebagian besarnya para omega, lainnya anak-anak yang tidak bisa bekerja, lemah fisiknya, dan sulit bergaul. Coba tebak, aku salah satunya."

Bahu Chuuya melemas melihat senyum riang Dazai yang penuh rasa dendam. Tangan yang tadi mencengkram seprai tanpa sadar berpindah membelai pipi si brunette. Pria itu tersenyum, menimpa tangan yang berada di pipinya, ini pertama kali Chuuya menyentuhnya dan tidak ada yang bisa membuat Dazai Osamu menolak kebahagiaan itu.

"Itu hanya masa lalu, kau masih mau dengar?" melihat anggukan, Dazai melanjutkan. "Beberapa dari anak-anak itu, yang aku dengar, dijual ke pasar budak, beberapa diambil organnya untuk diedarkan di pasar gelap, beberapa dilatih menjadi tentara bayaran, dan aku satu-satunya yang beruntung dipungut oleh seorang asisten mafia." ia mengucap kata 'beruntung' dengan berat.

"Aku tidak tau kenapa, mungkin karena aku ini hebat?" tawanya sungguh palsu. "Sejak saat itu mereka melatihku menjadi penjahat. Aku memang bukan orang yang jago bela diri seperti Chuuya, mereka mengajariku berbagai seluk beluk dunia. Cara menyelundupkan barang, menjualnya, mengamankan aset, menghindari hukum, merekrut anggota, merusak moral dunia. Itu pekerjaanku dulu."

"Saat umur enam belas, mereka sudah memberiku satu bidang ilegal. Imigran gelap, penyelundupan manusia, ke Distrik 1." merasa syaraf Chuuya kembali mengencang, giliran Dazai yang membelai lengan kecilnya.

"Mau kulanjutkan? Kau pasti tau kalau Distrik itu adalah pusat industri, pertambangan, pabrik, bordil, Distrik paling lebar dan selalu aktif dengan populasi terpadat. Perbudakan hal yang lumrah sebagai tenaga kerja yang bermacam-macam. Bisnis yang sangat menjanjikan selain perdagangan senjata dan obat-obatan."

"Aku tidak terlibat secara fisik. Pekerjaanku hanya menempatkan pendatang kepada _Tuan Tanah_ yang cocok. Mengelompokkan mereka dalam kelas-kelas untuk dijual ke para pencarinya. Jadi singkatnya, aku hanya bekerja di belakang komputer untuk mengatur segala distribusi."

"Jadi kau tidak tau dari mana dan apa pekerjaan yang dilakukan para budak itu?"

"Tidak tau. Aku hanya mendata dari nomor yang dilabelkan pada mereka saja. Mulai mereka datang, dijual, dan sampai pada pemiliknya. Aku tidak begitu tertarik dengan darimana asal mereka atau apa yang mereka kerjakan. Aku hanya tau, mereka dipaksa bekerja di tambang sebagai pekerja rodi, di bordil sebagai pelacur, atau di rumah orang kaya sebagai budak multifungsi. Menariknya, para pemasok dan penjual budak mendapatkan orang dari penipuan dan penculikan, jadi tidak ada budak di Distrik 1 yang tau kalau mereka akan dijadikan budak. Lucu sekali."

Rasanya perih sekali hati Chuuya mendengar kalimat per kalimat pria itu. Walau menggunakan nada mendayu dan dihiasi senyum tipis, suaranya yang rendah terdengar begitu sedih saat menceritakan kehidupan yang begitu bejat. Ingin marah, namun Chuuya tidak bisa. Karena mata Dazai menyiratkan begitu banyak penyesalan sejak ia memulai kisahnya.

"Kenapa kau berhenti?" tanya Chuuya dengan suara parau.

"Oh, itu.. Aku punya seorang teman, dari tempat bercahaya." senyumnya masih tipis, namun auranya berbeda. Yang tadinya begitu pedih dan mengiris-iris hati, sekarang begitu lembut dan menyejukkan. "Dia seperti idola bagiku, aku selalu mengaguminya. Orang pertama yang memperlakukanku seperti manusia saat aku pikir diriku hanya mesin mafia. Dia memberiku banyak motivasi. Banyak hal terjadi hingga akhirnya aku keluar dari kehidupan itu."

"Teman ya.."

"Iya, cuma teman kok. Tenang saja, Chuuya selalu jadi yang nomor satu di hatiku..." candaan Dazai tidak digubris oleh pemuda Nakahara. Matanya kembali melihat langit-langit, seperti menerawang jauh ke pikirannya, ke hidupnya, ke masa lalunya. Dazai memilih untuk melanjutkan, "Itu empat tahun lalu, sekarang aku bekerja di kantor swasta. Aku tidak bisa menceritakan pekerjaanku secara rinci, karena kantor melarangku. Sayang sekali ya? Padahal aku ingin pamer pada Chuuya.." candanya.

"Empat tahun.." tampaknya celoteh itu tidak digubris karena si sinoper hanya berfokus pada kalimat pertama. "Apa kau ingat budak-budak yang kau tangani?"

Pertanyaan mengejutkan sebenarnya. Dazai tidak menduga akan munculnya kalomat itu dari Chuuya. Tapi untuk perihal tanggung jawab, itu adalah hal yang yang memang patut ditanyakan.

"Tidak. Terlalu banyak wajah dan nama. Mungkin kalau aku melihat nomor mereka aku akan ingat. Tapi tidak semua pekerja itu aku yang mengurusnya loh.. Ada satu, atau mungkin dua orang lagi yang melakukan pekerjaan sepertiku. Apa itu penting?"

"Uh? Tidak. Aku cuma penasaran." Chuuya merapihkan lagi pakaiannya yang tidak berantakan, lalu berbalik menghadap tembok. Menutup pembicaraan penting itu dengan hening.

"Kau jadi jijik padaku ya?"

Selama beberapa saat Dazai masih melihat punggung kecil yang tertutup kemeja hitam kebesaran itu. Memang benar, siapapun pasti merasa takut saat tahu orang yang tidur seranjang dengannya adalah mantan mafia yang melakukan beribu kejahatan dan melanggar norma-norma kemanusiaan.

Dazai tau resiko ini begitu dia memulai ceritanya. Mungkin Chuuya akan takut, mungkin hubungan mereka akan canggung, atau mungkin saja Chuuya akan langsung pergi keluar dari kamar ini. Tapi entah setan apa yang merasukinya tadi, Dazai lebih tidak tahan melihat Chuuya yang menghina diri sendiri dibanding membayangkan dirinya yang ditinggalkan oleh pria itu.

Tujuannya hanya ingin mengatakan, _'kau bukan yang paling buruk disini, Chuuya.'_ — dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang mengharap agar segala kemungkinan yang telah terjadi itu tidak terjadi. Menit berikutnya, tempat tidur berderit. Chuuya untuk sekian kali berganti posisi, kini kembali melihat Dazai.

"Aku hanya terkejut." suaranya muncul. "Aku sungguh tidak menduga hidupmu seperti itu." Chuuya menimpa punggung tangan Dazai dengan tangannya.

"Aku rasa akan lebih baik jika kita berdua setuju untuk mengabaikan itu karena itu hanya masa lalu." ia tersenyum. Ya ampun, bagaimana bisa Dazai jatuh cinta berulang kali pada orang yang sama?

"Tidak usah dibahas lagi yah? Aku tau kau yang pria tangguh pun pasti berat menceritakannya." matanya hampir tertutup karena senyum yang menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya. Kalimat yang penuh sindiran namun begitu berarti bagai seorang Dazai Osamu. Begitu berarti, sangat berarti, karena menunjukkan Nakahara Chuuya yang mengerti betul perasaannya.

"Chuuya, kau benar-benar melarangku untuk menciummu? Aku ragu aku bisa menahan diri kalau kau begitu sexy dengan senyum itu."

Kali ini godaan Dazai benar-benar berhasil membuat darah mengalir deras ke kepala Chuuya hingga wajahnya memerah.

"Aku benar-benar akan melemparmu keluar jendela kalau kau berani mencoba."

"Cium sini.. Chuuya~"

"Pergi ciuman dengan pintu saja sana!" tangan Chuuya dengan kasar menahan wajah Dazai yang mendekat ke arahnya. Wajahnya memerah, namun perempatan kesal imajiner terlihat jelas di dahinya. Sementara Dazai semakin manja dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil itu. Benar-benar adu kekuatan manis yang terlalu sering merusak momen romantis walau selalu berakhir dengan Dazai yang tersakiti. Iya, seperti saat ini, Chuuya menandang perutnya hingga terguling jatuh ke lantai.

"Gorila." ia menggerutu di tengah sakitnya.

"Biar kau pernah berciuman dengan lantai kereta api!"

"Gorila— aw!"

Chuuya menggeram setelah melempar bantal dengan tepat mengenai kepala Dazai. "Katakan lagi, kulempar lampu tidur itu ke kepalamu."

Dazai hanya bisa memajukan bibir kesal. Susah sekali punya Nakahara Chuuya sebagai gebetan yah? Seperti godaannya yang tak tertahankan, tenaga dan kesadisannya juga sama.

Dengan perlahan Dazai kembali naik ke atas tempat tidur. Chuuya duduk dengan tangan mengepal, mode siaga untuk meninjunya jika macam-macam.

"Iya aku mengerti! Chuuya menyebalkan! Aku benci!" seperti anak-anak, pria yang lebih tua tiga tahun dari Chuuya itu meletakkan bantal dengan kasar dan berbaring dengan kesal. Memberi punggungnya pada Chuuya, iya, dia ngambek.

"Bodoh kau, Dazai."

...dan semakin ngambek.

Larut dalam kesal karena bukannya diberi izin kecup oleh Chuuya —malah ditendang dan disuruh ciuman sama lantai— Dazai tidak punya pilihan lagi selain menarik selimut lalu menutup mata dengan hati kalut dan kecewa. Menyebalkan. Pokoknya besok dia bakal mogok bicara sampai Chuuya memberi kecupan.

Janjinya sih begitu, tapi batal karena beberapa detik kemudian ia merasakan benda kenyal bersentuhan dengan tengkuknya yang tertutup sedikit helai-helai coklat. Matanya refleks terbuka dan kepalanya hendak menoleh— sayang sekali tangan Chuuya lebih dulu menahan wajah Dazai untuk tetap di posisi awal sebelum ia benar-benar melakukannya.

"Jangan berbalik!"

Walaupun gagal menyaksikan wajah Chuuya yang begitu memerah karena kecupan kecil itu, imajinasi Dazai terhadap Chuuya lebih hebat daripada seniman-seniman fiksi profesional.

"Chuuya selalu curang."

"Diam kau! Tidur saja sana! Idiot!"

Dazai tertawa kecil mendengar protes itu. Bagaimana bisa ada manusia yang kesal berapi-api setelah mencium seseorang atas kehendaknya sendiri. Sungguh dia setuju dengan siapapun di semesta yang menyatakan Nakahara Chuuya benar-benar istimewa.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Saya kembali dengan chapter pendek. Untuk bagian ini kurang ide nih, mungkin chapter selanjutnya bakalan lama yah.. Apalagi lagi sibuk di irl, readers sekalian harus tambah bersabar yah... XD

Saya sangat berterima kasih pada kalian semua yang masih membaca Lovelectry, dan sudah membaca karya-karya saya yang lainnya. Terlebih bagi yang meluangkan waktu untuk review, senang sekali membaca semangat dan komentar dari kalian.

See You~

 **Cylva**


	8. Chapter 8

***Disclaimer***

 **Bungou Stray Dogs just by Asagiri Kafuka Harukawa Sango**

 **WARN : BoysLove, ABO, smut, OOC (saya berusaha sebisa mungkin membuat karakter-karakter ini IC tapi ternyata tetap OOC *cry), Typo (always)**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER VIII**

Tubuhnya masih bergelut dengan selimut, menggulung dan berguling seperti ulat yang baru menetas. Berisik langkah Dazai yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir tak diacuhkan, Chuuya memilih menikmati tempat tidur hangat yang menenggelamkan badan.

"Kau tukang tidur, hei bangun!" Tanpa perasaan Dazai menarik selimut itu. Chuuya yang menekuk tubuh seperti janin kembali berguling ke tempat dimana cahaya matahari tak menyentuhnya.

"Aku benci kau. Pergi sana, dasar pengganggu!"

Dazai menghela napas. Dia tidak pernah menduga sifat Chuuya yang begitu sulit untuk dibangunkan. Teringat saat pertama ia datang ke toko mekanik itu, bukanya jam 12 bukan? Jadi ini alasan kenapa dia buka selama itu dan masih dengan kondisi bangun tidur saat Dazai datang.

"Chuuya, ini waktunya sarapan. Jangan jadi menyebalkan."

"Aku biasanya sarapan jam sembilan!" kenapa malah dia yang berteriak kesal?

"Jam sembilan kita sudah sampai di stasiun. Sekarang, ayo bangun!"

Mata Chuuya akhirnya terbuka, kesal larut dalam azure yang masih mengantuk. Dilihatnya wajah Dazai, kemudian tertawa, "Matamu berkantung.. Lebih parah dari kemarin."

Duduknya diperbaiki, menguap di sisi tempat tidur, masih tertunduk, dan mengucek mata. "Kau yakin baik-baik saja? Rasanya seram juga melihatmu seperti zombi begitu." ia tanya lagi pada si brunette yang sedang melipat handuk.

Dazai benar-benar tidak butuh komentar menyebalkan itu— tidak dari orang yang menjadi alasan kenapa dia tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Dan baru saja, dia harus mati-matian membangunkannya dari tidur yang sangat lelap. Bagaimana pun, Dazai Osamu juga bisa kesal.

Setelah napas panjang, Dazai bersuara dengan sopan, "Aku senang Chuuya mengkhawatirkanku, tapi tidak apa. Lebih baik pikirkan saja pakaianmu itu.."

Azure Chuuya beralih ke bawah, dilihatnya beberapa kancing kemeja yang terbuka hingga kulitnya terlihat. Garis merah muda tipis mewarnai pipinya, dengan gigi rapat ia mengumpat seraya merapihkan busana seadanya itu.

"Dazai sialan."

"Kenapa aku yang jadi sialan?" lagi, Dazai memasang wajah malas. "Kenapa Chuuya tidak masuk ke mode pengertian seperti saat kita pertama naik kereta ini? Kenapa sifat menyebalkanmu kumat di saat melelahkan ini?"

"Kau ini bicara apa sih?" tabahkan Dazai yang uneg-unegnya tak digubris si mungil. "Aku lapar. Mana tongkatku?" Ah, dia tambah menyebalkan.

"Kau seperti Putri Raja saja.." tongkat diberi, ia membantu pria itu berdiri. "Sudah baikan kakimu?"

"Yaa.." Chuuya mengangguk sebelum melempar senyum lebar, "Terimakasih loh yah."

Sial sekali, senyum itu berhasil meluluhkan seluruh kesal yang melanda hati. "Chuuya, kau ajaib."

Chuuya berjalan di depan sementara Dazai mengikuti di belakangnya. Lorong itu terlalu sempit untuk mereka berjalan berdampingan, tapi spot ini bagus juga. Karena Dazai bisa dengan fokus melihat betis belakang Chuuya yang tidak tertutup celana pendeknya. Rasanya Dazai mendengar siulan genit saat kemeja tersibak dan menampakkan kulit putih si mekanik.

Begitu Chuuya membuka pintu gerbong makan, semua mata yang ada di sana tertuju padanya. Gugup, bulir keringat jatuh. "Mereka melihatku?" bisiknya pada Dazai yang berdiri di belakang.

"Atau mungkin kita?" mata mereka bertemu singkat. "Ayo, itu ada tempat kosong." Tangan Dazai bertaut di jemari Chuuya, menariknya menuju sebuah meja segi empat di sisi kiri pintu. Sofa tempel yang melingkar sudah menggantikan kursi kayu yang semalam patah. Cepat sekali Leasmburg membenah gerbong yang semalan penuh darah ini.

Seorang pelayan datang beberapa saat setelah mereka duduk. Kali ini, Chuuya benar-benar tidak ingin menggunakan otak. Dengan segera ia membuang wajah ke arah jendela, menyerahkan semua tugas pesan-memesan pada pria di sebelahnya.

"Burrito, Chuuya mau kopi? Moka saja yah? Semuanya dua.. Terimakasih." Dazai melempar senyum saat pelayan itu pergi, "Berapa lama lukamu bisa sembuh Chuuya?"

"Hm? Nanti siang mungkin."

"Jangan sok jago.." senyumnya dibalas cengiran lebar oleh si sinoper.

"Semoga besok sudah baikan. Pestanya besok malam, aku tidak ingin kesana hanya untuk istirahat."

"Kalau Chuuya sih, malam ini juga pasti sudah bisa berlari-lari. Semalam saja aku sudah ditendang dari kasur."

Chuuya menyikut perut Dazai sebagai balasan sindirannya. "Nah kan sudah sehat..." si brunette malah tersenyum.

Senyum yang sangat hangat di pagi hari yang sedikit mendung. Bibirnya menekuk, keinginan untuk terus melihat wajah tampan itu bertabrakan dengan gengsi yang menolak mengakui pesona Dazai Osamu. "Kau tidak tampan." Chuuya mengatakan sendiri penolakannya terhadap kenyataan. Dazai terkekeh.

"Kau lucu sekali. Aku pasti awet muda kalau tinggal serumah denganmu, Chuuya."

"Hah?! Hentikan tawamu itu, idiot! Seperti orang bodoh saja! Oii!"

"Ahaha.." Dazai mengusap air mata yang menitik di sudut hazelnya. Melihat Chuuya merona dengan wajah gugup bercampur kesal tidak pernah membosankan. Apa benar-benar tidak ada dispensasi barang semenit saja, untuk Dazai bisa mengecup bibir itu?

"Tuan, makanannya." suara piring beradu dengan meja kayu memanggil perhatian keduanya. Pelayan pria kembali dengan membawa nampan besi, menyusun mug dan piring dengan rapih sebelum menunduk pergi.

"Aku pikir burrito itu sejenis sup kacang-kacangan, ternyata seperti kebab ya?" Chuuya mulai melahap makanan Meksiko itu, "Rasa jagung!" dan dengan kampungannya melapor pada Dazai.

"Yang membungkusnya itu dibuat dari jagung. Walau isinya cabai merah atau daging saus asam seperti ini, tapi manis kan?"

Mengangguk, mata berbinar Chuuya mengatakan ia suka. Lahapan selanjutnya seperti anak kelaparan dan tanpa etika, tapi di kakao Dazai dia begitu indah. "Aku tidak tanggung jawab kalau kau tersedak."

"imim-emam, ao aham."

"Iya aku tau itu enak dan kau tadi sudah bilang kalau kau lapar. Dan tolong, jangan bicara dengan mulut penuh.." napas kembali dihela dengan berat, namun setelahnya senyum kecil terbit. Dazai memakan burritonya dengan perlahan, seperti cemilan saat menonton adegan panas di depannya. Seorang Nakahara Chuuya yang menggerakkan bibir ranumnya.

Saat makanan Chuuya habis, milik Dazai masih setengah lagi. Moka hangat diteguk, sendawa kecil terlepas. Wajahnya begitu puas dengan senyum mengembang ria. Detik demi detik tidak disia-siakan Dazai untuk melihat tiap perubahan mimik bahagia itu. Dia ingin selalu melihatnya.

"Aku mau buat itu saat sampai rumah. Jagung mahal tidak yah?" gumamnya. "Hm.. Tapi kalau belajar, tidak pakai jagung sepertinya bisa yah? Eh, tapi nanti rasanya tidak semanis tadi yah? Hmm.. Bagaimana yah?"

Ocehannya terhenti. Chuuya tertegun seraya mengalihkan pandangan pada arah sebuah kecupan yang mendarat di sisi surai jingganya. "A-apa?!" seketika rautnya berubah menjadi anak gadis yang bertemu pria tampan.

"Ajak aku ngobrol juga dong." senyum itu semakin membakar wajah Chuuya. Dazai yang tidak segan membelai kepala belakangnya dengan lembut. Untuk kesekian kali Chuuya terpana.

Mata mereka berbalas-balasan. Hazel dengan ungkapan manis, dan Sapphire dengan dilema terhipnotis.

"Chuuya baumu manis sekali ya? Kau yakin tidak sedang heat?"

"Hahh? Lucu sekali. Aku tidak heat. Aku tidak merasakan apapun, aku sehat."

"Hmm... Lalu kau pakai parfum? Atau shampo?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh. Semalam kau di sana bersamaku." semburat merah semakin menguar saat kalimatnya merujuk pada malam mereka berbagi ruangan dan mandi bergantian.

"Iya juga yah.." Dazai menyeruput moka nya, menyisakan buih di tepi bibir yang segera ia jilat. "Mungkin itu gejala heat?"

"Memangnya heat sejenis flu?" mata Chuuya menatap pria itu malas. "Aku sudah bilang, hidungmu saja yang seperti anjing."

"Itu menyulitkanku loh Chuuya.. Sungguh.."

"Hah?" wajah bloon itu tidak membantu. Ya ampun, Dazai ingin menyelipkan lidah di bibir yang terbuka itu!

Tubuh dicondongkan, wajah mereka begitu dekat. "Aku alpha kau ingat?"

Chuuya bergidik saat suara rendah Dazai dan senyumannya tampil bersamaan. Begitu mempesona walau kalimatnya adalah peringatan.

"Dan beberapa orang di sini juga alpha. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke ruangan saja. Cepat habiskan minumanmu."

"Uh-umm.." dengan saraf yang macet, Chuuya meneguk mokanya.

Sepanjang waktu yang mereka habiskan berdua di kamar hanya diisi dengan Dazai yang duduk di kursi dengan buku terbuka di tangannya sementara Chuuya termangu setengah melamun melihat ladang-ladang gandum yang bergerak menjauh melalui kaca jendela.

Tidak ada yang bicara, keduanya terlalu lelah. Terutama si brunette yang beberapa kali hampir tertidur di tengah membacanya. Sampai tiba beberapa menit sebelum Stasiun Distrik 4 dicapai, Chuuya bersuara.

"Aku bisa lihat stasiunnya." ia berdiri dengan lutut dan mendongakkan kepala ke luar jendela. "Dazai, stasiunnya dari bata merah kan? Itu di sana. Aku bisa lihat!"

"Ah iya.." Dazai mendekat, menjaga jarak, ikut mengintip dengan posisi aman dari si sinoper agar tidak terkena efek bau yang melenakan itu. "Ayo Chuuya.."

Perlahan dia memapah, mengajak pria mungil keluar dari dalam ruangan. Chuuya masih menjadi Tuan Putri, berjalan dengan tongkat di depan brunette yang membawa semua barang, walau hanya koper Dazai sih.

Dengan senyum mengembang, Chuuya menghirup napas lega begitu kakinya berpijak di peron. "Wahh... Sudah lama sekali tidak kesini."

"Chuuya, jangan jauh-jauh dariku. Dan, sebelum itu ayo cari pakaianmu dulu."

Masih mengenakan kemeja hitam kebesaran. Bahu, punggung, leher, semua masih tampak. Pahanya kadang tersibak saat berjalan. Dazai senang, tapi jika disajikan di berpuluh pasang mata, tidak, terimakasih. Penampilan minim itu ada untuk dinikmati hanya oleh Dazai Osamu.

"Kemari." satu tangan yang bebas menggenggam pergelangan tangan Chuuya. Perlahan menariknya ke luar dari stasiun.

"Hmp.. Padahal aku masih mau lihat-lihat stasiunnya."

Dazai penasaran, apa yang membuat Chuuya begitu menyebalkan dari pagi. "Pulang nanti masih ada waktu."

"Oh, iya juga.."

Mereka berhenti setelah berjalan sekitar tiga ratus meter karena memang stasiun itu dikelilingi oleh kompleks perbelanjaan. Tempatnya sebuah butik dengan gedung putih abu-abu besar, seperti gedung direktorat dengan tiga tingkat. Di depannya banyak tenda makanan, bangunan bata kokoh dengan jendela kaca yang menutupi manekin manekin putih mengkilap.

Tanpa masuk pun Chuuya yang bodoh bisa dengan mudah mengetahui kasta orang-orang yang berbelanja di toko itu. "Disini pasti mahal Dazai!" ia berbisik dengan nada menekan.

"Ah, tidak kok. Aku sering menemani Dokter di tempatku bekerja yang hobi berbelanja di sini." Dazai bercerita singkat dengan senyum tipis. Membuka pintu kaca dan masuk diikuti Chuuya yang melangkah ragu.

Tidak terhitung berapa manekin terpajang dengan pakaian-pakaian fashionable di sana. Gantungan baju berjejer-jejer dengan bermacam warna. Interior yang menakjubkan. Chuuya bisa merasakan kesan modern klasik yang memenuhi ruangan luas itu. Orang-orang yang berbelanja pun memakai busana mewah, pasti mahal. Ditemani satu atau dua pelayan yang membawakan belanjaannya. Tidak memikirkan harga, mengambil semua yang mereka suka tanpa pikir panjang.

Membandingkan dengan Nakahara Chuuya, dia lebih sering mengambil baju dari pasar loak. Pakaian-pakaian gagal produksi. Yang tidak ada kancingnya, ia jadikan kardigan. Yang sobek lengannya, ia gulung seperti hoodie atau kadang dijadikan rompi. Dibantu skill ramah kantung, seperti itulah Chuuya mendapatkan pakaian dengan harga murah, bahkan kadang gratis.

"Kalian selalu ramai ya."

Terpakunya dipanggil oleh suara Dazai yang berbicara pada seorang pelayan wanita.

"Ah, Dazai-san. Lama tidak melihatmu.. Siapa ini?"

"Calonku.." Dazai terkekeh, Chuuya merona dengan perempatan kesal.

"Kutendang kau ya!"

"Ohhh... Dazai-san sudah memilih untuk mencari pasangan sejati yah?" wanita berambut coklat itu tertawa. "Aku pikir kau tidak akan pernah berhubungan serius."

"Ah, Kirako-san berhenti meledekku. Aku juga tidak mengira akan ada saat seperti ini di hidupku. Ah, yang lebih penting, bisa kau berikan aku beberapa pakaian untuknya?"

"Dazai-san, aku baru ingat kalau kau juga manusia." Mata Kirako terpejam dalam senyum sebelum melirik Chuuya. "Kemari."

Langkah semampainya berjalan perlahan memandu kedua tamu itu menuju sebuah barak dengan berbagai gantungan baju dan celana. "Aku pikir ini ukuran yang pas untuk Anda. Silahkan dipilih saja, Dazai-san, dan kekasihnya Dazai-san."

"Hah?! Aku bukan kekasih si bodoh ini!" Chuuya menggeram kesal namun dibalas senyum oleh kedua orang yang menikmati wajah imutnya. Walau risih dengan title kecil yang diberikan Kirako, Chuuya sama sekali tak mengerti kenapa secuil dadanya merasa hangat mendengar sebutan itu.

"Aku mengerti kenapa Dazai-san menyukaimu." Kirako kembali melempar senyum anggunnya. "Aku permisi dulu." kemudian dia pergi.

"Kau sialan, Dazai!" tongkat Chuuya memukul kaki si jangkung tepat setelah bayangan Kirako hilang di balik tirai bilik sebelah. "Berhenti membuat candaan tentang hal itu. Aku tidak suka."

"Candaan? Tapi aku serius loh.." Rasanya sedih saat impian tulus itu dianggap sebagai permainan. Tapi tatapan sendu jujur yang ia buat hanya dibalas dengan keyakinan teguh oleh si sinoper. Dazai tidak diizinkan memelas, kecintaan Chuuya pada kesendirian masih terlalu kuat untuk dirusak.

Jantungnya perlahan tenang, "Kau bilang mau memilih pakaiannya? Silahkan."

"Em.. Berapa banyak?"

"Sebanyak yang kau mau."

"Dazaiii...!"

"Serius loh.. Aku tunggu disini yah. Kalau kakimu lelah katakan padaku." Dazai tau pria itu tidak suka. Bahkan walau Chuuya membuang semua pakaian yang akan dibelikannya, Dazai cukup bahagia karena menghabiskan isi dompet untuk pria itu.

Sementara Chuuya yang terpaku pada wajah lelah si brunette tidak tergugah untuk menolak. Ia tau semua kesalahannya yang membuat Dazai tampak begitu lelah, dan dia juga tahu kalau pria itu memiliki euforia saat menghabiskan uang. Tidak mengerti, tapi Chuuya paham yang harus ia lakukan. Karena itu dia tidak berdebat dan menjawab dengan "...Iya.." bernada ragu.

Setelahnya, Nakahara Chuuya mulai berkutat pada tumpukan kain yang digantungkan rapih. Diambilnya satu yang menarik perhatian, sebuah kemeja putih polos dengan aksen hitam di kerahnya, simple dan mungkin murah. Ia melihat kertas merk dan struck, namun membatu seketika karena 3 digit angka yang cukup untuk membeli tempat tidur baru. Cepat-cepat ia kembalikan kemeja itu ke tempat asalnya, tidak ingin melihat pemicu pemborosan.

Sungguh terlihat betapa kere dirinya saat mengelilingi barakan itu hanya untuk mengintip semua struck harga yang tergantung. Tapi tidak ada. Satu pun tidak ada. Bahkan kaos biru polos yang bisa dia dapatkan seharga dua apel disini senilai dengan kemeja yang pertama ia ambil. Tidak ada label dengan harga 'mahal' di sudut panjang Chuuya, semuanya terlalu tinggi sebagai mimpi untuk mendapatkan label itu.

Ingin menyerah, Chuuya melirik Dazai yang bersandar di tembok dengan senyum manis yang tersungging penuh siksaan. Sialan, dia membawa Chuuya ke tempat Chuuya tidak bisa mendapatkan harga yang waras.

"Hei. Dazai! Sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak tau apa yang harus kubeli! Gila sekali harganya! Ayo cari tempat lain!"

"Aku malas. Disini saja lah."

"Tapi harganya itu loh! Ya ampun..."

"Tidak usah pikirkan harganya. Ambil saja yang Chuuya suka."

"Mana bisa! Itu kan uangmu!"

"Karena itu, kau harus ambil sepuasnya."

Senyum itu membuat Chuuya kembali terpelongo. Dengan gugup, bingung, kesal, tapi tidak bisa berkutik karena dia tidak tau lagi harus berbuat apa untuk menghentikan aksi hedonisme Dazai Osamu.

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku saja yang pilihkan. Chuuya lama sekali..."

"Aaa! Tidak usah! Kau disini saja! Biar aku saja!"

"Kalau begitu pergilah. Aku tunggu loh.."

Dengan mata malas dan kesal, Chuuya berbalik. Kembali menuju kumpulan baju-baju mahal, meninggalkan Dazai yang tersenyum jahat melihatnya. Baru kali ini ada orang yang senang saat dompetnya dikuras orang lain, dan baru kali ini juga ada orang yang ditraktir baju mahal malah minta baju murah.

Dua jam, kemudian Chuuya dengan membawa tiga setel pakaian melapor pada Dazai yang setia berdiri menguap. "Hei, ini saja. Bagaimana?"

Kakao Dazai melihat dengan pandangan remeh, "Kau habiskan dua jam waktuku hanya untuk itu?"

"Mau gimana lagi? Aku capek membandingkan harga!"

"Dan siapa yang menyuruhmu memerhatikan harga?"

Chuuya bisu, tatapan Dazai mengintimidasinya dengan tajam. Tapi tidak seperti waktu-waktu sebelumnya, Chuuya membalas dengan mata menantang, namun takluk.

"Bawa itu ke kasir."

"Ugh. Iya." Chuuya mulai menggerakkan tongkatnya.

"Bukan kau Chuuya. Aku bicara padanya." berhenti, manik azure Chuuya melirik Dazai kemudian beralih ke ujung jari telunjuk pria itu mengarah. Seorang pelayan pria dengan koper yang penuh tumpukan busana di gendongannya.

Nakahara Chuuya menelan ludah, "Aku tidak tau kau orang yang suka berganti-ganti pakaian."

"Siapa bilang itu punyaku?"

"Huh?" mata mereka beradu. Dazai yang tersenyum dengan Chuuya yang menautkan alis bingung. Hingga akhirnya si sinoper berteriak dengan mencengkram kerah pria tinggi itu, "Ya ampun kau boros! Aku tidak mau yah! Hei kau! Pulangkan itu! Aku tidak mau!" titahnya pada si pelayan.

"Tapi aku mau."

"Bodoh sekali! Aku sudah bilang tidak mau pakai uangmu lagi Dazai!"

"Tapi aku mau pakai uangku untuk Chuuya."

"Tch! Kau ini kenapa sih? Aku kan tidak minta!"

"Kan aku sudah bilang, bagiku kau istimewa."

Kalimat Dazai meluluhkan emosi Chuuya yang berapi-api. Sejenak ia terdiam, melepaskan cengkraman dan melangkah menjauh. "Kau kenapa sih?"

"Aku tau Chuuya juga merasakan hal yang sama." senyumnya tampil, diikuti rona merah Nakahara Chuuya yang begitu tipis. "Bawa itu semua ke kasir."

"Idiot."

Chuuya benar-benar kalah telak. Padahal dia berjanji, berikrar, dan bersumpah tidak akan lagi memakai uang Dazai Osamu untuk keperluannya. Tapi pemuda itu, pemuda dengan mata kopi yang begitu dalam itu, tiap kali Chuuya beradu pandang dan menatap ke dasarnya, entah kenapa dia tidak bisa melawan. Entah kenapa semua emosinya seperti tertekan dan tidak bisa menang. Dia benar-benar kalah, karena itu kakinya melangkah mengikuti Dazai yang berjalan menggenggam tangannya.

Mereka keluar dengan Dazai yang membawa dua koper. Satu miliknya, dan satu milik si mekanik mungil yang berjalan dengan tongkat. Pakaiannya sudah berganti. Si mungil kini dengan jeans navy yang agak longgar, kaus putih polos yang dilapisi jaket abu-abu, dilengkapi dengan sneaker putih bercorak hitam abu-abu. Sungguh stylish, tapi Dazai tidak suka. Dia lebih menyukai pakaian Chuuya yang sebelumnya. Maksudnya, kemeja longgar yang menampakkan bahu dan dada. Ah, seharusnya mereka belanjanya nanti-nanti saja.

"Kita naik kereta kuda. AKU yang bayar ongkosnya!" suara pemuda Nakahara yang menekan 'aku' dengan begitu keras memanggil termangu Dazai Osamu. Tidak menyisakan celah agar pria itu bisa mengeluarkan dompetnya lagi.

"Iya Chuuya.. Iya." dengan mata yang berputar malas Dazai menghela napas. Terimakasih kekeras kepalaan Chuuya yang melatihnya mencari rencana untuk bersikap romantis.

Hanya dua menit setelah ultimatum Chuuya, sebuah kereta kuda berhenti akibat isyarat tangannya. Seorang kusir dengan jas maroon rapih tersenyum ramah menyambut pelanggan.

"Ohh! Yukio-san!" Dazai meletakkan kedua koper yang ia pegang. Mengulurkan tangan untuk menjabat si kusir yang melebarkan mata.

Chuuya menatap gerak-geriknya, bingung.

"Ah. Lama tidak bertemu. Kupikir Anda sudah membuka peternakan kuda, ternyata masih menjadi kusir yah.."

Si kusir yang setia dengan bingungnya tetap menerima jabatan itu. Ah, ada yang terselip di antara tangannya dan tangan Dazai, beberapa lembar uang yang dilipat dengan rapih. Ragu, ia beralih dan melihat wajah Dazai yang menutup sebelah mata. Ibu jari yang berada di depan dada menunjuk ke arah pria mungil di belakangnya.

Sebuah kesepakatan terjadi. Kusir yang tadi bingung kini ikut tertawa. "Ah iya. Saya tidak bisa lepas dari pekerjaan ini, beruntung sekali kita bertemu lagi. Ayo naik silahkan. Mau kemana? Kemana saja saya antar, gratis."

"Terimakasih Yukio-san. Bisa tolong Anda bawakan koper-koper itu?"

Pria berusia empat puluhan itu turun dari tunggangannya dengan senyum. Mengangkat topi sebagai hormat pada Chuuya —yang masih memasang wajah bloon manis— ketika hendak mengambil koper-koper yang Dazai arahkan.

"Nah Chuuya, ayo naik."

"Huh?" otaknya masih memproses apa yang terjadi. Tapi Chuuya adalah Chuuya, fisiknya lebih cepat bertindak dibandingkan otaknya. Karena itu dia menyambut uluran tangan Dazai sebelum bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Kereta kuda mulai berguncang, berangkat. Chuuya dengan wajah menyelidik memandang Dazai Osamu yang tersenyum lembut menatapnya. "Jadi, kusirnya kenalanmu?" dia memulai pertanyaan pertama.

"Un!" Dazai mengangguk, tapi bohong. "Aku sering menolongnya beberapa kali." Sekali lagi ia bohong. "Dan Chuuya dengar yang dikatakannya tadi? Ongkosnya gratis. Jadi, simpan saja uangmu."

Sayang sekali Nakahara Chuuya begitu lugu untuk melihat muslihat di balik wajah jujur Dazai. Dia sama sekali tidak memikirkan cara curang apapun yang mungkin saja telah dilakukan si brunette mengingat kalau reaksi dari si kusir sendiri memang meyakinkan.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu."

Dazai Osamu untuk ke sekian kalinya, berhasil menyelesaikan misi.

Hening yang mengisi dipecah oleh suara Dazai yang memulai pembicaraan "Perjalanan kita lumayan lama. Sekitar satu setengah jam."

"Kalau naik kereta angin, hanya tinggal berjalan lima menit ke mansion Tachihara."

Sekejap Chuuya melihat tatapan tidak suka yang muncul di manik kakao hingga azurenya mengikuti sosok Dazai yang bangkit dan berpindah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa?"

"Aku merasa iritasi barusan."

"Hah?"

Satu nama. Hanya satu nama lain yang disebut Chuuya selain namanya, bisa membuat hati yang mati itu begitu tertekan. Kenapa? Kenapa hanya dengan suara Chuuya ia bisa begitu senang dan begitu sedih?

"Aku tidak mengerti tentang diriku..."

Mata Chuuya menoleh pada bentuk wajah yang memandang ke luar jendela kereta. Terdiam menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan diucapkan pria bersurai brunette itu.

"Selama ini aku percaya, aku bisa melakukan segala hal karena aku begitu mengenal diriku sendiri. Tapi sejak bertemu denganmu, rasanya aku mulai tidak mengerti tentang aku." Dazai berpaling pada Chuuya, mengukir senyum sendu nan sedih di bibirnya "Akan sangat menyedihkan kalau hanya aku yang merasakan itu yah, Chuuya?"

Detik terasa seperti jam. Chuuya menerawang lurus ke kakao Dazai yang membisikkan sebuah pengharapan. Tidak bisa menjawab, tapi Chuuya tau betapa inginnya ia memeluk pria itu.

"Apa sakit kalau aku tidur di pangkuanmu lagi?" Suara itu menjalankan lagi waktu yang terjeda, Chuuya berhenti berbicara dengan tatapan Dazai.

Lucu. Mengingat cerita tentang siapa dirinya di masa lalu, Chuuya tidak bisa memikirkan bagaimana pria satu ini begitu menghargainya, begitu memedulikannya, begitu mengutamakannya.

"Kemari." jemarinya yang lembut menjawab, menarik kepala Dazai untuk terjatuh di atas pangkuannya. "Kau bodoh yah Dazai?"

"Hm?"

Jemari Chuuya menyisir helai-helai halus itu. Guncangan akibat roda kayu yang menabrak batu tidak lagi terasa karena kantuk lebih memilih peka pada kehangatan Nakahara Chuuya yang menyenyakkan. Di sisa-sia sadar yang mulai kabur, Dazai bisa mendengar suara lembut yang indah itu, "Kau benar-benar bodoh."

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Hayy... lama tak bersua, saya balik ngasih sesuatu yang kita semua inginkan. Tapi sayang, readers sekalian bakal digantungin lagi untuk chapter selanjutnya karena saya sedang super duper sibuk di irl.

Sedih yah, ga sempat ngetik hiks.. Padahal ide lagi lancar lancarnya kemaren. Dan, satu lagi. Chapter 9 saya pos setelah Unbelieveble update. Jadi, readers nunggu lagi deh hehe.. :'v

See You~

 **Cylva**


	9. Chapter 9

***Disclaimer***

 **Bungou Stray Dogs just by Asagiri Kafuka Harukawa Sango**

 **WARN : BoysLove, ABO, smut, OOC (saya berusaha sebisa mungkin membuat karakter-karakter ini IC tapi ternyata tetap OOC *cry), Typo (always)**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER** **IX**

Kediaman Tachihara adalah sebuah lahan tiga hektar dengan mansion biru abu-abu raksasa di tengah-tengahnya. Penduduk Distrik 4 yang terusir dari Perang Saudara menetap di bagian belakang lahan itu. Chuuya tidak membenci Tachihara yang seorang bangsawan karena pria sembilan belas tahun itu dengan bijak merelakan lahan pribadi dan materi untuk mendanai para korban perang. Walau tidak terjun langsung dan tidak ambil bagian besar, tapi sebagai pihak oposisi pemerintah keluarga Tachihara sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk menyokong kehidupan warga.

Itu jugalah alasan kenapa Chuuya begitu kesal melihat Dazai yang dengan mudah merogoh dompet untuk membeli barang-barang tersier untuknya.

"Aku sungguh tidak perlu handphone, Dazai."

"Aku perlu. Aku perlu Chuuya punya handphone untuk kuhubungi!"

"Dan untuk apa kau menghubungiku?"

"Aku punya sakit yang bisa kambuh tiba tiba. Jadi aku butuh Chuuya.."

Alis Chuuya hampir menyatu. Bingung, terkejut, dan khawatir. "Sakit apa? Parah tidak?"

"Parah! Parah sekali!" Chuuya menelan ludah. "Namanya sakit merindukan Chuuya..."

Ingin Chuuya lempar saja android di tangannya tepat ke kepala pria itu. Siapa tahu bisa memperbaiki saraf yang bergeser ke posisi semula. Rugi sekali membuang-buang tenaga telah khawatir.

"Tapi benar loh! Chuuya harus mengangkat telepon dariku setiap saat aku menghubungimu. Kau juga harus beritahu aku kalau ingin pergi melakukan sesuatu! Kalau terjadi sesuatu, apapun, beritahu aku! Pokoknya beritahu aku!"

"Huh? Memangnya kau bosku?"

"Chuuya.." suara Dazai berubah dalam. Tatapannya jatuh dengan dingin pada manik biru yang tadi menentang. "Aku tidak meminta."

Tepat. Kalimat Dazai bukan permintaan, bukan peraturan, bukan saran atau anjuran, itu adalah perintah mutlak. Tidak dapat diganggu-gugat setelah aura menyudutkan itu sampai ke telinga Chuuya.

"Aku mengerti.."

Wajah Dazai berganti dengan raut gembira. Senyumnya tersungging lebar dengan mata menyipit manis. Sementara Chuuya —yang menghela napas dengan bulir keringat di pipinya— merasa aneh. Bukankah itu seperti Dazai mengekangnya? Chuuya bukan orang yang menuntut akan kebebasan, dia juga tidak keberatan mengangkat telepon dari Dazai setiap saat ia terjaga, tapi untuk perintah terakhir, Chuuya tidak tau apa gunanya.

Walau Chuuya tau Dazai adalah orang yang menjaga rahasia, dia tidak ingin melibatkan pria itu terlalu dalam di hidupnya. Tidak untuk Dazai Osamu yang benar-benar ingin ia lindungi.

Dan kenapa Chuuya ingin melindungi Dazai? Bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak tau. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana ingin tangannya merasakan lembut rambut coklat itu lagi. Bagaimana ingin telinganya mendengar degup setiap ia membenamkan diri di dada yang bidang. Bagaimana ingin tubuhnya merasakan rengkuhan hangat Dazai yang selalu bisa menenggelamkannya ke dalam ketenangan.

Tanpa sadar, Chuuya mendekatkan duduknya ke sebelah pria jangkung yang kemudian membuka mata lebih lebar. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada." garis merah muda tipis di pipi jelas mengatakan kebohongan. Tapi Dazai tidak menuntut sebuah fakta. Dia hanya diam membiarkan Chuuya yang atas kehendaknya sendiri dan dengan perlahan menjatuhkan diri hingga bersandar di lengannya.

Melengkapi, Dazai memiringkan kepalanya agar bisa bertengger di pucuk sinoper Chuuya. Melihat langit-langit kereta kuda yang masih bergerak santai. Tidak ada pembicaraan, mereka diam dalam nikmat berdua.

 **—O-O—**

"Chuuya-san!" Tachihara membuka lengannya lebar, membiarkan Chuuya melengkapi sebuah rengkuhan yang ia buat. "Cepat sekali sampainya. Aku pikir Chuuya-san datang lusa."

"Ah, Dazai yang mengatur perjalanannya. Aku tidak punya campur tangan tentang itu." telunjuk yang terbalut sarung tangan hitam mengarah pada Dazai yang tersenyum menyeramkan. Tampak beribu keburukan di wajah rupawannya, dan hanya Tachihara yang bergidik melihat aura itu.

"Ahaa haha—" pemuda brick tertawa canggung. "Kalau begitu akan aku antar ke kamar kalian."

"Aku ingin satu kamar." perintah Dazai yang membuat Chuuya bingung namun tidak bisa dilawan oleh Tachihara.

"Ba-baik. Silahkan ikut saya."

Bagi Tachihara Michizou, Nakahara Chuuya adalah tamu kehormatan. Sebuah masa lalu yang pernah ia alami menjadikan mekanik itu seorang idola yang tidak bisa untuk tidak dipuja. Dia mengantar Chuuya ke kamarnya dengan dirinya sendiri, memberi pelayan-pelayan paling unggul untuk menjawab semua keinginan dan kebutuhan Chuuya. Sebuah jamuan paling istimewa untuk tamu dari Distrik Buangan.

"Kalau butuh sesuatu, katakan saja pada salah satu pelayan." senyum Michizou dijawab tatapan lembut Nakahara. "Sayang sekali aku harus menyiapkan beberapa hal sebelum pesta karena pesta dansanya diadakan sehari setelah festival kota."

"Wahh.. Tidak terasa sudah festival saja yah. Ah, jangan sia-siakan waktumu, Tachihara. Pergilah selesaikan tugasmu. Terimakasih."

Pintu tertutup setelah Tachihara mengangguk menerima terimakasih Chuuya. Meninggalkan dua pemuda itu di dalam ruangan tujuh kali enam meter yang menghadap langsung ke labirin mansion Tachihara.

"Akhirnya sampai yah Dazai." dengan penuh rasa lega Chuuya menarik tangannya ke atas, seperti meraih langit, merenggangkan ototnya yang ngilu akibat terlalu lama duduk di perjalanan. "Ahhh... Akhirnya bisa merasakan tempat tidur dengan cahaya matahari senja lagi."

Dazai yang sedari tadi hanya mengikuti dengan manik mata kini mulai melangkah menuju Chuuya yang berbaring di atas ranjang king size dengan kelambu biru laut. Duduk di tepi tepat di sebelah Chuuya membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Kau yakin bocah Tachihara itu bukan pacarmu?"

Manik biru membulat kaget mendengar ucapan Dazai. Sekejap ia bangkit tanpa melepas pandangan dari hazel yang menatap penuh arti yang tidak ia mengerti.

Jarum yang berdetak di jam dinding tenggelam dalam irama angin. Lambaian gorden ocean mewartakan pada Chuuya bagaimana ketenangan adalah hal yang begitu dalam, penuh dengan misteri dan kekacauan.

"Kau bodoh sekali, Dazai." ia tertawa. "Aku kan sudah bilang, tidak akan ada orang yang mau menjalin hubungan seperti itu denganku. Dasar bodoh." tawanya semakin nyaring. "Yahh... Mungkin hanya ada lima orang yang memerlakukanku dengan baik." sambungnya.

"Siapa?" pertanyaan Dazai bersambung dengan intens.

Chuuya mengingat-ingat seraya menghitung dengan jarinya. "Kouyo-nee san, Mori-sensei, Nakahara-jii san yang menyelamatkanku, Tachihara, lalu kau." di kata terakhir ia menarik napas dan menatap Dazai Osamu dengan senyum percaya diri khasnya.

"Kau termasuk orang aneh di dunia yang peduli padaku." giginya berderet rapih, memancing rona tipis di pipi Dazai akibat terpesona oleh wajah manis itu. Namun tak lama, senyum itu lebur dalam sendu yang menatap labirin di luar jendela. "Aku harap aku tidak salah tentang hal itu."

Suara tipisnya tersamarkan oleh bunyi lonceng menara di tengah-tengah labirin. Tapi itu bukanlah alasan, Dazai dapat sepenuhnya mendengar kalimat itu, dapat seutuhnya mengerti perasaan itu. Perasaan bahwa Nakahara Chuuya tidak ingin dikecewakan oleh siapapun.

"Chuuya.." gumam menjawab, Dazai mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Festival apa yang tadi kalian bicarakan?"

"Hm? Oh! Festival tahunan. Setiap musim gugur, saat daun-daun mahoni berguguran, diadakan sepanjang jalan desa. Tahun lalu festivalnya tidak diadakan karena kondisi ekonomi yang sangat buruk akibat perang saudara. Tapi sepertinya tahun ini akan jadi festival yang besar. Keluarga Tachihara menyumbang banyak sekali untuk berlangsungnya acara itu. Lagipula, beberapa waktu lalu terjadi genjatan senjata antara mereka yang berperang."

"Oohhh..." Dazai ingat itu. Tentang seorang bangsawan yang menyumbang begitu banyak untuk para korban perang, atau tentang genjatan senjata karena agensinya baru saja menangkap salah satu pemasok senjata untuk perang itu. Tapi festival ini, Dazai tidak tau.

Dia melirik Chuuya yang menyusun isi kopernya. Menatap dengan fokus, mata itu bergerak mengikuti tangan yang bekerja. Mendengar alunan lembut dari gumamya. Baik. Dazai memutuskan, bagaimanapun dia harus berkencan dengan Chuuya di festival musim gugur itu!

"Kapan festivalnya Chuuya?"

"Karena Tachihara bilang sehari sebelum pesta, berarti besok. Kau ingin pergi?"

Tepat. Dazai ingin pergi. Chuuya melihat dengan jelas sebuah rasa semangat di pancaran manik kopi itu. Lantas ia tertawa, "Aku tidak tau kau suka festival Dazai. Seperti anak-anak saja. Kalau kau sebegitunya ingin pergi akan kutemani."

Ah, berapa kali dalam sebulan ini Dazai jatuh hati? Lihat senyum itu, tidak bisa semili pun dari jiwa Dazai menolak untuk bahagia melihat senyum itu. Bukan karena kalimat Chuuya yang akan menemaninya, cukup bibir yang melengkung dengan gigi yang mengintip anggun— itu cukup memacu jantung seorang Dazai Osamu.

"Aku menyesal meminta sekamar berdua lagi."

"Hm?"

"Tidak." Dazai menyembunyikan kalimat terakhirnya yang tidak didengar Chuuya dengan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. "Aku mandi duluan yah Chuuya.."

"Um.. Yah... Terserah sih.."

 **—O-O—**

Makan malam itu benar-benar bukan hal yang baik, setidaknya bagi Dazai Osamu. Lelah telinganya mendengar bagaimana Tachihara membanggakan Chuuya pada keluarganya. Wajah Chuuya tak menandakan ia bangga, bahkan sesekali melirik Dazai yang memasang senyum kagum, tapi dapat dilihat dari jari yang menokok-nokok lutut kalau dia pun tidak nyaman.

"Kalau begitu Anda harus sering-sering kemari. Pasti akan bagus kalau bisa membantu para warga yang kehilangan pekerjaan." Kakak laki-laki Tachihara berucap dengan kewibawaan. Berbeda dengan adiknya yang bersahabat, pria ini memiliki begitu banyak kharisma yang membuat orang enggan mendekat.

"Ah, aku tidak bisa melakukan hal-hal seperti itu." Chuuya menjawab dengan gaya bicara khasnya, "Tapi kalau ada yang bisa kulakukan, akan kucoba."

Pelayan datang dengan nampan berisi parfait ukuran mini. Cocok sebagai penutup makan malam yang santai sebelum sebuah pesta besar.

"Kalau boleh tahu, dimana Anda bekerja Dazai-san?" Untuk pertama kali sejak jamuan ini dimulai, ada pertanyaan yang menuju pada Dazai.

"Saya hanya karyawan swasta biasa." ia tersenyum pada Bibi Tachihara. Wanita yang mengenakan make up tebal dengan rambut hitam yang disemir pirang. Tidak menor, malah tatanan itu cocok untuk wajah bonekanya walau sudah memiliki anak yang akan menikah.

"Saya sedikit penasaran dengan bagaimana Anda berdua bertemu." ia bercanda, "Pasti berbau romansa."

"Bukan!" Chuuya merona tipis. "Kami tidak sengaja bertemu saat aku sedang bekerja. Itu saja."

"Oohhh... Kalau begitu, Anda hebat bisa akrab dengan Nakahara-san." senyum wanita itu mendapat balasan senyum menawan juga dari Dazai.

Banyak percakapan yang terjadi dan hampir keseluruhan adalah membahas tentang politik perang saudara yang tidak Chuuya mengerti. Diliriknya Dazai, pria itu mengamati cerita dengan saksama. Chuuya menebak kalau pekerjaan Dazai pasti sedikit punya hubungan dengan perang ini, melihat dari perhatiannya yang begitu kukuh pada penjelasan kakak laki-laki Tachihara. Namun seluruh aliran tema berganti drastis begitu Pemuda itu izin untuk kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Hingga akhirnya bandul jam berdentang saat jarumnya berdekatan di angka sepuluh, giliran Dazai yang pamit ke kamarnya. Dia begitu lelah dengan hari-hari ini sebenarnya. Belum lagi, muak yang melanda saat puja-puji dihaturkan Tachihara untuk Chuuya yang tak berhenti merona. Dia tidak mengerti tentang hubungan mereka.

Sendiri di kamar, mata coklat yang menjelajah menemukan sebuah biola di dalam lemari kaca. Terbungkus dalam kotak kayu coklat yang mengilap. Tidak pernah dimainkan, tapi dirawat seperti gadis paling mulia.

Diambilnya biola itu, menggesek senar hingga sebuah nada minor mengalun lembut. Dazai bukan seorang seniman musik, namun dia dididik untuk mahir dalam semua hal yang mendukung hidup sejak bekerja di dunia kelam.

Musik itu sebagai pelampiasan. Sebuah melodi yang mengingatkannya pada matahari terbenam di tepi laut nan biru, deburan kasar ombak beserta buihnya. Pasir yang lembut dan cahaya senjanya. Seperti Nakahara Chuuya.

"Kau belum tidur?" suara dari pintu yang terbuka mengehentikan permainan Dazai.

"Ah, Chuuya."

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau bisa main biola. Eh, biola darimana itu?" di dalam kamar yang hanya diterangi susupan cahaya dari balik gorden tipis, Chuuya melangkah menuju Dazai yang berdiri di depan jendela kaca.

"Sudah selesai kenalan dengan calon mertua?"

Sejenak pijakan Chuuya berhenti. Menaikkan alis mendengar ucapan Dazai yang tidak dia mengerti. "Kau bicara konyol lagi yah Dazai." ia maklum dengan tarikan napas sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Konyol yah? Padahal aku memikirkan hubungan asmaramu loh Chuuya."

"Apa maksudnya itu? Aku sudah bilang berapa kali tidak ada yang begitu."

"Oh, tidak ada selain bocah Tachihara itu yah? Kau setia padanya yah.. Aku mengerti."

"Apa-apaan? Ya Tuhan." Chuuya menarik napas berat, "Dia begitu karena aku pernah menyelamatkannya dulu."

"Heehh.. Menyelamatkan yang seperti apa? Kau menghadang tembakan pistol ke jantungnya? Menolongnya dari kecelakaan mobil? Atau apa?"

"Aku tidak mengerti kemana kau membawa pembicaraan ini Dazai."

"Ah yang benar? Menurutku kau hanya pura-pura tidak mengerti."

Sejenak hening mengisi ruangan itu. Chuuya tak bisa melihat wajah Dazai yang membelakangi cahaya bulan.

Arah jalan Chuuya berubah menuju ke atas kasur. Meninggalkan Dazai dengan tatapan dingin dan senyumnya menatap biola mati yang tak lagi membicarakan senja di tepi pantai, melainkan membicarakan malam, dengan gelap dan sepinya. Sebuah sisa dari cahaya matahari yang pergi meninggalkan bumi.

"Terserah kau sajalah." Chuuya menutup dengan kesal. "Aku lelah berargumen denganmu.."

Dazai tidak membalas. Sudah cukup marah dengan ucapan Chuuya yang tidak paham. Sementara si mekanik sudah menyelimuti dirinya dengan menghadapkan punggung pada Dazai. Tenggelam dalam pemikiran marah atas tuduhan itu.

Tidak ada ucapan selamat malam. Tidak ada makian sebelum tidur. Hanya ada tuduhan dari Dazai Osamu yang termakan cemburu. Kesalahan yang seharusnya tidak terjadi sebelum kencan mereka ke festival musim gugur. Sialan.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Hai.. Ada yang kangen Cylva gak? ada dong yaaa... buktinya dimana mana selalu ada yang bilang 'kapan up?'

Kerasa orang penting uhuyyy /dibuang

Jadi gini, sebenarnya ff ini udah aku ketik sampai chapter 10 tapi karena kemarin ada acara besar dilanjutkan tugas super banyak, jadi ga sempat upload... Maafkan akuuu

Terimakasih karena masih menunggu, baca, dan review.. Fanfict ini masih banyak kekurangan dan segala macam tetekbengeknya, karena itu saya perlu saran san kritik dari readers sekalian... ~~

Sampai ketemu di chapter depan atau fanfict lainnya..

 **See You~**

 **Cylva**


	10. Chapter 10

***Disclaimer***

 **Bungou Stray Dogs just by Asagiri Kafuka Harukawa Sango**

 **WARN : BoysLove, ABO, smut, OOC (saya berusaha sebisa mungkin membuat karakter-karakter ini IC tapi ternyata tetap OOC *cry), Typo (always)**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER X**

"Sudah bangun?" suara itu yang pertama menyambut Dazai ketika terbangun dari mimpi. Perlahan kakaonya menerima cahaya mentari, memfokuskan pandangan pada sosok mungil yang duduk di sofa dengan obeng di tangannya.

"Kau pasti lelah sekali sampai melewatkan sarapan."

Perlahan Dazai bangkit, bersandar pada kepala kayu tempat tidur yang tertumpuk bantal-bantal dari bulu angsa. "Jam berapa ini?"

Sebuah gelas keramik berisikan teh merah sampai ke tangan. Nakahara Chuuya duduk tepat di sebelahnya dengan tatapan jatuh pada menara di tengah labirin, menjawab dengan nada pelan, "Hampir jam sebelas."

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" Dazai meneguk teh hangatnya, ingin tahu namun tidak menunggu sampai Chuuya menjawab. "Oh, aku mengerti."

Kali ini sapphire itu beralih padanya, dengan alis naik yang bingung bertanya, "Mengerti apa?"

Bahunya terangkat kecil, Dazai meletakkan gelas teh di atas sebuah nakas di sebelah tempat tidur. Mengambil ponsel untuk melihat pesan-pesan masuk, "Mungkin kau tidak ingin aku menjadi pengamat makan pagimu dengan bocah itu."

Kalimatnya tidak seperti teh merah dan cahaya pagi yang hangat, melainkan dingin menusuk seperti angin di penghujung musim gugur. Chuuya menatap pria itu dengan pancaran kecewa di mata. Dia pikir Dazai sudah lupa tentang pertengkaran mereka semalam. Dia pikir semua akan berlalu begitu saja setelah hari berganti. Namun kenyataannya, dia terlalu naif. Tidak pernah terjebak dalam hubungan bernama kepedulian membuatnya buta dan tidak tau arah. Chuuya tidak mengerti, tapi dia ingin memperbaiki ini.

"Hei." ucapnya pelan, mendekatkan diri pada Dazai seakan pria itu adalah harimau yang akan mengamuk kalau Chuuya terlalu menekannya. "Aku minta maaf."

"Minta maaf?" Dari balik ponselnya Dazai mengintip, "untuk?"

"Apapun. Apapun yang membuatmu tidak nyaman Dazai."

"Dan apa itu, Chuuya?"

Chuuya terdiam. Setahu Chuuya, Dazai marah karena dirinya begitu dekat dengan Tachihara. Dan setahu Chuuya juga, hal itu bukan salahnya. Karena itu Chuuya tidak bisa menjawab.

Helaan napas terdengar. Dazai menutup mematikan ponselnya kemudian ia taruh kembali ke atas nakas. Perlahan memutar tubuh, berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidur itu.

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu untuk apa kau meminta maaf Chuuya." ucapnya. "Kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin kau meminta maaf. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu Chuuya, karena itu aku tidak butuh permintaan maaf. Semua yang aku inginkan hanyalah agar kau selalu melihatku. Hanya itu."

Kalimatnya begitu sendu, begitu tulus, tanpa ada rasa benci dan marah seperti kemarin malam. Mendengar itu Chuuya sadar kalau dia sama sekali tidak tau apa-apa. Tidak mengerti apa-apa. Dia paham, kesalahannya adalah menyisihkan Dazai ketika pria itu menomor satukannya.

Detik ketika Chuuya ingin mengakui dosanya, Dazai sudah pergi.

Sejujurnya, dalam batin Dazai pun penuh gejolak bimbang. Dia bukan pria yang sering menggunakan hati walau berpuluh kali memainkan perasaan manusia. Tapi kali ini berbeda, perasaan yang ia urus disini adalah miliknya. Miliknya dan milik Nakahara Chuuya yang dianggapnya begitu istimewa.

Terlalu kekanakan, mungkin frasa yang tepat untuk menunjukkan sikapnya kemarin malam. Dazai sadar, betapa bodoh dirinya yang sesuka hati, tanpa menimbang kanan kiri, memvonis Chuuya dalam kalimat yang ia lontarkan malam itu. Dia juga sadar, betapa bodoh dia yang semakin menekan pria berhati lembut itu tadi pagi.

Seharusnya Dazai menjawab dengan , "Tentu. Lupakan saja. Aku juga minta maaf." Namun karena ego dan keserakahannya dia malah memojokkan Chuuya lebih jauh. Seharusnya dia ingat kalau pria itu adalah Nakahara Chuuya. Seharusnya dia menyisihkan ego itu barang sedetik saja untuk melupakan rasa tamaknya. Karena bagaimana pun Nakahara Chuuya bukan miliknya, belum miliknya.

Sekarang bagaimana?

Bisa ia terka betapa sakit hati Chuuya saat mendengar ucapannya tadi. Ia menyesal. Sungguh.

Dazai tidak ingin masalah ini menjadi berkalut-kalut. Apalagi nanti malam adalah festival tahunan dimana ia membuat janji dengan Chuuya.

"Kau mau kemana?" ia bertanya begitu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keeper dan bertelanjang dada ketika melihat Chuuya sudah memakai coat hitam dan topi.

"Bekerja," jawabnya getir. "Aku mau ke tempat pengungsian."

"Aku ikut."

"Tidak usah. Kau di sini saja, Kakak Tachihara sepertinya ingin bicara banyak padamu."

"Kalau begitu Chuuya tidak usah pergi. Kita kan kesini untuk liburan, kenapa kau bekerja?"

Suara Dazai menuntut hingga Chuuya menghela napas. Ia sama sekali tidak membuat rencana bekerja dan berjanji akan mengikuti seluruh agenda Dazai di liburannya. Tapi untuk kondisi saat ini, Chuuya tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan jika dekat dengan pria itu. Rasanya lebih baik ia pergi dan menjauh.

"Aku bukan orang yang bisa membuat banyak pilihan sepertimu, Dazai."

Begitu keluar dari kamar itu, Chuuya diselimuti penyesalan. Kenapa dia lari dari Dazai yang sangat ia sukai? Seharusnya dia tahu betapa baik pria itu jika ia menurut dan bilang, "Aku lelah dan ingin istirahat, jadi bangunkan aku saat kau ingin pergi ke festival." Dan mengakhiri pertengkaran ini. Sial.

Ini bukan pertama kali mereka tidak bertatap muka. Tapi semesta tahu, bagaimana sepi perasaan mereka saat ini. Mereka memikirkan perasaan satu sama lain, tapi tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk memperbaikinya.

Dazai menghabiskan setengah harinya dengan berbincang dengan Kakak Tachihara tentang perang yang berkecamuk, dan sedangkan setengah lagi untuk tidur di dalam perpustakaan mansion. Matahari sudah tenggelam ketika ia bangun. Ada tiga buku di bawah sofa tempat ia tidur yang sepertinya telah ia baca dalam waktu singkat.

Tubuh belum sepenuhnya pulih, tapi ia ingat janji dengan Chuuya. Bagaimana pun, ia ingin pergi dengan Chuuya ke festival itu. Katakan Dazai seperti gadis SMA yang dilanda romansa, ia benar-benar merindukan sepasang batu safir yang dimiliki Nakahara Chuuya.

Memikirkan hal buruk yang telah ia lakukan, Dazai berpikir tidak mungkin Chuuya akan mengingat janji festival tahunan ini. Sampai-sampai Dazai tidak mempersiapkan diri ketika kembali ke kamarnya dan melihat Chuuya sudah mengenakan jaket kulit dongker yang mereka beli bersama kemarin.

"Chuuya," Dazai menyebut namanya tanpa suara. Perlahan ia melangkah ke kamar mandi, mencuci wajahnya yang masih penuh peluh kantuk sebelum mengenakan sweater abu-abu dan syal merah.

Mereka tidak bicara selama perjalanan dan itu sungguh menyiksa. Berkali kali Dazai ingin mengucapkan, "Terimakasih sudah menemaniku." dan berkali kali mulut Chuuya terbuka untuk mengucapkan, "Maaf meninggalkan sendiri tadi."

Tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Perjalanan mereka sepi walau berjalan beriringan. Hanya langkah kaki yang menjejaki jalanan bersalju dan semilir semilir angin dingin musim gugur yang berhembus.

Festival itu terletak di lapangan dekat pantai. Penuh tenda tenda kecil yang menjual berbagai macam pernak-pernik dan makanan. Sebuah cahaya di hamparan lembah hitam yang penuh pertempuran. Bangunan rubuh masih mengisi sela-sela lahan kosong dan para prajurit menjadi tamu yang begitu bahagia.

Dazai menarik tangan Chuuya, tidak ingin makhluk kecil itu terpisah darinya akibat kerumunan manusia. Kaget, namun Chuuya tidak menolak. Ia senang mengetahui Dazai masih bersamanya.

"Apa yang ingin kau beli Chuuya?" suara Dazai hangat. Seakan membakar semua perseteruan yang ada di kelapa Chuuya. Ia tersenyum begitu lembut tanpa menyisakan perasaan kelam tadi pagi.

Chuuya mengeratkan genggamannya. Ketakutan itu lenyap begitu saja karena senyum pria brunette itu. "Aku menemanimu saja. Belilah yang kau inginkan."

"Kalau begitu, mungkin cemilan? Ada rekomendasi?"

"Gula gula kapas?"

"Ahaha..." mereka berjalan bergandengan dengan Dazai yang memimpin, "memang kalau festival harus ada gula kapas ya. Ah Chuuya, jangan sampai terpisah ya."

Festival itu ramai. Lebih dari ramai yang biasanya. Waktu yang sebentar dan kegirangan massa yang melunjak, belum lagi tambahan para tentara yang ingin bersenang-senang, seluruh jalan dan stand benar-benar padat oleh manusia. Cahaya berkelip lembut dengan alunan musik menyenangkan. Sepertinya benar-benar genjatan senjata.

Dazai berhenti tepat di stand gula kapas yang berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan. Ya ampun, jika dia tidak memegangi Chuuya, mungkin makhluk halus nan mungil itu sudah terikut arus hilir mudik orang banyak.

Dua gula kapas selesai disiapkan, Dazai memberi satu pada Chuuya, memegang satunya dan menyerahkan uang dengan tangan yang tersisa. Oh tidak.

"Dazai!"

Seseorang menubruk mekanik itu hingga terpaksa berjalan mengikuti arus. Kenapa tempat ini padat sekali? Seperti antrean mengungsi saja. Dan bagus, sekarang Dazai benar-benar terpisah dari Nakahara Chuuya.

Rasanya percuma mencari orang setinggi seratus enam puluh senti di tengah tengah prajurit yang tingginya seratus sembilan puluh. Lebih baik, Dazai duduk di sebuah tenda minuman, meneguk kopi susu hangat, dan menunggu festival sedikit sepi.

Mungkin sekitar tiga puluh menit, hingga akhirnya pemuda brunette itu memutuskan beranjak dari persemayamannya. Gula kapas sudah habis dari tadi, ia hanya melangkah mengelilingi jalan-jalan festival mencari sosok berambut sinoper kesukaannya.

Ketemu.. Mungkin.

Siluet di belakang tenda yang menjual patung gipsum mirip dengan yang ia cari. Suaranya hendak memanggil dengan ceria jika saja matanya tidak menyadari sosok yang lain.

"Aku sudah bilang tidak mau melakukan itu lagi!" ah Dazai tahu ini suara Chuuya.

"Chuuya-kun, aku tidak tahu kenapa kau berubah begitu. Padahal dulu kau melakukannya dengan sangat profesional."

Dazai tidak tahu apa yang sedang mereka berdua lakukan. Ia hanya bisa menguping dan bersembunyi di balik pohon seraya menerka-nerka topik apa yang sedang dibicarakan.

"Fyodor, aku sudah kirimi kau surat bukan? Aku tidak bisa kembali ke sana lagi."

"Aku sudah baca, tapi itu bukan masalah bisa atau tidaknya Chuuya-kun. Aku akan lakukan apapun agar kau kembali. Kumohon."

Siluet pria dengan mantel panjang itu begitu dekat dengan Chuuya. Ia menggenggam tangannya dan Dazai bisa menebak mereka bertatapan. Siapa sih dia? Seenaknya saja bersikap begitu pada Chuuya Dazai.

"Aku menunggu jawabamu."

Suara kulit pohon yang berderak memancing perhatian. Itu adalah Dazai, yang refleks merusak sebuah batang pohon oak ketika melihat aksi pria Fyodor mengecup kening Chuuya.

"Dazai?"

Tertangkap basah. Chuuya yang bersama seorang tak Dazai kenal, dan Dazai yang menguping percakapan itu. Mereka saling tertangkap basah.

"Temanmu?" pemuda Fyodor bertanya.

"Um. Ah iya." Chuuya menjawab gugup. Melepas tangan Fyodor yang menggenggamnya.

"Aku mencarimu loh. Ternyata kau berada disini dengan seorang pria. Mantanmu?"

"Ah.. Dia punya selera humor yang lumayan."

"Fyodor! Jangan begitu. Aku akan mengabarimu nanti. Pergi sana."

Hanya Chuuya yang dapat melihat senyum Fyodor saat itu. "Baik-baik. Permisi."

Ketika bayangan Fyodor hilang ditelan gelapnya malam, Chuuya beralih pada Dazai. Pria itu entah sejak kapan sudah kembali berada di jalan. Tanpa berkata apapun.

 _'Ya ampun. Kesalahan apa lagi ini, sial.'_ Chuuya menggigit bibirnya, mencari bayangan Dazai di kerumunan orang yang berlalu-lalang.

Malam festival yang penuh pencarian bukan hal yang Chuuya inginkan. Tapi Dazai pasti juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ingin sekali ia jegat pria tinggi itu dan berkata, "tolong dengarkan aku." dan menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi emosi Dazai begitu labil. Mentalnya terlalu kekanakan, dia bukan orang yang akan bersikap tabah dan menerima semua dengan lapang dada. Apalagi menyangkut Nakahara Chuuya, emosinya sependek urat leher.

Chuuya mengikuti intuisinya dan berakhir di tepi pantai dalam mencari pria brunette itu. Tempat dimana daun-daun oak bewarna jingga tak lagi mewarna gulita. Hanya ada angin malam yang berhembus dari laut yang berombak. Walau pendar bintang masih sedia menghias tirai biru gelap, sepi terlalu mencekam membawa dingin musim gugur.

Benar saja. Dazai duduk di pasir yang dingin sambil memandang ke laut gelap yang hanya memantulkan kembali cahaya bintang. Tanpa suara, Chuuya duduk di sebelahnya. Untunglah pria itu tidak menghindar lagi.

"Hei—"

"Kau ingat?." Dazai memotong ucapan Chuuya. "Saat kita bertemu di pesta itu." Dazai menatap hamparan laut. Walau udara dingin yang menyesakkan menyuruhnya pulang, tapi tatapan matanya tetap diam menerawang ke masa lalu. "Kau tau bagaimana brengseknya aku? Saat itu aku hanya ingin pergi ke hotel denganmu, Chuuya. Aku tidak pernah benar-benar menyadari ketika pertama melihatmu, kau akan menjadi sesuatu yang bermakna dunia bagiku. Aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya, sampai detik ini."

Chuuya menyimak tiap katanya. Jantungnya berpacu dan dadanya hangat. Seperti akan melelehkan sebuah batu es yang ada di manik matanya, bagaimana mungkin Chuuya ingin sekali memeluk pria yang menekuk lututnya itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat dariku Chuuya?" nada bicaranya berubah sendu. "Bagimu, apa aku hanya pengacau yang mengusik? Atau orang yang mengekang kebebasanmu? Aku tidak tahu harus minta maaf yang seperti apa jika kau menganggapku begitu."

"Aku tidak pernah—"

"Benarkah?" Dazai tersenyum getir. "Bukankah kau merasa aku masuk ke hidupmu terlalu dalam? Aku tidak pernah mencampuri urusan orang lain Chuuya, aku tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa kau menarikku tenggelam ke hidupmu seperti ini. Aku seperti terombang ambing di samudra yang tidak aku kenal dan tidak tahu harus apa. Sampai pada akhirnya yang aku lakukan hanya menyakitimu dengan semua kebodohanku."

Apa yang Chuuya pikirkan hingga tubuhnya bergerak memeluk pria itu? Merengkuhnya dalam tubuh kecil yang bahkan tidak bisa menahan angin musim dingin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau membuatku semakin sulit." tawa Dazai palsu, dipaksakan. Akalnya menolak dekapan Chuuya, namun tubuhnya tidak. Ia semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada pria mungil itu. Ah, ini pasti mimpi.

"Kenapa ini sakit sekali?"

Telinga Chuuya melihat kehampaan yang keluar dari suara Dazai. Pria ini, benar-benar hampa.

"Karena ini kenyataan." Chuuya dengan suara lembut menjawab seraya mengecup pucuk surai kopi itu, menghirup aromanya untuk merasakan Dazai. "Kadang kau harus terluka dan berdarah untuk menyadari bahwa kau hidup dan punya jiwa."

Ah, pria itu bergetar. Tubuhnya bergetar. Apa yang dia takutkan? Apa yang dia khawatirkan? Chuuya ingin tahu. Chuuya ingin mengetahui pria ini lebih dan lebih.

Ia tersenyum, membelai helai-helai coklat yang ada di pipi Dazai, "Aku harap akan datang hari dimana kau jatuh cinta untuk terus hidup, Dazai." Kecupan kembali ia beri sebelum berbisik lembut, "dan ketika hari itu datang, aku harap semua perasaan yang saat ini kau rasakan tetap ada di ingatanku."

Untuk beberapa saat Dazai dibiarkan disana. Dalam pelukan Chuuya yang begitu ia sayangi. "Ayo kita kembali. Udaranya semakin dingin." ia melepas rengkuhannya. Melihat Dazai yang mengusap mata kemudian berdiri seraya membersihkan coatnya yang penuh pasir.

"Hey.." tangan Dazai menjegat pergelangan Chuuya. Memberi senyuman yang entah kenapa begitu Chuuya rindukan. "Cium aku."

"Hah?"

"Ayolah.." perlahan Dazai menarik tubuh itu bersimpuh di depannya. Begitu dekat, dengan wajah Chuuya yang pasrah dan bersemu. "Sekali saja.. Kumohon."

"Bodoh kau. Kita kembali dulu, disini dingin."

"Chuuya.. Kumohon. Bibirku butuh ciumanmu."

Ah sial. Wajahnya yang memelas dengan suara seduktif itu tidak bisa Chuuya tangani dengan baik. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa namun tubuhnya yang bertumpu di lutut perlahan mendekat pada Dazai.

Pria itu tersenyum. Dengan jelas Chuuya melihatnya senyumannya sebelum menutup mata. Dazai menariknya semakin dekat hingga bibir mereka bertemu dalam pertemuan yang begitu dalam. Dazai pikir hanya dalam mimpi ia bisa merasakan bibir Chuuya. Merasakan deru napasnya, wangi tubuhnya, dan rasa aneh yang mengalir padanya. Ia mengeratkan pelukan, memperdalam kecupan.

Chuuya tidak pernah berciuman seumur hidupnya, tidak pernah membayangkan kalau dia akan berciuman. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Ketika melepas pagutan itu, Dazai kembali menariknya. Tubuhnya menjadi magnet dan menempel dengan milik Chuuya. "Ahn..." desah lepas disela-sela uluman Dazai pada bibir Chuuya.

Hangat, manis.

Kembali, pagutan terlepas. Wajah Chuuya yang menutup cahaya bulan nampak bersemu merah merona. Dazai kembali menekan bibir itu. Membuat empunya tersentak akibat dorongan, namun ia menerima. Merasakan hangat napas pemuda yang menciumnya dengan lembut. Tangan kekar yang mengunci pinggul dan menyisir helai-helai rambutnya.

Chuuya meremas sweeter Dazai. Berusaha tidak tenggelam sepenuhnya dalam nikmat cumbuan itu. Namun kenyamanannya tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Belaian Dazai begitu membuai, membuatnya merasa aman. Tidak ingin pergi dari rengkuhan itu.

"Hhah.." hembusan napas yang hangat dari mulut memberi kesempatan bagi Dazai untuk menyelipkan lidah. "Hnggh..." Tidak berontak, kini Chuuya membiarkan dirinya terbawa arus kenikmatan.

Aroma manis perlahan dan perlahan menyengat di indra. Memanggil, memabukkan, memancing Dazai memainkan lidahnya semakin panas di rongga mulut Chuuya hingga genggaman pada bahunya semakin mengerat. "Ngghh..." napas yang tersendat melahirkan lenguh. Lenguh yang mengundang si brunette semakin merapatkan tubuh dan mengeratkan pelukan.

Dazai tidak tau. Sarafnya seperti dihentikan secara masal karena keseluruhan bait yang begitu indah. Chuuya yang begitu memesona. Bibirnya yang ranum dan begitu nikmat. Kehangatannya yang memikat. Aroma tubuhnya yang manis dan menjerat.

Dia tau kalau tempat ini bukan tempat yang cocok untuk bercinta dan memadu kasih, setidaknya bukan pada malam berangin seperti ini. Tapi, bagaimana caranya ia meraih kesanggupan untuk melepas pria satu ini? Tidak bisa. Tidak mungkin. Malah kemungkinan untuk menjatuhkan Chuuya di atas pasir pantai lebih kuat daripada mengakhiri ciuman sederhana ini.

"Ha—mphh..."

Tarikan di kerah belakang adalah sinyal merah pertanda bahwa si mekanik mencapai batas napasnya. Maka dengan berat hati Dazai manarik diri. Melihat wajah Chuuya yang tertimpa karena sinar bintang, kini memerah maksimal dengan bibir mengilap dan mata sayu.

Sekali lagi Dazai memajukan diri, tentu ingin melanjutkan ciumannya setelah beberapa tarikan udara yang menggebu itu. Namun sayang, Chuuya menjitak kepalanya sebelum ia sempat melakukan aksinya.

"Dazai, kau gila ya." dengan napas yang tersengal Chuuya berkomentar. "Atau aku saja yang tidak tau kalau ternyata ciuman itu semelalahkan ini?"

Dazai yang tadinya mengigit bibir karena sakit di kepala kini terhentak. Kemudian ia beralih melihat si mungil yang masih dalam kondisi memancing syahwat.

"Chuuya, jangan bilang yang tadi itu ciuman pertamamu?"

"Bukan yang barusan. Tapi yang sebelumnya, iya."

Seperti tersambar petir. Dazai spontan menundukkan kepala, membenamkan kepala di dada kecil Nakahara Chuuya yang menatap bingung dangan wajah masih setia merona. "O-oi! kenapa?" tanyanya panik.

Tentu saja, jawaban itu hanya ada di pikiran Dazai yang tengah berfantasi. Antara menyesal karena menodai satu dari seluruh kesucian Nakahara Chuuya, dan bahagia karena jadi yang pertama mencicipi satu dari seluruh kesucian Nakahara Chuuya. Yah, tentu saja pikiran pemuda itu lebih condong ke opsi kedua. Lagipula, suasana lebih mendukung untuk memikirkan itu. Sedangkan opsi pertama, Dazai akan pikirkan nanti-nanti.

"Oi, Dazai." Suara itu mengalihkan Dazai dari kebahagiaannya.

"Chuuya, cium sekali lagi boleh?"

"Gak."

"Chuuuuyaaaaaa..." ah itu dia sifat manja yang sudah lama tidak Chuuya lihat. Entah kenapa ia rindu walau sangat menyebalkan.

Menghela napas, Chuuya tersenyum lembut. Ditangkupnya pipi pria itu dan menatap kedua manik hazelnya lembut, "Ayo kembali.."

Lingkaran tangan Dazai yang sedari tadi siaga di pinggul Chuuya mengerat. Ia jatuh mendekap, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma omega yang ia rindukan walau tak pernah lepas dari ingatannya.

Bagaimana caranya agar tidak jatuh cinta berkali-kali pada orang yang sama? Dazai ingin tau jawabannya. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, tidak perlu juga. Toh, dia menyukai tiap saat ia jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi pada Nakahara Chuuya.

"Chuuya, kalau aku melakukan hal bodoh dan menyakiti hatimu lagi, kumohon pukul kepalaku sekuat yang kau bisa agar aku tersadar. Oke?"

Kalimat itu begitu serius sampai Chuuya terkekeh mendengarnya. "Kau masokis ya, Dazai?"

"Itu lebih baik daripada diam-diaman dan tidak bicara denganmu. Lebih baik daripada dibenci olehmu. Lebih baik daripada jauh darimu. Pokoknya itu lebih baik." rengkuhannya mengerat. Membungkam tawa Chuuya. Begitu yakin menyatakan kalau ia tidak ingin kehilangan. Karenanya Chuuya membalas dengan melingkarkan tangan pada punggung pemuda itu. Memilih tenggelam dalam hangatnya Dazai Osamu.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Hai..

Ketemu lagi deh sama cerita ini dan yah, sekali lagi slow update ya. Untuk seterusnya juga mungkin bakal lebih lama karena. i'm starting my fucking practice. Jadi ya, bakal disibukkan dengan hal-hal semacam itu deh..

Btw, agak bahagia gitu akhirnya bisa bikin mereka berdua menyebarkan aura-aura romantis karena sejauh ini aku mikir, 'kok gak keliatan kalo ff ini rate M'.

But, smut coming soon next chapter! Yahoooo~~~~

Dengan begitu, mohon kritik saran karena saya sering stuck belakangan ini XD. Yah, sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya dan di cerita-cerita yang lain yaa...

btw, ff ini direpost karena menurutku karakternya lari dari citra awal ngehehe

 **See You~**

 **Cylva**


	11. Chapter 11

***Disclaimer***

 **Bungou Stray Dogs just by Asagiri Kafuka Harukawa Sango**

 **WARN : BoysLove, ABO, smut, OOC (saya berusaha sebisa mungkin membuat karakter-karakter ini IC tapi ternyata tetap OOC *cry), Typo (always)**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER XI**

Orang bilang, ketika alpha dan omega tidur bersama dalam satu ruangan pasti akan terjadi hal yang tidak-tidak. Itulah yang memenuhi pikiran Dazai Osamu sejak malam ia mengatakan semua bebannya di pantai hingga matahari terbit dari balik labirin mansion. Dia tidak mengerti bagaimana Chuuya bisa dengan tenang berkata, "Kan tidak apa-apa kalau hanya tidur bersama. Kau takut aku menjahilimu?" Dan Dazai tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa selain memeluk guling dengan erat dan menghadapkan punggungnya pada Chuuya.

Beberapa menit setelahnya dengkuran lembut pria itu terdengar namun Dazai sama sekali tidak bisa menutup mata. Kenapa cepat sekali dia tertidur? Dazai masih ingin bertanya tentang pria Fyodor yang mencium keningnya di festival. Chuuya jahat menghindari pertanyaan itu dengan alasan, "tubuhku meriang karena dingin." dan membuat Dazai tidak tega.

Aroma lemon dari sabun yang dipakai Chuuya memenuhi udara bercampur dengan rasa manis yang selama ini tidak pernah absen menyiksa Dazai. Membuatnya begitu lemah dan ingin sekali mengambil giliran menyiksa omega satu itu. Ah sial. Seharusnya Dazai tidak minta satu kamar.

Mungkin sudah dua jam detak jantung Dazai bersatu dengan detik jam dinding, dia benar-benar terjaga. Tujuh per delapan bagian tempat tidur king size itu dikuasai oleh Chuuya. Terlepas dari tidur Chuuya yang berantakan, Dazai memang lebih memilih memojokkan diri di tepi.

Tergoda, pemuda itu memutar tubuh perlahan dan langsung menelan ludah ketika dihadapkan dengan wajah Chuuya yang tidur bak malaikat. Sejujurnya Osamu lebih suka melihat Chuuya terjaga. Berbicara dengannya, melihatnya menatap dunia dengan sepasang bongkah es miliknya, mendengar suaranya bercerita, Dazai suka. Dibandingkan waktu-waktu itu, Chuuya yang tertidur sungguh seperti boneka porselen yang hangat. Nyaman menyentuhnya, walau Dazai merasa sepi.

Begitu damai, pipi yang memerah dan bibir ranum yang terbuka membantu napas. Entah Dazai sengaja atau tidak, ia menggerakkan tangan membelai tepi wajah Chuuya untuk menyisikan anak-anak rambutnya. Jatuh melewati pipi hingga sampai pada bibir kenyal yang beberapa waktu lalu bersatu dengan miliknya. Ah, Chuuya... kaos yang dipakai sebagai pengganti piyama tidak menutup dada.

Dazai bisa merasakan darah berdesir di tubuhnya. Begitu keras di bawah sana, dan dia benar-benar kecanduan. Walau itu akan membangunkan Chuuya, ia ingin sekali menciumi kulit itu hingga bibirnya ingat bagaimana gestur si mekanik. Hingga semua sarafnya penuh dengan Chuuya. Hingga Chuuya merasakan tekanan yang sama dengan dirinya. Sial.

Kemudian seperti biasa, Dazai melarikan diri ke kamar mandi.

 **—O—**

Hari itu benar-benar sibuk. Entah berapa manusia yang Dazai lihat memenuhi dan mondar-mandir di mansion Tachihara. Berbagai kegiatan dilakukan. Mulai latihan moderator, survei lokasi untuk para artis dan pemain musik, cek perlengkapan dan hiasan, sampai penataan makanan. Padahal hanya untuk pesta ulang tahun. Sungguh bukan hal yang menarik.

Tampaknya Nakahara Chuuya merasakan hal yang sama. Seharian dia hanya berguling-guling di atas tempat tidur dengan jawaban, "anggap saja aku sakit," ketika Dazai bertanya. Benar-benar hari membosankan. Padahal ini waktu yang bagus untuk mojok berdua dengan Chuuya di dalam labirin dan menjalankan agenda liburan mereka.

Pesta dansa diadakan nanti malam. Bukankah seharusnya mereka menatap jejeran setelan formal yang keren untuk dikenakan —mengingat setelan Chuuya sudah tak berbentuk akibat kejadian di kereta— saat pesta nanti.

"Permisi, Tuan."

Panjang umur. Belum semenit Dazai bergumam menanyakan keberadaan para pelayan, salah satunya sudah berada di ambang pintu dengan troli berisi beberapa setelan formal.

"Masuk."

Pelayan wanita itu mendorong trolinya sampai ke hadapan Chuuya yang bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. "Hooo... Baju pesta? Untukku?"

"Iya, Nakahara-sama. Michizou-sama memberi pakaian yang sesuai dengan tema pesta nanti malam."

"Tapi aku sudah beli pakaian baru. Sayang sekali..."

"Tidak apa kan?" Dazai dengan suara ramah tersenyum pada Chuuya. "Kau bisa simpan pakaian yang kemarin untuk acara-acara selanjutnya."

"Iya sih.." Chuuya setuju tanpa memikirkan makna acara selanjutnya dari ucapan Dazai. "Baiklah. Letakkan saja disana. Nanti akan kuplih sendiri. Lalu bagaimana dengan pakaian Dazai?"

"Ah maafkan saya, pakaian untuk Dazai-sama sedikit terlambat. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan diantarkan."

"Oh begitu.." Chuuya kembali menidurkan badannya. "Kau boleh pergi. Oh ya, tolong bawakan aku makanan apapun yang bisa meredakan meriang ya."

"Saya mengerti. Permisi." Setelah membungkuk hormat pelayan itu pergi. Tinggallah Chuuya yang kembali menjadi ulat di kasur dan Dazai dengan tatapan herannya.

"Jadi Chuuya bisa sakit juga?"

"Cuma kelelahan. Mungkin aku akan flu atau semacamnya."

"Heee... Tidak adil. Padahal seharusnya kita pergi berlibur..."

Akhirnya sikap manja menyebalkan itu muncul juga. Memang wajar Dazai kesal karena bagaimanapun Chuuya yang melanggar janji. Tapi apa mau dibuat?

"Maaf ya, sendiku sakit semua."

"Perlu kupijat?"

"..." ragu menjeda sebelum jawaban terucap, "Tidak perlu.. Bangunkan aku kalau makanannya sudah sampai."

Dengan kecupan di surai jingga, Dazai membalas senyum, "Tentu.."

Namun dia tidak membangunkan Chuuya sama sekali. Bahkan ketika bunyi lonceng makan siang bersama berdentang, dia tetap berada di sana. Duduk membaca buku sambil melirik Chuuya yang tertidur pulas.

Tachihara Michizou yang khawatir pada Nakahara Chuuya sempat berkunjung walau Dazai hanya menahannya di luar pintu dan menjawab "Dia lelah dan tertidur. Dia pasti senang kalau dibawakan sup hangat dan teh susu." Sepuluh menit kemudian pelayan datang membawa pesanan Dazai dengan tambahan vanilla cheesecake.

Saat itulah Dazai membangunkan Chuuya. Apa hanya ilusinya atau memang kulit wajah Chuuya semerah ini? Tubuhnya hangat, dia demam?

"Kau baik?"

"Aku lapar..." dia mengaduh dengan mata kantuk.

Dazai menyodorkan nampan namun mekanik itu hanya meminum teh susunya. Kemudian sesendok sup daging sapi dengan jamur masuk ke mulutnya dari suapan Dazai.

"Ya ampun Chuuya... Kau memerintah pelayan seperti seorang bos, tolong perbaiki sikapmu." Dazai mengelap tetesan sup di wajah Chuuya yang memejamkan mata sambil mengunyah.

"Tubuhku panas sekali."

"Ini," Dazai menyodorkan segelas yogurt dingin. Hal yang pertama Chuuya pesan dan belum sempat ia makan.

"Asam!"

"Tentu saja. Ini yogurt... Rasa jeruk." komentar Dazai seraya menelan dessert itu dari sendok yang telah digunakan Chuuya. Modus.

Setelah menyuapi Chuuya hingga gelas yogurt dingin itu kosong, Dazai membiarkan pria itu kembali tidur. Menarik selimut hingga menutup dagu dan mengelus helai sinopernya. Tidak lama hingga dengkuran halus kembali mengundang senyum. Lucu sekali.

Beberapa jam pria brunette itu kembali berkutat dengan buku-buku koleksi Tachihara. Tenggelam dalam bacaan hingga lonceng jam sore berdentang, dia membangunkan Chuuya, walau tidak ingin.

"Kau yakin kuat?"

"Tentu! Aku sudah makan banyak tadi."

"Kurasa kita harus pulang secepatnya Chuuya."

"Hnn.. Tentu, setelah liburan yang kau inginkan besok."

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita batalkan."

"Hm?" perkiraan untuk mendapatkan jawaban bahagia menjijikkan Dazai pupus. Kenapa si maniak itu jadi perhatian?

"Kau harus istirahat. Dan aromamu yang seperti ini sungguh berbahaya." Dazai mengendus tubuh Chuuya. "Kau tidak bawa obat?"

"Obat apa?" dan ia bingung ketika Chuuya membalas demikian.

"Hah? Kau omega kan? Seharusnya kau menyimpan supresan dan pil kontrasepsi."

"Untuk apa? Aku tidak perlu itu.."

Ya ampun. Dazai tidak mengerti, tapi ternyata Chuuya juga tidak mengerti maksud raut cemas Dazai. Oh baiklah, biar Chuuya jelaskan.

"Aku pernah bilang kalau aku cacat kan?"

Kalimat itu membuka memori Dazai. Tentu dia ingat. Pertama kalinya ia makan bersama dengan Chuuya di perbatasan Side8. Namun dia tetap tidak mengerti, "Apa maksudnya?"

Chuuya menghembus napas sebelum menjawab. "Kau tau kan? Di dunia ini populasi manusia terbilang sedikit. Angka kematian lebih banyak daripada yang lahir, karena itu pemerintah —sah maupun tidak— memiliki kebijakan yang sama, menambah populasi dengan pesat."

Oh, itu. Tentu saja Dazai tau mengenai hal itu, bahkan mungkin lebih banyak dari yang Chuuya ketahui. Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan cacat Chuuya?

"Karena itu entah sejak kapan para omega hanya dianggap sebagai pabrik bayi." Chuuya yang mengatakan dengan tenang melihat sangat jelas kalau pria brunette itu terkejut. Jadi ia melanjutkan, "Para omega yang bisa melahirkan seorang anak begitu istimewa. Namun tidak denganku. Aku cacat. Sebenarnya alasannya simpel. Aku hanya tidak punya produksi hormon pertumbuhan yang cukup untuk mencapai umur matang. Jadi jangan terkejut kalau kukatakan bahwa aku belum heat bahkan sampai usia sembilan belas sekarang."

"Hah?!"

"Aku bilang jangan terkejut, bodoh."

"Kau serius? Belum pernah? Sekalipun?"

Anggukan Chuuya melemahkan ototnya. Kemudian mekanik itu melanjutkan, "karena sudah divonis begitu sampai umur lima belas, akhirnya aku mengambil kesimpulan bahwa aku tidak akan bisa matang. Yah, bukan sesuatu yang buruk juga sih. Aku jadi tidak perlu takut mengalami heat dan repot menyiapkan obat ini itu."

"Yang benar saja!"

Pekikan Chuuya terdengar setelah Dazai yang menghambur memeluknya. Mendekapnya begitu erat dan merasakan bagaimana aroma Chuuya menghipnotisnya. "Padahal aromamu sekuat ini..."

"Oi! Hentikan, sesak!"

Dazai malah mengeratkan pelukannya. Menenggelamkan wajah di lekuk leher Chuuya dan meresap semua rasa yang bisa ia kecap. "Manis sekalii..."

"Dazai!"

"Oh.." pelukan itu terlepas, "Maaf.. Kau manis.."

"Hahhh? Aku tidak manis!"

"Walaupun kau bilang begitu, tapi baumu berbahaya kau tau? Kau tidak merasakan sakit?" gelengan menjadi jawaban.

Mereka berdua sama sama berpikir. Dazai memikirkan apa yang terjadi dengan Chuuya. Sementara Chuuya memikirkan makna gelengannya karena tidak sepenuhnya jawaban itu benar. Beberapa waktu ia merasa pusing dan suhu tubuhnya tidak normal. Namun hanya itu. Semua orang bisa merasakan pusing dan panas ketika musim gugur bukan?

"Mungkin Tachihara punya supresan, aku akan memintanya."

"Huh? Buat apa? Aku cuma demam sedikit, bukan heat!"

Sejenak sepi mengisi. Mata Dazai melihat lurus ke dalam manik sapphire Chuuya, begitupun sebaliknya hingga Dazai menjawab, "Aku mengerti," ia menghela napas "Obat demam kalau begitu.."

"Ya, itu saja."

Untung saja keras kepala Chuuya tidak muncul ketika kemudian Dazai kembali dengan obat yang tidak seperti obat demam. "Tachihara bilang ini obatnya. Sudah makan saja." dan dia memakannya.

"Jangan lupa minum lagi sebelum pestanya mulai ya. Nah sekarang, pilihlah pakaianmu, aku akan mandi duluan."

Dazai menyelesaikan persiapan dengan mengenakan setelan kemeja eboni yang membentuk tubuh gagahnya. Dilapisi rompi silver mengilap bekerah hitam senada dengan tuxedo bergaya Inggris. Dasi putih bergaris-garis hitam diagonal dan bross rantai emas di kantung menjadi aksen. Poni kirinya disisir ke balik telinga, sepatu disemir putih dan senyum menawannya terpasang apik siap melelahkan siapa yang memandang.

Sebenarnya dia sudah menyiapkan kemeja dongker dan rompi hitam di kopernya, tapi atas permintaan Tuan Rumah, ia memakai pakaian elegan yang sudah disiapkan.

Di sisi lain ruangan Chuuya sedang merapikan rambut. Dazai tidak pernah tahu bentuk tubuh Chuuya yang begitu kecil ternyata berisi ketika dibalut setelan formal. Di atas rompi V-neck hitam yang tidak dilapis jas atau blezer, Chuuya membuka kancing teratas kemeja merah batanya dan tidak menggunakan dasi. Setelan double breasted itu hanya terurai dengan aksen waistcost.

"Biar aku pasangkan." Dazai mengambil choker hitam dari tangan Chuuya. Mengalungkannya di leher jenjang mekanik itu seraya mencuri sentuhan dan mengendus tengkuknya.

"Hei."

Oh, hampir saja Dazai menjilat bagian itu. Tidak boleh. Tidak boleh.

Dazai memegang tangan Chuuya, mengangkatnya sementara satu tangan lagi berada di pinggul pria mungil itu. Ia tersenyum di balik surai oranye dan Chuuya dapat melihat senyumnya dari pantulan cermin. "Akan lebih baik kau pakai gaun merah dan berdansa denganku malam ini."

"Bodoh.."

"Kau harus dansa denganku ya, Chuuya."

Chuuya melepas tautan tangan Dazai kemudian memutar tubuhnya. Kini bersandar di meja rias dan menghadap si alpha. Jahil, ia melingkarkan tangan di pundak kokoh itu, "Tergantung bagaimana kau mengajakku Tuan." Chuuya tau Dazai menyukai hal seperti ini, ia akan sedikit menganggunya.

Tapi Dazai benar-benar tidak siap. Dia pikir Chuuya akan menyikutnya dan berkata, "Mana mungkin aku mau." tapi malah jadi begini. Ya ampun orang ini. Dengan senyum menggoda seperti itu bagaimana bisa Dazai tidak mengecup bibirnya?

"Apa—?!"

Dan dia benar-benar mengecupnya. Singkat, namun bergairah.

"Kau yang pertama menciumku loh Chuuya... Kemarin malam, di pantai." senyum Dazai penuh muslihat dan Chuuya tidak bisa menyangkal fakta itu. Selain dengan "kau yang menyuruhku." dan dijawab Dazai, "Kau tidak menolak dan melakulannya kan." Sialan.

Rasanya seperti masuk ke dalam oven yang siap melelehkan jasmani ketika tubuh Dazai yang memojokkannya melekat begitu hangat, berbisik dengan seduktif, "Aku menunggu kau memulai hal lain lagi lohh.."

"Kau—!"

Ingin Chuuya tendang saja pria itu karena membuatnya malu dengan satu kalimat. Tapi sial, tubuh Chuuya tidak menolak Dazai. Bahkan semakin mendekat karena jauh di dalam dirinya ia menginginkan Dazai— _'Ya ampun! Apa yang kupikirkan?!'_

"Satu ciuman sebelum pergi?"

"Sialan! Kau sudah menciumku tadi!"

"Tapi Chuuya belum..."

"Ughh..." rasanya Chuuya mengutuk dirinya di masa lalu yang menuruti keinginan nistah Dazai di tepi pantai. "Iya. Baik! Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau suka sekali melakukan hal-hal memalukan."

"Tentu saja karena aku suka Chuuya.."

"Hah? Kau melakukannya lagi, idiot! Ah terserah sajalah.. Kemari, kau mau ciuman? Menunduk sedikit."

"Aku tidak mau dipipi."

"Banyak minta!" perempatan muncul di dahi Chuuya.

Ahh, memalukan. Chuuya tidak pernah membayangkan dia akan mencium seseorang dari bibir ke bibir. Seperti kemarin, ketika bibir mereka bertemu, Chuuya dengan jelas merasa wajahnya terbakar karena malu. Dan setelah yang mereka lakukan kemarin malan, Chuuya tau Dazai tidak akan membiarkan ciuman itu terlepas dengan mudah.

Ia menahan Chuuya dan memagut bibirnya berkali-kali. Tangan mungil menahan tubuhnya di meja rias. Apa yang terjadi sampai ia mendengar suara benda jatuh? Dazai memeluknya di pinggang dan memoles bibirnya dengan lidah. Chuuya tahu ini buruk, tapi tubuhnya tidak. Ia begitu mudah membuka mulut ketika Dazai mengetuk masuk.

"Hnn.. mmph..."

Sejak kapan ciuman itu menjadi perang lidah yang menggairahkan? Ia menaikkan lehernya lebih ketika Dazai menggoda dengan jilatan di rahang atas. "Hn.." Bahkan Chuuya tidak sadar sejak kapan ada tangan nakal yang membelai punggung dan tubuhnya. Dazai semakin menekan dan Chuuya meminta. _'Ini salah. Ada yang salah denganku, tapi—'_

"Ahn.. Dazai—"

Ya ampun.. Bahkan ketika Dazai melepas pagutan itu untuk menjamah lehernya Chuuya tidak mencegah. Ia mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya. Sudah berapa banyak benda yang jatuh sejak Dazai mendudukkan Chuuya di meja rias? Tidak tahu. Chuuya tidak peduli. Di pikirannya hanya ada sentuhan Dazai dan peringatan bahwa ini adalah hal yang tidak boleh melewati batas.

"Stop! Ahh! Dazai!"

Pekikan Chuuya terdengar lepas ketika tulang leher yang tidak tertutup kemeja digigit oleh si alpha.

"Dazai-sama? Nakahara-sama?"

Dazai seketika berhenti menjajah leher itu dan melirik ke pintu yang baru saja diketuk. Merusak saja.

Menenangkan diri, sepasang hazelnya kembali beralih ke arah Chuuya yang merona begitu merah. Mulut dan matanya basah menatap dengan penuh harap. Di lehernya ada sebuah titik merah bekas gigitan. Senyum tidak bisa dibendung, Dazai mengecup lagi bibirnya. Kecupan yang lembut, penuh kebahagiaan karena Dazai merasa diterima. Es yang berada di samudra itu sedikit banyak telah mencair, dan Dazai begitu bahagia.

"Kita dipanggil ya?"

Chuuya mengangguk malu.

"Iya. Kami keluar sebentar lagi." Dazai menjawab pelayan di balik pintu kemudian kembali pada Chuuya. "Nanti kita lanjutkan ya?"

"Idiot!" Chuuya menyeka air matanya. Memikirkan kelanjutan seperti apa yang akan terjadi nanti membuat pikirannya berputar tidak karuan. Sialan, Dazai.

Setelah mengusir Dazai dangan dorongan tangan, menetralkan degup jantung dengan puluhan tarikan napas dalam, Chuuya turun dari meja dan melihat bayangannya di cermin. Memperbaiki apa yang menurutnya dirusak oleh cumbuan Dazai lalu memandang sinis pada si brunette yang tersenyum konyol menyebalkan.

Topi dikenakan, kemudian Chuuya beralih dengan keangkuhan yang tidak sebanding dengan tinggi badannya. "Sudah. Ayo."

 **To be Continued**

* * *

Halohaa, nah cepat kan updatenya.. Padahal ini adalah minggu sibuk, tapi saya tetap bisa update. Sungguh luar biasa.. /gak

Udah cukup belum smutnya? Enggak ya? Tenang, di chapter setelahnya ada lagi. XD

Terimakasih telah membaca dan memberi review... Baca terus ya hehe.

Nah, demikian chapter kali ini. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya atau cerita yang lain..

See You~

 **Cylva**


	12. Chapter 12

***Disclaimer***

 **Bungou Stray Dogs just by Asagiri Kafuka Harukawa Sango**

 **WARN : BoysLove, ABO, SMUT, OOC (saya berusaha sebisa mungkin membuat karakter-karakter ini IC tapi ternyata tetap OOC *cry), Typo (always)**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER XII**

Sebelum dia menjabat tangan si Jendral, Dazai memeluk tubuhnya terlebih dahulu. Menahan gerakan yang akan terjadi dengan hembusan napas hangat yang menerpa pipi.

"Dazai?" tangan Chuuya yang terhenti beralih menyentuh kepala si surai malam. Perlahan ia memutar tubuh untuk melihat Dazai yang merangkulnya dari belakang.

Wajah pucat pria itu terlihat lebih merah dari biasanya, mata yang kemarin sembab kini menatap tajam dari dasarnya. Senyum bibir tipis terukir indah menghiasi wajah nan rupawan. Sementara tatapannya memandang wajah bersemu Chuuya, tangannya sudah melingkar di pinggang pria mungil itu.

"Aku punya firasat sebaiknya kau kembali ke ruanganmu. Kemari, akan kuantar. Permisi Tuan-Tuan." Chuuya menarik pergelangan Dazai yang mulai nakal membelai pinggulnya. Dengan sopan ia menunduk izin dan menggiring pemuda tinggi itu menjauh dari keramaian pesta dansa menuju ke kamarnya di gedung timur.

"Kau ini sialan sekali ya? Padahal acara puncaknya baru akan dimulai. Aku tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan mencari bangsawan yang bisa kukerjai."

Dazai tidak menjawab perkataan usil itu dengan suara. Setia dengan senyum seraya menatap punggung Chuuya yang masih berjalan di depannya.

Bulan malam itu indah. Perak bundar dengan pancaran terang sempurna. Dazai menarik tangannya dari genggaman Chuuya, membuat pria itu berhenti melangkah dan melihatnya. Dazai mengganti posisi tangannya, kini bertaut di sela-sela jari-jari Chuuya yang lentik. Cahaya sang ratu malam memberi tahu bagaimana pria itu menatap lugu dengan manis dan Dazai kembali tersenyum. Senyum yang tertangkap mata si mekanik membuat pipinya merona dengan sangat tipis. Chuuya berpaling dengan tangannya yang bergenggaman dengan Dazai, ia kembali berjalan.

Saat Chuuya mendudukkan Dazai di tempat tidur, pria itu bisa menebak kalau alkohol sudah menguasai pikirannya. "Aku tau kau mabuk. Dari awal pesta kau minum terus. Dasar merepotkan."

Tatapan Dazai hanya jatuh pada pria yang duduk di sebelahnya dan dengan terampil membukakan dasinya. Dekat sekali. Bukan Chuuya menggoda, namun Dazai yang berpikir demikian. Terpaku pada bibir ranum yang menggoda itu. Ia mengecupnya, namun Chuuya langsung menarik diri. Bahaya. Bahaya karena Dazai mabuk, dan bahaya karena Chuuya tau dirinya tidak akan menolak jika terjadi sesuatu.

"Tidur saja." Chuuya mendorong tubuh jangkung itu. Membuka jaz, rompi, kancing atas kemeja Dazai yang membelai pipi lembut dan memerah pudar "Aku akan kembali ke pesta."

"Tidak mau." Dazai menginterupsi, Chuuya menaikkan alisnya. Mengalihkan tatapan dari kerah baju Dazai ke wajah yang sangat dekat dengannya. Bukan ketepatan refleks yang bagus karena saat itu hanya beberapa mili jarak bibir mereka untuk kembali bertemu.

Rona Chuuya kembali naik. Ingin menjauh, namun kini Dazai mengurungnya agar tetep mendekat. "Aku benci pestanya." Napas hangat yang terhembus bersamaan dengan suara dalam yang berbisik rendah itu membuat Chuuya meneguk ludah. Tengkuknya berdesir, apa yang dia pikirkan sampai menginginkan sentuhan Dazai di tempat lain?

"Aku benci saat bocah Tachihara itu memperkenalkanmu pada semua orang seperti calon pengantinnya." Dazai meracau dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah yang sudah tak tersembunyi lagi warna merahnya. Sementara Chuuya masih tidak bisa bergerak karena tertahan lingkaran tangan kokoh Dazai.

"Aku benci saat kau dan orang-orang itu bercengkrama. Aku benci mereka bersalaman denganmu, mencium punggung tanganmu, menepuk bahumu. Aku benci mereka akrab denganmu. Aku benci mereka mengobrol denganmu dan membuatmu tidak berbicara denganku."

Frasa terakhirnya bernada sendu. Dan itu menarik semua gugup Chuuya hilang berganti tertegun.

"Padahal aku ingin bersama Chuuya."

Ini pertama kali dalam hidup Chuuya berada dalan situasi seperti ini. Situasi dimana dia mengetahui ada orang yang cemburu karenanya. Tepat, cemburu. Dazai Osammu sedang cemburu.

Mereka bersentuhan karena Dazai menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Chuuya. Pipinya bersemu merah karena alkohol saat napas yang ia hembuskan begitu hangat dan terasa sampai ke kulit wajah Chuuya.

"O-oi Dazai, lepaskan." Chuuya mengintrupsi pelan. Terlena oleh kehangatan Dazai dan tangan yang meraba punggungnya. Bagaimana pun, Dazai Osamu adalah alpha dan Nakahara Chuuya adalah omega. Karena itu ia tidak boleh hanyut, tidak ketika si alpha dikuasai oleh alkohol.

"Aku benci kau dengan mereka. Chuuya, jangan kembali ke sana. Disini saja denganku ya?"

Sekeras apapun usaha menjauhkan tubuh jangkung itu, namun panas yang menular hingga darahnya bergemuruh cepat menjadi penghalang. Perbuatannya malah memancing Dazai Osamu untuk bertindak lebih jauh. Pria itu mulai menarik pandangan Chuuya dalam sebuah dialog melalui adu tatap. Mengatakan kalimat _"Aku menginginkanmu._ " dan dibalas dengan _"Ah, apa yang harus kulakukan?"_

Dazai mencapai batas kewarasannya ketika Chuuya memejamkan mata, menutup mulut rapat-rapat. Apa itu berarti Dazai boleh menciumnya lagi?

Rasanya jantung Chuuya dipacu dalam sebuah pertandingan final yang memertaruhkan hidup dan mati. Ingin ia buang benda itu jauh-jauh karena detak yang tak tertahan kencangnya. Pikiran waras tidak sejalan dengan tubuhnya yang diam-diam ingin disentuh oleh Dazai dan membuatnya memejamkan mata. Satu tangan meremas kemeja pria itu, sementara satu lagi meremas lututnya sendiri. Ia sangat gugup. Sangat manis.

Namun Dazai yang selalu bermimpi mencicipi bibir tipis Chuuya malah mendaratkan kecupannya di leher pria itu. "Hnn.." memancingnya untuk melenguh karena begitu sensitif. Aroma manis yang menguar Dazai hirup dalam-dalam. Membuatnya terlena dan tak sadar menyiksa diri karena semakin bernafsu dengan Nakahara Chuuya.

Dazai mendorong tubuh mungil itu perlahan, dan Chuuya yang seluruh sarafnya macet jatuh terbaring di tempat tidur. Si mungil menaikkan kaki, mendapatkan posisi senyaman mungkin untuk mengurangi gugup karena jantungnya saja sudah membuat perutnya bergemuruh hebat.

Di tempat ciuman itu membekas, Dazai menancapkan sebuah gigitan kecil. "Nggh!" Chuuya merapatkan gigi, menahan untuk berteriak, tapi tidak menghentikan si alpha. Dazai malah semakin memainkan kulit itu dengan belaian menggunakan lidah yang basah. Menggoda agar Chuuya menyerah menahan diri dan membiarkan tubuhnya ikut bermain.

"Ahh Dazai..." akhirnya desah Chuuya sampai ke telinga. "Hentikan.."

Sungguh euforia yang luar biasa. Suara itu, suara yang Dazai inginkan selalu menyebut namanya, seperti mimpi, kini mendesah untuknya. Memanggilnya dangan nada paling vulgar yang pernah ia dengar.

Chuuya yang tak sadar sudah membangunkan Dazai, menarik helai brunette pria itu. Tidak nyaman akan napas dan bibir yang bersarang di pangkal lehernya. Ia risih, malu, asing, namun suka.

Pria itu tidak menjegat Chuuya dengan sikunya, tidak. Ia menahan Chuuya dengan tubuhnya. Menimpa sebagian tubuh kecil Chuuya, masih menyesap aroma manis yang memabukkan.

Berat Dazai, panas tubuh Dazai yang terbakar karena alkohol, degup jantung Dazai yang samar-samar ikut menggetarkan tubuhnya, hangat napas Dazai yang menggelitik kulit lehernya, dan tangan Dazai yang membelai dari bahu hingga ke jemarinya. Chuuya bisa merasakan Dazai dengan sangat jelas.

"Da-dazai?"

"Hm?"

"Ja-jangan.." Chuuya yang malu berkata sendu, "Hen..tikan.. Hentikan bodoh.."

Kalimat Chuuya terdengar olehnya. Dazai ingin tidak peduli. Kepalanya sudah terlanjur penuh dengan adegan panas pembangkit birahi yang akan terjadi kalau dia mengabaikan dan memaksa Chuuya melanjutkan. Tapi ia tau itu bukanlah pilihan yang tepat. Sesuai janji yang ia buat pada dirinya sendiri, ia tidak akan menodai Nakahara Chuuya. Mungkin dirinya beberapa saat lalu tidak akan berpikir panjang untuk menelanjangi kemudian memerkosa makhluk indah itu detik ini juga. Tapi kini ia berubah.

Dazai tidak akan pernah menyakiti Nakahara Chuuya. Walau candunya pada sosok itu sungguh menyiksa, tidak tertolong. Sebuah perasaan ingin melindungi yang ada dibenaknya jauh lebih hebat daripada tabiat penuh nafsu yang ia miliki selama bertahun-tahun. Sejauh itulah Dazai berubah karena si pria bermata biru.

Perlahan ia bangkit, kini menahan tubuhnya di atas Chuuya dengan siku. Jarak yang masih sangat dekat hingga hidung mancung keduanya bisa bersentuhan. Jemari Dazai membelai rambut jingganya, "Kau suka sekali menyiksaku Chuuya." ia tersenyum.

Wajah Chuuya terbakar melihat pria itu begitu dekat. Keningnya dikecup, lalu ia mendengar lagi, "Temani aku tidur ya Chuuya?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Dazai langsung tumbang di sebelah Chuuya. Memeluknya dari samping seperti bantal guling paling lembut di dunia. "Aku penasaran kapan kau akan membiarkanku menyentuhmu."

"Umm.."

"Jangan menggigit bibir, aku jadi semakin ingin menciummu." senyumnya kembali merayu.

Kalimat-kalimat seduktif Dazai mengunci mulut Chuuya untuk berkata. Bahkan ia tidak bisa meminta agar Dazai tidur dengan normal tanpa harus memeluknya. Dia tidak keberatan menemani pria itu tidur, tapi kalau posisinya seperti ini kan sulit baginya untuk bernapas dengan tenang.

Namun suara pria itu tak lagi memiliki kesadaran, bahkan matanya sudah terpejam. Karena itu Chuuya tidak mengatakan niatnya. Ditambah, dia tidak tega jika Dazai yang sudah tertidur dibangunkan. Bagaimanapun pria itu pasti masih menyimpan lelah setelah hari-hari berat yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Kemudian dengkuran halus terdengar. Dazai sudah jatuh dalam mimpinya sambil memeluk Chuuya yang malu-malu membelai helai-helai lembut dan basah. Ah saat esok terbangun, Dazai pasti menyesal karena tidak menuruti tubuhnya.

 **-0-**

Ketika bangun, yang Chuuya dapati adalah wajah tidur Dazai tepat di hadapannya. Tangan pria itu masih melingkar di pinggangnya, bibir tipis yang menampilkan rongga kecil sungguh lucu dengan udara yang terhembus pelan. Rahangnya kokoh dengan hidung mancung. Bulu matanya panjang, terpejam dengan apik. Untuk kesekian kali Chuuya sadar betapa tampan seorang Dazai Osamu di matanya.

Melihat pakaian pesta yang masih melekat di tubuh, wajah Chuuya yang tadi tersenyum lembut kini kembali merona. Ia mengingat hal yang hampir terjadi kemarin malam lalu refleks berbalik dan menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan.

"Ah, apa yang terjadi semalam? Kami tidak melakukan hal aneh kan? Aku ingat Dazai men..ci..um—" Chuuya sigap meraba tempat dimana Dazai meletakkan bibirnya semalam, pangkal lehernya. Lalu ia merona kembali.

Belum selesai ia merona karena ingatan itu, sebuah kecupan kembali terasa di tengkuknya. Kaget, bagian yang disentuh membuat Chuuya seperti tersambar petir.

"Suatu hari aku akan menggigitmu disini."

Ya Tuhan! Chuuya berteriak dalam hatinya. Ia bangkit, memegang tengkuk yang baru saja dicium dan melihat pelakunya sedang tersenyum. Wajah manisnya begitu merah karena tidak bisa memikirkan arti kalimat yang baru ia dengar selain dari sebuah ' _lamaran_ '.

Chuuya menarik bantal, tanpa ampun memukul pria jangkung yang hanya membalas dengan tawa.

"Bodoh kau! Bodoh kau Dazai Osamu! Mati saja kau bodoh!"

"Chuuya hentikan.. Ya ampun, kau benar-benar gorila kecil. Hei, hentikan!"

Jika saja Dazai tidak meminta maaf dengan memeluk Chuuya sambil memohon, mungkin bantal bulu angsa Tachihara sudah rusak dan tidak berbentuk karena digunakan sebagai alat pukul.

"Aku mau mandi." dengan sarkas Chuuya berdiri. Menatap Dazai dengan aura kekesalan dan dibalas cengiran nistah.

Cengiran Dazai dan matanya yang lembut hilang saat ia mengambil handphone karena merasa benda itu bergetar si atas nakas. "Eh, Tanizaki-kun? Sebaiknya Chuuya pergi mandi, aku mau menelepon sebentar."

"Uhm." anggukan pelan tidak digubris Dazai yang langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur. Keluar menuju balkon dan menutup pintunya. Sejak sampai, Chuuya tidak pernah melihat Dazai menelepon atau mengangkat telepon. Ia hanya memainkannya entah untuk apa. Jadi panggilan penting ya?

Selesainya Chuuya dari kamar mandi dengan jeans army dan kaus tipis putih, Dazai tengah merapihkan kopernya.

"Ada apa?" mekanik itu menghampiri seraya mengelap rambut yang basah.

"Tidak ada. Hanya panggilan kantor. Mereka rindu jadi aku disuruh cepat pulang."

"Kita pulang hari ini?" Sejenak Chuuya berpikir, "naik kereta api lagi?"

"Tentu."

"Memangnya bisa? Kau bilang tiketnya pakai sistem lelang atau apalah itu?"

Dazai mengunci koper kemudian kembali melempar tubuhnya telentang di kasur empuk itu. "Aku sudah pesan tiketnya. Jadi terpaksa dehh..."

"Hah? Kapan?"

"Kemarin, saat Chuuya pergi." rautnya berubah sendu, "aku ingin cepat pulang."

"Oh.." jadi mungkin Dazai ada pekerjaan atau sesuatu yang mendesak, begitulah yang Chuuya pikirkan. "Jam berapa?"

Tumben Chuuya tidak rewel dan mengatakan ' _aku tidak mau. aku tidak mau._ ' karena memakai uang Dazai lagi. Yah, bukan masalah. Setidaknya kesulitan Dazai untuk mentraktir Chuuya hilang.

"Jam sebelas. Sayang sekali kita jadi tidak bisa liburan."

"Hmm..." Chuuya duduk di sebelahnya. Ada sebuah garis kecewa di perkataan Dazai, tapi dia menghadapinya dengan jantan, tidak banyak tingkah seperti yang sudah sudah. Sepertinya Chuuya harus belajar cara menjinakkan Dazai dari siapapun yang menyuruhnya pulang itu.

Memikirkan semua itu dengan wajah termangu, ia tampak polos dan lucu sekali, boleh tidak Dazai minta morning kiss?

"Oh, aku melihat nipple merah muda kecil disana."

Seketika Chuuya terlonjak kaget karena ucapan Dazai yang dibarengi tubuhnya bersimpuh tepat menghadap ke bagian yang ia sebut. "Apaan kau tiba-tiba.." dengan penuh tekanan di suaranya, Chuuya mendorong wajah Dazai menoleh dengan kasar.

"Sakit Chuu... Perlihatkan padaku benda imut itu.."

"Kau sudah melihatnya." dasar orang mesum.

"...lagi?"

Perempatan kesal muncul di dahi Chuuya. Apa-apaan pria ini? Bagaimana bisa Chuuya tidur satu kamar dengannya tanpa melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak? Ah. Wajahnya bersemu mengingat kejadian semalam.

Ketika Chuuya menekan kepalanya agar semakin menoleh, Dazai langsung melawan dengan menahan tangannya. "A-apa?"

"Dasar penggoda tidak bertanggung jawab..." ia membaui rambut Chuuya yang basah. Menghirup aroma shampo yang bercampur bau manis tubuhnya. "Perlihatkan."

Dengan tangan yang terjegat, Chuuya menarik napas. Merasakan satu kata yng begitu seduktif dari si brunette. Melawan, namun ia tidak tahu Dazai sekuat ini. Padahal dia selalu terbanting jika Chuuya menyerangnya.

"Bodoh sekali! Lepaskan! Pergi mandi sana!"

"Kalau Chuuya mengizinkanku mencium benda imut itu, akan kulepas."

Hah? Mencium katanya? Mencium apa hah? Ni-nipple Chuuya? Bahkan Chuuya tidak pernah menyentuh bagian itu kecuali saat mandi!

"Jangan bercanda! Ah!"

Chuuya ingin sekali memukul kepala pria yang tiba-tiba mencium nadi di tangannya. Menekan aliran darah itu dengan bibir yang basah. "Ayolah Chuuya..."

Tidak, tidak. Ini salah. Kenapa bisa Chuuya menurunkan kekuatan dengan wajah bersemu malu dan berserah diri pada Dazai seperti ini? Dia gila. Ya ampun. Senyum itu berbahaya. Seperti menelanjangi Chuuya dengan tatapan lapar. Dia menginjak ranjau.

Dazai dengan lembut memapah pria itu terbaring. Mengecup keningnya sebelum pipi dan dagu. "Kau manis sekali."

"Hentikan itu bodoh! Cepat lakukan dan pergilah mandi! Kau buru-buru kan? Hmp!"

Tangan mungil yang masih terkunci menggenggam udara saat Dazai tiba-tiba menciumnya. Menekan bibirnya begitu kuat dan kemudian meraba perutnya. Satu tangan kokoh menyelip ke balik kaus tipis. Merasakan otot perut yang halus dan mengencang. Walau ditahan oleh Chuuya, tapi dia tetap menginvasi.

"Ahh!" desah berat lepas ketika Dazai menekan pucuk dada. Chuuya merasa aneh, geli, dia tidak pernah menduga kalau sentuhan itu membuat darahnya berdesir dan mengalir lebih cepat. "Ugh! Jangan lakukan itu!"

"Heh.. Tidak boleh?"

"Bodoh!" Dengan wajah yang memerah Chuuya menggeram, "lakukan sesuai izinku."

"Oh. Chuuya mengizinkanku ternyata. Kau tidak bilang sih, jadi aku tidak mengerti."

"Banyak omong!" menyebalkan sekali dia. Kalau tidak mengerti seharusnya jangan menindih seperti ini? Mencuri ciuman lagi! Ah, menyebalkan saja.

Meski begitu, si mekanik tidak tahu kenapa jantungnya bertambah cepat ketika kepala Dazai perlahan turun. Ia tidak ingin melihat apa yang Dazai lakukan dengan tubuhnya, karena itu ia memalingkan wajah dan menutup mata.

"Ahh!" tapi tubuh yang menekuk punggung itu tau kalau sebuah jilatan mendarat di puting kanannya. Ia mengintip, menemukan sepasang batu carnelian yang begitu indah. Menatap tajam, membongkar seluruh rahasia dan membuatnya candu. Entah sejak kapan Chuuya mengatakan pada dirinya bahwa Dazai Osamu yang menyentuhnya itu benar-benar menawan.

Sementara si brunette melihat makhluk kecil itu mencengkram bahu begitu kuat, kaki menekuk, mengapit tubuhnya tanpa sadar kalau telah merayu lebih jauh. Dazai hilang kendali.

"Hnh Dazai!"

Manis sekali. Ukuran yang pas untuk Dazai hisap dengan seduktif. Membuat tubuh Chuuya menggeliat dan bergerak risih. Suara yang selalu Dazai kini ia rindukan mendesah beriringan dengan namanya. Ya ampun.

Lenguh tertahan ketika Dazai mengemut benda itu tanpa menyibak kain yang menutupnya. Membuatnya basah, meninggalkan hangat dari saliva yang menyentuh puting merekah merah.

Ciuman mendarat sebagai penutup. Mata Chuuya kembali melihat dengan berbinar. "Kau mesum." Oh, tidak ada yang tahu kalau Chuuya menyukainya.

Dazai kembali tersenyum. "Chuuya yang menggodaku."

"Ahn! Hentikan hnh!"

"Aku cuma menekannya dengan ibu jari Chuuya. Kau sensitif sekali." desah Chuuya untuk kesekian kalinya lolos ketika Dazai menekan kembali.

"Hnghh Dazai—"

Perlakuan Dazai tidak sesuai perjanjian. Bukan hanya mencium, tapi ia juga menjilat bagian sensitif itu hingga Chuuya kembali menekuk punggung. Mengerang hanya karena Dazai menekan dengan lidah. "Ahh. Ah—"

Sampai kapan Dazai akan bermain disana? Sampai kapan dia akan berhenti membasahi pakaian Chuuya dengan salivanya? Sampai kapan tangan itu meraba otot perut Chuuya?

"Ah!" Chuuya memekik ketika paha bagian dalam dibelai tangan nakal Dazai. "Hnh Dazai jangan ah.." ia merapatkan kaki. Berharap penjamahan itu berhenti, namun tidak mengetahui kalau Dazai malah menjadi-jadi.

Ini salah, tidak boleh diteruskan. Berhenti. Berhenti. "Sudah, hentikan..."

Suara sendu itu sampai ke telinga Dazai. Pandangannya langsung mengarah pada mata Nakahara Chuuya. Ada air yang mengalir di sana.

"Ya ampun!"

Dazai berdiri dan mundur, diikuti Chuuya yang perlahan bangkit setelah mengusap air mata yang membasahi bulu matanya.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku."

"Tak apa." tentu. Bagaimanapun brengseknya Dazai, Chuuya tahu pria itu selalu menahan diri untuknya. Sedikit _service_ mungkin tidak masalah, bukan?

Raut bersalah masih ada, tapi si mekanik menghilangkannya dengan menggenggam satu tangan terbalut perban dan mengulanginya, "tak apa."

Ah, Chuuya tersenyum. Mengobati rasa bersalah Dazai dengan senyum.

"Bajumu basah, kau harus ganti." ucap si brunette seraya membelai lingkar pipi Chuuya.

"Kau yang buat itu basah.."

"Tidak sengaja."

Tidak sepenuhnya jujur. Kenyataannya adalah, dia memang ingin Chuuya mengganti baju karena, demi Tuhan, pakaian polos itu terlalu transparan sampai bisa menerawang lekuk tubuh mekanik kesayangannya.

Dazai mengakhiri dengan kecupan di pipi, "mau ikut aku mandi hm?" Menggoda.

"Idiot! Mandi sendiri sana!" dan akhirnya tendangan Chuuya berhasil mengusir Dazai yang kemudian menghilang dengan tawa ke balik pintu kamar mandi.

Walau udara pagi ini sejuk, Chuuya masih merasa tubuhnya sempoyongan. Apa karena ini dia tidak bisa menghalau Dazai tadi? Oh, apapun itu, rasanya napas yang dihembus lebih hangat dari biasanya, padahal tadi dia baik-baik saja. Mungkin flunya kumat? Inisiatif, ia mencari namun tidak menemukan obat yang semalam ia minum. Dimana Dazai menyimpannya?

Seiring jam berdetik, tubuhnya semakin panas. Sesuatu bergejolak di dalam darahnya ketika membuka pakaian hendak berganti. Dilihatnya daerah yang tadi disapu Dazai dengan lidah, ia merona. Tapi kenapa rasanya sakit? Sakit yang aneh. Sakit yang membuat Chuuya, dalam pikirannya, dalam dirinya, ingin disentuh di sana lagi.

"Engh..." ia menyentuhnya, menekan dengan jari-jari mungil sambil membayangkan mata Dazai yang tajam ketika menjilatnya. _'Apa yang kulakukan?'_

Tanpa mengenakan pakaian, Chuuya menjatuhkan diri di kasur. Rasanya tidak punya tenaga. Napas begitu memburu ketika kedua pucuk dadanya menyentuh seprai yang lembut. Desiran yang entah datang dari mana membuatnya menekuk tubuh.

Kenapa jadi seperti ini?

Dazai seperti biasa menghabiskan waktu yang lama di kamar mandi, kali ini penyebabnya adalah nipple merah muda imut milik Nakahara Chuuya. Ketika ia keluar, aroma yang menarik insting alphanya begitu kuat. Dazai punya kontrol yang bagus, namun tidak dengan yang satu ini. Pheromon itu sangat pekat, membutakan Dazai yang langsung berlari ke sumbernya.

"Hhh.."

"Chuuya?"

Pria itu memeluk bantal erat. Menatap dengan mata biru yang berkabut dari balik helai jingganya. Pipi memerah, tubuh gemetar, dan penuh keringat.

"Dazai.. Tubuhku aneh.."

Dazai meneguk ludah, Tanpa sadar bergerak. Aroma itu menuntunnya kepada Chuuya yang ia buat telentang di bawahnya. Wajah bersemu yang begitu manis, Dazai menciumnya.

"Hmpph!"

Tanpa pembuka, Chuuya membiarkan lidah Dazai menjelajah. Memuaskan dia dan dirinya. Tangannya melingkar di punggung Dazai yang tidak tertutup apa-apa selain perban. "Ahhn—" lidah Dazai kembali masuk setelah tarikan napas. Hangat, penuh, dan manis. Dazai mabuk.

Tangannya meraba tubuh molek itu. Menyapa dada yang tadi ia kecup, "Nhh..." mengundang lenguh.

"Ahh.. ah.. ahn.."

Chuuya melepas desah bersamaan dengan lepasnya ciuman Dazai. Kini bibir pria itu bermain di lehernya. Tulang-tulang kukuh yang Dazai gigit kemudian, "Ahh Dazai!"

Oh, tidak lagi!

Nama itu menyadarkan Dazai. Melebarkan pupil yang tadi tenggelam dalam lautan nafsu. Dazai untuk kedua kalinya melompat mundur. Meremas rambutnya melihat Chuuya yang tidak berdaya baru saja hampir ia perkosa, lagi.

"Chuuya.. Maaf," ia untuk kesekian kalinya menyesal. "Ya ampun. Apa yang kulakukan?!"

Chuuya tidak punya tenaga untuk bangkit. Di berbaringnya ia hanya melihat mata Dazai yang memancarkan ketakutan. Panik, pria itu mengambil sebuah kemeja dan menyelimutikannya pada Chuuya.

"Cepat pakai ini." ia membuka kopernya, "minum ini. Cepat." lalu menyodorkan obat yang setelahnya Chuuya baca adalah supresan, padahal itu adalah pil yang semalam Chuuya minum. Jadi itu supresan? Kenapa?

"Aku akan panggil dokter Tachihara. Minum obatnya." kepanikan Dazai membuatnya tidak bisa menatap Chuuya. Dalam sekejap pemuda brunette itu menyambar sebuah kemeja lagi dan keluar dari pintu. Meninggalkan Chuuya dengan bingung dan napas yang bergemuruh.

Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga dokter itu mengatakan, "Tidak ada masalah, dia sedang heat."

Nah, itu masalahnya, Pak Dokter.

"Tapi aku sudah divonis tidak bisa heat." Chuuya membantah.

"Itu hanya pertumbuhan yang terlambat. Jika dirangsang pasti akan terjadi juga. Walaupun di banyak kasus tidak pernah selama ini."

Perangsang? Siapa? Siapa yang merangsangnya.

Mata biru Chuuya beralih melihat Dazai yang berpikir sambil menggigit kukunya, berpikir. Orang yang selalu mencium dan menyentuhnya. Yang selalu tersenyum dan membuatnya menangis. Oh, jadi itu Dazai. Dazai Osamu.

"Ini masalah. Dia tidak punya mate, dan kami harus pulang ke Distrik 8 hari ini," ucap si brunette mengalihkan ke topik yang lebih penting, "dan aku alpha."

"Apa harus pulang sekarang? Akan lebih aman Nakahara-san tinggal di sini."

Dazai kesal dengan Tachihara, tapi dia benar. Stasiun, kereta, dan semua rute yang harus ditempuh hingga sampai rumah terlalu ramai.

"Aku minum supresan saja." Chuuya menengahi, "aku baik-baik saja setelah minum obat itu."

"Tapi Nakahara-san.."

"Tidak apa, Tachihara. Aku juga harus pulang."

Yup, Dazai menang. Tapi bukan kemenangan bersih karena dia dihadapkan pada kenyataannya bahwa ia adalah teman perjalanan sosok yang begitu indah, yang selalu mengisi mimpi-mimpi basahnya, Nakahara Chuuya.

Dalam kondisi heat seperti ini, mungkin Dazai benar-benar akan menyerangnya dan mungkin Chuuya juga akan menerimanya. Tapi ini salah. Dia tidak mau seperti ini. Ah, sial. Baru kali ini Dazai mengutuk kesempatan meniduri Chuuya.

Tachihara tidak bisa menolak permintaan Chuuya dan berakhir mengantar kedua tamunya sampai ke stasiun. Perpisahan mereka hanya dengan senyum ramah, lalu Dazai segera menarik omega itu naik ke gerbong.

"Eksekutif lagi?"

"Aku tidak mau ambil resiko masuk gerbong ekonomi."

Sesampainya di ruangan mereka, Dazai langsung mendudukkan Chuuya di bangku navy beludru. Mengambil handphone Chuuya yang ia belikan kemarin kemudian meletaknya di meja kecil bersanding dengan supresan, pil kontrasepsi yang tidak diketahui Chuuya, lalu sebotol air mineral.

"Kau harus kunci pintunya dengan baik dan jangan biarkan siapapun masuk kecuali aku, oke?"

"Kau mau pergi?" ah wajah memelas itu pernah sekali tampak di mata Dazai ketika Chuuya ingin mengganti traktiran sarapannya. Sama seperti waktu itu, Dazai ingin menciumnya, sial.

"Akan berbahaya jika aku disini." ia bangkit, hendak keluar dari ruangan kecil namun mewah itu. "Aku ada di gerbong makan. Telfon aku jika butuh sesuatu oke?" pintu tertutup setelah Chuuya mengangguk. Kemudian ia mengunci dan kembali duduk di bangkunya.

Tidak duduk juga, berbaring sebenarnya. Melihat langit-langit ruangan yang berayun lembut karena goncangan dari roda-roda besi.

"Ah.." tubuhnya meriang. Entah kenapa saat ini pikirannya jatuh pada wajah Dazai Osamu. Manik coklatnya yang menatap syahdu seperti kopi. Jemari kokoh yang menyentuh tubuh Chuuya, di sana. "Ehm.." Chuuya merasakan sakit itu ketika tangannya menekan nipple sendiri. "Dazai.."

Lemah, Chuuya berkeringat begitu deras. Kemeja hitam basah menepak lekuk tubuhnya. Ia merasakan sakit, sulit bergerak, terutama di antara selangkangan itu. Apa-apaan? Kenapa heat begitu menyebalkan?

Padahal Dazai tidak menyentuhnya, tapi membayangkan sentuhan si alpha membuat Chuuya begitu liar. Tangannya entah sejak kapan menekan bagian di antara selangkangan itu. Menggigit bibir, Chuuya menarik napas dalam.

"ahn.. hnh.."

Desiran aneh di tubuh menyiksa. Chuuya berusaha melawan, bangkit untuk meminum obat. Ia meningkatkan dosisnya dan meneguk air. Kepala jatuh ke meja tanpa memikirkan guncangan gerbong. Bukan waktunya mengagumi kereta api uap yang membunyikan klakson klasik.

Ia membuka jendela, membiarkan angin musim gugur yang terbawa dari lembah Distrik 4 masuk ke ruangan yang penuh aromanya. Sejuk, mendatangkan kantuk. Chuuya kembali terbaring, kali ini dengan lebih tenang hingga tertidur.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Hai, kembali lagi dengan saya hm..

Chapter smut ya? Biar kentara kalau ini rtM XD Tapi saya sendiri kurang puas dengan smut nya, gimana menurut kalian?

Btw, makin dekat april saja ya.. Selamat menanti S3 kawan-kawan Ga sabar liat Fyodor kan jadinya. Di ff ini juga ada Fyo sih, tapi masih lama sampai dia ambil bagian dalam cerita.. Tunggu saja~

Terimakasih masih setia menunggu, membaca, dan review ff ini. Padahal saya sibuk, tapi untuk reader, ff ini bakal ditamatin kok.. Semoga saja tamatnya sebelum saya dapat gelar ya.. XD /digeplak

Okelah, sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya atau cerita-cerita yang lainnya..

 **See You~**

 **Cylva**


	13. Chapter 13

***Disclaimer***

 **Bungou Stray Dogs just by Asagiri Kafuka Harukawa Sango**

 **WARN : BoysLove, ABO, SMUT, OOC (saya berusaha sebisa mungkin membuat karakter-karakter ini IC tapi ternyata tetap OOC *cry), Typo (always)**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER XIII**

Buaian penuh ombak. Menghanyutkan Nakahara di samudra kepuasan. Dazai, tetap menjejaki leher pria itu walau choker hitam masih menyegel.

Gejolak semakin menjadi-jadi pada tubuh keduanya. Dazai mabuk akan aroma Chuuya yang menenggelamkan lebih dalam, mengambil alih pikiran, dan memberi kepuasan. Sementara Chuuya butuh sentuhan Dazai, meredam tuntutan seluruh selnya akan kehadiran pria itu.

Dazai tau, bagian tengkuk bukan daerah yang boleh ia jamah sesuka hati terlepas dari ilegalnya dia menyentuh Chuuya dari choker yang melindungi. Namun, dia tidak ingat sejak kapan Chuuya menekuk punggung, memeluk, menunduk, dan memberi akses ke daerah itu. Desahan lepas ketika Dazai menjilatnya.

Tapi jawabannya adalah tidak. Belum waktunya. Walau Chuuya menyerahkan diri, itu adalah hormon dan bukan hati. Dazai tidak mau lagi menjadi orang yang diperdaya peraturan biologis.

Menarik diri, wajah Chuuya yang ia pandang begitu ranum, lucu, rapuh, dan cantik. "Chuuya, kau menyiksaku.."

"Aku juga tersiksa, sialan."

Hidung Dazai kembali mendengus sisi-sisi wajah sinoper, "Kau sudah minum obatmu?" Memancing lenguh, Dazai menggigit telinganya.

"Ahh... Ehmmm.." gelengan lemah Chuuya lakukan. Bukti bahwa dia tidak berdaya dan tidak akan marah jika Dazai melanjutkan.

Terbukti ketika Dazai membuka kancing kemeja Chuuya, melepaskannya hingga tubuh molek itu terlihat tanpa penjagaan. Chuuya membiarkan.

"Ahn.." lenguh lembut menjawab ketika perut dicium. Dazai menjilat kulit itu. Tangannya entah sejak kapan melingkar di pinggang Chuuya. Mengelus punggung yang sensitif hingga tulang belakang mengencang.

"Hnn.. ahhnn ah Dazai..."

Dazai candu akan suara itu, desahan itu, panggilan itu. Kulit lembut yang ia cecap, tubuh kecil yang direngkuhnya, aroma manis yang memenuhi paru-paru, Nakahara Chuuya yang sangat ia inginkan. Dazai menginginkan semuanya.

Kemudian ia menggigit tangan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Chuuya terkejut melihat darah mengalir di tangan yang baru saja menyusuri lekuk punggungnya. Perban putih itu tercemar merah yang Dazai biarkan menetes kemudian.

"Mengembalikan kewarasanku." jawabnya. "Ayo kita hentikan ini, Chuuya."

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau sampai melukai dirimu sendiri? Kau tau aku tidak akan marah, Dazai.."

"Aku tau. Tapi aku tidak ingin membuatmu menyesal."

Ciuman di pipi yang diharapkan menjadi pembuka tidak terjadi sebab Dazai menarik diri. Matanya bertemu milik Chuuya. Samudra itu berputar, memikat, wajahnya merah menyala. Dazai bisa melihat uap napas hangat yang dihembus. Chuuya benar-benar tidak berdaya bahkan untuk menolak dan mengatakan tidak.

Jari-jari mungilnya meremas kemeja Dazai seperti seekor kucing yang minta dielus hingga tertidur. "Ahh... Aku benci ini." ucapnya.

"Kau harus minum obat. Ini heat pertamamu kan?"

Anggukan menjawab bersamaan surai brunette yang menoleh melihat meja kecil dan mendapati kapsul supresan beserta pil kontrasepsi. Sebenarnya Chuuya hanya butuh supresan, tapi membayangkan kemungkinan tubuhnya akan dikuasai nafsu dan berakhir menyenggama Chuuya— terlalu menakutkan.

Dazai menambah dosis dari yang biasa. Memberinya pada Chuuya yang langsung menenggak bersamaan dengan air. Paling tidak omega itu harus bertahan sampai tiba di rumah. Kalau tidak salah ada seorang dokter di sana yang mungkin bisa membantu.

"Ah, Dazai.." si brunette meneguk ludah, "Obat ini tidak berguna. Aku, aku sakit sekali.. Kumohon, tolong aku.."

Ya ampun. Ingin rasanya Dazai enyah dari muka bumi dan kabur dari wajah Chuuya yang minta diperkosa itu. Sial.

"Dengar." dengan tangan yang gemetar Dazai menangkup kedua bahu mungil di hadapannya. "Aku katakan sekali lagi, kau akan menyesal jika melakukan ini denganku, Chuuya."

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak mau denganku—"

"Bukan itu!" Dazai menarik napas dalam sebelum menunduk di hadapan tubuh kecil itu. Darah dari tangannya menetes di kulit si sinoper. "Ya ampun.. Seandainya kau tahu bagaimana keadaan ini begitu menyiksaku Chuuya. Aku ingin melakukannya, lebih dari apapun, aku ingin menyentuhmu. Tapi lebih dari itu Chuuya, aku tidak ingin menyakitimu. Sungguh."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tau aku bajingan, Chuuya. Pergi ke club tiap malam, mengundang omega ke kamar, berhubungan badan dengan mereka bahkan tanpa mengetahui nama mereka."

"Tapi kau tau aku, kau mengenalku, dan kau menyukaiku kan?"

"Ya! Karena itu aku tidak bisa, aku tidak akan melakukan hal sebrengsek itu pada orang yang aku sayangi."

Wajah Chuuya begitu sendu, tapi tidak sedih. Ia bahagia di tengah sakit itu karena Dazai masih disana untuk melindunginya.

"Keretanya akan sampai sebentar lagi, aku akan meminta rekanku untuk menjemputmu."

"Eh? Aku tidak pulang denganmu?"

"Chuuya, kau bodoh ya." kenapa tiba-tiba dia jadi menyebalkan? "Aku sangat bangga masih bisa menahan diri tidak menelanjangimu sampai sekarang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti jika tetap berada di dekatmu." Oh begitu. Chuuya paham, tapi bisakah dia mengatakannya dengan lebih sopan?

"Tunggu di sini ya." Dazai kembali menutup pintu.

Ya ampun, rasanya Chuuya berhutang begitu banyak pada pria itu. Dazai memesan bangku mahal ini tapi dia malah menghabiskan sepanjang malam di gerbong makan agar Chuuya bisa aman. Padahal Chuuya berjanji akan mengikuti agenda liburan yang Dazai rencanakan dan pulang dengan kereta api agar bisa berdua dengannya. Tapi malah jadi seperti ini. Benar-benar orang yang merepotkan.

"Maaf." Chuuya mengirim pesan pada Dazai lewat smartphonenya. Ah, bahkan benda ini Dazai yang membelikan. Apa yang harus Chuuya lakukan untuk membalas perlakuan baik ini?

"Kenapa?" balasan Dazai datang dua menit setelahnya. Mungkin dia habis menelepon.

"Aku mengacaukan rencana liburanmu.."

"Oh, tidak apa. Nanti akan aku pikirkan ganti ruginya. Chuuya siap-siap yaa... ;')"

Seperti laju kereta, secepat itulah Chuuya bergidik akan balasan yang datang kurang dari sepuluh detik. Namun ia tersenyum. Paling Dazai akan meminta ciuman, atau pelukan, atau sesuatu konyol yang akan membuat Chuuya malu setengah mati. Tapi ia bahagia, karena pria itu berada di hidupnya tanpa kebohongan.

Apa boleh Chuuya menganggap dirinya mencintai Dazai Osamu?

 **—O—**

Chuuya tahu Dazai tidak akan pergi dari stasiun sebelum rekan yang akan menjemput datang. Gadis itu berambut gelap dengan pakaian tradisional jepang merah yang manis. "Nakahara Chuuya-san?" dalam suaranya tidak terasa apa-apa selain keseriusan.

"Kau teman Dazai?"

"Bawahannya, " ia berkata dengan sopan seraya membopong Chuuya untuk berdiri. "Heat Anda parah sekali."

Chuuya tertawa kecil.

Kereta sudah sepi. Hanya ada beberapa petugas wanita yang membersihkan gerbong makan. Gadis itu membantu Chuuya berjalan ke bagian belakang. Melalui pintu di ekor kereta yang paling jauh dari stasiun.

"Hati-hati turunnya." ucap si gadis sopan. "Aku memarkirkan mobil di sana."

Mereka berjalan ke arah kargo-kargo berisi barang. Sedan hitan terparkir dan Chuuya menghembus napas berat begitu duduk di samping kemudi. "Hnh.."

"Anda sudah minum obat?"

"Tadi, sebelum kau sampai." mobil dihidupkan, "siapa namamu?"

"Izumi Kyoka. Aku baru bekerja beberapa bulan di kantor."

"Hmm..."

Izumi Kyoka perlahan menjalankan mobil itu melewati celah-celah kargo yang sempit. Chuuya tidak memperhatikan, tidak tertarik tentang jalur yang dipakai si gadis. Ia hanya ingin tidur di kasur untuk meredam rasa sakit yang menekan seluruh selnya. Kepalanya berputar-putar dan semakin jauh mereka bergerak, semakin ingin ia berteriak.

"Ugh.."

"Anda baik-baik saja?" tentu tidak, Kyoka sayang. "Maaf aku harus mengambil rute yang sedikit jauh untuk menghindari tempat ramai."

"Tidak apa-apa. Fokus saja pada menyetirmu."

Rute itu membutuhkan waktu dua kali lipat jalan kaki di rute yang seharusnya. Tidak terlalu lama, mungkin hanya satu jam, tapi rasa Chuuya sudah berhari-hari.

Sesuai perintah Chuuya, gadis itu membuka pintu belakang yang terhubung langsung dengan ruangan rumah. Kini dia tidak membantu Chuuya berjalan, omega itu melangkah sendiri dan langsung menjatuhkan diri di kasurnya.

"Chuuya-san," matanya prihatin melihat pria yang ia sebut namanya. Kyoka seorang beta, dan sedikit terusik dengan aroma itu. Hanya sedikit, dia malah lebih terusik dengan seseorang yang menelponnya untuk tugas ini. Dazai Osamu.

Pertama kali Kyoka melihat pria itu lima tahun lalu di Distrik 1 sebagai distributor budak, Kyoka benar-benar takut padanya. Pria itu dengan mudah menghabisi seluruh pasukan militer nasional yang ditugaskan menangkap kelompok mafia imigran gelap. Dia, dari balik komputernya, membunuh seluruh pasukan, seluruh rekan Kyoka.

Ketika Kyoka bergabung dengan kantor tempatnya bekerja sekarang, pria itu, Dazai Osamu itu, meminta maaf. Membingungkan. Namun perlahan Kyoka mengenalnya. Seorang lelaki hampa yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Seperti dirinya, namun lebih dalam tenggelam dalam kehampaan.

"Aku mohon." kata-kata yang didengarnya beberapa jam lalu lewat telepon mengetuk pintu hati Kyoka. Dia tidak mengira penjahat berdarah dingin, manusia rusak yang tidak punya jiwa, dapat membuat nada bicara seperti itu.

Dan penyebabnya adalah orang ini.

Nakahara Chuuya.

"Chuuya-san," Kyoka melihat manik safir yang sakit, "apa yang kau lakukan pada Dazai-san?"

"Huh?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengenalnya sejak kau muncul."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Kyoka terdiam. "Tidak apa." ia memutuskan mengakhiri rasa penasarannya. Bagaimanapun, jika seorang yang mirip seperti dia di masa lalu mendapat seorang penyelamat adalah hal yang baik, bukan?

"Kau gadis aneh."

"Maafkan aku." Mata Kyoka terbuka melihat senyum itu. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Terimakasih.." menahan sakitnya, Chuuya tersenyum lebih lebar. "Oh ya, bagaimana dengan Dazai?"

"Ah, aku sudah mengirim pesan padanya. Mungkin dia sudah di kantor sekarang."

"Oh begitu."

"Apa ada lagi yang bisa kubantu?"

"Tidak. Kau bisa kembali. Aku tidak enak menahanmu disini untuk menjagaku. Kau pasti punya pekerjaan juga."

"Baiklah." setelah membungkuk Kyoka pergi, "permisi." lalu pintu tertutup.

Chuuya akhirnya melepas merasakan sakit itu. Tidak lagi menahannya. Dia tersiksa setengah mati.

 **—O—**

"Apa yang begitu darurat sampai memanggilku dari liburan?"

"Dazai!" suara Kunikida benar-benar menganggu, dan selalu mengganggu karena rekannya itu begitu serius terhadap pekerjaan.

"Kunikida-kun, kalau kau punya waktu menceramahiku, sebaiknya ceritakan saja keadaan buruknya."

Kunikida menghembuskan napas sebelum memperbaiki kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak rusak. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo ke ruang diskusi."

Dazai mengikuti langkah kaki pria itu hingga sampai ke sebuah pintu besi. Di dalamnya ada meja panjang hitam yang dihadapkan pada sebuah layar proyeksi. Dinding kedap suara, tanpa kamera pengawas, tempat untuk rapat rahasia.

"Wah.. Semendesak ini ya?" Ya, ruangan itu tidak pernah digunakan sejak dua tahun lalu. Rapat darurat mengenai kekacauan yang diakibatkan karena seorang pemuda yang tidak diketahui identitasnya melancarkan deklarasi perang dunia. Atau lebih tepatnya, Pemuda yang membuat negara-negara korban adu dombanya mendeklarasikan perang. Masa masa krisis yang kabarnya diselesaikan oleh Stray Dogs. Organisasi legenda yang melindungi keamanan dunia.

Baiklah, kembali ke waktu sekarang. Dazai duduk di salah satu bangku dan membiarkan Kunikida berdiri di samping layar proyeksi itu.

"Kami mendengar rumor—"

"Rumor? Aku dipanggil dari liburanku karena rumor?"

Kunikida sedikit terkejut. Bukan karena kalimat yang dipotong, melainkan adanya emosi di suara Dazai, dan itu adalah hal yang tidak pernah terjadi. Apa liburan itu begitu penting sampai membuatnya marah dipanggil pulang?

"Dengarkan dulu," Kunikida berusaha tetap tenang. Dia tau tidak akan baik membuat seorang Dazai Osamu marah, karena itu ia melanjutkan penjelasannya dengan perlahan.

"Rumor ini tersebar di seluruh penjuru dunia, di seluruh distrik, tanpa tahu dari mana datangnya, dan bagaimana tersebarnya. Yang kami tahu, rumor ini hanya terlalu nyata jika dikatakan sebagai rumor. Dan tujuannya—"

"Paling menghancurkan dunia."

Tepat.

"Menghancurkan dunia," Kunikida tetap melanjutkan kalimatnya walau Dazai sudah memotong. Kemudian layar menunjukkan beberapa foto sebuah mesin di menara tinggi.

"Gamma Centaury," Dazai kembali fokus pada foto-foto itu. "Mesin yang diciptakan seorang ilmuwan botani hebat. Memancarkan radiasi gamma yang tipis untuk membunuh hama-hama di daerah perkebunan Distrik 6."

Dazai bersiul, "pasti dicuri."

Sekali lagi, tepat.

"Itulah rumornya. Distrik 6 bukanlah distrik yang suka berhubungan dengan distrik atau negara lain. Mereka hanya melakukan kontak untuk kerja sama bisnis. Pangan dan ikan adalah hal utama yang dihasilkan distrik itu. Di dunia yang seperti ini, mencari buah segar dan sayur tanpa perubahan genetika adalah hal yang langka dan semua itu dapat didapatkan dari Distrik 6 yang masih bertani dengan cara lama. Terkadang orang-orang butuh sesuatu dari masa lalu."

"Lalu? Memangnya kenapa dengan si mesin gamma ini?"

"Kami mencari tahu tentang mesin itu setelah mendapat rumor ini. Radiasi nya bisa diperbesar sampai menyelimuti bumi. Kau tau Gamma bukan hal yang baik."

"Yah, radiasi gamma bisa membuat mutasi sel dan mengganggu kestabilan inti atom. Meledakkan bom nuklir atau reaktor nuklir. Aku mengerti itu. Jadi, apa tugasnya?"

"Menyelidiki rumor itu. Apa hanya untuk membuat panik atau memang benar-benar terjadi."

"Kalau benar-benar terjadi?"

"Tentu saja kita harus ambil lagi mesin itu."

"Hmm..." Dazai menopang dagunya, dia tidak terlalu tertarik sebenarnya. Entahlah kenapa, padahal dia sudah janji pada dirinya di masa lalu, pada seorang teman baik, untuk menjadi orang yang menyelamatkan orang lain. Tapi saat ini pikirannya hanya penuh dengan satu nama.

"Lalu, petunjuk kami jatuh pada orang ini."

Layar menampilkan foto seorang pria. Pria yang membuat Dazai terkejut setengah mati hingga bangkit dari bangkunya.

Nakahara Chuuya.

"Tidak mungkin."

Kunikida menatap dengan mata serius. Dia tahu bagaimana hubungan Dazai Osamu dengan orang yang wajahnya terpampang di layar. Wajah Dazai begitu pucat, tenggorokannya menelan ludah dengan berat.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Dazai langsung pergi dari ruangan itu.

Kunikida tahu hal ini akan terjadi sejak rumor itu sampai padanya. Pasti Dazai akan begitu terguncang. Ketika Pimpinan berkata akan menyerahkan dokumen langsung pada Dazai, Kunikida mengkhawatirkan rekannya itu dan mengajukan diri untuk menjelaskan secara empat mata padanya.

Dan inilah yang terjadi.

"Dazai-san?" Kyoka melihat sosok pria itu keluar dari kantornya dengan langkah memburu. Wajahnya cemas. "Apa misi rahasia yang sedang dikerjakan Kunikida-san sangat menakutkan?"

"Kyoka-chan!" Kyoka terhentak ketika Dazai memanggil lalu berlari ke arahnya. "Chuuya mana?"

"Di rumahnya."

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana?"

Kyoka menggeleng.

"Dia benar-benar sampai di rumah kan? Apa dia membuat telepon atau surat dan semacamnya?"

Ada apa ini? Kyoka tidak mengerti. "Tidak ada. Dia langsung terbaring di kasur begitu sampai."

"Begitu.. Bisa kau antar aku ke sana?"

"Eh, tapi—"

"Tolong."

Dan Kyoka menurutinya.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Halo... Cylva balik lagi dengan Lovelectry.."Lama banget update nyaaa!", kalian pasti mikir gitu kan? Maafkan saya karena kemarin sibuk ngurusin beberapa acara.. XD

Untung lah bisa disempat sempatkan update yaaa... Chapter ini sedikit kan? Seharusnya banyak tapi saya potong hehehe... Penasaran? Baca aja chapter selanjutnya. Tapi sebelum itu, doakan saya punya waktu untuk edit dan update. Karena aplikasi ffn di hp rusak, jadi agak males ngedit di browser.. Gomenyasai~

Jadi, begitulah... Sampai disini dulu. Sampai jumpa di karya yang lain dan HAPPY SOUKOKU MONTH!

 **See You~**

 **Cylva**


	14. Chapter 14

***Disclaimer***

 **Bungou Stray Dogs just by Asagiri Kafuka Harukawa Sango**

 **WARN : BoysLove, ABO, SMUT, OOC (saya berusaha sebisa mungkin membuat karakter-karakter ini IC tapi ternyata tetap OOC *cry), Typo (always) DI CHAPTER INI ADA LEMONNYA. jadi, jika kalian tidak sanggup, jangan memaksakan diri. Walau saya ragu sih kalian ga mau service/plak**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER XIV**

Kyoka memberhentikan mobil di tempat yang sama seperti sebelumnya, pintu belakang rumah Chuuya.

"Terimakasih, Kyoka-chan. Dari sini biar aku sendiri."

"Tapi—"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Kyoka ragu sejenak. Dazai Osamu adalah alpha. Alpha dan pecandu seks, dia tahu itu. Sementara di dalam sana ada seorang omega yang sedang heat. Omega yang Kyoka yakin sangat disukai oleh monster itu. Tapi, Kyoka juga yakin. Seorang yang diselamatkan juga akan menjaga si penyelamat. Ia yakin, Dazai Osamu akan menjaga Nakahara Chuuya. Karena itu Kyoka memundurkan mobilnya dan kembali ke kantor.

Walau menyangkut Chuuya, Dazai tidak bisa membiarkan misi rahasia ini diketahui Kyoka, seorang mantan pasukan militer dunia. Bisa-bisa gadis kecil itu mengaduh ke atasannya dan menangkap Chuuya. Kunikida tidak pernah memberi tahu siapapun kalau Dazai mengenal orang yang menjadi tersangka utama kasus ini. Karena kalau dia memberitahu orang, Chuuya pasti sudah berada di ruang isolasi besi dengan keadaan menyedihkan untuk diintrogasi. Dazai berterima kasih pada si kacamata itu.

Lalu, Chuuya. Kenapa namamu bisa ada di sana?

Dengan kawat, Dazai membuka kunci pintu.

"Dazai?" napasnya begitu menggebu, seakan baru menuruni gunung. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Dazai benar-benar salah.

Dia tidak mengira yang tersaji di hadapannya adalah sebuah hal yang menarik semua insting alphanya. Ruangan kecil itu penuh dengan aroma pheromon yang menyengat, sebuah hal yang membuatnya —benar-benar— kehilangan kontrol yang selama ini ia jaga.

Chuuya berusaha bangkit, namun Dazai terlebih dulu menahannya untuk tetap terbaring di atas tempat tidur yang sudah basah karena keringat.

"Dazai?" di pipinya yang merah ada raut cemas, tidak perlu diberi tahu kalau si alpha benar-benar kehilangan kendali dan pasrah dituntun insting.

"Hei!"

Benar saja, di mata coklat yang tak tampak lagi irisnya, hanya kabut nafsu yang menguar. Dazai sama sekali melupakan apa tujuannya datang ke sini.

"Jangan Bod— ah..." sayangnya keadaan Chuuya juga tidak cukup bagus untuk menahan tangan yang mengelus paha tak tertutup celana boxer itu.

"Hnnh Dazai tunggu.." walau perkataannya begitu, si omega hanya merebahkan kedua tangan di sisi-sisi kepala. Tanpa ada kemampuan menghentikan si alpha yang meraba-raba tubuhnya.

"Chuuya, aku tidak bisa lagi." Dazai mengaduh. "Sungguh." Tampang menyerah, tangan tak berhenti menjelajah tiap inchi kaos lusuh Chuuya untuk merasakan semua lekuk tubuhnya. Tak cukup, ia menundukkan kepala, menghirup seluruh aroma yang menguar di collar si sinoper.

"Uhn.." tangan Chuuya meremas udara, kakinya pun nakal dan refleks bergerak geli, tak sengaja menyentuh selangkangan si alpha.

"Hng Chuuya..?" Dazai tersenyum di sela-sela kegiatannya. Menggigit kulit di bawah tulang itu hingga empunya berteriak kaget.

"Ah! Dazai! Hentikan!"

"Kau yakin?" tangan Dazai kembali menyusup ke balik pakaian, menyentuh kulit halus yang lengket akibat keringat. "Aku bisa membantumu..."

"Kau bilang kau tidak ingin... Hn.. Jangan.. lakukan itu— ahn.."

Mereka berdua tau bagaimana semua titik di tubuh seorang omega yang sedang heat akan bertambah sensitif. Bahkan saat Dazai menyentuh punggung tangannya, itu cukup membuat Chuuya menekuk tulang belakang.

"Tapi tubuhmu mengatakan kau butuh."

"Hnghh!" Chuuya memalingkan wajah ketika berteriak. "Ahh hnn.."

Walau tau Dazai yang saat ini tidak lagi bisa dijinakkan, ia sama sekali tidak mencegah tangan nakal yang kembali menyentuh badannya, secara ilegal bermain di sekitar puting yang mengeras di balik kaus.

"Tuh kan.." Dazai Osamu tertawa melihat Nakahara Chuuya yang begitu indah.

Lagi, Dazai membelainya lagi. Menyentuhnya lagi. Panas yang begitu menggugah dari tiap sisi kulit Chuuya yang ia raba. Respon malu tapi mau yang ditunjukkan oleh si mungil yang menahan erangannya.

Dazai memperbaiki posisi, duduk menghadap Chuuya di antara kaki rampingnya yang berisi. Kedua siku memenjarakan, rambutnya menyapu tubuh yang hanya tertutup kaos oblong basah. Dazai mengganti tangan dengan hidungnya untuk mengeksploitasi keindahan Nakahara Chuuya.

"Ini pem— ahh.. merkosaaahhn."

Tangan Chuuya menahan pundak pria itu agar tubuh mereka tidak menempel, tapi ia gagal menahan desahan yang dipancing Dazai dengan elusan di paha. Manis sekali omega satu ini.

Dazai tertawa lagi, "mungkin." Bibir mengecup perut pria yang ia tindih, "Tapi tidak jika Chuuya mengizinkan."

"A-aku nggh.."

"Tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku?"

Azure Chuuya memancarkan ragu, tapi penolakannya begitu lemah. Tidak bisa melawan intimidasi Dazai yang menatapnya lapar. Dalam diam ia ingin Dazai menyentuhnya, namun sesuatu di dalam benak menyatakan ketidaksiapan dan kecemasan yang amat sangat.

Chuuya dengan kekeras kepalaannya masih di sana walau keinginan tubuh yang sekarat terserang heat bodoh sudah pada batas dan tak tertolong.

Diam menjadi jawaban, menarik tangannya kembali. Ia memalingkan wajah dengan tubuh gemetar dan Dazai Osamu tau kalimat yang diucapkan bahasa itu, sebuah penyerahan diri.

Tersenyum, Dazai memulai dengan melepas kaos Chuuya yang mengganggu.

"Tolong aku."

Senyum lembut menjawab permintaan si omega. Ia menatap tubuh mungil berkulit sawo itu untuk beberapa detik sebelum menempelkan bibir di pangkal lehernya. "ngghh.." lenguh lembut terlepas dari mulut yang tertutup.

"Rasamu manis sekali.."

"Hng!" Tangan Chuuya menutup mulut saat gigi Dazai membuat jejak di lehernya. "Unh.. Hha!" Tiga, atau empat kali, Chuuya hanya menarik rambut coklatnya.

"Chuuya..." Dazai singgah di telinganya yang memerah. Menyebut namanya dengan nada lembut paling menggoda yang pernah ia keluarkan. Membasahi dengan lidah sebelum teriakan kecil menggema saat ia menggigitnya.

Senyumnya melebar ketika ia melihat sepasang samudra itu berkilauan. Wajahnya begitu merah dengan bibir yang ditekuk malu. "Kau sensitif di semua tempat ya?"

"Kau sialan.." Chuuya membuang muka.

Kedua tangan Dazai mulai turun dari bahu, menuju sepasang dada bidang dengan pucuk kecil yang begitu menggugah. "Hnn.." Pandangannya ditarik oleh lenguhan, terpaku pada wajah bersemu Chuuya. Ingin lebih, Dazai menurunkan lagi tubuhnya. Tangan mungil yang menahan pundaknya ia sisihkan ke sisi bantal tanpa perlawanan dari si pemilik.

"Eumhh.." seprai kembali diremas saat perlahan penjelajahan Dazai mencium dadanya. Sentuhan itu menyisakan sakit, namun memuaskan. Meringankan semua tekanan akibat heat yang menyiksa.

"A—ahnn Dazai.. Jangan disana—Ahh!" Chuuya mendesah tanpa basa-basi tatkala si brunette mengulum salah satu nipplenya. "Disana aneh— nhha!" Kesukaan pada suara itu membuat Dazai tak melewatkan kesempatan untuk melakukan lebih. Menjilatnya dengan lidah yang basah, memolesnya dengan putaran seduktif, tak bisa mencegah tubuh Chuuya menggeliat.

"Chuuya kau manis sekali."

"Kau brengsek.. hnn.." Wajah meronanya marah, namun tetap meminta.

Ditinggalkannya kesenangannya dan beralih melihat wajah Chuuya yang begitu merah seperti apel. Tersenyum, Dazai tidak pernah menyangka ia akan merasakan bahagia sampai tingkat ini dalam hidupnya.

"A-apa.." dengan malu si omega bertanya.

"Ugh... Kau begitu lemah sekarang. Tapi aku lebih suka saat kau mabuk." wajah bingung Chuuya tak menangkap maksudnya, "...kau lebih agresif saat mabuk dibandingkan saat heat. Aku suka."

"Hah?!" alisnya naik, marah. Namun turun lagi saat ibu jari Dazai membelai bibirnya. Ia melihat carnelian itu. Seperti menatap mimpi yang begitu indah ketika melihat bibirnya. Chuuya menutup mata.

Detik ketika bibir mereka bertemu, Chuuya mengangkat tangannya gugup. Ciuman yang begitu hangat dengan bibir tipis Dazai Osamu, ronanya kembali menyala. "Nghh..."

Melenguh, Chuuya memiringkan kepala saat Dazai juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ia membuka mulut saat lidah Dazai meminta untuk masuk. Tanpa perlawanan, tangannya melingkar di leher si brunette saat dagunya ditegakkan tepat di bawah bibir alpha itu.

"Ahn.." Chuuya mendesah disela-sela Dazai mengulum ranumnya. Memoles deretan gigi putih dengan benda liat hangat, menyatukan saliva di dalam mulut Chuuya.

Suaranya bedecak pelan, gesekan tubuh keduanya tak lagi terbendung. Tangan yang dibalut perban mulai membuka kancing kemeja, termakan panas akibat kegiatannya dengan si omega.

"Hhn Daz—mph!" Chuuya tersentak ketika lidah Dazai kembali menyusup sebelum ia menarik napas. Berputar dan menggeliat di dalam rongga mulut kecilnya dengan sangat vulgar. Terlena, Chuuya yang sempat menarik kemeja dongker Dazai kini kembali melingkarkan tangan di lehernya. Kaki yang mengapit rapat pinggul si alpha kini membuka lebih lebar akibat gairah.

Ciuman panas yang berlangsung lebih lama dari dugaan Chuuya. Napasnya habis, jantungnya tak begitu sehat untuk memompa darah dengan normal, tapi kenapa wajahnya begitu merah?

"Ahh.. Hhha—ahh..." di tiap hirup napasnya ia mendesah. Tak kuasa menahan hasrat sentuhan Dazai yang menatap penuh nafsu.. Saliva yang tak sempat ditelan lolos mengalir di dagu. Wajah Dazai begitu dekat, Chuuya ingin menariknya lagi, ingin merasakan ciuman itu lagi. Dan itu yang dia lakukan.

Pagutan kembali terjadi dengan Chuuya yang mengundang. Dazai kembali menginvasi. Begitu panas, tanpa ampun memporak-porandakan mulut mungil Chuuya dengan lidah. Bibir ranum itu ia gigit berkali-kali hingga merah membengkak dengan indah. Kelopak mata menutup sayu dengan bulu mata lentik, bersanding dengan lenguh yang masih disajikan olehnya, begitu merangsang.

Keadaan di bawah sana pun tidak begitu bagus. Celananya mengetat, tapi kali ini Dazai tidak berniat untuk berhenti dan kabur ke kamar mandi. Pinggulnya mulai bergerak, menggesek miliknya dengan milik si mungil hingga kaki yang tadi terbuka kembali merapat malu.

Tangan pun ikut bermain. Ia mulai menjelajah sudut-sudut tubuh molek itu hingga Chuuya bergemuruh di tengah ciuaman panasnya. "Ahhn!" Ia tak sengaja menarik diri dan menumpahkan semua saliva itu ketika Dazai meremas bokongnya.

"Dazai hh itu— mphh!" Dazai kembali mengunci, memabukkan Chuuya dengan keahliannya dalam berciuman.

Di saat pinggulnya terus bergerak, tangannya meraih puting yang sudah begitu mengeras hingga empunya refleks menarik kemejanya, meremasnya. Menekuk punggung ketika jari Dazai mencubit benda sensitif itu. "Hnh!" kuncian di mulut melarangnya berteriak, tapi Dazai tau bagaimana sakitnya Chuuya menahan pelampiasan nikmat yang ia beri.

"Ahh Dazai.." saliva kembali meleleh, lupa tertelan karena si sinoper fokus untuk mengerang. "Hngh Tung—ahh!"

Tangan Chuuya yang berniat mencegah ditarik paksa untuk kembali bersiaga di samping kepala. Dazai tidak terima perlawanan, meski ia belum siap membuat Chuuya melakukan permainan kesukaannya.

Dazai baru tau ternyata dirinya sekuat ini bisa menahan nafsu tidak menyentuh Chuuya dari dulu. Kalau saja dia lakukan ini dari dulu, dari dulu, mungkin dia tidak akan capek-capek mencari orang untuk seks jangka pendek, dan hanya akan meminta Chuuya telanjang untuknya.

"Kau erotis sekali ya? Aku tidak pernah membayangkan menyentuhmu akan seluar biasa ini."

"Ahh! Dazai!" Chuuya berteriak saat putingnya kembali dicubit dengan kasar. Ketika ia membuka mata, pria yang menindihnya tersenyum begitu lebar. Termakan kesenangan. Entah kenapa Chuuya merasa diselimuti rasa takut melihat mata gelap itu.

Saliva yang menetes di tepi-tepi bibir tidak mengunggah Dazai untuk menjilatnya. Manis memang, cairan itu, sangat manis, tapi lihatlah Chuuya. Begitu lemah dengan wajah semerah delima dan mata biru basah yang menatap lemah.

Geli, malu, dan mau bercampur di pikiran Chuuya. Rasanya ia bisa mati terbakar melihat sosok Dazai yang begitu elok menggagahinya, tapi ia malu. Tubuhnya yang kecil dan tidak menarik ini, apa bisa memuaskan pria itu?

"Kau indah sekali, kau tau?" jemari Dazai menyusur di leher mungilnya. Tersenyum menenangkan tapi sentuhan itu menakutkan. Chuuya tidak benar-benar mengerti apa yang dipikirkan pria itu, tapi tubuhnya tau apa yang mereka berdua butuhkan.

"Kau indah melebihi kata indah itu sendiri." ia mengecup sisi wajah Chuuya.

"Ahh Dazai,, aku merasa—"

"Bergairah?"

Dengan malu Chuuya mengangguk dan Dazai tertawa.

"Ini yang pertama untukmu ya Chuuya? Kau mau aku melakukannya dengan lembut dan penuh cinta, atau kasar dan penuh kesenangan?"

"Hah?" Chuuya membuka mulutnya bingung, "Bagaimana maksudmu?"

"Kau si bodoh paling sexy di dunia.." Dazai kembali mengecup bahunya.

Chuuya tidak mengerti benar yang dimaksud, tapi apapun itu, Chuuya tau begitu melihat senyum sumringah Dazai, rasanya begitu mendebarkan.

"Kita lakukan saja ya?" tangan Dazai melorotkan boxer hitam, menampakkan celana dalam bewarna sama. "Wah." matanya berbinar, tapi Chuuya malah menekuk kakinya. Salahkan malu yang membuatnya begitu.

Paha yang putih dengan lekuk otot halus yang kukuh. Dazai membelainya sebelum menarik celana dalam itu. "Hnnh..." bibir digigit, Chuuya berusaha sekuat yang dia bisa untuk tidak lari dari hadapan Dazai yang menelanjanginya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menggambarkanmu dengan kata-kata? Kau makhluk paling menarik yang pernah aku temui."

"Ugh... Aku kagum denganmu yang tidak malu dengan keadaan ini."

"Chuuya malu?" Dazai mendapat tatapan sinis dari pria mungil itu.

"Cepat kau juga lakukan sesuatu! Aku tidak mau jadi satu-satunya orang yang merasakan hal itu di sini!"

Ya ampun. Apa dia orang yang sama dengan orang yang mendesahkan nama Dazai seperti mantra suci beberapa detik lalu? Tatapan kesal itu kenapa tiba-tiba muncul? Mana mata berair penuh nafsu yang tadi Dazai lihat?

Senyum kembali tersungging di wajah si brunette. Senyum percaya diri yang penuh rencana jahat, tapi kenapa begitu mempesona? Chuuya khawatir akan yang dipikirkan pria itu, tapi di sisi lain ia begitu penasaran pada hal yang bisa membuat Dazai tersenyum dengan begitu tampan.

Tapi ternyata tidak semua penasaran direspon baik oleh tubuhnya sendiri. Terbukti saat Chuuya gemetar ketika Dazai mulai membuka resleting celana.

"Tu—tunggu Dazai! Tunggu!" ia menarik kemeja pria itu. "Pakai selimut! Selimut!"

Sejenak Dazai terpelongo. Ya tentu. Dia tidak pernah melakukan seks dengan selimut. Buat apa? Mengganggu saja.

Namun wajah Chuuya yang panik bercampur malu itu sungguh menggemaskan, membuatnya terkekeh. "Chuuya kau benar-benar sesuatu ya." Bangkit, ia mengambil selimut yang tergeletak di sudut tempat tidur lalu menutup tubuh mereka berdua.

"Begini?" Chuuya mengangguk cepat. "Kau yakin tidak ingin melihatku hm? Aku juga sexy lohh..." Chuuya menggeleng cepat. "Kau lucu sekali." Dazai mencium pipinya lembut. "Padahal katamu kau juga ingin membuatku merasakan hal yang sama."

Dazai melepas tiga kancing teratas kemejanya, walau masih tertutup perban, itu cukup membuat Chuuya meneguk ludah akibat lekuk dada bidangnya. Kemudian melihat celana hitam yang jatuh ke bawah tempat tidur, milik Dazai, ia kembali meneguk ludah.

"Kemari, lingkarkan tanganmu di pundakku. Iya, begitu. Anak pintar." Dazai kembali memberi kecupan di pipi. "Karena ini yang pertama untuk Chuuya, pasti akan sakit. Tahan ya?"

Setelah anggukan, bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Chuuya mencengkram punggung si brunette ketika liangnya diterobos oleh milik pria itu. "Hngg!" tak tahan, ia memaksa melepas pagutan mereka. Merapatkan bibir untuk menahan sakit yang membakar bagian bawah tubuhnya karena Dazai yang perlahan masuk. Tidak melihat, tapi Chuuya bisa mengira-ngira sebesar apa benda itu akan menyatu dalam tubuhnya.

"Tak apa.. nh Chuuya.." Dazai pun merasakan hal sama. Ia tidak yakin bisa menahan lenguhannya dan berakhir menenggelamkan kepala di leher Chuuya. Menanamkan miliknya yang semakin besar ke dalam Chuuya yang begitu sempit.

"Daz- hmmpp!" Chuuya menarik Dazai mendekat, mengigit bahu lebarnya untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit ketika dorongan itu semakin membuka dinding keintiman.

Pipi mereka bergesekan, helai sinoper dan brunettenya bersatu terserak. Dazai sepenuhnya berada di sana, merasakan seluruh tubuh Chuuya menekan dan membuatnya semakin panas dan membesar. Kehangatan dan ketatnya Chuuya yang mengapitnya sungguh luar biasa. Memancing birahi di saat yang sama dengan napas terengah Chuuya dan tubuhnya yang menggeliat asing. Dazai tak tahan.

Dia tidak menggunakan jarinya, sengaja untuk mendapatkan spot paling virgin dari Nakahara Chuuya. Katakan Dazai jahat, tapi dia benar-benar menginginkan. Dan benar saja, yang didapatnya lebih dari luar biasa.

"Sakit.." air mata muncul di sudut azurenya. "Dazai.. Sakit.." Mengaduh merasakan begitu sesak saat batang Dazai yang berdenyut menancap di tubuh kecilnya. "Dazai.. Sakit hiks.. Hnh Dazai..."

Chuuya merengek, seperti anak kecil yang mencari seorang penyelamat, Seorang Dazai Osamu. Rengkuhannya mengerat di leher pria itu. Menggantung seluruh rasa sakit walau beratnya mencekik Dazai. Tengkuknya dicium, tapi tak terasa karena seluruh sarafnya mengurus rasa sakit di liang penyatuan mereka.

"Aku bergerak."

"Ahh!" Chuuya berteriak. Kecewa karena Dazai tak menanggapi pengaduannya dan mulai memundurkan pinggul. Penis yang mengeras bergesekan dengan otot yang menekan. Chuuya merasakan sakit seperti disobek dari dalam, tapi Dazai kembali pada euforia yang membuatnya semakin menggila.

Beberapa kali tusukan dilakukan dengan lembut dan Chuuya menyukainya, namun yang terjadi kemudian adalah penyiksaan.

"Aah! Dazai! Tung— haa!"

Tenggelam dalam kenikmatan, jiwa Dazai ditelan oleh gairah, oleh dirinya sendiri. Seperti kacang lupa kulitnya, ia lupa kalau yang sedang ia senggama adalah Nakahara Chuuya. Seluruh janji dan kelembutan luntur karena nikmat rangsangan yang diberikan tubuh itu terhadapnya.

Air mata mengalir lebih deras di pipi Chuuya. Sakit yang menghujamnya masih bisa tertahan, masih bisa ia tahan karena Dazai ada di sana untuk ia rengkuh. Masih terasa hangat tubuhnya disamping perih yang ia sebabkan.

Tapi kemudian rengkuhan itu terlepas. Chuuya kehilangan pegangan saat pria itu turun kembali mengecap dadanya. Terjebak dalam gelapnya rasa sakit dan kesendirian, matanya terlalu kelu untuk terbuka, ia hanya berteriak. Memanggil orang itu.

"Dazai! Dazai! Henti— ahh!"

Putingnya digigit begitu saja oleh Dazai yang gemas. Tangannya menaikkan bokong Chuuya lebih tinggi agar bisa mencapainya lebih dalam. Tak tahan dengan keajaiban yang dibuat tubuh mungil itu. "Hnn ahh Hgn ah!"

Chuuya berguncang, bertahan hanya dengan seprai yang menggantikan punggung kokoh Dazai sebagai penampangnya. Ia berteriak, air mata masih mengalir, matanya yang berair hanya bisa melihat sedikit dari bulir cahaya yang menjadi temannya. "Dazai! Dazai!" Dia ingin Dazai, Ingin memeluk Dazai, tapi pria itu tidak mendengar, menggila dengan nafsu dan tubuhnya.

Chuuya sakit di tempat Dazai menambah hasrat, sakit di tempat Dazai menggigit dengan nafsu. Benda milik Dazai dirasanya semakin membesar, begitupun miliknya. Liur menetes di sudut bibir, dengan desahan basah dan leher yang mendongak, ia kembali berteriak.

Tangan Dazai memaksanya membuka kaki lebih lebar, satunya lagi mencubit dan memelintir nipple yang menganggur. "Dazai!" Chuuya kembali memanggil si brunette, "Ahhnn!" gigi menancap dengan kuat di dadanya.

Hatinya menolak keras, namun Chuuya tidak mengerti kenapa tubuhnya begitu panas hingga tangan dengan perban itu bisa merasakan hanya dengan menyentuh sejumput kulit saja. Napasnya begitu memburu, berkali-kali ia menekuk punggung saat Dazai menubruk titik terjauh dalam tubuhnya.

"Dazai!" Chuuya menekan suaranya ketika ia sampai pada puncak, mengeluarkan semen yang tertahan oleh tubuh Dazai. Tapi si brunette tak memberinya izin mengambil napas banyak, "Hhaa-ahhn!" Chuuya membanting kepalanya ke bantal saat Dazai sekali lagi menghantam dengan kuat.

"Dazai! Hen—ahh!" kata-katanya terpotong, selimut yang tadi menutupi ikut lengser ketika si brunette bangkit terduduk dengan lututnya.

"Kumohon, Dazai! Ahh! Dazai! Berhe—ah!"

Dazai Osamu tenggelam dalam dunianya, dalam mimpinya, semua indranya mati. Seluruh pekanya hanya milik sang hasrat. Ia menaikkan kaki Chuuya lebih tinggi, melepaskan semua yang bisa ia genggam selain paha yang dipaksa menekuk untuk mempermudah gerakannya. Tidak sadar kalau Chuuya sudah meraung-raung meminta menyudahi.

"Ahn..." mulut yang sedari tadi tertutup akibat gigitan di bibir tak elak melepaskan desahan jantan. Dia sudah sangat tertekan di dalam sana.

Di hentakan terakhir Nakahara Chuuya menjerit, air matanya mengalir lebih saat Dazai memancarkan benih dalam tubuhnya. Kehangatan yang dirasakan Chuuya tidak cukup menghilangkan rasa sakit akibat Dazai. Wajah yang sembab ia tutup dengan tangan yang menyilang. Isaknya ditelan sendiri, tubuhnya bergetar.

Dazai membuang nafas, memisahkan diri, keluar dari Chuuya hingga semen merembes dari liang itu akibat tak cukup untuk ditampung. Napasnya menderu dengan penuh kepuasan, keringat yang mengalir di leher dan tubuhnya ikut pula membasahi helai-helai coklat itu.

Kemudian matanya tertuju pada si omega, dengan keadaan yang benar-benar berantakan. Bahu yang naik turun, wajah yang tertutup tangan, dan tubuh yang bergetar. Dalam beberapa detik Dazai Osamu mematung, merasakan sebuah penyesalan.

"Kau baik?" Ia menggapai wajah itu, dan membelalak begitu Chuuya menepis tangannya dan menampilkan wajah penuh benci dan kecewa, "Jangan sentuh aku!"

Yang Dazai rasakan lebih tertekan dari tenggelam dalam ombak pasifik. Di detik itu juga ia menyadari kesalahannya. Ia membenci dirinya, ia ingin menghilang. "Chuuya maaf. Aku kelewatan."

Tapi Chuuya tak membuka mulut. Ia menurunkan bibirnya. Menarik dirinya, menahan sakit itu untuk menyudut di sisi tempat tidur dengan kaki tertekuk.

Hatinya seperti tersayat-sayat belati, melihat Chuuya-nya memandang dengan penuh takut dan benci.

"Ya ampun, apa yang sudah kulakukan?" Dazai mengutuk diri. "Maafkan aku Chuuya. Kumohon.."

"Pergi.." suara parau terdengar, Chuuya membuang tatapan dan menghindari sentuhan Dazai.

"Chuuya,,, Kumohon.."

"Pergi!"

"Chuuya..." Dazai berusaha keras kepala, ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Chuuya dengan keadaan hancur seperti ini. Ditambah ini adalah akibat perbuatannya, dia tidak punya muka menatap dunia jika dia pergi.

"PERGI! KUBILANG PERGI! PERGI DARI SINI!"

Chuuya berteriak.

Tak bisa dilawan.

Walau dia terisak, tapi cukup membuat seorang Dazai Osamu kehilangan nyali untuk membantah.

Mulutnya kelu, tidak bisa berkata begitu air mata mengalir dari bola sapphire itu. Tak bisa bergerak saat mendengar isak Chuuya yang menekuk tubuh bergetarnya. Detik jam dinding hanya suara, rasanya Dazai dikutuk menjadi batu seribu tahun saat melihat betapa dalam dan lebar luka yang ia gores di jiwa Chuuya.

Matanya ikut berbinar. Apa apaan?

'Jika memang hubungan ini ditakdirkan kandas, kenapa harus Chuuya yang menjadi korbannya? Tidak, jangan Chuuya!'

Sekali lagi, Dazai mengutuk takdirnya. Memang orang yang jahat akan selamanya jadi penjahat. Iya kan? Bahkan saat menemukan cinta yang membuatnya merasa hidup selayak manusia, akhirnya tetap dia yang menjadi iblis. Sialan.

Ah, Dazai ingat dirinya yang dulu. Semua hal yang diinginkan akan lenyap ketika didapatkan. Karena keinginan ada hanya untuk menghilang.

Dazai mengenakan kembali pakaiannya. Sebelum kakinya pergi, ia melihat Chuuya, matanya begitu kelam dan gelap. Selimut yang tergeletak diambil, berusaha menutup Chuuya dengan benda itu namun tangan kecilnya kembali menepis.

Ya ampun. Seberapa banyak dosa yang Dazai lakukan pada pria itu kali ini?

Walau ingin tinggal, ingin memeluknya, ingin bersujud meminta maaf, tapi Dazai hanya bisa melakukan yang Nakahara Chuuya minta. Dengan gamang dan hati yang rusak, ia keluar dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan alasan hidupnya, kebahagiaannya, cintanya di sana. Sendiri, meringkuk ketakutan dengan harga diri yang sudah ia hancurkan.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Hai,,, kembali lagi sama saya. Iya tahu, kalian bosen pasti kan. Setelah nunggu 14 episode akhirnya dikasih lemon. XD sori deh yaa.. Habis alurnya emang gitu sih..

Btw, gimana gimana? asem? pahit? gimana hayooo...

Maaf untuk chapter ini gak diedit ulang karena saya begitu lelah akibat tugas yang datang bertubi tubi dan silih berganti tanpa henti/halah/. Jadi intinya, author sedang sibuk yee /halah!/

Tapi tenang saja, saya punya komitmen melanjutkan ff ini sampai tamat. Kita tunggu saja niat-niatnya.. Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca. Saya masih butuh kritik, saran, atau mungkin request hm?/gak. Jadi yah.. Sampai ketemu di chapter depan dan cerita yang lainnya~~

 **See You~**

 **Cylva**


	15. Chapter 15

***Disclaimer***

 **Bungou Stray Dogs just by Asagiri Kafuka Harukawa Sango**

 **WARN : BoysLove, ABO, SMUT, OOC (saya berusaha sebisa mungkin membuat karakter-karakter ini IC tapi ternyata tetap OOC *cry), Typo (always).**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER XV**

Disamping mental yang terguncang dan hati yang diselimut kabut penyesalan, Dazai Osamu selalu dicemaskan oleh informasi terkini tentang misi yang ditunjukkan Kunikida. Walau dia yakin sedang dibenci oleh orang yang menjadi tersangka utama kasus mesin radiasi gamma ini, tetap saja dia tidak bisa mengabaikan ketakutannya kalau sampai Polisi Militer mengetahui hal itu juga.

Sebisa mungkin dia tetap menyembunyikan fakta hubungannya dengan Nakahara Chuuya. Sebisa mungkin juga dia selalu mengatakan "belum ada apa-apa tentang dalangnya," ketika Polisi Militer bertanya. Kunikida, selaku satu-satunya orang yang tahu mengenai hubungan Dazai dan _terduga_ , juga tidak bercerita. Bukannya dia menutupi kebenaran, hanya saja, melihat rekannya yang terlihat ingin hidup ketika bersama orang itu ikut menyemangatinya.

"Aku rasa aku harus bertemu dengannya dan bertanya," ucap Dazai di sela-sela adukan kopi hitamnya.

"Tentu. Tapi kalian sedang bertengkar kan?"

Dazai sedikit menyesal karena partnernya, Kunikida Doppo, adalah manusia yang jeli nan peka. Baru kemarin Dazai lari setelah pembicaraan misi dan ia tidak kembali lagi ke kantor sampai tiba-tiba mengajak Kunikida makan siang beberapa jam lalu. Hanya dari aura suram itu Kunikida bisa mengambil kesimpulan dengan baik.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku melakukan kesalahan yang tidak termaafkan."

"Hmm.."

Kunikida dengar waktu itu Kyoka mengangkat telepon dari Dazai untuk menjemput seseorang. Orang yang melakukan perjalanan bersamanya ke Distrik 4, Nakahara Chuuya. Kenapa Dazai meminta Kyoka menjemputnya? Dia terluka? Tidak, taxi sudah cukup untuk mengantarnya jika seperti itu. Dia ingin diculik? Tidak mungkin Dazai menyerahkan pengawalan orang yang sangat dia cintai pada orang yang baru ia kenal dua bulan. Lalu apa? Sesuatu.. Sesuatu yang menghalangi Dazai untuk bersamanya.

"Kunikida-kun, kau tidak perlu memikirkannya sampai sejauh itu." Tertebak. Pria ini benar-benar esper yang bisa menerka semua hal.

Kunikida menghembuskan napas, lalu menyeruput mokanya, "Benar juga. Tapi ingat ini Dazai, aku tidak bisa selamanya membantumu menyembunyikan info itu. Nakahara Chuuya adalah tersangka, cepat atau lambat Polisi Militer atau Pasukan Keamanan Internasional juga akan mengetahuinya."

Dazai tahu. Karena itu dia berada di sini dengan otak seperti terbakar karena berpikir begitu banyak. Bukan, ia tidak memikirkan cara untuk melawan Polisi Militer atau Pasukan elit dunia, ia memikirkan cara untuk berbaikan dengan Chuuya, mengembalikan orang itu ke pelukannya, lalu berkata kalau dia akan melindungi Chuuya bagaimana pun juga.

"Lalu, ada kabar lain," sebuah amplop disodorkan Kunikida menjeda pikirannya. "Beberapa kamera pengaman mengambil gambarnya di tiap kekacauan. Aku tidak tahu apa hubungannya dengan masalah mesin radiasi, bahkan namanya saja belum diketahui."

Di dalamnya ada sebuah foto buram. Seorang pria yang mengenakan mantel berbulu dengan rambut gelap dan mata merah. Dazai tau orang itu. Dan Dazai tau siapa orang lain yang tau tentang itu.

Apa Chuuya benar-benar terlibat masalah ini? Apa hubungannya dengan pria ini? Dazai bertanya dalam kepalanya tanpa memberitahukan Kunikida. Kemudian ia menghela napas dan mengembalikan foto itu seperti tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Aku akan coba menemui Chuuya dan bertanya. Lagipula aku tidak bisa hidup kalau kami bertengkar seperti ini." Bisa-bisa Dazai mati karena rindu.

Setelah gelas capucino kosong, ia bangkit dan langsung pergi. Membiarkan Kunikida mendengus kesal setelah sadar kalau bill pembayaran diserahkan padanya.

 **—O—**

Nakahara mech kosong. Plat _Close_ terpampang di pintu kaca depan, sementara pintu belakang dikunci dan digembok dari luar.

Chuuya tidak ada di rumah. Kemana dia?

Sebelumnya, toko Nakahara Mech ada di ujung tikungan yang mengarah ke bagian kanannya. Dipandang dari jalan, pada kiri bangunan ada tanah kosong kecil yang digunakan sebagai tempat tong-tong besi dan kotak-kotak kayu rusak, lalu di sebelah kanan adalah sebuah klinik yang begitu sederhana. Di sebrang ada lampu jalan merah berkarat yang kadang redup dan mati ketika malam hari, berdiri tepat di depan kedai minuman penjual arak yang menjadi sumber suara termeriah di daerah itu selain manusia yang berlalu lalang dan para pedagang kasar.

SideD8 adalah tempat yang padat. Dengan wilayah dua kali lebih besar dan mengelilingi Distrik 8, populasinya mencapai lima kali populasi distrik ibu kota. Sebagian orang tinggal di toko-toko tempat mereka bekerja, lalu sisanya yang lebih banyak tinggal di apartemen kumuh atau emperan jalan seraya berharap belas kasih diberi tumpangan.

Mata Dazai memandang jauh ke balik kaca bening etalase dan mendapati ruangan kosong. Pintu kamar Chuuya yang bewarna hijau lumut tertutup pun jendela-jendela. Kesimpulannya, Chuuya tidak ada di rumah. Lalu kemana dia? Baru dua hari lalu heatnya memuncak, pergi di saat-saat seperti ini sama saja cari masalah.

Kaki Dazai memutuskan mengarah ke klinik. Berharap Chuuya ada di sana sedang diperiksa atau duduk bercerita dengan tetangga. Tapi kosong. Klinik itu bahkan seperti rumah hantu yang penuh benda-benda antik. Bagian luar yang putih dan modern sangat tidak serasi dengan bagian dalam yang gelap klasik.

"Ah, Kakak yang waktu itu!" Dari balik tirai merah seorang anak mengintip. Di dadanya ia memeluk boneka jerami menyeramkan.

"Siapa ya?"

"Kyu!" Ia tersenyum ceria. "Waktu Kakak datang ke rumah Chuuya nii-san kita bertemu kan?"

Oh, iya. Dazai ingat anak itu. Jadi dia tinggal di sini. Siapa pengasuhnya? Dazai tidak merasakan keberadaan orang lain.

"Kalau mencarinya, dia tidak ada disini." Lalu ia terhentak ketika bangku di balik meja kerja itu berputar dan menampilkan sosok pria paruh baya.

Mengabaikan keterkejutannya Dazai menyela, "lalu kemana dia?"

"Hmmm..." pria itu bergumam. Menopang dagunya dengan tangan yang dibalut sarung tangan lateks. "Kemarin malam dia datang meminta banyak supresan dan kontrasepsi darurat, aku kaget ternyata heatnya datang juga. Apa itu kau?"

Dazai menaikkan alisnya bertanya.

"Yang memancing heat pertamanya? Lalu menuntaskannya?" Tatapan Dazai menggelap. Bukan marah karena tersinggung, tapi marah mengingat perbuatannnya di hari itu. "Dia datang dengan kondisi memprihatinkan, aku sangat khawatir. Tapi aku sedikit berterima kasih padamu karena membuatnya matang. Siapa ya? Dazai.. kun? Chuuya-kun pernah bercerita padamu saat aku memberinya lemon beberapa hari lalu."

"Lalu sekarang dia dimana?"

"Kalau itu aku juga tidak tahu."

Dazai berdecih kesal karena waktunya terbuang mendengarkan si tetangga.

"Tapi mungkin aku bisa menebak. Chuuya-kun itu tidak punya banyak teman. Malah tidak ada orang yang benar-benar dekat dengannya. Kalau dia tidak di rumah, dia sering main ke sini, kalau tidak disini mungkin ke tempat Tachihara-kun. Tapi karena kondisinya masih rentan, dia tidak mungkin pergi jauh. Kalau begitu, hanya ada dua kemungkinan. Yang pertama dan paling besar kemungkinannya, dia ada di Bougenvillage."

"Bougenvillage?"

"Ya, tempat Kakak perempuannya. Namanya Kouyo Ozaki. Kalau mau, kau bisa memeriksanya ke sana."

"Lalu kemungkinan kedua?"

"Oh itu. Mungkin dia sedang bersama teman lamanya, Fyodor Dosteyevsky. Kalau yang satu ini, aku tidak bisa menebak tempatnya." Pria itu mencatat sesuatu di sebuah note lalu menyodorkannya pada Dazai. Di sana ada sebuah alamat, dan denah, jika itu adalah kata yang tepat untuk menyebut susunan blok yang tidak rata.

"Berharap saja dia benar-benar di Bougenvillage karena kalau tidak, aku tidak tahu dan sebaiknya kau menyerah mencari."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak khawatir padanya?"

"Tentu saja aku khawatir." Tatapan mata ungunya berubah. Sendu dan penuh keprihatinan. "Andai kau melihat bagaimana keadaan Chuuya-kun saat dia kesini, kau pasti tidak ingin menemuinya lagi."

"Aku tetap akan menemuinya." Jawaban Dazai tegas. Tanpa ragu dan tanpa jeda. "Aku akan tetap mencari dan menemuinya. Kalau tidak begitu, hidupku akan sengsara dan matiku tidak akan tenang."

"Begitu kah?" Pria itu menghembuskan napas. "Kalian belum lama bertemu, kenapa sampai repot-repot begitu? Apa kau begitu ingin menebus dosamu padanya?"

Dazai tau kenapa. Dia benar-benar tau, sampai tidak menyadari senyum tipis nan sayu yang ia tampilkan di wajah menawannya. Sebuah ucapan tulus terlontar dari mulutnya, "aku mencintai Chuuya."

 **—O—**

Dazai mengambil jalan pintas dengan kereta angin ke kota tetangga, Bougenvillage. Kota itu ada di Barat SideD8 dan memiliki sebuah teluk bernama Teluk Kenangan, tempat dimana tiang-tiang makm, nisan, dan salib dari para korban perang ditancapkan sebagai surga duka cita.

Konon dahulu kala, sebelum batas-batas dunia terhapus, terjadi perang yang sangat dahsyat hingga tersisa beberapa negara saja yang bertahan. Negara-negara ini kemudian membentuk sebuah organisasi perdamaian, keamanan, ekonomi, dan pengawasan politik berskala internasional guna menghindari terjadinya konflik yang dapat memicu kembali perang.

Tidak ada catatan jelas mengenai sebab terjadi perang tersebut. Buku-buku hanya menjelaskan mulai dari keinginan para manusia untuk hengkang dari dunia peperangan. Meraih kembali hak asasi dan kebebasan sebagai seorang yang memiliki jiwa. Sungguh pelajaran yang sangat bermoral.

Kebencian menjadi cinta, egoisme menjadi kasih sayang, nafsu menjadi empati. Namun dalam cita-cita suci itu, ada sifat manusia yang tidak bisa dirubah. Tamak. Sifat keji yang memicu adanya perang saudara di Distrik 4. Penyebab terjadinya masa kelam di dunia beberapa tahun lalu karena korup dan kriminal merajalela, yang mengusir penduduk Side8 dari lingkungan kasih sayang dunia.

Kembali kepada Dazai yang tengah menyusuri jalan tanah yang berada antara ladang jagung dan hamparan lapangan berumput. Dazai tidak mengerti tentang cuaca belakangan ini. Beberapa hari lalu dia berada di Distrik 4 dan udara terasa dingin di sana, tapi Bougenvillage malah panas menyengat karena perbedaan garis lintang yang begitu jauh dan dekat dengan pantai.

Walaupun Dokter, Mori kalau tidak salah, telah memberinya denah, Dazai tidak punya ide mana ladang gandum A dan mana ladang jagung B. Semuanya terlihat sama. Hanya ada petak-petak tanah dan boneka manusia dari jerami guna mengusir burung. Dazai menghela napas. Air mineral yang ia beli di stasiun kereta angin hampir habis, ditambah lagi dia lapar. Yang dia telan hanya frappe ketika di kafe siang tadi.

Di tengah lelah dan napas yang tersengal, harapan muncul di kilat mata ketika ia melihat seorang gadis bertopi jerami tengah memetik bunga-bunga lavender di lereng bukit.

"Lucy-san!" serunya.

Gadis itu menoleh, lalu tersenyum setelah memasang raut heran. "Dazai-san!" Ia perlahan menuruni bukit. "Lama tidak bertemu.. Sedang apa di sini? Tidak bersama Nakahara-san?"

"Justru ingin menjemputnya," jawab Dazai dengan senyum. "Tapi sepertinya aku tersesat."

Dazai menyodorkan kertas berisi alamat. Lucy memandang dengan fokus lalu mengangguk ketika mendapat pencerahan keberadaan rumah yang dituju pria brunette itu.

"Rumah ini memang tidak berada di kompleks pertanian, jadi wajar jika Anda bingung," ia merapihkan keranjang bunganya. "Ayo aku antarkan."

Dazai mengikuti si gadis auburn. Mereka berjalan melewati sebuah jembatan kayu yang memotong sungai irigasi. Beberapa kali memutari ladang karena tidak ada jalan pintas. Di sana ada sekolah kecil yang berdiri dengan menara berlonceng putih perak. Tidak ada lagi anak-anak yang bermain karena sudah terlalu sore bagi mereka.

"Saat sampai di sini, aku sudah bertemu dengan Kouyo-san. Sesuai yang diminta Nakahara-san," Lucy memulai percakapan. "Dia wanita yang baik walau sedikit sensitif kalau mengenai Nakahara-san. Untung saja aku tidak bercerita tentang insiden di kereta itu."

"Oh benarkah?"

"Ketika aku mengatakan tentangmu, dia merasa iritasi," ia tertawa. "Padahal aku menceritakan hal yang baik, sungguh."

"Sulit juga kalau begitu," Dazai memutar matanya. Sekarang ia mulai gugup untuk bertemu wanita itu.

"Nakahara-san sedang ada urusan apa disini?"

Dazai diam sejenak, berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Aku tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja dia sudah berada di sini dan membuatku tersasar karena menjemputnya."

"Benar-benar Nakahara-san ya.." Lucy tertawa lagi. "Ah, itu rumahnya."

Gadis itu menunjuk ke sebuah rumah kayu merah dengan atap segitiga yang menjadi bagian hampir seluruh bangunannya. Terasnya lumayan lebar, dengan bunga-bunga yang terlihat sangat terawat. Beridiri di sisi jalan tanah dan bersebrangan dengan satu bangunan yang sepertinya adalah gudang. Di belakangnya banyak pohon akasia sehingga halaman rumah itu penuh daun akasia yang berguguran.

Lucy berpamitan karena ada sebuah kerjaan yang tidak bisa dia tinggalkan. Jadi Dazai berjalan ke rumah itu sendiri.

Dari sebuah jendela, tampak lampu yang dihidupkan dengan terang tapi tidak tampak siapa yang ada di balik jendela itu. Dazai berdiri di depan pintu dengan hati carut-marut. Rasanya ia ingin mundur perlahan dan berbalik pulang. Tapi jika mengingat senyum Chuuya membuat perutnya berputar ingin bertemu dan niatnya memaksa untuk terus maju. Dia sudah berjalan jauh, walau hanya kemungkinan kecil omeganya ada di balik pintu ini, dia akan meraih kemungkinan itu.

Dazai menarik napas, menghilangkan gugup sebelum mengetuk pintu dengan sopan. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga terdengar suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga, kemudian pintu terbuka.

Sejenak Dazai terdiam melihat sosok wanita muda yang begitu anggun di depannya. Mirip Chuuya, tapi bukan Chuuya. Rambutnya merah lembut disanggul dengan kepangan ketat di belakang kepala. Gaun merah sederhana dengan apron putih yang sedikit bertepung. Dia cantik.

"Siapa ya?" tanyanya sopan dengan suara elegan bak wanita bermartabat.

"Saya Dazai Osamu," wanita itu terhentak.

"Kalau kamu mencari Chuuya, dia tidak ada di sini."

Tentu Chuuya ada di sini. Wanita ini pasti tahu masalah itu dari Chuuya, dan Chuuya pasti ada di sini atau setidaknya dia pernah ke sini.

"Saya mohon," Dazai ngotot. "Pertemukan saya dengan dia."

Kouyo Ozaki menghela napas, "dia tidak ada di sini. Tapi, masuklah sebentar. Kau pasti lelah setelah berjalan jauh.."

Dazai tidak mengira ternyata Ozaki Kouyo adalah wanita yang baik. Ya, dia tau wanita itu baik makanya dia merawat Chuuya. Namun dia tidak tahu wanita itu akan mempersilahkannya masuk dan menyuguhkan teh merah beserta kue kering untuknya.

"Maaf merepotkan."

"Tidak apa. Chuuya pernah bercerita tentangmu. Kau membantunya banyak sekali, bukan?"

"Itu berarti Chuuya pernah kesini?"

"Ya, dia kesini," jawab Kouyo seraya menuang teh merah dari teko keramik putih ke cawan bewarna sama. "Dia menangis."

Dazai terkejut melihat senyum luntur dari wajah wanita itu. Ia duduk, menatap Dazai dalam-dalam dengan mata tidak suka. "Jadi begini, kau tahu aku marah padamu karena membuat Chuuya-ku menangis."

Dazai tahu. Dengan sangat jelas dan sempurna.

"Ketika dia menceritakan tentangmu lewat telepon sebelum itu, aku merasa ingin sekali bertemu dan berterimakasih padamu, Dazai-kun. Tapi kemudian melihat Chuuya sehancur itu, aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana selain dendam padamu."

Dazai tidak menjawab amarah wanita yang berbicara dengan tenang itu karena ia pun dendam pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi mengingat kau mungkin adalah orang yang dibutuhkan Chuuya selama ini, aku merasa bertaruh pada kemungkinan kecil yang pernah aku percayai."

Mata merah Kouyo menjadi begitu hangat, serupa seorang ibu walau dia sama sekali belum menikah apalagi punya anak. Tapi kasih sayangnya pada Chuuya benar-benar tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan hal lain.

"Tidak ada pembelaan?" ucapnya memecah hening.

"Tidak ada." Dazai menjawab yakin, wanita itu terhentak. "Tidak ada. Aku bersalah, benar-benar berdosa."

Pupil Kouyo melebar ketika pria di hadapannya menghela napas. Ia mengigit bibir, dengan alasan tidak diketahui Kouyo, memasang wajah penuh penyesalan.

"Walaupun Chuuya tidak memaafkanku, aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya," ia tertunduk. Memohon dengan amat rendah, "kumohon.. Pertemukan aku dengan dia."

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan kalau bertemu dengannya?" tuduh Kouyo menyudutkan. "Aku dengar dari Chuuya tentang kehidupanmu. Jika bertemu dengannya, paling kau hanya akan melihatnya sebagai omega yang pernah kau senggama, kau akan berpikir untuk melakukannya lagi, lagi, lagi, dan lagi sampai puas."

"Aku akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal."

Suara Dazai berhembus seperti angin di ladang lavender. Begitu tenang, namun penuh gemuruh kelopak bunga indigo. Kouyo terdiam, lagi. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu yang dipikirkan si pria brunette.

"Jika kau mencintainya, seharusnya kau tidak melepasnya!"

"Kau salah.." mata Dazai memancarkan penyesalan yang begitu pekat. Berputar, lalu mengendap tanpa bisa dihilangkan. Namun ia tersenyum, senyum yang amat tulus dan penuh kesedihan. "Aku akan lakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan senyum Chuuya, bahkan jika itu berarti harus merelakannya pergi."

Kouyo hampir saja menangis mendengar pernyataan Dazai. Ia harus mengontrol diri, dia tidak boleh terbawa emosi dan menangis di depan pemuda yang melukai seorang yang paling berharga.

"Pergilah," ucapnya membuat Dazai heran. "Dia tidak ada disini."

"Kemana dia? Apa dia bersama si Fyodor itu?"

"Fyodor?" ternyata Kouyo tidak tahu tentang pria itu. "Aku tidak tahu. Dia hanya pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa pagi tadi."

"Apa kau yakin dia tidak disini?"

"Jangan buat aku mengusirmu dengan kasar, Dazai Osamu."

"Aku mohon Kouyo-san. Pertemukan aku dengannya. Aku sangat—"

Dazai berhenti bicara ketika gelas Kouyo membentur alas keramik di bawahnya. Penuh tekanan seakan ia ingin memecahkan mereka. "Pergi," lalu sebuah kata memaksa Dazai melangkah keluar. Lengkap sudah calon istri dan calon mertua yang mengusirnya.

Pintu tertutup. Kouyo yang tidak mengantarkan tamunya hengkang menarik napas lega lalu menatap ke arah sebuah bilik.

"Dia pria yang baik," ucapnya.

"Aku tahu." Tirai itu bergeser. Dari baliknya muncul seorang pemuda dengan air mata yang membanjiri pipi merahnya. Ia mengusap dengan punggung tangan, "dia sangat sangat baik."

"Dia terlihat seperti ingin terjun dari sebuah tebing curam lalu mati mengenaskan—ketika aku berkata kau menangis. Kau benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu dengannya, Chuuya?"

Chuuya melangkah. Duduk di sebelah wanita itu lalu bersandar padanya. "Aku ingin. Lebih dari apapun, Nee-san, aku ingin memeluknya dan meminta maaf."

"Itu hal yang mudah, bukan?" Kouyo membelai surai sinoper lembutnya. Tersenyum hangat, mengalirkan kasih khas seorang ibu yang ingin anaknya bahagia. Tapi isak Chuuya tak kunjung reda. Bahu kecilnya bergetar. Lingkar di bawah mata menggambarkan dengan jelas hari-hari yang diisinya dengan tangis dan gamang hati.

"Aku tidak ingin mengecewakannya lagi," sumpahnya. "Aku tidak ingin menjadi seseorang yang merepotkannya lagi. Dia, dia terlalu jauh untuk kugapai... Aku tidak bisa."

"Tapi kalian saling mencintai..."

Poin itu mewakili semua perasaan Chuuya. Dia takut untuk melupakan Dazai, dia takut untuk pergi dari Dazai. Bahkan jika itu hanya ego. Bahkan jika hidupnya berada di tengah bara api yang membakar sampai ke sel-sel jiwanya, ia ingin menghabiskan waktu itu hanya dengan Dazai.

"Aku.. aku apa... apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Temui dia, Chuuya.."

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Halo... Apa kabar? Lama tidak bersua sampai saya ragu apa masih ada yang memabca dan menunggu karya ini. Tapi yah, saya yakin walaupun satu pasti masih ada yang nunggu, makanya saya update. Gak deng, pingin aja sebenernya. Karena begitu banyak story yang tidak tamat, saya ingin menjadi author yang baik yang memberikan akhir di tiap awal sebuah karya /asek.

Soalnya ini cerita masih jauh juga dari beberapa ide yang ngebet di pikiran sampe meledak-ledak dan pingin cepat-cepat disalurkan. Tapi beberapa bagian yang bikin utuh malah kopong dan ga tau mau diapain, jadi yah lama deh. Apalagi beberapa minggu sebelum sekarang saya sibuk banget ngejar jadwal di irl. Maaf ya atas keterlambatan dan kegajean catatan author ini.

Intinya, saya ingin berterima kasih kepada para pembaca yang telah membaca dan memberi respon positif terhadap karya saya. Saya senang kita semua bisa menikmati asupan ini, dan semoga untuk seterusnya juga karena Asagiri Kafka-sensei juga lagi gencar-gencarnya ngasih canon Soukoku ahahaha... XD

Ya sudah, sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya atau di karya-karya saya yang lain.

 **See You~**

 **Cylva**

 **—O—**

* * *

 **—O—**

Chuuya menatap riak danau yang tenang. Sepi. Hembusan angin kering seperti peri-peri yang beterbangan di atas danau sambil memainkan sebuah lullaby.

Hati Chuuya perlu persiapan begitu lama hingga akhirnya ia mengirimi pria itu pesan agar menemuinya di tempat ini, danau yang selalu bisa menyembunyikan sedihnya dalam keheningan. Beberapa kali ia ingin kembali dan meninggalkan janji itu di sini. Namun membayangkan sosok itu datang padanya manahan kaki Chuuya untuk berbalik dan tetap tegak berdiri.

Kemudian ia mendengar suara itu menyebut namanya,

"Chuuya."

Begitu lembut. Begitu hangat. Begitu sendu dan begitu samar.

Wajahnya menoleh, bertemu sepasang manik kopi yang berkaca dan tercemar luka. Tatapan yang tidak ingin Chuuya lihat, namun sosok itu memacu seluruh selnya untuk bertindak. Air mata Chuuya sekali lagi terjatuh. Ia rindu. Sangat rindu sampai-sampai tidak sadar tubuhnya bergerak menuju rengkuhan pria itu.

 **To Be Continued (II)**


	16. Chapter 16

***Disclaimer***

 **Bungou Stray Dogs just by Asagiri Kafuka Harukawa Sango**

 **WARN : BoysLove, ABO, SMUT, OOC (saya berusaha sebisa mungkin membuat karakter-karakter ini IC tapi ternyata tetap OOC *cry), Typo (always).**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER XVI**

Kunikida jengah. Dia cemas. Sejak bertemu di kafe, sudah seminggu partner kerjanya tidak mengoceh dan itu membuatnya parno sendiri. Biasanya Dazai akan mengatakan omong kosong tentang betapa buruknya mengerjakan laporan dan betapa baiknya membaca buku mengenai bunuh diri. Atau belakangan, dia akan mengomel tentang kerinduannya pada Nakahara Chuuya, seorang mekanik yang ia kenal di sebuah pesta.

Tapi sekarang, Kunikida benar-benar dibuat bingung setengah mati melihat Dazai yang sering datang ke kantor, mengerjakan semua laporannya, lalu diam dan bercerita tentang cuaca. Ini aneh! Sangat aneh! Apa yang terjadi pada Dazai Osamu ketika Kunikida sibuk dengan idealismenya?

Tidak, bukan dia membenci Dazai yang rajin itu. Justru bagus karena ia bisa menghemat tenaga tidak mengomel-ngomel lagi. Tapi keadaannya tidak sebagus itu. Ketika berkunjung ke apartemen Dazai dengan Akutagawa, westafel penuh cup mie instan yang mengkhawatirkan. Televisi menayangkan sebuah acara hewan-hewan liar yang, Demi Tuhan, Kunikida jamin tidak akan pernah ditonton Dazai selama hidupnya.

Baju kemeja yang biasanya selalu di loundry kini menumpuk di sofa tanpa tersentuh. Karena itu Kunikida mengambil kesimpulan, pria ini sakit. Jiwanya sakit. Dan penyebabnya, tidak lain tidak bukan adalah itu.

"Sebaiknya cepat kau selesaikan masalahmu dengan si Nakahara itu atau ambillah cuti dan cari wanita untuk bersenang-senang, Dazai sialan!"

"Kenapa kau ini Kunikida-kun?" Dazai bertanya tanpa melihat ke arah si pria berkacamata. "Kau tidak lihat aku sangat bersemangat hari ini? Aku mengerjakan tugasku dengan baik. Misi juga berjalan lancar. Lalu kenapa kau bicara seperti aku orang yang sedang mengalami guncangan mental?"

"Tentu saja karena memang begitu adanya," jawabnya seraya memperbaiki posisi kacamata yang sama sekali tidak rusak. "Kau harus terus mencoba. Bertemu sekali saja memang sulit berhasil."

"Apa sih?" Dazai menjawab dengan nada jengkel. Ia meneruskan pengetikan laporan yang entah kenapa malah membuat Kunikida semakin ingin menggeplaknya dengan kamus Bahasa Rusia.

Yah. Itu yang benar-benar akan Kunikida lakukan jika saja handphone Dazai tidak berbunyi.

Pemilik handphone mengabaikan pesan itu. Masih melanjutkan pembacaan data-data yang akan ia jadikan grafik kriminalitas. Alhasil, Kunikida lah yang berinisiatif mengambil ponselnya lalu membacakan.

"Pergi ke danau. Tertanda, Nakahara Chuuya."

Dazai berhenti mengetik. Seperti tersambar petir, terkena gelombang angin yang menerbangkan semua tonggak pertahanannya, ia terkejut. Tidak menyangka sebuah nama yang sudah ia anggap tabu muncul dengan sendirinya. Nama yang ia tidak ingin mengingat apapun tentangnya.

"Jangan bercanda, Kunikida-kun."

Kunikida menunjukkan layar ponsel yang kemudian ditatap lekat-lekat oleh Dazai Osamu. Benar-benar Chuuya. Nama Nakahara Chuuya yang ada di sana.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Tentu saja kau harus menemuinya." Kunikida menjawab. "Ini mungkin kesempatan terakhirmu untuk berbaikan dengannya."

"Tapi aku—"

"Coba dulu. Walau hasilnya mungkin tidak bagus, aku pastikan kau akan menyesal jika tidak menemui dan bicara dengannya."

"Terakhir aku bertemu kakaknya, itu sangat buruk sampai berharap tidak pernah bertemu dia lagi."

"Apa benar?" Kunikida menyelidik, "apa benar kau berharap tidak ingin bertemu dia lagi?"

"Tapi Kunikida-kun, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan kalau bertemu dengannya."

Kunikida memutar mata malas. "Kalau bertemu, paling-paling kau akan menangis. Kalau dia minta putus, kau akan menangis lebih keras lalu melupakannya."

Apa boleh Dazai sedikit kesal?

"Tapi kalau tidak bertemu, bayangannya akan terus terjebak di pikiranmu. Dan itu, menyiksa. Benar kan?"

Kalimat itu memberi dorongan pada Dazai. Hidup dalam bayang-bayang Chuuya hanya membuat otak dan pikirannya diterpa badai bernama stress. Dia butuh sesuatu yang lain untuk menggantikan posisi Chuuya, namun tidak bisa mencari hal lain karena masih sangat menginginkan Chuuya dan berpikir Chuuya masih menginginkannya. Ah, Kunikida benar. Tidak pergi sama dengan mati.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa pakar cinta sepertimu tidak punya kekasih." Dazai merasa Kunikida ingin menggilingnya hidup-hidup. Tapi, ayo abaikan hasrat membunuh itu dulu. Dia harus pergi walau ketakutan masih terpancar di matanya. Segera ia menarik coat cokelatnya dari sandaran kursi dan keluar dengan langkah memburu.

Danau. Ya, danau. Pikiran Dazai berkecamuk. Di tiap tapakan kakinya ada ketakutan. Semakin jauh ia melangkah, semakin kuat keinginannya untuk berhenti. Ingin kembali, melupakan semua, dan hidup seperti biasa. Namun, satu harapan kecil di hatinya, harapan dimana ia melihat Chuuya menyambut dengan senyum, membuatnya terus berlari.

 _'Bagaimana jika Chuuya hanya akan mengatakan dia membenciku?'_

 _'Bagaimana jika Chuuya akan melukai diri dan membuatku merasa bersalah lagi?'_

 _'Bagaimana jika Chuuya hanya akan menangis dan mengatakan 'jangan temui aku lagi.'_

 _'Bagaimana jika—'_

"Chuuya," Kakinya berhenti ketika bayangan kecil itu ditangkap mata. Berdiri, menatap danau dengan tubuh rapuh yang sudah Dazai remukkan lewat perlakuannya. Jiwa yang terluka dan tidak lagi bewarna akibat pengkhianatannya.

Ah, wajahnya menoleh.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidup Dazai Osamu, dia ingin lari dari pandangan samudra kesukaannya. Samudra yang selalu ada di mimpinya, menghiasi hidupnya, yang memberinya hasrat akan cinta.

Kemudian, Dazai mengutuk pelukan itu.

Hatinya merasa tercabik. Ketidakpantasan mendapat sebuah rengkuhan dari Nakahara Chuuya semakin membuatnya sadar kalau dia hanyalah kehinaan yang tidak akan diterima di kehangatan pria itu. Membuatnya sadar, kalau yang sedang jatuh ke dalam rengkuhannya adalah bukti kebiadaban dirinya, Nakahara Chuuya. Seorang suci yang telah ia hancurkan.

Tapi Dazai tetap ingin memeluk kehancuran itu. Rasa hangat yang tertular begitu nyaman. Jika memang benar, maka ini adalah kutukan yang Dazai syukuri.

"Maaf.."

Suara Chuuya yang begitu ia rindukan terdengar menyayat. Mata biru yang selalu muncul di tidurnya kini menjadi mimpi buruk. Kata-kata itu, bagaimana Dazai menggambarkan guncangan jiwanya yang mati ketika Chuuya mengucapkan kata-kata itu?

"Kenapa?"

Chuuya bahkan tahu bagaimana putus asa mata coklat kesukaannya. Tapi disinilah dia. Dia yang akan mengakhiri pertengkaran ini.

"Aku tau," Chuuya bicara pada hati Dazai dengan senyuman ketika tangan mungilnya membelai pipi dan manyapu air mata si brunette yang tiba-tiba saja mengalir. "Aku tau kau akan gila karena merindukanku, jadi aku akan memaafkanmu."

"Apa?"

"Aku memaafkanmu, jadi kau harus memaafkanku juga. Itu peraturannya." mata bengkak —yang membuktikan bagaimana ia mengisi hari-hari dengan tangisan— sama sekali tidak terpengaruh kalimat ceria sombong khasnya.

"Kau ini bicara apa?" cela si brunette. "Seharusnya kau memakiku, menamparku, menenggelamkanku di danau. Seharusnya kau menyumpahi aku, Chuuya. Seharusnya kau membenciku. Aku—" Dazai menelan ludahnya berat, menutup mata, tidak dapat mengakui dosanya di hari itu. "Yang aku lakukan padamu benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan.. Aku, padahal aku sudah berjanji ...untuk melindungimu. Padahal aku percaya aku sangat mencintaimu. Tapi pada akhirnya, aku adalah orang yang menyakitimu. Membuatmu menangis seperti itu."

Air mata berjatuhan. Membasahi tangan Chuuya yang masih menangkup kedua pipinya. Menatapnya mirip anak kecil yang mengakui kenakalan, Chuuya tersenyum.

"Aku tau. Karena itu aku memaafkanmu."

"Chuuya!"

"Dengar ya," Chuuya kembali menyeka titik air dengan jarinya. "Aku tau bagaimana kau menahan diri, Dazai. Bagaimana kau melakukan semua hal yang tidak pernah kau lakukan selama hidupmu, tapi kau lakukan untukku."

Dazai menatapnya dengan mata berkaca. Bingung dan kalut di saat bersamaan.

"Waktu itu," Chuuya melanjutkan, "aku benar-benar terguncang sampai mengusirmu. Padahal aku tahu bagaimana kau menjagaku dari awal hingga akhir. Tapi aku malah membentakmu. Aku sendiri sudah berjanji pada diriku untuk menerimamu apapun yang kau lakukan. Tapi pada akhirnya aku malah menolakmu. Benar-benar kekanakan, bukan?"

"Bukan! Bukan!" Dazai menyanggah. Menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat dan tegas. "Chuuya tidak salah."

"Ya, aku tau kau akan bilang begitu," napas dihela, ia kembali tersenyum. "Makanya aku menyuruhmu meminta maaf pertama. Aku akan memaafkanmu, dan sebagai gantinya, akan kuanggap kau memaafkanku juga. Walau kau tidak mengakui kesalahanku."

Baru kali ini otak jenius Dazai seperti padang pasir yang tandus. Kosong, tidak bergerak, dan hanya diisi angin kering. "Aku tidak mengerti, Chuuya."

Ya ampun, keras kepala Dazai ternyata bisa sampai seperti ini. Jangan salahkan Chuuya yang kembali membentak jika dia mengintrupsi lagi.

"Kau bodoh sih.. Sudah lakukan saja sesuai yang kuminta."

"Tapi jika begitu, aku tidak bisa menebus dosaku..."

"Persetanlah dengan dosamu itu, Dazai! Hari-hariku memikirkanmu seperti mayat hidup lebih menyiksa rasanya!"

Dazai terhentak. Ia diam sejenak, berpikir. Sedetik kemudian mengetahui Chuuya baru sadar apa yang diucapkannya ketika pipinya berubah merah.

"Kau memikirkanku?" Dazai bertanya, sedikit menggoda, tapi penasaran.

"Bodoh sekali! Sudah cepat minta maaf!" Chuuya malah membuang muka.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Dazai terdiam. Dalam kepalanya masih berhembus kekacauan badai pasir yang panas. Membawa abu dari kesalahannya —yang menyakiti Chuuya hari itu— entah untuk pergi menjauh atau semakin merusak.

Tapi kenyataannya adalah Chuuya berada di sini. Menyilangkan tangan di depan dada seperti anak orang kaya. Menuntut Dazai untuk melakukan permintaannya dengan logat angkuh khas dia. Benar-benar, ini sebuah keajaiban.

Dazai memeluknya.

"O-oi!"

Chuuya meronta. Bukan karena dia tidak suka, tapi ini adalah tempat umum dan, tolong diingat kalau mereka belum resmi berbaikan sebelum Dazai meminta maaf.

"Iya maaf."

Nah, sekarang sudah resmi.

"Itu saja?" Chuuya mencoba melirik wajah yang baru saja terbenam di surai-surai senjanya.

"Aku ingin bersujud dan mencium sepatumu sebenarnya. Boleh?"

"Tidak," jawabnya tegas.

"Kalau begitu memberimu sebongkah emas dan permata sebagai permintaan maaf?"

"Aku lebih senang kau belikan aku vodka."

"Diterima." Dazai mengeratkan pelukannya. Merasakan tubuh mungil yang bagaimanapun —tidak bisa ia lupakan— sudah dia perkosa atas dasar hormon alpha dan nafsunya.

Ah, rasanya riak danau bisa mendengar isak halus itu. Rasanya hembusan dingin angin di penghujung tahun dapat membalut tangisnya dalam irama senja.

"Aku merindukanmu..."

"Aku tau." Tangan kurus Chuuya mengelus punggung kokoh pria yang mendekapnya. "Aku hanya mencegah satu kematian yang disebabkan stress patah hati," guraunya.

"Ahaha.. Chuuya..."

"Sudah berhenti menangis. Kau ternyata lebih cengeng dari Kyu."

Raut Dazai berubah cemberut. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia dikatai cengeng? Lagipula siapa diantara Dazai dan Chuuya yang telah lebih banyak menangis disini? Lalu, "Siapa pula Kyu?"

"Anak kecil yang sering ke tokoku. Kau pernah melihatnya saat pertama berkunjung."

"Ohh..." Dazai memutar matanya keatas seakan mencari dalam ingatannya. Yap, ada anak itu disana. Eh, Chuuya membandingkan Dazai dengan anak kecil itu?

"Jahat sekali kau, Chuuya!"

"Iya, terimakasih.." senyum Chuuya menyebalkan. Jahat tapi menawan, menyebalkan. "Jadi, aku mau pulang karena di sini dingin. Kau bagaimana?"

Dalam beberapa detik raut cemberutnya berubah normal. "Aku mau ikut pulang, tapi kami ada tugas baru di kantor."

Oh, sejak kapan rumah Chuuya jadi rumah Dazai sampai dia berkata _'ikut pulang'_?

"Ah, iya! Chuuya! Ada hal penting yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu!"

"Hal penting?"

"Tentang orang yang di festival, Fyodor?"

Chuuya mengerjap beberapa kali sampai bertanya, "Kenapa dengan dia?"

"Ayo pulang. Kita bicarakan di rumah."

Makanya, sejak kapan rumah Chuuya jadi rumah Dazai sampai dia seenak jidat tidur di kasur sementara Chuuya menyeduh coklat panas untuknya?

"Kau benar-benar beruntung aku yang menjadi pemilik toko ini," ironi Chuuya. Di sisi meja bundar yang ia letak sendiri —karena tamunya tidak tahu diri dan sudah bergemul di dalam selimut— Chuuya meletakkan coklat panasnya. "Cepat bicara Tuan Yang Datang Tapi Tidak Beli Apa-Apa." ironinya, lagi.

"Aku masih bisa mencium Chuuya di sini..." mulai lagi kemesumannya. Ingin Chuuya lempar saja gelas berisi coklat panas itu, namun sayang pada bed cover yang baru diganti.

"Dazai.. Berhenti main-main dan ceritakan padaku ada apa dengan Fyodor!"

Pria itu berhenti bergerumul. Ia bangkit dan langsung beranjak untuk duduk tepat di depan Chuuya. Tatapan mata manjanya berganti serius dan sejenak Chuuya jadi gugup. "Bukan aku tapi Chuuya yang seharusnya bercerita. Siapa dia? Dimana kau mengenalnya? Apa hubunganmu dengannya? Apa yang kalian lakukan bersama? Dan apa yang dia atau kalian lakukan sekarang?"

Suara mesin pemanas mengisi hening yang diciptakan pertanyaan Dazai. Chuuya membalas tatapan manik coklat itu dengan lurus. Apa ini salah satu acara cemburu Dazai, atau memang pekerjaannya?

"Keduanya, Chuuya." Seperti membaca pikiran, Dazai menjawab seraya menopang pipi dengan tangannya. "Sejak malam festival, aku ingin bertanya tentang dia tapi tidak ada waktu. Lalu setelah kembali ke kantor, aku dapat kabar kalau kau dan Fyodor ini sedang terlibat rencana kriminal besar dan sumbernya adalah Side8. Karena itu aku menemuimu ...hari itu."

Dazai tetap saja tidak bisa melepaskan kesalahan yang ia lakukan. Rasanya dia benar-benar ingin menghilangkan hari itu dari susunan waktu dunia. Padahal Chuuya tidak memikirkannya lagi.

Tapi yang lebih penting sekarang adalah masalah ini. Masalah yang bisa membahayakan Chuuya karena namanya masih tercantum dalam daftar tersangka. Bukan, bukan Dazai berharap kalau hal itu hanyalah kesalahan dan fitnah semata. Ia hanya ingin tau kebenarannya agar tau tindak apa yang harus dilakukan untuk melindungi Chuuya.

"Jadi, apa hubunganmu dengannya?" Dazai mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Oh," coklat panas diteguk, "Fyodor Dosteyevsky, orang Rusia, dua puluh tahun, kami pernah berada dalam jaringan teroris yang sama."

"Sekarang?"

Chuuya menggeleng, "aku keluar dari dunia itu. Tapi tidak sepertimu yang bertemu teman, aku hanya sedikit trauma."

"Ternyata ada hal yang membuatmu takut ya?" Dazai terkekeh kecil, "saat tahu kau takut jatuh aku mengira kau manis."

Kekehannya melebar ketika Chuuya melemparkan bantal. "Bukan trauma seperti itu, bodoh! Aku hanya memilih hidup tenang dan menghindari bahaya.."

Chuuya menatap wajah mencemooh Dazai, lalu berpikir tentang perkataannya. "Maksudku, polisi-polisi bodoh tidak akan melakukan pelacakan pada teroris jahil. Lagipula, hampir tiap hari ada yang meledak di kota."

"Terkadang aku merasa kalau kau dapat kadar nekat yang berlebih. Bagaimana jika bukan polisi yang melacakmu? Katakan saja—" Dazai menjeda, "Tentara Militer, atau Pasukan Keamanan Internasional?"

"Konyol!" Hampir saja Chuuya menitikkan air mata karena tawa. "Kalau mereka punya waktu mengurusku, sebaiknya bongkar saja akar korupsi di dunia!" Ia bersarkas, Dazai tertawa.

"Oh, aku pernah baca laporan tentangmu loh, Chuuya." si sinoper mendelik penasaran. "Pelaku Pengeboman Misterius, begitu katanya. Ada kamera yang pernah menangkap gambarmu dengan hoodie hitam."

"Serius?"

"Iya. Tapi tidak terlalu jelas. Gerak-gerikmu seperti keluar dari bekas bangunan yang baru meledak. Tapi karena kurang bukti dan kurang bermanfaat, tidak dilakukan penyelidikan." Dazai menggedikkan bahu, mempertegas kalau hal yang ia bicarakan sama sekali tidak berpotensi membuat Chuuya tertangkap. "Lagipula yang meledak cuma rumah rekreasi pengusaha kelas menengah."

"Hmmm..." Chuuya meneguk coklat panasnya sebelum mengubah topik menjadi sesuatu yang lebih penting. "Pekerjaanmu itu, ada di bidang keamanan atau semacamnya bukan? Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi setelah memperhatikan mungkin begitu."

"Ah, tidak salah..." Dazai mendekatkan duduknya. "Kantor tempatku bekerja, Armed Detective Agency, membantu masyarakat dan pemerintah Distrik 8 untuk menciptakan kota yang lebih baik. Ada apa dengan mata yang curiga dan raut tidak percaya itu?"

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"Hehe.. Kenapa kau bilang begitu?" cengiran muncul sebelum ia memulai lagi penjelasannya. "Kau tahu Stray Dogs?"

"Stray Dogs..." Chuuya mengingat-ingat. "Kalau tidak salah, organisasi yang kabarnya bekerja untuk mengamankan seluruh dunia. Membebaskan dunia dari kekacauan dan menjaga dunia berjalan sesuai hukumnya. Sebuah lagenda."

"Oh, kau tahu banyak."

"Yah, beberapa kali ada kabar mereka mengacaukan jaringan penjahat. Tapi kalau benar-benar ada, pasti aku sudah tertangkap dari dulu, bukan?"

"Emm.. Benar juga. Kenapa kami juga belum menangkapmu ya?"

"Tentu saja karena aku hebat." Chuuya terdiam sejenak, kemudian rautnya berganti. " _Kami_ kau bilang?"

Chuuya memekik melihat senyum itu. "Ya Tuhan! Dazai!" Ekspresinya menegang, ia bangkit dengan lutut dan menunduk meneror Dazai dengan mata terkejut.

"Chuuya berlebihan deh.." tubuh Chuuya turun perlahan menuruti tangan yang menepuk bahunya. "Pihak oposisi berkedok pemerintahan. Bukankah itu bagus?" Dazai menjelaskan begitu percaya diri walau seratus dua puluh persen ingat ini adalah topik rahasia yang seharusnya membuat sulit bernapas. "Kami tidak memihak rakyat atau penguasa. Kami hanya berdiri di sisi kemanusiaan."

"Kemanusiaan?" entah kenapa Chuuya mengingat kejadian di kereta dan seketika merasa geli karenanya. "Padahal kau menghilangkan nyawa anak manusia dengan cara keji hanya karena dia berniat memperkosaku," guraunya berusaha menghilangkan canggung.

Namun canda itu tidak sampai pada Dazai. Air mukanya berubah serius dengan mata memancarkan dendam yang amat pekat. "Aku," suaranya menjadi dalam hingga si mekanik bergidik. "Aku akan menghancurkan seluruh dunia kalau dunia ini menyakitimu, Chuuya."

Chuuya melebarkan mata, terkejut, khawatir, sekaligus sedih. Tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak mengelus pucuk surai brunette. Mengacak helai-helai lembut itu hingga bibir tipis Dazai menekuk manja seperti anak kecil.

"Jangan bicara begitu. Kau menakutkan." Chuuya melempar senyum lembut. Menatap kakao yang ingin sekali ia beri sebuah kecupan. "Jangan hancurkan dunia karena aku. Kalau kau ingin menghancurkan dunia, hancurkan karena dirimu sendiri."

Ah, rasanya sudah berabad-abad Dazai tidak melihat senyum lebar yang menampilkan deretan gigi putih itu. Bahkan berkali-kali lebih indah dari yang Dazai ingat.

"Aku ingin menciummu," dan kalimat itu secara frontal keluar dari mulutnya.

Karena tiba-tiba jadi begini, Chuuya tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ingin menerima, tapi malu. Ingin menolak, tapi tidak ada alasan untuk menolak karena dia pun merindukan kecupan Dazai.

Telunjuknya menggaruk-garuk meja kayu karena gugup. Pipi bersemu tipis sementara manik matanya memandang coklat panas yang tidak lagi beruap. "Agak aneh kalau kau mengatakannya begitu. Aku jadi tidak tahu harus apa.." jawabnya dengan nada bergetar.

"Chuuya memang harus seperti itu ya.." Dazai tertawa kecil. Menyembunyikan manik topaznya di balik kelopak berbulu mata lantik.

Detik berikutnya kecupan mendarat di pipi Chuuya. Mengagetkan, namun senyum yang dipandang Chuuya dari bibir Dazai begitu lembut. Seakan-akan mengatakan _'terimakasih.'_

"Kita lanjutkan pembicaraannya?"

"Ehm.. Iya." ia sadar dari terpananya. "Aku akan buatkan cemilan. Rasanya kurang kalau tidak ada yang dikunyah bukan?"

"Dasar istri idaman."

"Idiot!"

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Tumben apdet cepat? /Hah? Cepat?

Jadi sebelum libur berakhir, saya usahakan apdet ini secara rutin yaa... "Diusahakan"

Terimakasih sudah baca dan masih setia berkunjung ke lapak ini. Sampai jumpa di ff saya yang lain dan chapter depan.

See Ya~

 _Cylva_


	17. Chapter 17

***Disclaimer***

 **Bungou Stray Dogs just by Asagiri Kafuka Harukawa Sango**

 **WARN : BoysLove, ABO, SMUT, OOC (saya berusaha sebisa mungkin membuat karakter-karakter ini IC tapi ternyata tetap OOC *cry), Typo (always).**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER XVII**

Mata Dazai tetap menerawang mengikuti ukiran buih di coklat panasnya sebelum beralih pada Chuuya yang menyiapkan sejenis cemilan, "Chuuya, bagaimana heatmu?"

Dazai merasa lega sekaligus cemas karena telah menanyakan hal paling mengganjal di benaknya. Terlihat dari terjedanya gerakan Chuuya, ia meneguk ludah.

"Oh," Chuuya menuangkan air hangat dari teko ke sebuah mangkuk. "Sejak hari kita melakukannya, aku baik baik saja."

Dazai terfokus pada kata _'kita'_ yang Chuuya ucapkan. Menangkap maksud si omega kalau kejadian itu bukan dosa Dazai seluruhnya, namun dosa mereka bersama. Entah kenapa dadanya hangat.

"Setelah itu aku minta banyak supresan pada Mori-sensei untuk berjaga, tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa." Ia berbalik, dan Dazai melihat senyum. " _Kau_ melakukannya dengan baik."

Kali ini Chuuya menunjukkan Dazai sebuah apresiasi, salah satu terimakasih agar si alpha berpikir kalau kejadian itu tidak sepenuhnya buruk. Namun tetap saja bayangan Chuuya yang menangis dan gemetar meremas hatinya. Penolakan itu tidak akan pernah ia lupakan.

"Dazai," setelah memasukkan sebuah loyang ke oven, mata Dazai mengikuti Chuuya menghampiri.

Pemuda itu berhenti di sebelahnya, Dazai mendangak dan memutar tubuh. Pipinya ditangkup, memaksa carnelian itu menghadap ke arah si sapphire, lalu Chuuya memangkas jarak mereka dengan menunduk. Mengecup bibir yang lama sekali tidak ia sentuh.

Mata Dazai terbelalak. Chuuya hanya menciptakan pertemuan singkat, ia tidak mahir dalam berciuman. Tapi sikapnya manis menurut Dazai.

"Kau menggodaku, Tuan mekanik?"

Seringai Chuuya menghantam Dazai dengan keterkejutan lebih besar. Dan hal terakhir yang memberi kritikal adalah karena Chuuya meletakkan diri di atas pangkuannya. Memeluknya dari depan, dengan mata buas dan senyum menggoda. "Ada empat puluh menit sebelum oven itu berbunyi. Apa yang kau inginkan, Tuan Detektif Rahasia?"

Chuuya menggoda? Ya. Dia menggoda. Dazai membeku ketika jemari Chuuya memainkan telinganya, turun ke tulang yang membentuk rahang kukuhnya.

Kemudian ia membendung keinginan si sinoper yang berniat menarik dasinya. "Chuuya.." ia menggeleng.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu lagi. Tidak lagi.." Dazai berkata dalam hati, seberapa muak dia pada dirinya yang berkali-kali membuat orang itu menangis. Tidak lagi.

"Lalu, kau ingin menghentikan hubungan kita?" Chuuya sedikit ragu dengan kalimatnya. Memang apa nama hubungan yang mereka miliki?

"Bukan begitu.." Dazai menekan hasratnya ketika Chuuya menggerakkan pinggul. Sebenarnya hanya untuk sebuah kenyamanan duduk, tapi terasa sangat berat bagi insting alpha Dazai. "Ingin rasanya mengulang ini dari awal. Tapi aku tidak pantas mendapatkan kesempatan baik itu."

"Semua orang layak untuk kesempatan kedua."

"Aku sudah menggunakan kesempatan kedua dan ketiga tapi masih mengecewakan."

"Aku memberimu kesempatan tanpa batas." Dazai tidak mengerti kenapa Chuuya begitu ngotot kali ini. "Aku orang baik, kan?"

Gurau itu mengundang senyum. Bagaimanapun Chuuya tetap mencintai kehebatan dirinya sendiri dan tidak mau kalah ataupun dikalahkan. Lucu.

"Boleh aku pikir-pikir dulu?"

Alis Chuuya naik, "kau ternyata pria lemah ya..." ia tertawa tanpa memikirkan harga diri pemuda yang telah ia hina. "Ya, tidak apalah.. Aku memberimu kemurahan hati." Ia membalik tubuhnya. Tetap di atas pangkuan, namun kini menampilkan punggungnya pada si brunette. Bersandar dan merasa hangat.

"Aku ingin dipangku. Di bawah dingin."

"Yah,," Dazai tersenyum seraya memeluk si mungil, mengecup pucuk surainya lalu berkata, "terimakasih atas kemurahan hati Anda. Tapi tolong jangan tidur, aku masih ingin mengintrogasi."

Chuuya mengerucutkan bibir karena niat baiknya untuk tidur dikurung pernyataan Dazai. "Yaa yaa... Akan kujawab, apapun untukmu karena aku murah hati."

"Lalu tentang Fyodor lagi."

"Oh iya, kau bilang aku jadi terlibat sesuatu? Apa?"

"Pencurian mesin radiasi gamma dari Distrik 6."

Chuuya bersiul, aksi yang tidak diduga Dazai. "Jadi mesin itu sudah dicuri?"

Tertegun, Dazai memanjangkan leher berusaha melihat wajah Chuuya. "Kau tahu tentang itu?"

"Tentu, kakek Nakahara yang merancang sebagiannya. Sepertinya aku masih menyimpan lembar desainnya, mau kutunjukkan?"

"Kakekmu? Aku ingat Kunikida bilang mesin itu dirancang ilmuwan botani hebat."

"Kakekku."

Dazai menghela, baiklah. Tidak penting dari mana asal mesin itu, intinya mesin itu dicuri. Lalu, tawaran rancangan membuat ia berpikir sejenak. Untuk sekarang itu bukanlah hal yang penting karena lokasinya belum diketahui. Tapi untuk masa depan, "boleh kulihat?"

Chuuya bangkit dan pergi ke bengkel. Dazai mendengar suara tubrukan barang yang sangat rusuh, sepertinya desain itu bukan hal yang penting sampai Chuuya mencarinya seputus asa itu.

Ia kembali dengan gulungan coklat setinggi setengah meter lalu berlutut di sebelah Dazai. Berusaha membentang gulungan jadul itu dan menyanggah ujung ujungnya dengan benda benda terdekat seperti obeng, tang, dan jam saku.

"Terkejut?" Tanpa melihat, Chuuya tahu Dazai membelalakkan mata. Mesin itu bukan sekedar alat setinggi dua meter atau semacamnya. Lebih seperti, bangunan dengan pilar-pilar tinggi dan sebuah menara pencakar langit.

"Bagaimana mereka mencuri benda sebesar ini?"

"Tentu saja tidak bisa." Dazai beralih melihat Chuuya, bingung. "Ini desain mesinnya, tapi intinya ada di dalam. Sebuah papan sirkuit kecil yang ini." Chuuya menunjuk sebuah panel segi empat di sudut kertas. "Mungkin papan ini yang dicuri?"

"Aku tidak menganalisa kasus ini dengan baik. Fokusku hanya pada namamu yang muncul di peringkat paling atas tersangka, ya ampun.." Dazai menghela napas, memerhatikan si sinoper yang meneguk cokelatnya. "Tapi, keberadaan desain ini di rumahmu semakin memperkuat bukti kalau kau tersangka, Chuuya. Apa ada orang lain yang memilikinya?"

"Setahuku tidak. Kakek bilang ia merancangnya sendiri. Oh, ada beberapa temannya di Distrik 4 yang membantu membangun ini tapi mereka semua dikirim ke medan perang dan mati."

"Kenapa Distrik 4 terlibat?"

Chuuya menghela napas, "waktu itu perang sangat besar dan mereka membutuhkan makanan. Makanan itu disuplai dari Distrik 6 namun bencana hama juga tidak kalah parah. Distrik 6 hanya diisi oleh para petani tradisional, mereka tidak punya ilmuwan karena itu beberapa ilmuwan dikirim dari Distrik 4 untuk membangun mesin radiasi pembunuh hama ini. Bisa dibilang sebagai kerja sama. Tapi karena perang semakin berkecamuk, para ilmuwan itu ditarik untuk menjadi tentara lalu mati di medan perang."

Dazai menghembus napas berat setelah cerita kompleks itu. "Jadi satu-satunya desain ini ada padamu. Kalau aku menyerahkannya ke atasan, tuduhanmu akan semakin berat."

"Mungkin karena desain ini aku masuk daftar tersangka.." Kenapa dia santai sekali? "Kakek Nakahara terkenal di Distrik 6 karena menemukan mesin ini. Jadi wajar saja kalau keberadaanku, yang merupakan anak adopsinya, dicurigai."

Tapi itu kecurigaan yang salah. Menilai dari sulitnya Chuuya mendapatkan gulungan ini sampai suara barang yang dibongkar beradu, menunjukkan kalau dia sama sekali tidak menyentuh gulungan ini sejak lama. Lalu kenapa Dazai merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal? Apa yang dia lewatkan?

"Chuuya, apa Fyodor tahu rumahmu?"

"Tentu saja."

Oh ya ampun. Itu dia. Dia mencurinya, menduplikatnya. Ketika mereka ke Distrik 4, ada banyak waktu yang tersedia untuk membobol rumah Chuuya yang sederhana, menemukan gulungan ini, lalu menduplikatnya, menyimpannya kembali, dan merapihkan segala hal seperti sedia kala.

Dan kemudian Fyodor menemui Chuuya di festival— "Oh ya ampun! Chuuya!"

Chuuya tersenyum getir, menghentak Dazai dua kali. "Kau mencurigaiku, Dazai?"

Dazai memajukan tubuhnya, mengikis jarak antara dia dan senyum Chuuya. "Aku selalu disisimu, Chuuya."

Chuuya melebarkan senyumnya, lalu menerima kecupan singkat Dazai yang lembut.

"Aku senang kau dipihakku walau aku akan menghancurkan dunia,,," Chuuya menikmati dekapan itu, "yah walaupun aku sama sekali tidak terlibat."

"Eh?" Dazai menarik Chuuya dari pelukannya. "Maksudnya?"

"Aku tidak terlibat," Chuuya tersenyum jujur. "Memang waktu itu Fyodor menanyakan desain ini padaku, aku bilang aku menghilangkannya. Tapi ternyata dia sudah memiliki duplikatnya. Ajaib sekali dia tau tanggal kepergian kita dan bisa membongkar rumahku!"

Sebuah pertanyaan kembali muncul di benak Dazai. Si Fyodor ini, _stalker_?

"Lalu aku mengaku kalau aku masih menyimpannya. Dia mengajakku untuk ikut ke misi penghancuran dunianya, tapi aku menolak. Kau ingat yang aku katakan? Aku trauma pada dunia itu."

"Tapi kau tidak mencegahnya?"

"Dazai, aku juga tidak menyukai dunia." Chuuya tersenyum getir, memancing cemas si brunette. "Walaupun dunia ini diambang kehancuran, aku tidak punya simpati untuk mencegahnya."

 **II-O-II**

"Hei," Dazai bergumam sebagai jawaban, tetap meletakkan pandangannya mengarah pada Chuuya yang berhenti mengutak-atik jam saku. "Kau mencintaiku, bukan?"

Dazai heran dengan kalimat itu. "Kau menanyakan hal yang tidak perlu, Chuuya," ucapnya seraya menaikkan leher kaos Chuuya kembali menutup bahunya.

"Rasaku, itu bagus kalau kita—" ia menatap langit-langit seakan ada gudang kata-kata melayang di sana, "kau tahu, maksudku, bonding."

Dazai menyatukan alisnya. Tidak percaya karena ide itu datang dari Chuuya sampai-sampai ia ingin berlari keluar dan meneriakkan betapa bahagia dirinya.

"Kau serius mengatakan itu? Bonding tidak main-main."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu.." Chuuya mengangguk paham. "Maksudku, kalau aku menerimamu, memilihmu, dan menginginkanmu, sementara kau mencintaiku, bukannya itu alasan bagus untuk bonding? Lagipula, kita berdua belum punya mate, dan heatku bisa jadi masalah di masa depan."

Chuuya menusuk-nusuk tutup besi jam saku dengan obeng bunga. Ia ragu dengan ucapannya, ia bahkan ragu dengan pikirannya karena memunculkan topik ini.

"Aku tidak memaksa.." dia tidak sadar ucapannya sendu.

Dazai tau dirinya ditimpa sebuah kebahagiaan raksasa, lebih besar dari yang bisa ditanggung warasnya. Bersamaan dengan itu sebuah angin ketakutan menerpa. Dia tidak takut pada bonding, dia yakin Chuuya tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya, apalagi mengkhianatinya. Tapi, Dazai mengenal dirinya lebih baik. Pasti akan ada saat dia menyakiti Chuuya lagi.

Walau dia sudah berjanji dan bersumpah, semua hanya bualan. Dia selalu bertingkah bodoh dan membuat Chuuya menangis. Di kereta api, di rumah bocah Tachihara, bahkan kejadian terkutuk itu. Dazai tidak percaya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kurasa aku tidak layak."

Chuuya membisu beberapa saat. Mencerna ucapan Dazai di kepalanya. Pria itu takut. Chuuya tahu. Chuuya tahu pasti Dazai akan berkata begitu. Bukan menghindar, namun melindungi Chuuya dari Dazai sendiri.

Chuuya tersenyum, menggenggam tangan si brunette, memanggil manik kopi itu bertemu dengan safirnya. "Tidak apa. Aku orang yang sangat penyabar, jadi akan kutunggu sampai kau layak."

"Chuuyaaa..."

"Oh, tapi jangan lama-lama. Usahakan kau layak sebelum heatku yang berikutnya."

Candaan Chuuya ditangkap dengan baik oleh Dazai. Ia membalas genggaman tangan itu, menautkan jarinya pada jari yang terbungkus sarung tangan berminyak. "Kau benar-benar gemar menyiksaku ya, Tuan Mekanik."

"Tentu. Aku juga bukan orang yang sempurna." Chuuya memberi kecupan di pipi Dazai, sedikit berharap kalau noda di wajahnya ikut menempel di kulit si alpha. "Nah, aku akan letakkan jam ini, lalu kita bisa— tidur?"

"Ya ampun, Chuuya!"

Dazai tidak percaya Nakahara Chuuya kembali dalam rengkuhannya. Walau dengan wajah kesal dan tangan mengepal siap meninju Dazai. "Aku kira memelukmu tinggal mimpi."

"Ya, tinggal mimpi karena sebentar lagi aku akan hancurkan tulang belakangmu karena memeluk begitu erat sampai aku tidak bisa bernapas!"

"Chuuya sayang, tolong jangan mengintrupsi momen mengharukan ini dengan kalimat sadis," Dazai membenamkan tubuh mungil itu ke dadanya. Chuuya menggeram. "Itu tidak manis."

"Persetan dengan manis! Aku sesak!"

"Aw!" ia mengaduh ketika lutut Chuuya berayun menabrak tulang keringnya. Ia melonggarkan pelukan itu, merosot dari bantal sejajar dengan si mekanik. "Kau menyebalkan."

"Sebodo!" kesal Chuuya. "Aku mengajakmu tidur, bukan menawarkan diri jadi bantal peluk!"

"Hehh... Bagiku maknanya sama."

"Matamu!" Chuuya menyentil bahunya. "Tidurlah, dasar tamu tidak tahu diri. Aku berbaik hati mengizinkanmu menginap malam ini."

Chuuya memalingkan wajah. Berputar ke ujung tempat tidur dan membiarkan punggung kecilnya menjadi santapan mata Dazai.

"Bukannya kau yang menyuruhku menunggu sampai jam itu selesai, lalu berkata akan mengantarkanku pulang, tapi ternyata sudah terlalu malam."

Tengkuknya yang tertutup benang-benang sinoper memerah. Dazai tersenyum, "Chuuya," memeluk dan merasakan otot mungil itu mengencang sebelum kembali rileks, "kau manis sekali.."

"Sialan."

Dazai hanya terkekeh pelan.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Oke jadi ini kesalahan karena di chapter sebelumnya buat tulisan END, maaf ya. kesalahan semata. Entah mabuk apa saya..

Jadi S3 sudah berakhir tapi ff ini belum tamat juga, maafkan saya lagi XD

FF ini masih panjang btw, karena genrenya emang sci-fi, crime, romance, dan dystopia, jadi harap bersabar melihat itu semua dicampur dengan ABO. Sip, i love soukoku! Jika bingung dengan daerahnya, sekali lagi, ini dystopia. Seperti novel/film Hunger Game. Teknologi canggih, tapi kondisi kesejahteraan gak merata. Daerah-daerahnya dibagi jadi distrik-distrik I-VIII. Karena ff ini terlalu lama update pasti reader bingung tentang Distrik-Distriknya, saya juga ahaha. Jadi, beberapa Distrik yang sudah diketahui:

 _Distrik 8_ , itu semacam Distrik adikuasa deh. Kalian tau, kayak Amerika atau Rusia. Disegani tapi ternyata banyak kebusukan di dasarnya.

 _Distrik 6,_ tempat budidaya hasil bumi selain tambang. Daerahnya sangat sederhana, pakaian rakyatnya masih biasa banget.

 _Distrik 4_ , tempat ini pusat model dan industri tekstil. Tapi lagi ada perang saudara yang akan dijelaskan dimasa depan. Beberapa daerahnya dibagi untuk zona hijau (bebeas perang) seperti stasiun dan rumah Tachihara. Terus ada zona merah, daerah perang.

 _Distrik 1_ , pusat industri, tambang, pabrik. Ini tempat paling kotor karena banyak banget penjahat yang kerja di sini, kayak Dazai dulu, buat nyelundupkan manusia dan obat-obatan. Distrik 1 ini punya militer yang ga main main karena rekrutannya adalah anak-anak yatim yang berpotensi jadi tentara, dilatih dari kecil banget. Kayak Dazai deh..

 _SideD8_ itu bukan distrik sih. Lebih kayak tempat terbuang yang gak masuk peta padahal wilayahnya besar.

Seharusnya penjelasan itu bagus di cerita, saya tahu. Tapi saya bukan pengarang sempurna dan takut lupa jelasinnya di kemudian hari hehe. Jadi mending di sini aja dikasih tau dulu, besok besok akan dijelaskan lebih detail seiring perkembangan cerita.

Terimakasih atas respon positif dan tagihan yang begitu gencar dari reader, saya terhura padahal udah setahun masih aja laku nih story. Jadi semangat namatinnya kan. Btw, saya mau buat yang lain lagi loh selain ini, tapi ntar deh hehe, tunggu udah masuk konflik.

 **See Ya~**

 ** _Cylva_**


	18. Chapter 18

***Disclaimer***

 **Bungou Stray Dogs just by Asagiri Kafuka Harukawa Sango**

 **WARN : BoysLove, ABO, SMUT, OOC (saya berusaha sebisa mungkin membuat karakter-karakter ini IC tapi ternyata tetap OOC *cry), Typo (always).**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Dazai mengundang Kunikida, rekan terpercayanya, dalam sebuah makan siang sederhana di kafe yang sama dengan sebelumnya. Kafe itu ada di bawah kantor mereka. Langganan.

"Aku senang kalian baikan, tapi tolong jangan hilangkan sifat rajinmu."

"Jika kau beruntung, Kunikida-kun."

Kunikida kesal, tentu. Tapi melihat cengiran Dazai membuat hatinya ikut lega. Akhirnya seluruh kantor bisa terbebas dari kegalauan pria itu.

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu?" Dazai menyuap wafflenya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa Pimpinan akan percaya, tapi kalau yang dikatakan si Nakahara itu benar, dia akan sangat berguna."

Dazai mengernyit, "aku menolak jika kau ingin ikutkan dia."

"Aku tahu," pemuda berkacamata menghela napas, "Tidak harus ikut ke lapangan. Mungkin dia bisa mendesain plat yang baru? Distrik 5 membutuhkannya."

"Kunikida-kun, Chuuya tidak terlibat. Bagaimanapun.." Kalimat Dazai tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Desain itu berasal dari Chuuya, Fyodor adalah mantan teman Chuuya. Jelas sekali dia terlibat. "Aku tidak bisa melibatkannya terlalu jauh. Lagipula dia tidak akan mau.."

 **.**

 **CHAPTER XVII**

 **.**

"Kalau kau yang meminta, aku mau kok."

"Heh?" Dazai membelalak karena Chuuya jelas-jelas membantah spekulasinya beberapa jam lalu.

"Tapi kau bilang kau tidak punya keinginan menyelamatkan dunia?"

"Yah.. Aku memikirkannya semalam," Chuuya berhenti memutar skrup pada lampu listrik, "kalau nyatanya masalah ini berawal dariku. Desain itu adalah peninggalan Kakek, aku merasa berhutang budi. Lalu Fyodor temanku.."

Dazai merasa menyesal beberapa telah menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Kunikida. Lihat hasilnya, Chuuya akan ikut terseret misi penyelamatan dunia yang berbahaya.

"Jangan begitu. Aku memang akan mengatakannya padamu walau kau tidak bercerita." Chuuya menyeringai. "Tapi karena kau bercerita, aku jadi semakin termotivasi."

"Motivasimu aneh."

"Aku ingin namaku dibersihkan. Jadi bagaimana kalau aku menawarkan kerjasama?"

"Chuuya, kau beruntung namamu belum sampai ke Departemen Pertahanan Internasional."

"Kalian juga kesulitan bukan? Kau ingin melaporkan desain itu tanpa harus mengungkapkan keberadaanku." Mata Dazai memicing cemas. "Kenapa tidak sekalian saja mengejar Fyodor terang-terangan sekaligus membuktikan aku tidak salah?"

Dazai duduk di bangku kayu, tidak habis pikir dengan kebodohannya karena mencintai seseorang yang lebih bodoh lagi. "Itu tidak bisa. Terlalu berbahaya.. Aku takut tidak bisa melindungimu.." Peristiwa kereta api terlewat di memorinya, "..lagi."

Si mekanik melihat ketakutan yang pekat. Tapi apa yang bisa mereka lakukan? Chuuya tidak bisa melihat pria itu dirundung kesulitan lagi karena harus mengkhianati pekerjaan demi dia.

Chuuya melangkah mendekat. Setelah melepas sarung tangan kotor, kedua tangan menangkup pipi Dazai. "Bisa aku membantumu?"

Dazai menggenggam tangan mungil itu, menatap matanya dengan raut mengiba. Ia menggeleng. Dazai tahu kemampuannya tidak cukup untuk melindungi Chuuya dari jaringan teroris yang mencuri aset negara tanpa ketahuan. Dia hanya mampu melindungi Chuuya dari incaran Departemen Pertahanan dan Polisi Militer.

Ia menarik Chuuya ke pangkuan. Mengabaikan pakaian bengkel penuh oli dan debu menempel pada kemeja biru langitnya. Cukup dengan menghirup aroma manis Chuuya yang bercampur keringat. Aroma yang sanggup menenangkan segala ketegangan yang melanda saraf.

Chuuya melirik pria yang lebih tinggi. Berharap sebuah ciuman yang sangat ia rindukan, nihil. Melihat Dazai yang menutup mata dan berusaha jatuh terlelap menarik sebuah senyum di bibir Chuuya. Sebuah kecupan diberi pada pundak si jangkung sebelum beranjak melanjutkan pekerjaan.

 **II-O-II**

Berita terbaru disampaikan Tanizaki dengan tergesa-gesa pagi ini. Lokasi Fyodor Dostoyevsky telah ditemukan. Jejak terakhirnya direkam kamera pengawas di salah rumah pengusaha Distrik 1.

"Jebakan," Dazai berbicara mewakili dugaan semua orang di ruang rapat. "Distrik 1 sulit diakses karena sarang penjahat. Pergi kesana cuma untuk mencari kepastian tidak sebanding dengan yang akan kita dapat."

"Tapi lebih baik dibanding tidak dapat apapun."

"Kenji benar," sanggah Kunikida yang kemudian memutar slide. "Ini yang kudapat dari Distrik 5." Layar menunjukkan beberapa foto tanaman membusuk, bahkan danaunya kering. Udara sangat pekat akan abu. Berbeda sekali dari gambar sebuah utopia di sebelahnya. "Foto keadaan di sana dua minggu sejak inti mesin itu dicuri."

"Apa tidak bisa kita buat ulang platnya?"

"Tidak ada desain yang tertinggal karena plat itu dirancang khusus dengan sangat jenius oleh beberapa ilmuwan, seorang ahli botani, dan seorang mekanik."

"Sayang sekali aku cuma dokter, bukan ahli tanaman."

Setelah ucapan Yosano, ruangan hening. Bahkan Presdir tampak diam berkutat dengan pikirannya. Sementara Dazai? Dia satu-satunya orang yang tahu tentang desain yang bisa menyelamatkan satu distrik.

"Kalau kita dapat desainnya?" seluruh mata tertuju pada Dazai. "Asal kita dapat desainnya, plat itu bisa dibuat lagi bukan?"

"Plat?"

Oh, sial. Dazai terlepas. Hanya dia yang tahu kalau bentuk inti mesin itu adalah sebuah lembengan besi sebesar buku komik.

Kunikida menghela napas, "asal ada desainnya mungkin kita bisa mulai melangkah."

"Aku bisa dapatkan desainnya."

"Tunggu—!" sebuah tangan menghentak meja. "Kau tahu sesuatu kan?! Apa yang kau sembunyikan, Dazai?"

"Yosano-sensei, tenanglah."

"Diam sebentar Tanizaki-kun." Mata violetnya kembali bertentangan dengan kopi yang dalam. "Apa yang kau sembunyikan?"

"Aku hanya bilang, aku bisa dapatkan desainnya."

"Dari mana? Dari siapa? Kau merahasiakan sesuatu saat miliaran nyawa terancam musnah. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka sudah mati karena polusi, hama, dan wabah di sana!"

Ruangan itu hening. Mereka berpendapat yang sama dengan Yosano, namun tidak ada yang menyanggah Dazai. Seluruh orang di ruangan itu tidak hidup kecuali untuk menyelamatkan dunia, lalu apa alasan yang lebih besar sampai Dazai menghambat pekerjaan yang begitu mulia?

"Nakahara," Dazai membelalak ketika Kunikida menyebut nama itu. "Dazai mendapatkan desain itu dari Nakahara Chuuya, cucu mekanik yang merancang mesin."

"Nakahara Chuuya? Si tersangka itu?" Yosano melemaskan otot. "Kau menyembunyikan tersangka kejahatan."

Sial. Benar-benar sialan.

"Dia bukan tersangka, dia hanya orang di sisi lingkaran. Tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalah ini."

"Tapi, dia punya desainnya kan? Kalau begitu dia terlibat."

"Ranpo-san, saat kau punya mangkuk peninggalan China, bukan berarti kau orang China."

"Tapi dia terlibat." Dazai menatap manik emerald di balik kecamata dengan was-was. Orang ini sangat menakutkan karena dia bisa menebak apapun dari tempat duduknya. Salah satu dari orang yang jangan sampai menjadi musuh. "Jangan tegang, aku cuma bilang dia terlibat. Bukan berarti dia bersalah."

Kesal dan iritasi terpancar dari mata Dazai. Yosano ikut menyesal karena telah memojokkannya tadi. Sekali lagi ruangan senyap sampai akhirnya Presdir yang berbicara.

"Kalau begitu Dazai, bawakan desainnya ke sini."

Dazai terdiam sejenak sebelum berkata, "baik."

"Lalu, tentang si Nakahara ini." saraf Dazai kembali mengencang. Otaknya sudah berpikir beberapa langkah yang harus dilakukan jika Presdis meminta Chuuya masuk penjara. "Aku ingin kau membawanya kesini jadi Kunikida bisa mengintrogasinya. Kuharap itu pilihan yang terbaik bagimu daripada dia ditangkap Departemen Pertahanan. Kita tidak bisa sembunyikan dia lagi, kau yang paling paham itu."

 _Kita._

Cukup sulit mengambil resiko untuk mengikut sertakan Chuuya. Bahkan membawanya kabur dari incaran Hukum lebih mudah daripada menjadi target para Teroris, jika Dazai sendiri. Tapi Presdir menyebut _'kita'_. Itu artinya Dazai bisa percaya bahwa semua orang di dalam sini tidak akan menyerahkan Nakahara Chuuya pada Militer atau Pertahanan. Dazai berhenti menjadi orang yang membenci seluruh isi dunia beberapa tahun lalu. Seseorang telah mengajarkan padanya untuk percaya. Dan Dazai percaya, pada teman-temannya.

"Baik."

 **II-O-II**

Namun, meski berkata _'bersedia'_ tidak bisa ia tutup sebuah cemas di pikirannya. Dazai berjalan dengan lesuh. Rasanya baru kali ini dia tidak punya semangat ketika bertujuan ke Nakahara Mech. Pintu toko terkunci, Dazai membukanya dengan duplikat yang ia buat tanpa izin Chuuya.

Pintu ke rumah terbuka, ia masuk dan mendapati kecemasannya terbendung oleh penampakan Chuuya duduk bersila di kasur. Celana pendek hitam tidak menutup paha yang ingin Dazai coret dengan bekas gigitan. Kemeja putih pas pasan sedikit basah karena aliran air dari rambut yang tertutup handuk.

"Oh, kau datang." Mata birunya melirik sejenak sebelum kembali pada layar handphone.

Manis sekali aroma itu sampai Dazai duduk di antara paha putihnya. "Oi—! Hhnn..."

Chuuya menarik rambut pemuda yang benar-benar menggigit paha dalamnya. Merona karena geli, meringis karena sakit. "Apa-apaan?"

Belum selesai Chuuya melakukan pemberontakan, Dazai sudah mendorongnya terbaring. "Dazai.. aw," pipinya digigit.

"Chuuyaaaa...!"

Lalu anak itu mulai memeluk dan berniat meremukkan tulang-tulang Chuuya. Sesak. Ingin dia tendang, tapi tidak kuat.

"Apaan sih? Bodoh! Sesak.. Lepaskan aku!" Lingkar tangannya melunak. "Apa? Jangan pasang wajah memelas. Tetap akan kupukul kalau kau lakukan itu lagi."

"Hiburlah aku sedikit..." ia merajuk, tapi tetap tidur menimpa tubuh omega yang belum jadi miliknya. "Mereka meyuruhmu ke kantor."

"Huh?"

"Presdir, Stray Dogs, menyuruhmu ke kantor. Kau akan diintrogasi, lalu aku diminta menyita desain plat itu."

"Cuma itu dan kau mau membunuhku dengan patah tulang?"

Dazai menarik kepalanya mundur, melihat wajah Chuuya memasang tampang idiot polos yang menggemaskan tapi sekarang sungguh buat kesal. "Apa maksudnya _'cuma'_? Kau akan diintrogasi."

"Tunggu Dazai, ini tidak tepat. Seharusnya aku yang marah, bukan kau." Chuuya mendorong mundur pria itu hingga mereka terduduk. "Lupakan. Jadi introgasi saja kan? Bukan berarti aku akan ditangkap dan pekerjaan terorisku ketahuan kan?"

"Chuuyaaa!" Untung refleks Chuuya lebih cepat menjauhkan tangan yang hendak memeluknya kembali. "Biarkan aku memelukmuuu..."

"Tidak. Sesak." Dazai menggembungkan pipi. "Tidak apa kan? Kalau desain, kau boleh ambil kok. Lagipula cepat atau lambat aku pasti akan dicari juga. Kalau aku ditangkap dan mereka tahu berhubunganku denganmu, akan bahaya untukmu kan?" Chuuya tersenyum tajam, membelai pipi si brunette.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Presdir." Kali ini Chuuya tidak melawan Dazai kembali membawa tubuhnya berbaring. Melingkarkan tangan dan merasakan air dari helai-helai jingganya. "Aku tidak akan membuatmu tertangkap."

"Aku tahu. Kau orang kedua yang mendapat kepercayaanku."

"Kedua? Siapa yang pertama?"

"Kakek Nakahara.."

Oh, hampir saja Dazai merajuk lagi jika Chuuya menyebut nama orang selain itu. "Jadi kau kemari cuma mau numpang tidur?"

"Tidaklah. Aku rindu juga..."

"Jadi cuma itu alasanmu berjalan seperti zombie?" Untuk kesekian kalinya Dazai merengut. Chuuya tertawa. "Aku tidak bisa tidur, rambutku masih basah."

Kerlingan cerah muncul diiringi senyum menggoda. Dazai meletakkan tangannya di balik kemeja Chuuya. "Perlu kubuat yang lain basah juga, hm?"

Merona, seringai menjadi balasan. Chuuya bukan orang yang menerima kekalahan begitu saja. Tubuhnya beranjak, berputar, berakhir duduk di perut si alpha. "Perlu dicoba?"

Bibirnya jatuh ke milik Dazai. Tidak lama dengan terkejutnya, pemuda brunette itu menutup mata dan mulai menggigit belahan bawah. Mendapat izin untuk memasukkan organ liat ke dalam rongga hangat.

"Mmph..." Chuuya melenguh. Punggungnya ditarik dalam, ia membalas dengan jambakan lembut. Setelah pagutan terpisah, air laut di sepasang irisnya berombak.

"Kau mulai pintar sekarang, Tuan Mekanik Mungil." Dazai menggoda. "Dari mana kau belajar itu, hm?"

Chuuya mendekatkan kepala. Berkata manis, nada lembut membuai. Jemarinya memainkan helai-helai kopi, "darimu.."

Dazai tidak senang ketika seringai timbul dari omega yang mendapatinya meneguk ludah. Menarik napas, ingin juga ia putar posisi ini agar menimpa Chuuya. Tapi bayangan sebuah hari hitam masih berbekas, menjadi batas dirinya. "Kemari." Tangannya mengusap bagian di bawah bongkah es, "beri aku ciuman lalu keringkan rambutmu. Setelah itu, aku sampai kita punya mimpi yang sama."

Bahagia. Chuuya bahagia dan kehilangan seringainya. Kini yang ditarik bibir tipis itu adalah senyum kepercayaan. Setelah dengusan ceria, ia mencium Dazai.

To Be Continued

Jujur saya kurang puas sama bagian atasnya. Kurang aappaaaaaa- gitu rasanya. Tapi kok rada males bagusinnya. Yang penting isinya dapet deh ya. Maafin hehe

Terimakasih untuk kalian yang masih membaca cerita ini. Padahal udah setahun lebih, tapi belum tamat-tamat. Heran deh.. XD

Terimakasih juga untuk yang sudah follfav dan komentar. Sungguh memotivasi saya untuk menamatkannya! Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya. Baca dan komen terus yaa~~

 **Salam,**

 **Cylva**


	19. Chapter 19

***Disclaimer***

 **Bungou Stray Dogs just by Asagiri Kafuka Harukawa Sango**

 **WARN : BoysLove, ABO, SMUT, OOC (saya berusaha sebisa mungkin membuat karakter-karakter ini IC tapi ternyata tetap OOC *cry), Typo (always).**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 19**

Ya. Memang benar persetujuan keluar dari mulut Chuuya atas kehendak sendiri ketika Dazai mengajaknya ke kantor Detective Agensi pagi ini. Berdiri selama sepuluh menit di depan pintu sama sekali bukan rencananya. Sekarang lihat! Lihat wajah Dazai Osamu yang menyebalkan tengah menahan tawanya!

"Kalau kau pasang wajah itu lagi, sepatu yang baru kusemir ini akan mendarat tepat di wajahmu!"

"Aw Chuuya.. Manis sekali memperhatikan wajahku padahal sedang gugup..." —Kan? Menyebalkan.

Sekali lagi Nakahara Chuuya meyakinkan dirinya. Tujuannya kesini untuk introgasi dengan si kacamata pemarah sebagai saksi kunci pencurian mesin, bukan untuk sesuatu berbau terorisme dan pengeboman di berbagai rumah bangsawan. Ya. Chuuya masih aman dengan hobinya itu.

"Sudah belum _nervous_ -nya? Aku gemas." Dazai menggoda, sikut Chuuya melayang indah ke tulang rusuknya. "Ugh! Bahkan..saat dunia di ambang kehancuran...khh.. sifatmu tidak berubah..."

"Mumi sialan! Aku harap kau segera terpanggil pulang ke piramidmu." Chuuya menghentakkan langkah, walau sama sekali tidak berkesan akan menghancurkan ubin dengan kaki-kaki mungilnya. Ia meninggalkan Dazai meringis memegang perut di luar.

Dengan kepercayaan diri dan keberuntungan memiliki kharisma tinggi, Chuuya berhasil sampai ke ruang kantor tanpa tersesat atau muntah gugup di tengah jalan.

"Aku datang sesuai undangan."

Ya. Dua detik dihabiskannya menyesali perkataan terlampau dramatis tersebut. Namun enyah setelah seorang pemuda bersurai kuning bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Nakahara Chuuya, bukan?" Chuuya mengangguk. Bersikap elegan— berusaha bersikap elegan. "Aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar datang. Silahkan kemari, saya akan langsung mulai introgasinya."

"Heehhh? Langsung begitu?" Jelas sekali Chuuya tidak mendengar suara pintu terbuka, kenapa tiba-tiba pria itu sudah ada di sini? "Kunikida-kun, setidaknya jadilah orang ramah dan perkenalan dirimu..."

Kunikida berdecih, kacamatanya berkilat, Chuuya prihatin. "Kau terlambat dua menit dari jadwal membawanya kemari, dan seenak jidat mengulur waktu lagi, Dazai?"

Chuuya tidak mengerti kenapa pria itu menjawab dan membuat waktu terbuang lebih sia-sia. Sekarang ia ragu kalau mereka ini adalah Guardian of The Universe yang dirumor-rumorkan. Terlihat lebih seperti orang-orang yang hobi bersantai mengikir kuku, minum teh di pojok ruangan, makan permen sekaligus biskuit— bagaimana bisa dia makan permen dan biskuit sekaligus?! Gila. Lalu melihat si Kunikida yang mulai semenit lalu terpancing celotehan Dazai, sungguh tidak meyakinkan kalau mereka adalah Stray Dogs.

"Jadi, apa tidak ada introgasi hari ini, Kunikida...-san?" Chuuya berusaha sebaik mungkin menaikkan eksistensinya.

Helaan napas terdengar. Perempatan imajinasi muncul berkali lipat lalu menghilang dalam sekejap dari dahi si kacamata. "Maaf. Orang gila ini sering kali mencari gara-gara."

"Ya aku merasakannya juga.." ia ikut komentar, lalu seketika benang-benang chemistry terhubung antara dia dan Kunikida. "Senang punya teman sependeritaan.."

Kunikida membalas senyumnya, "sangat membahagiakan..."

Dazai iritasi.

Introgasinya tidak lama. Setelah menunggu dengan tangan bergetar ketika menyeruput teh, akhirnya Dazai bisa kembali ceria begitu Chuuya muncul dari balik pintu. Namun kurvanya mendatar ketika sosok Fukuzawa Yukichi juga mengikuti di belakang. Bukan hanya Dazai yang diam dan berdiri natural, anggota Agensi yang lain pun demikian.

"Pimpinan," sebuah suara muncul. Tidak ada lanjutan karena pemiliknya juga tidak tahu harus melanjutkan apa.

"Mulai hari ini, Nakahara Chuuya akan jadi bagian dari misi perburuan Fyodor Dostoyevsky dan penyelamatan mesin radiasi gamma."

Tepat Seperti yang dibayangkan Dazai ketika melihat wajah Chuuya yang menolak keberadaan Dazai dan memilih menatap lantai.

"Oh, dia orang yang punya desain plat itu? Tidak terbayangkan seorang omega dari distrik terbuang."

Mata Chuuya sejenak membelalak, namun ia kembali tenang. Tidak seperti Dazai yang seakan ingin menerkam Ranpo.

Pemuda itu tersenyum di balik kacamatanya, "tapi kau beruntung karena disini kami tidak peduli tentang latar belakang. Asal kau punya motif sejalan, kau diterima.. Dan kami akan membantu alpha disana melindungimu~"

Kemudian pipi Chuuya bersemu bersamaan dengan Dazai yang tertegun.

"Jadi, lakukan yang terbaik ya Tuan Mekanik~" ia kembali ke mejanya. Bersila di atas kursi yang diputar menghadap jendela, melanjutkan memakan keripik balado.

Chuuya diam, selain karena penasaran kemana permen dan biskuit tadi, ia merasa tidak berkutik di bawah kata-kata orang itu. Ia melirik Dazai, dengan kondisi yang sama. Terdiam, sebelum memalingkan wajah. Mata mereka bertemu. Chuuya merasa tertangkap basah sedang mencuri lirik, ia bersemu. Dazai tersenyum. Semua orang bisu karena luluh.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Jadi chapter 19 yang aku rancang asli sebenarnya bukan ini. Ini cuma ide kepepet karena ada hal penting yang harus aku sampaikan pada semua readers dan semua orang yang tahu tentang cerita ini.

 **TOLONG JANGAN POST LOVELECTRY DIMANAPUN, TERLEBIH TANPA IZIN SAYA.**

Bukan ngegas kok, cuma biar kerasa penting aja. Saya benar-benar shock waktu nemuin cerita ini ada di wattpad, dengan judul yang berbeda dan akun tidak dikenal yang ngaku sebagai Cylva.

Jadi begini, Cylva cuma ada di fanfiction dan Twitter (walau jarang mainin twit). Jadi kalau ada orang di sana yang ngaku-ngaku Cylva, tolong jangan percaya gitu aja. Kadang saya iseng buat akun sosmed atau apa pake nickname ini, tapi perlu diingat, CYLVA HANYA BERKARYA DI FANFICTION.

Jika kalian menyukai cerita ini, saya benar-benar tersanjung dan senang. Apalagi sampai bisa terinspirasi untuk menulis dan menghasilkan cerita-cerita baru, tapi untuk yang satu ini bener-bener mengaduk emosi karena Lovelectry di copy-paste seutuhnya dengan judul berbeda, dan itu sungguh bukan hal terpuji.

Terimakasih pada orang-orang yang sudah support dan tetap di pihak saya. Walau saya sejujurnya agak kasihan sama dia yang diblame, tapi dilain sisi itu hal yang tepat karena Pencurian bukan perbuatan terpuji sama sekali.

 _Untuk dia yang mencuri:_

 _Saya baca cerita kamu dan jujur aja itu bagus. Kamu punya bakat buat cerita yang bagus, terus berkarya. Tapi jangan pakai karya orang, menirunya, apalagi sampai mencuri. Itu bener-bener bukan hal yang bisa dimaafkan dengan mudah. Kamu author pasti kamu ngerti deh. Lalu, saya ga minta permintaan maaf ke saya, tapi minta maaf ke pembaca Lovelectry karena mereka pasti kecewa berat. Kalau kamu bijak, pasti kamu berani._

Udah itu aja. Sekali lagi. Cerita yang saya posting di fanfiction tidak akan ada di tempat lain. Karena Cylva cuma ada di fanfiction.

Maaf karena menimpa Chapter 19 ini dengan curhat panjang lebar.

Sekian dari saya. Semoga hal curi mencuri ini tidak terjadi lagi pada author manapun.

 **Salam,**

 **Cylva**


	20. Chapter 20

***Disclaimer***

 **Bungou Stray Dogs just by Asagiri Kafuka Harukawa Sango**

 **WARN : BoysLove, ABO, SMUT, OOC (saya berusaha sebisa mungkin membuat karakter-karakter ini IC tapi ternyata tetap OOC *cry), Typo (always). Saya tidak suka digunjing, mending kita baku hantam di sini kalo ada yang kurang berkenan XD**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER XX**

Tidak mungkin Chuuya mau menutup tokonya hanya untuk bekerja di kantor Detektif Agensi, jika Fukuzawa Yukichi tidak menandatangani surat perjanjian bayaran Chuuya dalam misi ini. Satu malaman omega itu melupakan sosok brunette yang biasa memenuhi kepala, dan lebih senang menghitung jumlah 0 yang tertera di nominal gajinya.

Sekarang, lihat mata biru yang cerah seakan siap menerima segala macam tugas— demi uang menggiurkan itu.

"Kau mengabaikanku lagi." Adalah Dazai, yang memeluknya dari belakang dan hampir membuat sebuah linggis terpeleset dari tangan Chuuya.

"Jangan menubrukku, sialan!"

"Aku berbicara sejak sepuluh menit lalu, dan satu satunya kalimatku, 'apa kau mau makan siang bersamaku nanti?' tidak kau jawab sampai sekarang."

"Hn.." Tangan yang berbalut gloves kain menolak jamahan di area perut. Sebuah kecup yang mendarat di balik choker hitamnya memancing pekikan, Chuuya melempar tatapan marah. "Iya aku minta maaf. Lepaskan aku."

Tidak ada gerakan dari kedua lengan yang melingkar di pinggulnya. Sang Alpha malah membawa Chuuya berayun ke kanan dan kiri mengikuti suara musik jazz dari piringan hitam milik Kunikida.

"Dazai, aku masih punya kerjaan." Tidak terima dengan sanggahan, pemuda itu membalik tubuh si mungil. Kini mereka saling menatap, dengan mata yang sama-sama memancarkan hasrat walau hanya pemilik azure menambah ragu di dalamnya. "Mmph—"

Kecupan menahan ucapan Chuuya. Bibir dilumat dengan sangat lembut. Belaian terasa bergerak dari pinggul ke punggungnya. "Ha—mphh..."

Langkah mundur menimbulkan tubrukan, kali ini sebuah obeng jatuh dan Chuuya sadar dari kelemahannya. Dazai menutup dengan jilatan di bibir.

"Ahh..." rona itu tidak pernah Dazai lupakan. Ia selalu rindu, bahkan jadi lebih ingin membuat bagian lain dari kulit langsat Chuuya berwarna sama. Memerah, berkeringat, panas, bernafsu. "Tidak.."

Kecupan kedua ditahan salah satu tangan. Hampir saja Dazai berciuman dengan sarung tangan mekanik yang penuh oli jika refleksnya tidak cepat untuk berhenti. "Kenapa? Aku ingin makan siangku.."

"Aku bukan—"

"Kau obat candu." Kalimat itu membuat ronanya menguar semakin lebar, merambah ke telinga. Baik, sekarang Chuuya merasakan malu. "Sekali lagi."

"Sekali lagimu itu berkali-kali...""

"Setelah ini aku pergi."

"Kau mau pergi?"

Dazai terkesiap. Tidak menyangka ada nada tidak mengizinkan di suara halus itu. Cengkraman di bahunya menguat, benar-benar menginginkan Dazai menetap.

"Ya. Aku mau ke kota menyelidiki sesuatu. Tapi aku akan kembali sebelum makan siang, jadi ayolah..."

Wajah merah itu masih disana, namun kali ini senyum menambah. Hampir saja kaki Dazai menginjak obeng di belakang karena kaget ketika bibir Chuuya menempel dengan miliknya. Polos dan panas. Menekan dengan lembut, namun cukup membuat Dazai mengubahnya menjadi pagutan-pagutan dewasa. Desahan Chuuya lolos ketika rengkuhan berada di tengkuk. Bergetar, merapatkan diri pada si alpha, memberi segala racun yang memabukkan dalam feromonnya.

"Ah—" pertemuan itu berakhir. Tinggallah saliva yang membasahi sisa nafsu di antara bibir mereka. "..hn Dazai."

"Jangan menggodaku, Mekanik Kecil. Karena kalau kau melakukannya, aku bisa menghabisimu dan kesabaran Kunikida-kun."

"Senang mendengarnya," walau demikian semu di pipi jelas sekali mengatakan ia tengah berteriak dalam hati. "Aku sungguh tidak tahu dimana kau belajar bahasa seperti itu." Chuuya mendorong Dazai menjauh, melepas posisi intim mereka agar kembali ke kondisi aman. Bagaimanapun, tetap saja Dazai adalah alpha yang memancing heat pertama Chuuya.

"Aku akan selesaikan ini dengan cepat demi semangat makan siangmu itu, pergi sana."

Dazai menghela. Bagaimanapun Chuuya mencoba tumbuh menjadi sosok malaikat nakal, tetap saja dia si lugu yang tidak peka.

 **III—0—III**

Makan siang itu batal karena Dazai baru kembali ke kantor ketika senja hampir tiba. Di genggamannya ada sebuah lembaran hitam dan flash disk bewarna sama.

"Rapat dadakan.." Kata Kyouka ketika memanggil Chuuya dari bengkelnya. Ya, Chuuya diberikan ruang kerja sendiri karena dia seorang teknisi. Yang lain bekerja di kantor di lantai atas sedangkan Chuuya berada di bawah tanah dengan segala peralatan tukang dan mesin-mesin program.

Rapat dilakukan di ruang rahasia, jadi Chuuya berkesimpulan kalau ini adalah rapat penting tentang Fyodor Dostoyevsky. Yah tentu saja, itu salah satu alasan dirinya berada di sini demi dunia.

"Ada apa?" bisiknya pada Dazai, namun yang ditanya hanya tersenyum seraya meninggalkan kecupan di kening. Chuuya merona tiba-tiba. Untung ruangan itu gelap dan hanya ada cahaya dari proyektor. Tolong ingatkan dia untuk menendang Dazai setelah ini.

"Apa semua sudah berkumpul? Baiklah," Kunikida memulai slidenya ketika mendapat persetujuan dari Presdir.

Slide menunjukkan foto seorang pria, tidak terlalu tua tidak juga terlalu muda. "Ini informasi terbaru yang aku dan Dazai dapatkan dari salah satu orang yang terlibat dengan Fyodor Dostoyevsky. Orang ini terbukti membuat dokumen palsu untuk pelarian dan kedatangan Fyodor, jadi dia bisa bergerak dengan bebas di seluruh Distrik."

"Kami sudah menangkapnya, sekarang dia diintrogasi oleh kepolisian militer atas tuduhan pembuatan dan penjualan dokumen palsu pada para penjahat dan imigran gelap.

"Selanjutnya," slide itu menampilkan sebuah lembar dokumen identitas. "Ini dokumen terakhir yang diminta Fyodor Dostoyevsky, sebuah dokumen identitas kependudukan Distrik 1."

Darah mengalir deras ke kepala Chuuya. Matanya melirik Dazai, seorang yang dulu bertahan hidup di Distrik Perbudakan, tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya sebuah niat untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Chuuya bersyukur pemuda itu benar-benar melupakan masa lalunya.

"Dugaan kami, Fyodor membangun markas utamanya di Distrik 1 atau paling tidak dia melakukan sesuatu di sana."

"Bukan jebakan?"

"Mungkin. Tidak ada bukti keberadaan Fyodor Dostoyevsky, tapi intel kita telah menemukan kalau ada beberapa kaki tangan Fyodor berada di Distrik 1. Mereka sedang membangun sebuah mesin di bawah tanah."

"Mereka sudah membuat mesinnya? Cepat juga." Yosano-sensei menggigit kuku, jelas sekali wanita itu sedang panik. "Distrik satu berbeda dengan Distrik lain. Sulit masuk kesana."

"Ya benar. Di sana tidak ada kepala pemerintahan yang mutlak. Kekuasaan dipegang oleh para pemilik tambang. Selain penyusupan, kita tidak bisa kesana dengan damai tanpa orang dalam."

"Kunikida-san benar. Tapi walau punya orang dalam, apa yang akan kita katakan jika mereka bertanya alasan kedatangan kita? Setahuku orang-orang di Distrik 1 bukan hanya menjual-belikan budak atau pusat Mafia dan pasar gelap, tapi mereka juga menghargai informasi dengan uang."

"Benar." Kunikida menarik napas seakan dia kehabisan akal. "Terimakasih telah mengingatkanku, Tanizaki."

Tanizaki mengangguk sebelum menoleh pada gadis di sebelahnya, Kyoka, sosok yang sangat berguna untuk Agensi dan Stray Dogs karena kepalanya berisi berbagai informasi rahasia tentang dunia dan pemerintahan. Jika saja dia bukan mantan boneka Polisi Militer, pasti Dazai sudah menjadikannya sekutu sejak awal.

"Oh iya!" Suara gadis itu menarik semua perhatian. "Aku punya seorang kenalan yang dulu bekerja di sana. Tidak, dia bukan budak atau Tuan Tanah, dia seorang insinyur yang pernah merancang beberapa pabrik."

"Apa dia bisa berguna?" Ucapan Dazai sedikit tidak sopan jika merajuk pada satu-satunya kesempatan mereka menyelinap. Tapi tidak ada yang menegur.

"Mungkin dia tahu rute-rute tersembunyi. Dia cukup lama berada disana, melihat budak-budak yang datang dan disembunyikan, atau pergi melarikan diri."

"Rute tersembunyi ya.."

"Mustahil." Kini semua keheningan lenyap. Suara Chuuya memanggilnya.

"Untuk keluar masuk Distrik 1 tidak bisa menggunakan jalur tersembunyi seperti yang kalian katakan karena jalan keluar tidak sama dengan jalan masuk.. Penyelundupan tidak bisa disamakan dengan pelarian. Mungkin kita bisa masuk, tapi tidak akan bisa keluar dari rute yang sama.. Aku tidak tahu apa Kenalanmu itu tahu semua rutenya atau tidak, tapi rasaku kita tidak perlu menyelinap dengan sangat cantik."

Beribu kata berada di ujung lidah, namun tidak seorang pun bisa melontarkannya..

"Walaupun keamanan disana sangat ketat, tapi ada banyak jalan yang dapat dibuka di dalam satu waktu, yaitu saat mereka lengah. Dan tentu saja,, waktu itu harus dibuat."

"Itu ide penyelinapan juga, bukan?"

"Yah, tapi bukan perang gerilya seperti yang ingin kalian lakukan. Jika misi yang kalian bilang adalah masuk sebagai mata-mata dan menyelesaikan semuanya, kita tidak punya waktu. Jadi lebih baik langsung hantam ke titiknya saja."

"Bagaimana?"

Mata Chuuya melirik Kunikida, tampang seriusnya benar benar kukuh. Tidak bisa diruntuhkan oleh gengsi seperti orang kebanyakan. Karena itu Chuuya melanjutkan,

"Kalian bisa lewat dari mana saja. Distrik 1 hanya dibatasi kawat besi dan berlusin-lusin tentara. Tidak sulit masuk kesana jika bisa membuat kekacauan."

"Jadi maksudmu, kita harus punya rencana seperti mengalihkan perhatian begitu?"

"Iya semacam itu." Peta yang sedari tadi tidak dilihat kini menjadi objek presentasi Chuuya. Dengan elok jarinya melukis jalur-jalur kecil dan menjelaskan, "Disini tempat yang paling sedikit penjagaannya karena dekat dengan markas polisi, hanya polisi yang berjaga dan tidak ada tentara. Ada gang kecil disana, jadi jika keributan itu tidak terlalu besar mungkin hanya beberapa polisi yang akan terpancing."

"Bagaimana titik yang lain?"

Mekanik itu menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Yosano, "Buruk.." Lalu ia melanjutkan, "Ada berbagai macam ranjau dan anjing penjaga karena dekat pertambangan dan pabrik. Lalu yang lainnya adalah rumah para penguasa yang sekecil apapun masalahnya, penjaga mereka akan langsung memeriksa."

"Begitu yah.." Yosano mengangguk paham. "Tapi tetap saja kita tidak tahu dimana lokasi mesin itu. Distrik 1 adalah Distrik paling luas, sulit jika menyusur seluruh wilayahnya."

"Nakahara-san, apa kau berpikir seseorang harus masuk kesana terlebih dahulu dan menjadi mata-matanya."

"Ya. Memang apa lagi?"

"Kau menyuruh orang untuk jadi budak, Chuuya?"

Chuuya tahu, ia sangat tahu bagaimana sakit hati Dazai ketika dia mengusulkan hal ini. Dazai adalah orang yang mengutuk masa lalunya, orang yang kini bangkit untuk melawan segala jenis kebiadabannya di masa lalu. Sebagai orang yang dipercaya Dazai mencurahkan cerita itu, Chuuya tahu bagaimana perih perasaan Dazai ketika ia memaksanya untuk merelakan salah satu teman menyelinap sebagai budak.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu, tapi kita tidak punya rencana lain kan?"

"Kenalan Kyoka—"

"Perlakuan seorang kontraktor, investor, perancang, bahkan Polisi Militer berbeda dengan orang yang tinggal di Distrik 1. Distrik itu terlalu istimewa, Dazai. Mereka memperlakukan semua orang luar dengan sangat asing seberapa kuat pun jabatan kenalanmu disana. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada si Kenalan ini kalau dia ketahuan memberitahu kita rahasia Distrik 1."

Chuuya menghela napas. "Ketika Fyodor menggunakan Distrik 1 sebagai markas, yang kita lawan bukan lagi organisasi teroris, melainkan satu Distrik dan Mafia di dalamnya! Mereka tidak menerima gangguan apapun, kalian harus tahu itu. Kau pun tahu itu, Dazai."

Chuuya benar. Dazai tahu itu, rencana seperti itu juga sempat terpikir olehnya begitu mengetahui kabar Distrik 1 dari penyebar dokumen palsu itu. Dazai tahu, tapi berat sekali mengikuti rencana itu. Sebagai orang yang dulu menghabiskan waktu di sana, ia tahu bagaimana sensitif Distrik raksasa itu dengan gangguan dunia luar. Mereka rela bersatu mengibaskan cakar kemana-mana jika ada satu pihak yang mengganggu kestabilan atau mencari tahu rahasia mereka.

"Tidak ada cara lain ya?" Wajah Kunikida mendayu, dia benar-benar tidak suka bagian harus mengirim orang untuk menjadi mata-mata sebagai budak. "Apa tidak ada yang lain? Drone atau kamera pengintai? Apa tidak ada selain budak?"

"Drone," Chuuya memejamkan mata, mencoba berpikir segala kemungkinan karena Drone tidak pernah terlintas di pikirannya.

"Para mafia akan menghancurkannya sebelum sampai ke pagar pembatas." Dazai menjawab, "bahkan mereka bisa melakukan _pembajakan_ untuk mengetahui asal muasal Drone itu. Mencari pengirimnya, melenyapkannya dari dunia."

"Polisi Militer juga tidak bisa bertindak leluasa di sana," Kyoka menimpali.

"Nakahara-kun, apa hanya itu rencana yang bisa kau buat?"

"Aku hanya bisa sampai sini, Presdir."

"Begitu."

Orang yang paling menderita di ruangan itu tidak lain adalah Dazai Osamu. Satu sisi dirinya sangat setuju dengan rencana Chuuya, namun sisi lain berkata tidak. Apapun selain menjadikan teman-temannya seorang budak. Dia bukan lagi pria yang melakukan apapun untuk tujuannya, lalu kenapa Chuuya melakukan ini padanya?

"Tapi kenapa kau tau begitu banyak?"

Suara Yosano sampai ke telinga, kaki Chuuya melangkah mundur, bersandar pada tembok lalu berkata, "Aku pernah kesana."

Belum selesai berjalan di antara bara api, Dazai seperti disiram air es dari ubun-ubun ke ujung kaki. Kakaonya menatap wajah Nakahara Chuuya dengan seksama dan menyelidik, "itu bukan candaan, kan?"

Mengikuti, seluruh pasang mata di ruangan itu melihat ke arah si pria mungil. Bukan mengintimidasi, namun mengoreksi.

Chuuya menghembuskan napas, "Yah.. Aku pernah kabur dari sana." Ia menghentikan kalimatnya, memeriksa setiap reaksi para Detektif dan hanya melihat sebuah tuntutan akan penjelasan darinya. "Aku tidak akan menjelaskan banyak, Hanya, saat umur 12 tahun aku pernah kesana selama beberapa minggu sebelum kabur. Melarikan diri. Mengarungi sungai ke Distrik 3, lalu menjadi penumpang gelap untuk pulang ke sini."

Tidak ada yang menuntut penjelasan mendetail karena semua yang ada di ruangan itu tahu, apapun alasan pria itu kabur dari sana, bukan hal yang baik. Mereka tidak ingin membuka luka lama seorang rekan hanya karena keingintahuan.

"Baiklah," akhirnya suara Kunikida memecah keheningan itu. Ia memerbaiki posisi kacamatanya dan berdehem ringan sebelum melanjutkan, "Bagaimana kalau—"

Dalam beberapa menit, suara Kunikida menjadi fokus perhatian semua orang di sana, termasuk Chuuya yang sesekali membantah, kecuali Dazai. Pikiran pria itu hanya berkelana, melihat seorang Nakahara yang berdiri serius di ujung meja untuk berdiskusi dengan rekan-rekannya.

Keluar dari rapat, bahkan Dazai yang jenius tidak sampai pada kesimpulan pertanyaan dalam kepalanya. "Kenapa Chuuya?"

Ia hanya bertanya pada crimson senja yang menimpa padatnya bangunan Distrik 8. Sampai sebuah suara memanggil namanya dan ia meninggalkan semua pemikiran itu, "Oi Dazai!"

"Chuuya.."

Raut sendu nan dingin itu berdesir di nadi Chuuya. Ia berhenti mendekat dan menyesal karena menyapa. Kaki Dazai melangkah mendekati Chuuya saat iamencoba bergerak menjauh. Sayang sekali, Dazai sudah menangkap tangannya sebelum melangkah mundur.

"A-apa?!"

Dazai tidak menjawab melainkan mengangkat baju Chuuya. Menampakkan kulit putih dan otot perut yang indah. Namun saat ini, fokus Dazai bukanlah itu.

Ia menarik tubuh si mungil dalam sebuah rengkuhan sebelum menyibakkan lagi sisi pakaiannya yang lain. Dan Dazai menemukannya. Di pinggang belakang Chuuya, merah membekas, dalam, menodai keindahan kanvas, sebuah tanda yang seperti dicap dengan besi panas bertuliskan A5158.

Chuuya bergetar merasakan hembusan napas berat Dazai. Dengan cepat ia melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan itu dan merapikan pakaiannya. Menutup sebuah aib yang ingin sekali ia lupakan.

Di pikirannya ia takut, bukan karena Dazai akan mencemoohnya, namun jika pria itu membenci dirinya sendiri. Namun si brunette malah berbalik. Menjatuhkan dirinya lelah di salah satu deretan kursi sambil menutup wajah dengan lengannya yang kukuh.

Chuuya melihat sosok itu memancarkan aura penyesalan yang sangat dalam. Ia sudah menduga hal ini tapi tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan selain memerhatikan.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal?"

"Apa... Apa yang harus ku katakan? Kalau aku mantan budak dari Distrik 1 dan tidak mau membantumu karena kenangan pahit?"

Perkataannya menohok tepat ke jiwa Dazai yang selama ini tidak pernah ia rasakan keberadaannya. Ini salah.

"Kau bisa menolak bukan? Kenapa kau mengizinkanku membuka luka lamamu Chuuya? Kau membunuhku, kau tau?"

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu kan?" manik biru Chuuya hanya memandang ubin. Tidak ingin bertatapan dengan mata Dazai yang dipenuhi kekecewaan dan rasa kesal. "Yang lebih penting, bagaimana rencana itu? Aku memaksamamu-"

"Ya ampun... Aku yang mengajakmu Chuuya!"

Suara Dazai yang meninggi memotong ucapan Chuuya. Dosanya, di masa lalu mungkin dia yang memasukkan Chuuya ke dalam sana. Dazai tidak lagi memikirkan traumanya dalam rencana penyelundupan mata-mata sebagai budak. Pria mungilnya lebih berharga. Bahkan dari dunia?

"Tapi ini masa lalu! Tidak ada hubungannya dengan sekarang! Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, Dazai!" kini suara Chuuya meninggi. Ia termakan emosi karena sosok Dazai yang terlalu peduli. Ia tidak ingin Dazai peduli tentang aibnya, lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini, dia tidak ingin. Karena dia takut kalau peduli itu terlalu tajam dan akan melukai mereka berdua. Tidak masalah jika seisi dunia melakukannya, tapi dia tidak ingin lagi saling melukai dengan Dazai Osamu.

Sementara Dazai merasakan luka itu. Kepahitan yang dirasakan Chuuya saat ini.

"Lalu kenapa aku merasakan sakit di sini? Padahal itu lukamu, pdahal itu hanya masa lalu." Dazai menyentuh dadanya. Tepat dimana jantung itu berdetak kencang karena rasa takut yang teramat sangat. Tubuhnya menekuk, seakan berlindung dari seluruh kekejaman dunia. "Rasanya sakit sekali Chuuya. Seperti semua pedang di muka bumi dihujamkan ke sini."

Azure Chuuya melebar. Melihat wajah Dazai yang tampak sedang bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Dazai sedang melihat dirinya sendiri, menebak dirinya sendiri, mengenali dirinya sendiri, mencari jawaban dari dirinya sendiri.

"Aku pernah merasakan sakit ini, seperti waktu itu. Rasanya lebih baik mati saja."

Sekejap kemudian, Chuuya melangkah dan memeluknya. Menyandarkan pria itu di dadanya yang mungil. Membelai punggung untuk menenangkannya. Dazai merapatkan tubuh, menyerahkan semua sisi lemah itu untuk sinoper yang begitu peduli padanya.

"Kapan, Chuuya?" Gumamnya, "Kapan kau kesana? Apa aku—"

"Sstt... Kita sudah sepakat tidak akan membahas itu."

Dazai menelan jeritannya. Sebuah malam yang tenang di dalam bilik kereta api, ketika ia menceritakan hidupnya sebagai penyelundup budak ke Distrik 1, apa yang dipikirkan Chuuya saat itu?

"Kau tidak membenciku?"

Ya, Chuuya meredam. Menerima Dazai dengan segala dosanya di masa lalu. Tidak pernah menyinggung, benar-benar melupakan hubungan yang mungkin ada antara mereka sebagai budak dan distributornya.

"Aku pikir aku sudah membencimu dari kita pertama bertemu." Tapi Chuuya menerima, membalasnya dengan kecupan di pucuk surai malam. "Sampai detik ini."

"Kalau begitu jangan benci orang lain selain aku." Pelukan Dazai mengerat, "Aku tidak ingin melihatmu berpelukan dengan orang lain yang kau benci."

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Haloha~

Saya kembali setelah lama tak terlihat/bohong sih. Toh saya buat ff baru mulu ya kan.. TT

Terimakasih masih setia membaca dan ini dan itu, love you guys!

Jadi mulai dari sini kita akan masuk ke konflik dan saya ingin buat petualangan yang semaksimal mungkin..

Silahkan beri kritik dan komentar ya...

 _ **See You~**_

 _ **Cylva**_


	21. Chapter 21

***Disclaimer***

 **Bungou Stray Dogs just by Asagiri Kafuka Harukawa Sango**

 **WARN : BoysLove, ABO, LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER, OOC (saya berusaha sebisa mungkin membuat karakter-karakter ini IC tapi ternyata tetap OOC *cry), Typo (always). Saya tidak suka digunjing, mending kita baku hantam di sini kalo ada yang kurang berkenan XD**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER XXI**

Ketika perang besar berakhir, hampir delapan puluh persen kehidupan di bumi pun juga berakhir. Beberapa benua tidak dapat lagi ditinggali karena radiasi, beberapa lagi menjadi padang pasir yang hitam karena kehilangan semua unsur hara dan tidak memiliki sumber daya alam baik udara bersih maupun air. Pemerintah yang tersisa mengenyahkan batas-batas negara dan mendirikan sebuah Kesatuan baru. Konon katanya para penjahat perang terdahulu ditangkap namun beberapa hari sebelum eksekusi, mereka melarikan diri dan tinggal di sebuah tempat rahasia di Gurun Pasir Hitam.

Pada dekade awal, kehidupan baru di dunia yang hancur berjalan harmonis. Semua orang memiliki perasaan sakit yang sama sebagai korban kebiadaban perang dan mereka hidup rukun dengan saling menopang. Namun, setelah para pendiri meninggalkan jabatannya, orang-orang mulai memunculkan sifat asli mereka sebagai manusia. Ketamakan. Korupsi. Pembantaian. Hingga akhirnya sebuah kudeta terjadi, dan perang sipil muncul kembali. Saat itulah Stray Dogs berdiri, untuk mencegah dunia kembali ke ambang kehancuran karena keserakahan manusia. Kudeta itu diredam dengan mengeksekusi para pejabat yang menjadi tersangka korupsi dan bertindak semena-mena. Sebagai tambahan, Kesatuan dibagi menjadi delapan distrik sesuai potensi alam dan kondisi masyarakatnya.

Buku sejarah menuliskan kalau pembagian Distrik itu terjadi satu setengah abad lalu. Kehidupan kembali seperti semua sampai perang saudara kembali muncul di distrik empat. Setiap Distrik memiliki kepala pemimpinnya masing-masing, mereka tidak bisa ikut campur urusan distrik lain kecuali memiliki izin Perdana Menteri.

Di dunia dengan lingkungan yang sempit dan populasi yang semakin berkembang, berbagai kebijakan dilakukan. Perdana Menteri melegalkan perbudakan sebagai salah satu cara mempercepat seleksi alam. Ia memberi sistem kasta untuk mengatur masyarakat. Ia juga memberi wilayah bernama SideD8 sebagai tempat orang-orang terbuang guna melatih bibit-bibit yang akan melakukan pekerjaan kotor. Ketika ia wafat dan digantikan Putrinya, tidak banyak hal yang berubah kecuali SideD8 yang hanya menjadi daerah buangan tanpa tujuan.

Untuk menghindari kekacauan, produksi dan pengembangan senjata dibatasi serta tidak diperdagangkan sama sekali. Mereka yang bekerja di dunia militer dan keamanan mendapat senjata langsung dari Istana Perdana Menteri dengan izin resmi, sedangkan mereka yang bekerja di dunia bawah mendapat senjata dari Mafia dengan cara ilegal. Sebagai tambahan sejarah, ada yang berkata kalau para Mafia berasal dari penjahat perang yang dulunya kabur dan kembali sebagai balas dendam. Ada juga teori kalau mereka adalah sisa-sisa massa kudeta yang berhasil menyelamatkan diri dan masih tidak terima dengan pemerintahan. Namun, menurut Dazai Osamu yang merupakan mantan anggota, Mafia berasal dari siapa saja yang dalam dirinya terdapat keputusasaan terhadap hidup yang suci dan meraih mimpinya dengan cara kotor. Semua manusia memiliki sisi hitam, itu saja suja cukup sebagai dasar mereka menjadi Mafia di dunia yang hancur ini.

Walau moral memiliki tingkat kerusakan yang parah, tapi teknologi yang dimiliki dunia ini adalah yang tercanggih sepanjang peradaban manusia. Memang mereka tidak lagi meneliti hal seperti perjalanan ke ruang angkasa atau sebagainya, semua pengetahuan yang tersisa dikerahkan untuk bertahan hidup. Membuat mesin daur ulang polimer canggih, bangunan super megah dengan keamanan tingkat tinggi, mesin anti hama untuk seluruh distrik, bahkan alat transportasi antarkota yang ramah lingkungan dan bisa melayang di udara.

Seluruh mobil di Distrik 8 menggunakan hidrogen sebagai bahan bakar. Minyak bumi sudah menjadi hal yang langka sejak puluhan tahun lalu, pun batu bara yang sekarang hanya digunakan pada kereta api mahal khusus untuk wisata. Semua tambang itu didapatkan dari Distrik 1, dengan puluhan jiwa yang bekerja rodi di bawah bayang-bayang pemerintahan ketamakan manusia dan para Mafia. Namun Dazai tidak bisa menyalahkan perbudakan yang terjadi karena karena itulah ia masih bisa hidup disini, bertemu dengan sosok beraroma cherry kesukaannya, memandang padat dan gemerlap Distrik 8 di malam hari.

Rumah Chuuya jauh lebih nyaman dari apartemen tinggi menjulang tempatnya bisa melihat ujung kelipan lampu Distrik 8. Lebih hangat dari mesin pegatur suhu bertenaga air yang diciptakan khusus untuk para orang berpunya. Dia tidak butuh segala teknologi masa kini untuk membuatnya nyaman, cukup dengan Chuuya ada disana, dengan google mekanik dan sarung tangan penuh minyaknya, berkata seakan Dazai adalah entitas yang merugikan, namun merawatnya seakan bunga bakung yang paling rapuh. Dazai rela mengarungi Padang Pasir Hitam sebagai syarat bersama Nakahara Chuuya selama-lamanya.

"Kalau kau lelah, pergilah ke kamar. Jangan buat aku kerepotan menyeretmu." Tanpa mengalihkan fokus dari skrup sebuah kipas angin, ia menyadarkan Dazai dari kantuk.

"Aku punya banyak pertanyaan untukmu," gumam menjawab, "tentang Fyodor Dostoyevsky dan kedatanganmu ke Distrik 1."

"Apa itu perlu?"

"Mungkin.. Untuk misi?" Dazai membuat kalimatnya menjadi pertanyaan.

Chuuya bangkit dari bangkunya. Meletakkan ikat pinggang kulit yang penuh obeng dan kunci. "Aku tidak ingin membicarakan masa lalu."

"Walaupun padaku?"

"Terlebih padamu." Chuuya menarik senyum miring, "Aku tahu kau pasti akan dongkol dengan kecemburuan manis menyebalkanmu itu, jadi lebih baik tidak usah."

Dazai memajukan bibir, mendecih kecewa. Memang ia penasaran bagaimana hubungan Chuuya dan si Teroris dengan nama Rusia menyebalkan, tapi ia juga ingin tahu asal muasal Fyodor Dostoyevsky dan apa sebenarnya yang ia rencanakan. Menjadi pemalas bukan berarti Dazai akan membiarkan siapapun menghancurkan dunia ketika ia sudah bertemu dengan si manis Chuuya.

"Saranku, lebih baik kau kembali ke kamar. Udara mulai dingin disini."

Dazai mendesah. Chuuya tampak tidak menghargai usahanya untuk mengintrogasi, tapi membayangkan tempat tidur beraroma Chuuya yang hangat membuat Dazai segera berbalik arah dan berjalan sesuai saran si tuan rumah, walau tetap meninggalkan aura sebalnya di tiap langkah hingga memancing helaan napas dari lawan bicaranya.

Lingkaran angka di kalender hampir tiba di pertengahan desember, Dazai menanti hari dimana ia bisa menikmati natal dan tahun baru tanpa kesepian. Memang, perayaan Tahun Baru di Distrik 8 disanjung-sanjung adalah yang paling megah di seluruh dunia, bahkan dunia sebelum Perang Besar tidak bisa menyainginya. Ketika natal, tidak banyak yang bisa dinikmati karena sebagian besar penduduk tidak lagi memiliki agama. Tapi terkadang teman sekantor sering membuat perayaan walau bukan tepat pada malam natal. Semuanya menyenangkan, tapi bagi Dazai ia tetap merasa hampa.

Karenanya, kali ini, tanpa-basa basi ia langsung mengatakan telak pada Chuuya yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar, "malam natal nanti, kencan yuk?"

Si mekanik berhenti bergerak. Pintu terjeda untuk tertutup kembali.

"Tiba-tiba sekali kau meminta," ucap Chuuya beralih ke westafel untuk mencuci tangan seraya mengabaikan Dazai yang berguling manja di tempat tidur.

"Chuuya sudah ada janji?"

"Hampir. Aku berencana menghabiskan natal di rumah Anee-san." Sebuah nampan berisi kue selai dijajakan di atas meja bundar mungil. Tempat dimana mereka sering duduk berhadapan, bertautan kaki dan tangan, makan cemilan dan coklat hangat. "Kalau kau ingin kencan mungkin aku akan terima."

Dazai belum beranjak dari tempat tidur, duduk di sana seperti raja— atau seorang bocah yang merasa dirinya raja. "Aku tidak menyangka Chuuya menerimanya langsung."

"Memang kau mengharap apa? Kita sudah sering jalan berdua, jadi tidak ada bedanya, kan?"

 _'Benar juga,'_ Dazai berpikir demikian. Semua hal yang mereka lewati berdua tidak berbeda dengan kencan. Tapi, itu bukan kencan. Karena Dazai belum mengkonfirmasi satu hal wajib sebagai syarat sebuah kencan dapat terjadi.

"Kalau begitu, Chuuya dan aku sudah jadi sepasang kekasih ya?"

Chuuya menyembur coklat panasnya, Dazai sudah menduga.

"H-hah?" ia mengelap mulutnya gugup. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bicara hal konyol lagi sih?"

"Oh bukan?"

Nakahara Chuuya menatap manik kopi yang polos itu dengan bingung. Antara kesal, tapi juga senang, ia tidak menolak, tapi begitu malu untuk menerima. Yang ia tahu hanya ia senang bersama Dazai, walau pria itu hobi mengganggu dan mengacaukan waktu-waktu idealnya. Perasaan yang timbul ketika dia ada di sini seperti candu.

"Sesukamu," jawabnya demikian dengan rona pudar di wajah. "Aku yang menentukan pun kau tidak akan puas sampai sesuai keinginanmu."

Senyum tumbuh begitu cerah di wajah Dazai Osamu, segera ia melesat untuk duduk di sebelah si surai senja. Membenamkan Chuuya di dadanya dengan sangat manja, "nah istriku Nakahara Chuuya.."

"HAH? Istri apa?!"

Tanpa menjeda Dazai tetap membungkus tubuh kecil omega itu dalam pelukan yang kian lama kian menyesakkan, "Chuuya sendiri yang bilang sesukaku kan?"

Intrupsi Chuuya terhenti. Tangannya yang siaga ingin mendorong si alpha malah jatuh ke meja. "Terserah kau sajalah, Dazai."

-000-

Lalu, timbul sebuah pertanyaan.

Apa yang dilakukan seorang teroris dan agen pasukan khusus kedamaian dunia untuk berkencan di malam natal?

Chuuya benar-benar tidak ingin ada orang yang mengatakan kebenaran tentang gilanya agen itu dan betapa malunya sang teroris sebagai jawaban.

"Oi mumi, tanganmu." Sang teroris mengancam.

"Legalisasikan, sayangku." Sang agen pasukan khusus tersenyum bahagia dan menempelkan tangannya di kulit paha si teroris.

Chuuya berjanji akan membakar hidup-hidup orang yang membuat mereka berada dalam satu selimut, berpelukan, tanpa busana— sebagai agenda kencan di malam natal.

Wajah Chuuya tidak bisa dihindarkan terbakar. Sebuah perjanjian yang ia ucap sebelumnya adalah bahwa Dazai tidak boleh melihat wajahnya. "Dazai—"

"Hm?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak apa dengan ini?"

"Hm.." Dazai merapatkan wajahnya di dagu Chuuya. Mencium lehernya, membelai tengkuknya.

"Bukankah kencan seharusnya pergi keluar menikmati lampu-lampu kota?"

"Chuuya mau pergi ke kota?" Sepasang manik hazel melirik ke mata, Chuuya menahan wajah itu untuk tetap bertatapan dengan dadanya. Dazai tidak keberatan dengan larangan, setelah lenguhan yang timbul akibat kecupan, ia berucap, "Di luar dingin, dan aku benar-benar senang dengan kegiatan ini."

Chuuya bersemu ketika pria itu sekali lagi menenggelamkan wajah ke lehernya. Pelukan mengerat, ia bernapas seakan menghirup seluruh roh kehidupan yang Chuuya miliki. "Kenapa harus begini? Kau tidak kedinginan?"

"Chuuya, kau sangat hangat." Pun ucapan Dazai yang berhasil mendidihkan darahnya di kepala. Berputar-putar akibat panas ketika tangan Dazai membelai punggung polosnya.

Dazai mengetahui Chuuya menelan ludah ketika jakunnya bergerak. Ia memagut, Chuuya melenguh. "Hh.. Kau buang-buang perayaan sekali setahun hanya untuk tidur nh?"

Ada sunyi yang menjawab sampai Chuuya berpikir telah mengajukan pertanyaan yang salah. Ia meminta maaf dengan belaian di surai kopi.

"Bagiku natal bukan hari yang penting, kau tahu?" Chuuya merasakan sepasang bibir mendarat di tulang lehernya. Ia tidak mendapat penjelasan kenapa Dazai begitu suka menjamah leher dan bahunya.

Kemudian si brunette melanjutkan, "Berjalan di kota, bertemu keluarga, mengharap hadiah, aku sama sekali tidak merasa itu penting untukku. Kota membosankan, aku tidak punya keluarga, dan aku bisa beli apa saja dengan uangku sendiri." Frasa terakhir membuat Chuuya sedikit tersindir, tapi merasakan wajah yang semakin dalam terbenam di pelukannya, Chuuya termenung. "Karena itu, sekali saja aku ingin buat hari ini berarti, dengan keberadaanmu. Kehangatanmu, Chuuya. Sampai aku tertidur."

Chuuya mendengar jawaban yang membuat belaiannya terjeda sejenak. Lalu ia tersenyum, mengecup puncak kepala si brunette, dan memeluknya lebih erat.

"Dasar orang kesepian bodoh."

Dazai terkekeh, "Chuuya kau juga."

Dazai terbangun dengan lengan kurus yang masih melingkar di lehernya. Hal pertama yang ia hirup adalah matahari, dan niatnya untuk kembali terlelap sirna saat sebuah suara sampai ke telinga.

"Selamat pagi."

Lenguh menjawab. Dazai menguap dan menaikkan selimut menutup kepalanya. "Ini sudah jam sepuluh, Dazai."

"Hm…"

Dengan paksa tangannya diangkat. Dazai menolak namun kantuk membuatnya lengah dan kini ia sudah terbaring menghadap atap dan kekasihnya duduk di sebelah menutup sinar matahari sampai padanya. Oh bukan, Chuuya hanya menggantikan sinar matahari sebab bagi Dazai ia adalah surya yang mengusir gelap.

"Chuuya….." Ia memanjakan diri dengan kembali merengkuh pinggang si senja, kini wajahnya tepat mengendus kulit paha si mungil sampai Chuuya memekik dan berakhir menarik helai kopinya.

"Bangun dasar pemalas!"

"Masih terlalu pagi. Aku mau tidur sebentar lagi." Dazai berguling ke arah berlawanan. Memberi punggungnya pada Chuuya dan melindungi mata dari kilau cahaya pagi. Ia meringkuk dan semakin dalam masuk ke selimut.

Lalu Chuuya mengecup pipinya. "Bangun."

Dazai spontan membuka mata, menoleh dan mendapati Chuuya begitu dekat dengannya. Tersenyum dengan sangat indah. "Dazai, bangun."

Teriakan Dazai bergema di seluruh kepala, darahnya mengalir lebih derasa ketika Chuuya kembali mendaratkan kecupan di dahi. Ya ampun, Dazai merasakan sesuatu di bawah sana menegang.

Tidak. Dia tidak boleh menyerah demi harga diri seorang alpha. Ditariknya wajah Chuuya, kini bibir mereka bertemu. Dazai tidak memaksa Chuuya menerima, namun kenyataan kalau omega itu malah mambuka mulut membuatnya bahagia.

"Mmph…" Chuuya bertahan dengan siku sementara satu tangan yang lain bergenggaman dengan Dazai. Ia bergetar ketika merasakan belaian di sepanjang tulang punggung. "Ah-mpp.."

Seluruh saliva yang mengalir jatuh ke mulut Dazai, ia tidak keberatan menelannya dan membuat Chuuya semakin panas. Dazai mencapai bokong si mungil ketika kaki Chuuya tepat berada di antara selangkangan Dazai. Entahlah itu ketidaksengajaan atau mungkin Chuuya memang berniat menggoda dengan menekan pahanya yang berisi ke milik Dazai yang meronta di balik celana dalam.

"Chuu…" Ketika pagutan terlepas, Dazai memelas. Yang ia lihat adalah wajah bersemu kesukaannya, ia menelan ludah dan melakukan ciuman kesekian. Dazai memutar posisi ketika Chuuya kelewatan dengan menggesekkan kaki ke milik Dazai yang mengeras.

Kini Chuuya berada di bawah tindihannya. Suasana sepi dan hangatnya ruangan melindungi mereka dari udara membekukan musim dingin. Mereka berhasrat, mereka tidak lagi dibentengi busana, dan Dazai tahu bagaimana memulai permainan. "Mekanik kecilku yang nakal." Belaiannya dibalas senyum menantang dari si omega, Dazai tergoda "jangan membuatku melakukan itu lagi, Chuuya."

"Tidak ada salahnya bercinta dengan kekasih."

Sebuah api bersinar di mata Chuuya. Api yang berkobar dan membakar seluruh samudra, api yang menimbulkan rasa suka di benak Dazai pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Ya Tuhan, kau indah.."

"Aku tahu." Chuuya tidak mengakui dirinya indah, tapi ia merasa yakin di mata Dazai sosoknya bagai bidadari surga. "Ayo bangun.."

Dazai tercengang.

Tepat, alasannya menggoda hanya untuk membangunkan. "Jahat." Tubuhnya jatuh ke sisi Chuuya, mereka berhadapan.

"Aku ingin memakanmu."

Chuuya tidak menjawab selain dengan rona yang menguar. "Kau kanibal." Dazai memejamkan mata. Chuuya dengan segala godaan manisnya jelas mengerti niat itu dan masih menjawab dengan kalimat polos yang akan membuat orang salah sangka.

"Ayo bangun dasar pemalas!" Chuuya kembali bangkit dan mengguncangkan tubuh Dazai yang lebih besar darinya. "Sarapan! Jangan tutup matamu lagi!"

Dazai menagkap tangan mungil itu lalu menariknya untuk jatuh ke dada. "Astaga! Jangan berbaring lagi! Ayo!"

"Chuuya mau buatkan sarapan kan?"

Ocehannya berhenti ketika Dazai melepasnya untuk duduk kembali. Kali ini Dazai ikut bangkit, namun merangkul Chuuya dengan rapat. "Hh? Tentu saja. Memangnya kau bisa masak?" Chuuya membiarkan tangan Dazai memainkan rambutnya, "kau mau apa?"

"Kau.." tubuh pria itu maju mendekat sampai memeluk si mungil.

"Dazai.." Chuuya mendengus. "Serius."

"Sup kepiting."

Chuuya terdiam sejenak. Tidak menolak ketika si brunette membaui rambutnya. "Aku tidak punya kepiting, aku beli dulu."

"Kalau begitu sekalian saja ke rumahku." ia menarik diri.

"Hm?"

"Kau belum pernah ke rumahku kan? Ayo.. Apartemenku ada di lingkar dalam kota, tidak terlalu jauh."

Mata Chuuya canggung, tapi tidak menepis belaian Dazai. "Sekarang?" angguk menjawab sebelum ia kembali tersenyum.

"Baiklah." ucapnya seraya bangkit. Meninggalkan Dazai setelah kecupan di pipi dan beralih ke lemari pakaian. "Aku akan bersiap."

Kaki jenjang itu mengikuti Chuuya yang hanya mengenakan hot pants hitam. Memeluknya dan kembali merasakan kulit hangat yang bersentuhan. Dazai benar-benar candu.

-000-

Sungguh prihatin, walau rumah itu seperti apartemen pejabat, Dazai sama sekali tidak mengurusnya. Makanan di kulkas hanya sarden dan sereal, keranjang pakaian menumpuk dan katanya akan diantar ke loundry hari minggu padahal dia punya mesin cuci super besar. Masuk ke kamar, selimutnya harum tapi berantakan, pun gorden jendela yang terbuka sebelah dan tertutup sebelah. Chuuya dapat menyatakan dengan bangga rumah mungilnya lebih menawan daripada ini.

Dengan kalimat, "ini menjijikkan!" Chuuya mulai memasukkan pakaian di keranjang baju ke mesin cuci, merapihkan kamar mewah yang berantakan, mencuci segala macam piring di westafel, mengumpulkan sampah makanan instan ke kantong hitam lalu membuangnya. Kemudian ia kembali dan mendapati sebuah kesimpulan, "jangan-jangan kau membawaku ke sini untuk menjadi pembantu?!"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu melakukan apapun," Dazai tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari acara talkshow menjawab namun menarik lengan Chuuya untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Chuuya tidak sering menonton televisi, tapi acara seperti ini tidak jelek.

Entah sampai kapan Dazai akan meremas-remas tangannya, kadang memainkan jemari kurusnya, lalu Dazai akan menciumi punggung kepalanya. "Kau malaikat," Dazai membelai pipi yang memerah. "Aku ingin menyentuhmu, tapi menodai malaikat adalah sebuah dosa."

Chuuya terdiam sejenak. Ia tahu bagaimana Dazai bersikap seharian ini karena ia selalu memberinya service, lalu pergi. Chuuya merasa jahat.

"Kalau begitu malaikat ini yang akan menodaimu." ia mengecup tangan si brunette. "Walau sering menunjukkan afeksi di luar nalar, tapi kau pengecut juga ya, Dazai."

Mencium, membelai, mengatakan hal-hal vulgar yang membuat Chuuya bersemu manja, "apa kau hanya berani sebatas tidur tanpa pakaian, hm?"

Oh, malaikat nakal. Malaikat yang suka menggoda, "aku mengerti kenapa kau diusir dari surga." Dazai membawa bibir itu ke pagutannya. Manis hangat yang selalu membuat darahnya berisik ketika naik ke ubun-ubun.

"Kau ingin menodaiku hm? Kau ingin di sini atau di kamar? Atau kita bisa mandi bersama? Aku punya bak mandi yang cukup untuk berdua, air hangat, dan sampo aroma lavender. Kalau kau nekat, kita bisa lakukan di balkon sekaligus memandangi gedung-gedung besi Distrik 8."

"Jangan promosi, dasar orang kaya." Chuuya yang cuma punya shower di rumah merasa tersindir. Tapi ia ingin mandi air hangat, di bak keramik putih, dengan sampo aroma lavender.

"Baiklah."

Chuuya memekik ketika tubuhnya diangkat di bahu si alpha. Siap diculik, ia tidak ingin meronta dan berakhir jatuh, jadilah hanya diam dalam posisi yang membuatnya merasa tinggi. Dazai membawa ke kamar mandi kemudian mempreteli pakaiannya dengan tatapan lapar, mulai dari outer hijau army lalu kaos hitam polos. Chuuya tidak melarang tali pinggangnya dibuka, jeansnya diturunkan, lalu Dazai berlutut dan tersenyum dengan raut paling bahagia yang pernah ia lihat.

"Kau mesum." Chuuya bersemu ketika mata predator itu menatapnya. Coklat mengilap seperti permata carnelian yang selesai dipoles dan dipasang dalam pahatan wajah tampan seorang pangeran.

Kaki berjinjit ketika hidung itu sampai ke kulit paha. "Ahh—" mencium dan menggigitnya. Menyisakan bercak merah dan rasa geli membuai.

Dazai tahu cara melayani, ia tahu cara memuaskan, ia tahu cara membuat Chuuya mendesah dan mengerang. Terlebih Dazai sudah sering membayangkan bagaimana cara memanggil suara surgawi dari sang makhluk surga, hanya butuh sebuah tindakan dan Dazai akan mengajaknya terbang ke nirwana.

"Dazai... hhn-"

"Hm?" Lidah yang basah menyapu kulit, Chuuya hampir terjatuh jika tangan kekar itu tidak meremas gumpalan daging bokongnya yang kencang. Sekali lagi ia mengerang ketika kejantannya yang masih dibalut celana dalam disapa oleh lidah sang alpha.

"Ah, Dazai.."

Demi bintang-bintang di atas Padang Pasir Hitam yang mati, Chuuya malu! Ia tidak bisa menatap wajah itu ketika pertahanan terakhir tubuhnya dilepaskan. Dazai di sana berhadapan dengan kepemilikannya yang mengencang. Walaupun mereka pernah saling menatap tubuh telanjang, dan walaupun Chuuya yang mengibarkan bendera perang, tetap saja ia tidak kuasa.

"Kau memang manis, Chuuya." Panggilan itu memanggil, Chuuya mengintip dari pelarian mata birunya. Ia memekik ketika Dazai memulai permainan dewasa.

"Ahnn... Hng—" sesekali berjinjit, geli itu membuat saraf meremang dan lemah. Chuuya hanya menarik-narik kemeja si brunette yang bisa ia raih ketika rongga hangat mengurung kepemilikannya. "Dazai hh..." Jari-jari panjang bermain di pinggulnya. Meraba bekas bara yang menjadi cendera mata dari Distrik 1. Darahnya mendidih, Chuuya tidak pernah melakukan dan membayangkan hal seerotis ini seumur hidup.

Dazai mencium dalam oral sebelum menarik diri. "jangan keluar dulu."

Itu permintaan sulit, perintah sulit. Chuuya hampir berada di ambang klimaks dan hanya bisa berharap Dazai membiarkannya keluar. Tapi Dazai tidak mengizinkan dan mengambil kesempatan untuk balas dendam, agar Chuuya tahu bagaimana selama ini perih yang ia derita menahan ereksi yang diakibatkan Chuuya.

"Jangan tatap aku seperti itu," kini kecupan mendarat di punggung tangan. Dazai bangkit dan melepas pakaian.

"Dazai.." Chuuya mengalihkan wajah ketika tubuh tegap sang alpha yang pernah menggagahinya kini tampak jelas di depan mata. Dazai masih dengan perbannya, perkasa, dan menawan. Chuuya sudah melihat tubuh itu beberapa kali, tapi melihatnya kali ini benar-benar membuat miliknya seperti terbakar, merasakan denyut menyengat di kejantanannya. "Kumohon.."

"Shh.."

"Ha-hh.." Dazai meminta. Chuuya menyerahkan lehernya agar si brunette puas menjamah. Entah sejak kapan jemari pemuda itu kembali bermain dengan miliknya. Chuuya mengerang ketika bekas gigitan menguar di bahu.

"Ahh Dazai..." Semakin gejolak itu ditahan, semakin Chuuya merapatkan tubuh pada pelukan. Semakin Dazai melarangnya, semakin ingin Chuuya dipermainkan. "Kumohon.."

Dazai mengerti peran submissive itu. Chuuya suka memohon, ia ingin diberi perintah, ia ingin mengais seperti anjing dan anak kecil lugu yang tidak mengerti apa-apa. Sungguh kebetulan yang tepat karena Dazai adalah dominan yang suka menuntut.

Tapi apa itu adalah hubungan yang sehat? Dazai tidak jarang menemukan submissive di petualangan seksualnya, tapi ia tidak tahu apa hal seperti itu berpengaruh pada petualangan cinta yang serius. Jika itu memberatkan Chuuya, ia siap menjadi seorang yang penurut.

"Hnn.. Dazai—" Chuuya menenggelamkam kepala, bergetar sampai kukunya bisa saja menembus kulit si brunette. "Izinkan aku lepas hha—"

Sebuah kecupan tiba di kening, Dazai melepaskan kekangan itu hingga Chuuya melakukan haknya. Deru napas Chuuya yang memburu diiringi wajah peluhnya merupakan tontonan suci untuk mata Dazai. Ia memagut bibir ranum itu beberapa saat.

"Ayo masuk ke bak mandi agar tidak kedinginan."

Dengan papahan, Chuuya mengurangi sakit di kepemilikannya dan masuk ke bak mandi. Ia bersemu seperti persik, menundukkan wajah karena malu, dan tetap menggenggam tangan si brunette.

"Kemari, aku basuh rambutmu."

Posisi hadap-hadapan berubah dengan pangku memangku. Dazai jelas merasakan kulit itu di tubuhnya. Bahkan air hangat tidak menghalangi sensor imajinasinya untuk menggambar lekuk pinggul dan bokong si omega.

Dazai sengaja menggoda, membelai bahu dan leher. Kecupan-kecupan kecil mendarat di puncak kepala Chuuya, belum menyentuh shampo namun malah bermain di dada mungil si omega.

"Ahh..." ketika puncak dada ditekan, Chuuya melepas desah. Ia tidak mengerti kemana semua tenaga yang sering ia gunakan untuk membanting Dazai di lantai. Kenapa kali ini bahkan untuk mengangkat tangan pun tak mampu. "Hnn..."

Ia membelalak ketika tengkuk dicium. Walau ia pernah mengajukan tawaran bonding dengan si brunette, namun tidak dapat dielak kalau Chuuya sendiri takut dengan hubungan mutlak itu.

"Kau mau aku menggigitmu disini, Chuuya?"

Chuuya mengangguk, mantap, cepat, tapi pikirannya ragu. Entah apa yang ia ragukan padahal sudah jelas Dazai akan hidup demi dirinya dan akan mati untuknya. Lalu, apa yang ia takutkan?

"Misi kita berbahaya." si brunette menghentikan keerotisannya dan memilih memeluk tubuh mungil. "Kalau aku mengklaimmu, kemudian aku mati di misi ini, Chuuya akan sulit menemukan pasangan lagi."

Satu kalimat itu segera membuat Chuuya naik pitam.

"Kau bodoh?" nadanya membentak tinggi. Ia membalik badan dan melihat Dazai terkejut atas tindakannya. "Itu tidak ada hubungannya! Kalau itu terjadi, bahkan kalau kau tidak mengklaimku, aku tetap akan sulit— bahkan tidak bisa menemukan penggantimu." Nada yang tinggi membulatkan manik hazel, tubuh bergetar itu sampai pada rengkuhan, Dazai mengecup pundaknya lembut seraya mengucapkan maaf.

"Aku tidak ingin kau bicara seakan kau mau pergi dariku. Aku tidak bisa menghadapi dunia dengan ketidakberadaanmu di hidupku, Dazai. Kumohon mengerti..."

"Aku mengerti." Karena ia pun merasa sama. Apapun yang diberi dunia untuk menyebut hubungan mereka, Dazai tau orang ini sangat berharga baginya lebih dari diri sendiri.

"Tidak keberatan kita lakukan di tempat tidur saja?"

Tawaran yang lari dari topik memunculkan semu ceri di pipi Chuuya. Ia bahkan lupa kalau sejak awal yang ia harapkan adalah sebuah jamahan dari sosok penuh perban itu. "Tidak."

Walau rasa bersalah tidak sepenuhnya hilang dari benak, Dazai benar-benar mengucap syukur kepada siapa saja yang meletakkan Chuuya duduk di tepi tempat tidur dengan kimono mandi, tengah mengeringkan rambut dengan sebuah handuk. Paha putih yang tersibak memacu jantung Dazai yang seandainya bisa berbicara pasti sudah keluar dari mulutnya dan berkata pada Chuuya untuk menaikkan kain itu dan memperlihatkan bagian yang lebih sensual. Dazai melangkahkan kaki, tidak menunggu izin untuk membaui leher jenjangnya.

"Ah.. Jangan tiba-tiba—nh..." Tangan Chuuya yang ragu memilih maremat bahu kokoh Dazai dan memberi seluruh bagian lehernya untuk dijelajah. Dazai memeluk pinggulnya, kain yang menuruni lengan menampilkan dada bidang dilengkapi sepasang puncak merah delima. "Anh..."

Chuuya mengalah setelah lidah sampai ke sana, terbaring di atas ranjang berbalut busana yang tidak melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Di mata Dazai hanya ada keindahan. Semua pancaran menggoda dari tiap inchi kulit Chuuya, kabut gairah yang menguar dari tatapan matanya seakan berkata Dazai adalah Raja dan Chuuya merasa terhormat disetubuhi olehnya.

Langkah awal Dazai setelah memposisikan diri di antara kaki Chuuya yang ramping, adalah mengangkatnya. Mencium betisnya sebagai permulaan untuk mengantar desiran lembut nan panas. Chuuya merapatkan bibir, menahan lenguh dan malu walau mereka melakukan hubungan intim kali ini atas dasar persetujuan satu sama lain.

"Kau cantik." Jemari yang sesaat membelai pelipis membuat ronanya merekah lebih. Chuuya mengerang ketika Dazai mencium lutut ke pahanya. Mendengus dan meninggalkan gigitan-gigitan kecil sehingga timbul bercak kemerahan di dasar putihnya.

Belaian melaju dari kaki yang satunya, menarik tali kimono sehingga kedua sisinya tidak lagi bersatu. Dazai melihat Chuuya dengan sempurna, seutuhnya, seluruh bagiannya. "Mendebarkan?"

Chuuya tidak menjawab. Sedikit kesal karena Dazai berhenti menyentuhnya dan malah memandang dengan tatapan terpesona, membuatnya malu. "Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa kalau kau hanya melihat, Dazai bodoh."

Si brunette terkekeh kecil. Taring yang muncul di celah bibir tipis ketika itu sungguh menawan. Chuuya tahu Dazai adalah alpha yang tampan, bahkan sangat tampan, tapi rasanya dia tidak pernah setampan itu. Chuuya ingin dia melihatnya lagi, Chuuya ingin ia tersenyum dan tertawa lebih banyak.

"Dazai?" ucapnya, memberi sinyal kalau ia menunggu gerakan selanjutnya. Dazai tidak perlu diingatkan kalau Chuuya adalah omega yang tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal berbau seksualitas. Ia benar-benar bersih dari segala macam nafsu dan Dazai telah mengambil semua keluguan itu untuk dirinya. Katakan dia serakah, tapi siapa yang tidak mau memiliki Chuuya untuk pribadi?

"Baik mekanik kecil. Untuk memuaskanmu, apa yang bisa hamba lakukan?"Pertanyaan itu adalah pertama kali Dazai bercanda saat berhubungan dan pertama kali juga ia menawarkan diri untuk melayani walau ia tahu Chuuya memiliki pengalaman zero dalam dunia persetubuhan. Dibuktikan dengan jawaban malu bercampur kesal, "mana aku tahu bodoh!"

Sekali lagi ia tertawa, sekali lagi Chuuya terpesona, sekali lagi gelombang hasrat mengalir seperti magnet dengan kutub negatif dan positif di antara mereka.

Dazai memulai dengan memagut bibir yang sedia manis dan ranum. Chuuya melenguh, segera menutup mata dan memberi akses untuk putaran yang lebih bergairah. Dazai selalu tahu cara berciuman yang ampuh untuk membuat tubuh mungil Chuuya tegang lemas dan tangan kecilnya menarik-narik surai coklat Dazai. Tangan nakal menyelip ke paha yang dirapatkan, Chuuya melenguh di tengah ciumannya. Kakinya dipaksa terbuka dan naik ke pinggul Dazai.

Chuuya merasakan miliknya mengencang hanya dengan ciuman yang membuat saliva tumpah dari sudut bibir. Dazai menambah dengan jari yang menari di perut, lalu naik dan bertemu sepasang bagian menggoda nomor urut dua setelah bibir Chuuya. Desiran timbul dan Chuuya hampir tidak bisa mengontrol napas, namun Dazai sejenak menggenggam tangannya yang berada di sisi kepala dan Chuuya sadar kalau semua yang akan mereka lakukan adalah kebahagiaan.

"Daz-mmph.. Nhh—" Penolakan datang dengan salah satu tangan Chuuya menggenggam tangan Dazai yang memainkan putingnya. Tapi ia tidak mengusir, hanya merasa resah karena bagian itu terlalu sensitif untuk disentuh. "Haah...—"

Pagutan terpisah, tapi bibir mereka masih dihubungkan jembatan saliva, Dazai memagutnya kembali untuk menghisap semua cairan manis itu sebelum memberi gigitan yang memancing pekikan menggoda.

"Nhh!" Dagunya dijamah bibir yang basah. Dazai meninggalkan aroma mint dari pasta giginya di sepanjang jakun Chuuya yang hanya bisa menahan teriakan ketika pangkal lehernya digigit, benar-benar puas akan sakit yang timbul. Dazai melakukannya lagi, meninggalkan bercak merah setiap pengarungannya di kulit Chuuya. Lidahnya tiba di salah satu puncak merah, Dazai menciumnya dan Chuuya mendesah manja.

Merasa jika suara yang dikeluarkan sangat memalukan, Chuuya menggunakan satu tangannya untuk menutup mulut. Dazai tahu aksi itu, lalu ia kembali menghampiri wajah Chuuya, menyisihkan tangan dan memagutnya kembali.

"Aku suka suaramu, tolong sebut namaku." Dazai berkata dengan lembut, namun Chuuya merasakan hasrat yang sangat besar sampai padanya. Ia bersemu, malu bercampur senang.

"Dazai," ucapan lemahnya cukup menarik senyum lebar di wajah si alpha. "Lakukan apapun, Dazai."

Dazai mengulum daun telinganya yang paling merah. Memberi jilatan hingga Chuuya terpejam geli. Sedikit saja ia mencengkram lengan kokoh pemuda itu, dan Dazai membalas dengan cubitan di puting kecilnya.

"Ahh.. Dazai—" Seruan Chuuya membuat kepemilikan si brunette berdenyut. Ia sudah ereksi sejak pertama Chuuya tampil dengan kimono putih yang hanya terikat di pinggang. Melihat bagian yang lain dan mempermainkan Chuuya dengan jamahan semakin menyiksa, namun Dazai punya mimpi yang amat kuat untuk melakukan ini sejak dulu.

Mencumbu bukan hanya tentang memasukkan sesuatu ke sesuatu, tapi menginvasi seluruh harta karun yang tidak pernah habis. Dan kali ini Dazai akan melakukannya dengan sangat baik.

Hampir seluruh bagian dari tubuh Chuuya sudah menerima ciumannya. Beberapa jejak tertinggal dan sejenak Dazai bangga sudah menodai Chuuya dengan labelnya. Dazai ingin mengulang aksi yang menggetarkan tubuh mungil itu sekali lagi, namun ia terdesak ejakulasi. Dia belum melakukan apa-apa pada liang Chuuya, namun spermanya sudah mendesak untuk ditumpahkan dalam tempat sempit yang hangat.

"Wajahmu merah sekali, kau baik?" Setelah kalimat itu terucap tanpa sadar, Dazai terkejut ia bisa bertanya walau seluruh sel otaknya meminta untuk menusuk sekarang juga.

Oh iya, Dazai sangat mencintai Chuuya.

"Uh? Aku yang seharusnya tanya. …Kau baik?"

Chuuya paham dengan hasrat seksual yang bergemuruh di arteri Dazai, karena itu ia bertanya dan menyingkirkan segala rasa malu. "Kemari," tangan melingkar di tengkuk si alpha. Wajahnya begitu dekat dan menatap lurus ke manik kopi. Dazai menelan ludah ketika kejantanannya semakin menegang.

"Aku siap, jadi jangan menahan dirimu. Kau tahu aku sangat menyukaimu dan ingin perutku penuh akan benihmu. Walau aku tidak bisa hamil saat ini—"

"Chuu—"

"—tapi aku ingin kau."

Chuuya tidak sedang heat, karena itu tingkat kemungkinan hamil sangatlah kecil. Tapi Dazai benar-benar terkejut si omega akan membawa topik kehamilan saat ini. Dazai tidak pernah memikirkan memiliki anak, jadi dia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa ketika ia merasa Chuuya memberinya kode untuk menghamili.

"Aku—"

Ciuman membungkam mulut sang alpha ketika Chuuya tahu Dazai pasti akan memulai sebuah kalimat dengan pemikiran _suicidal_ yang dalam. Pria itu gemar menghancurkan suasana dengan kalimat sedih dan sebuah keputus asaan. Entahlah kebiasaan, atau memang sebuah ketakutan. Chuuya tidak ingin hal itu terjadi dan Dazai akan berhenti di tengah jalan.

Chuuya bukan pencium sebaik Dazai, namun bagi Dazai ciuman Chuuya adalah yang terbaik. Walau hanya sedetik, walau hanya bibir yang menempel tapi karena Chuuya yang melakukannya Dazai merasa dunia berhenti berputar dan ia berada di surga.

Ketika pagutan itu lepas, sekali lagi Dazai terkejut ketika tangan Chuuya pergi dari tengkuknya dan berpindah ke kejantanannya. Chuuya dengan rasa malu atas keberanian kini menelan ludah merasakan bagaimana besar milik Dazai di genggamannya. Chuuya malu, namun takjub. Matanya bersinar, dan Dazai menyukai di dasar samudranya tertulis kalimat, _"aku menginginkan ini."_

Kemudian Chuuya kembali menatapnya. Meminta. "Dazai—"

"Aku mengerti."

Chuuya menyingkirkan tangannya ke lengan si brunette. Mengerang ketika liangnya kedatangan benda yang begitu panas dan keras. "Nn! ah—"

Ketika pertama kali benda itu di sana, Chuuya tidak ingat kalau rasanya seperti surga. Dazai menekan secara utuh, memenuhinya dengan dorongan lembut untuk menghindari Chuuya tersedak desahnya sendiri. Dazai tidak melakukan pemanasan dengan jari, ia tahu Chuuya juga tidak berharap demikian.

"Kau besar sekali hha—" sebenarnya komentar itu mengindikasikan kalau Chuuya merasa sakit, tapi Dazai hanya tersenyum dan menatap wajah indahnya melenguh di bawah tindihan.

Tubuh omega diciptakan dengan sebuah hakikat untuk mencintai semua penis alpha. Tidak terkecuali Chuuya. Walau wajahnya mengerang sakit dan walau kukunya mencengkram tajam ke kulit Dazai, tapi rongga yang sedang penuh itu tengah melakukan hal menakjubkan. Berdenyut, basah, dan menyelimuti Dazai dengan kelembutan yang menyesakkan.

"Kau cantik." Untuk kesekian kali Dazai mengatakannya setelah melihat air mata dan kilau laut di mata safir Chuuya. Ia memagut bibirnya kembali, lalu mulai bergerak.

Dazai tidak lagi memikirkan dosa dan hukuman, ia hanya ingin Chuuya berteriak dan menyebut namanya.

"Ahh! Ah— Daz-zai hh!"

Ketika tempo ditambah, Chuuya menangis. Tapi ia berjanji untuk bertahan walau sakit sangat mengiris. Ia berjanji menerima semua kesalahan seorang Dazai Osamu, karenanya ia hanya terisak dan mendesah seraya menenggelamkan wajah di bahu pria itu.

"Sakit—" ia mengaduh lembut ketika Dazai menabrak titik terdalamnya. Chuuya berusaha menahan isak, namun membiarkan lenguhan lolos karena ia merasa lebih baik ketika melepaskannya.

Giginya rapat, ia memejamkan mata dan membiarkan Dazai melepas rengkuhannya. Ia siap jika Dazai melupakan cinta dan dikuasai nafsu, ia menerima jika Dazai kembali buas dan menyenggama seperti binatang. Ia hanya tidak siap ketika Dazai kembali memagut bibirnya. Menarik diri untuk sebuah dorongan yang membuat Chuuya menjerit, namun Dazai di sana untuk membungkam sakitnya. Ia disana mencium bibir Chuuya dan pipinya.

Dazai mengerang, menyebut nama Chuuya ketika miliknya sudah tidak bisa ditahan.

"Ah.. Ahh—"

Ketika Chuuya mencapai klimaks, Dazai menjeda sejenak. Chuuya tahu pria itu menahan diri lagi karena telah memberi kecupan di kelopak matanya yang basah.

"Kau tidak harus—"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Pernyataan Dazai membulatkan mata Chuuya. Mengatakan dengan penuh kejujuran namun Chuuya melihat rasa sakit di manik kopi, kenapa?

"Aku mencintaimu, Chuuya."

Dazai mengulang.

 _'Lalu untuk apa mata yang penuh putus asa itu?'_

Chuuya bertanya pada dunia ketika Dazai meletakkan kepala di tengkuknya. Ia melenguh kembali tatkala Dazai kembali bermain. Tubuh Chuuya kembali dipompa hingga ia merasakan cairan yang hangat keluar dari milik Dazai sebelum hentakan terakhir membuat seluruh perutnya penuh. Ia mengerang ketika Dazai menarik diri tanpa melepas pelukannya. Masih membenamkan kepala dan Chuuya membelai surai coklatnya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Chuuya mendengarnya lagi. Menepihkan lelah dan sakitnya karena senang mendengar kata-kata itu. "Lalu kenapa kau seperi ini?"

Ia bertanya dan Dazai membiarkan angin yang menerbangkan gorden untuk menjawab terlebih dahulu.

"Aku melakukannya terlalu jauh." Tubuhnya bergetar, entah kenapa namun Chuuya tetap merengkuhnya. "Aku takut kau hancur di tanganku."

 _'Oh.'_

Chuuya melihat langit-langit kamar yang temaram.

Chuuya melihat sebuah kesalahan yang dia lakukan karena mengusir Dazai dari ruangannya hanya karena alasan takut.

Chuuya melihat sebuah kehangatan yang diberi Dazai ketika ia merasa dingin dan sendiri.

Chuuya melihat seorang lemah yang menangis di tepi pantai musim gugur, mengoceh tentang bagaimana ia merasakan jantungnya kembali berdetak hanya dengan sebuah senyuman.

Chuuya tersenyum.

Setetes air mata bahagia jatuh karena ia merasa dicintai.

"Aku mencintaimu, Dazai."

Dazai menarik diri, kembali bertemu sepasang permata biru yang diiringi senyum tipis.

"Jangan berpikir terlalu banyak." Tangan Chuuya membelai pipinya, menepihkan surai coklat yang lengket karena keringat namun tetap lembut untuk disentuh. "Kau harus hilangkan kebiasaan _overthinking_ -mu itu, _suicidal maniac_."

"Chuuya.."

"Kalau kau terlalu memikirkan masa depan, kau akan melewatkan masa ini. Nikmati saja, Dazai. Aku disini, bermain dengan rambut ikalmu yang basah." Chuuya akan berkata sebanyak apapun yang dibutuhkan untuk menghentikan Dazai dari ocehan pesimisnya. "Kenapa kau tidak berbaring disini dan kita akan berpelukan sepanjang malam?"

Tidak ada tanggapan. Dazai masih dalam pikirannya, dan Chuuya hanya memberikan sebuah senyum hangat hingga akhirnya sang alpha mengangkat kaki kiri Chuuya ke bahunya.

"Aku masih ingin.."

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Astaga. Udah lama ga ngetik sampai 6000 kata XD

So in next chapter we'll start the storm babe.

See You

 ** _Cylva~_**


End file.
